


Late night enchantments

by Lya_Nox



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Dark Magic, Death, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 120,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lya_Nox/pseuds/Lya_Nox
Summary: When Tonks asked him if he truly believed in magic, he found the question redundant to say the least. He never truly thought twice until she spun him around to reveal the newest candidates to the Auror camp.
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Rant time: I have been playing the Hogwarts Mystery game for over a year now so slowly but surely my mind started working in the background crafting new scenarios. This is so out there for me, out of my scope or comfort zone but I needed to get it out.
> 
> My initial thought is that I want to contain this fic in a maximum of 10 chapters so wish me luck with that. I am known for turning a one shot into an already 49 chapter things and it's still ongoing. 
> 
> But enough of this. Action, set, cameras all are directed a few months after Hogwarts ended for Talbott Winger, scene developing before our eyes in an Auror training camp set by the Ministry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

It was not unusual for it to rain, especially not in London, the water dropping from the night sky relentlessly, cloaks and clothes underneath long soaked, sticking to the skin. Discomfort had long been discarded, minds not even wandering to such mundane feelings of pleasure, warmth or comfort, not with the current task at hand. Despite the cold settling deep inside tired bones, all the running turned their lungs to fire, breaths coming out in small steam clouds. Muscles ached, yet quitting had never been an option, the only formable thought being to push through, get to safety no matter the odds stacking up against them.

Gripping her waist tighter, securing once more the arm draped around his neck, he continued pulling his partner through narrow slippery stone cobbled allies, ignoring the hot liquid travelling down the arm that was quickly becoming the only support system. Worn out shoe soles glided on the smooth surface, weight suddenly shifting. How he managed to secure his leg just in time was a miracle if one was ever witnessed. Through gritted teeth Talbott urged her to continue, urgency lacing every word verbalised “Come on Talia, a bit further.” Groaning he felt his grip loosen, girl falling to her knees, breath heaving.

“I can’t.” the dagger hit her scapula, digging into muscle only, he checked, he double checked right then and there in the pouring rain, shaky fingers brushing aside the soaked fabric clutching her back, crimson liquid sticking to caramel coloured skin however that did not hinder him “Go Talbott, please.” her situation did, the willingness to be left behind when such a task could not be performed. Giving up was not an option, never was or will be, such needed to be their way of thinking in order to become Aurors.

Checking the surroundings, the only shadows dancing with them were cast from the frail lampposts, shaking under the constant pressure inflicted by the weather. Running a hand over his face, he tried to clear his mind and just think. Poisoned, it was the only palpable explanation, setting off inside his mind like firecrackers during the festivities. It had to be, there was not another thing to justify such weakness in the limbs, health rapidly deteriorating under his agitated gaze. Pulling Talia back on her feet, she barely had any energy left, limbs struggling to hold onto him, legs shaking as if the sheer weight of her body was suddenly too much to bare “I’m not leaving you here.”

No use, there was no use, his strength was not enough to hold her up despite the frame being smaller than his, body weighing less. Coiling his fists into her clothes, he made a second attempt, a wretched sound caused only by pain escaping from between trembling lips “I’m slowing you down Talbott.” Looking over his shoulder, no one lurked in the shadows ready to make a second attempt at their lives.

He wanted to yell, shake her body until she finally realised the stupidity those words held, until she came to her senses, throw a sarcastic remark her way like he always had, however the paleness of her skin and inconsistent breathing pattern suffocated the quips he wanted to lay in front of her. All words suddenly held no meaning, the sense of danger reaching the back of his mind as she stumbled once more, both landing on the wet ground.

She was a priority, after all she was the one that pushed him out of the way taking the hit, always ready to step in front of him, be there a nose picking smug child who thought they owned the world because they came from a good family, or be it a Dementor ready to devour every happy spark she held, such was her, always in front, or behind him, where the situation required it.

Cradling her in his arms could not fix it, yet he wanted to show her he was there, that he was not going to leave her alone in the cold, dark, smelly back ends of the Knockturn alley. The sounds of fighting followed by Snape’s incantation calmed his nerves, help was near, it meant they could save her. They would soon reach a dry room, dispose of the soaked garments that were not beginning to hinder, stand in front of a fireplace in order to get warm. It would be alright, soon it would all be a bad memory.

“Just a little longer, hang on a little longer.” Nodding at her, he rocked her body back and forth, two arms holding onto her for dear life. She wouldn’t stop shaking, trembling against him, a motion so violent, making his heart beat just as wildly. He knew what was going to happen “Stay with me damn it.” history repeating itself, death following him like a dark shadow, looming and taking over anyone whom he even dared care for. As much as he wished those horrific thoughts to go away, panic ate away, making its way quickly inside an already fragile heart. He had been broken from deep inside, stitched back together in the most bizarre complex way, threads barely containing raw pain, shaping a code just for himself.

Now however…

If such was what destiny had planned out for him then he wanted no part of it, he did not wish to feel, to see what was so evidently painful, a life being snuffed out right in front of his eyes. He wanted to be little once more, a stubborn child refusing what was being offered.

But this was not caring, this was not some idle fleeing friendship over Butterbeer, it held more weight than those innocent feelings from his early years. This was not a girl who eyed him in class, but was too shy to approach him. Not someone he could easily avoid while hiding in one of the many places he knew around Hogwarts.

There was no hiding this time, no Owlery big enough to contain him.

This was his partner, the one who always had his back, who never let secrets spill from her lips not even in the most dreadful of situations and there were many, so so many. Too many to recall between his loud, pounding heart beats. Too much in just a year since they sat face to face.

“Professor Snape is here, he will help you, so stay with me yes?” the tremble in his voice registered in his ears as she strained to keep heavy lids opened, a weak smile revealing to him that at least she was still able to pay attention to his words “You will get better, then I will let you take me to that dreadful muggle library, let you read to me those scandalous lines. We can listen to any songs you wish.” his voice crackled and broke with each promise leaving his tongue “I will learn to dance.”

Lifting her hand was visibly painful, him catching her wrist in a gentle hold, leading a cold hand to his cheek “Don’t be upset dear” eyes widened for she had never used such sweet words to express herself, the sound of them tightening his chest to the point it hurt even more “I already outlived my destiny once.” This was goodbye, the last of her breaths being used on him.

“Shhh” his arms cradled her closer to his chest “no more talking, you can tell me all of this once you are better.” Her arm held no more power as it just dropped with a small thud on her lap, every fibre of her body feeling like she had been set on fire.

“Don’t lie to me, I know” a coughing fit forced her muscles, the strain draining what little energy she had to begin with. Blood stained her teeth, the colour discernible even in the poor lit alley “don’t be mad please.” Her words reached him, yet barely registered as he was trying not to break apart right there with her in his arms “Don’t punish yourself.” He had to be the strong one, he needed to reassure her, not take his eyes off her. He needed to smile, yet his lips wouldn’t curve that way.

Instead his eyes stung, chest beginning to heave, head shaking from left to right “No, no, no ple...” the pleas were cut short, the lump in his throat so bitter making it hard to swallow. He needed more time, he had to have it. There were so many more things to discuss, more adventures and late night discussions. They still needed to push each other, debate which ingredients worked best in traps, which spells he knew better and which she could conjure faster. His mouth would not cooperate, heart breaking with each passing second.

Eyes once shinning like the rarest gems were turning dull, life leaving them as he pleaded inside his own mind **_not again_** _._ He could take anything else, being alone, the tormented nights, being picked on or looked at funny for the way he acted. He could take ridicule, sleepless nights, training his mind and body in the most horrifying ways. He would work harder, become better at everything if somehow, in some way fate decided to look the other way that night.

How could his heart learn to handle another loss? He hasn’t even fully coped with his own trauma and now he was fast forwarding towards another one with nothing to break the fall.

As her chest stopped expanding, eyes closing to never open once more, he clutched at her harder, fingers tangling in soaked locks. The rain didn’t bother him, the cold stopped registering, sounds dimming as his own heartbeat rang in his ears like war drums, making his unusual heightened senses deaf for once.

It felt like being underwater, drowning once more into the same relentless darkness, eyes shut so tight until all he could see were phosphenes blurring his already perturbed vision. Opening his mouth not a cry was let out, but a ragging sound from all the pain, the deafening sound echoing in the night, shattering the constant rumble of the rain. It emanated from the darkest corners he possessed, usual composure shattering savagely.

“Mister Winger.” However the voice did not register above the turmoil his soul was throwing back “Mister Winger.”

This was not how he imagined things would turn out when he laid his eyes once more on Talia Hayes.


	2. Do you believe in magic?

Came the first September following the Hogwarts graduation, Talbott Winger headed directly to the Ministry of Magic, heart filled with anticipation as he held close to his person the file containing recommendation letters from the few professors he actually looked up to, score cards all marked with thick ink, results being outstanding or exceeded on all subjects. His hard work would finally pay off, countless restless night not even crossing his ripe mind as he saw the Ministry steps, mind set on one thing, becoming an Auror. This was his purpose, mainly the only pertinent thing holding him together throughout the years.

The day was not short of disappointments as the front clerk barely looked up at him from all the documents, stating in a monotone voice they are not currently hiring. A flicker of hope managed to make its way back in his heart when a piece of paper was placed in his hand with an address "Even if we are not hiring, the Ministry has opened a training camp of sorts for those who still wish to pursuit such a career." So he accepted the challenge, he would attend the camp and make a name for himself that would eventually earn him the much desired role.

Yet days rolled by without a word, the camp reaching forty seven recruits by January, all coming from different wizarding schools when in the past Aurors were recruited only from the top Hogwarts graduates, those scarce in terms of numbers, at least for England those used to be the requirements. The volume used to be higher at the very beginning, however recruits quickly saw the conditions inside the camp were not kind, falling more on the cruel side than anything, they were not as per expectations either, the training including the bare minimum. Many wanted just the title or the pay that came with it, but couldn't deal with what the job actually implied.

Be it sunny, windy or pouring down from the heavy grey skies, Talbott would make time on a daily basis in order to walk up to the notice board in hopes of seeing a recruitment announcement from the Ministry of Magic. The routine visit would usually be made during the early hours, somewhere before breakfast, right after a shower, that way ensuring he would wake up fully by the time he had to face other people.

Tucking his hands inside warm pockets, he ducked his head in an attempt of facing off the harsh wind and maintain some of his body temperature. If only it would snow, just even for a day, the temperature would be bearable at least. The skies would open up and clear the heavy atmosphere daunting over the already gloomy camp.

"Oi Winger!" Lifting his eyes, cotton pink hair overruled all other lifeless colours in his spectrum, Tonks jogging over, jumping from one foot to another in an attempt to stay warm once she reached him. Those torn up jeans were not fit for such a weather "We need to assemble, we're getting new recruits."

He paused for a moment thinking the information didn't reach his ears properly since there was no possibility for recruits to arrive so late, unless his suspicions were coming alive and the camp was more a joke than anything else, a way to stall time until the inevitable announcement came, that there would indeed be no more job openings.

Feeling no need to share any words on the matter, they headed towards the dining area where people started arriving from all over the camp, taking on random seats. Leaning against the wall, he tried to maintain a straight face and not glare at the box located in the front of the room.

Partners, they all worked together with someone, the very core of the camp based on it. The rooms, the study groups, the training. It didn't matter that the number of recruits was now uneven, ever since the beginning Talbott had never been paired up with anyone, be it male or female, not even when the numbers were evenly matched. Of course they would break up in different teams when training was in order, that way everyone had an equal shot, learned the same things. Tonks on the other hand had the same partner since the very beginning, they were almost inseparable.

Everyone had mixed opinions relating to the strange object idly waiting to be used. Some believed wholeheartedly that the box had magical properties, others believed that destiny played a big part in the future Auror teams whenever names where extracted from it. As far as Talbott was concerned, it was rigged, pure and simple. It was not the need to have a partner however seeing everyone working in pairs irked him to some extent.

"Winger." looking over at Tonks she urged him to come take a seat near her, one he accepted after some careful consideration, sliding next to her attentive as to not alert anyone. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, he all but zoned out, ignoring the words travelling across the room. He was especially good at that.

Silence settled once the head of the camp came in through the back door, Talbott rolling his eyes slightly. If there was a person he hated more in that crowd, Jasper Munday was the one. Everything about the man annoyed him, how tall but too slim he was, those bony hands always moving as he talked. Those small beady black eyes that almost always glared even when he smiled revealing yellow teeth from all the tobacco smoked. He always spoke as if everyone was inferior and he had everything laid out in life "Welcome future Aurors." His hands outstretched towards the participants "While this event is uncommon I can assure you, after careful studying and digging, the last additions to the camp are more than qualified to be here." And that nose, that nose looked as if it wasn't even his, it was too big for such a frail face.

Staring at the table proved to be a much more interesting topic and definitely more appealing than the nuisance in front trying to explain what he already knew, always the same speech, just worded differently "Oi, do you truly believe in magic?" snapping out of his daze the puzzled look on his face made Tonks snicker "Look." Turning him, attention set on the newest candidates, one girl and two boys, all of them making their way to the front of the room, not batting an eye at the countless whispers between individuals. Judging by their attire alone they looked to be from the Durmstrang Institute, which meant once more they were getting foreigners.

However it wasn't their furs that kept his eyes on them. Raising his brows, the words came out as he squinted slightly "I have seen her before at Hogwarts."

Tonks did a double take, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. It wasn't as if she was one of the most popular students and knew most of the people, but she didn't fall in the other category like her colleague did. Turning their attention back to the little stage, Tonks elbowed Talbott "Watch this, five times in a row, I bet money on it too."

Surely enough Jasper reached into the infamous box, retrieving the first piece of paper. As names started echoing, people started partnering up, some ending up with in a new pairing, however Tonks was right yet again, a match made in Heaven as she called it. Those who were "set" apparently didn't even have their names called out, the box didn't even produce papers for them. Talbott almost groaned at her excitement as the girl practically jolted from her seat in an early victory celebration, wrapping her arms around her partner, both jumping up and down as Jasper continued to recite names, ignoring laughter and sobs alike "Talia Hayes and Talbott Winger."

The new recruit took the entire atmosphere in as a rather odd collective gasp followed by whispers drowned the room in an almost hushed silence, however she smiled scanning everyone. Slowly Talbott got up, raising a hand in order to signal he was the name behind the face. Left and right as Talia confidently walked once more across the room, words circled, yet she did not take her eyes off her new partner.

Talbott quickly noted she was analyzing him, firstly his height, how he was one of the tallest recruits in the camp, she took little to almost no time to note his clothes, after all he also did not care too much for them as long as they weren't in obnoxious strong colours. She kept returning to his eyes, making him look away with how confidently she held his gaze. His unique features made her raise a pair of thin brows, curiosity lighting up on her face, him feeling under the lens, a sentiment Talbott had never been fond of.

Bright auburn hair cascaded in waves, each moving with the motion of her steps. It contrasted with her pale skin, a small scatter of freckles dotted her cheeks as if someone created her and then decided to splash the painting of her new life with one last flick of the brush. Radiant bright eyes of deep turquoise lifted to his face once she reached him, hand outstretched in a greeting, one he accepted with some hesitation.

Delicate pale hand fell into calloused palm, yet the vigour of the handshake was there "I will not let you down, Talbott Winger." The declaration caught him by surprise, no "nice to meet you" Or "it's a pleasure" no, this bright eyed girl invaded his space in an instant, taking hold of his words with a bold line.

His eyes travelled to the crowd baring witness to his first assigned partner in months, glares making them look away "Come" he mentioned releasing her hand "let me show you to our room." As soon as the words left his tongue, the awkwardness of the sentence hit him, he would be sharing the room with a partner, that so happened to also be a girl. She however just nodded, eagerness evident. She would surely lose that spark within a month inside the camp he thought.

"Winger, don't hold her all to yourself yeah, drinks later?" shaking his head he waved Tonks off before exiting the dinning hall, the sound of snickering making him sigh. That was one of the few who weren't dimed by Jasper or his training.

Opening the door to room twelve, they both stepped inside, Talbott letting her go in first. Between the four walls there was not much space to oneself with two beds, two desks and drawers for each. Talia gave the room a quick one over, noting the only thing separating them two would be a curtain they would pull, the only modicum of privacy "The bathrooms and showers are just at the end of the corridor."

"They weren't joking about the partner thing." Lifting her chin to look up at him, a small smile pursed her lips "Well, I'm all for it." Talia was fast to step to the other side of the room, heavy coat barely contained by the rack installed there "So what now, you show me around, train me?"

"No…" rolling his eyes he tried once more "I will show you around." Picking a paper off his desk he handed the curriculum to her "I figure you will receive everything on Monday when everyone returns."

"Is this a joke?" it took her less than a minute to erupt, a small doze of panic evident and she flipped the page offered over and over again in hopes of discovering something she might have missed "What is this training? Where is Concealment and Disguise or Stealth and Tracking?" seeing how Talbott wouldn't budge but neither was he impressed with her small outburst she sunk slightly on the bed "So it's true, Aurors are becoming extinct." Frustration cleared when he spoke, as if she was stuck in her own head, having a fight he was not privileged to.

"Is that what you heard?" clear eyes lifted to meet his "I suggest you stick to what's in there for now and not pull me down." This time that hint of frustration travelled across her face as she slowly got up, handing over the curriculum alongside her own file.

Squeezing his forearm slightly her lips curved into a small smirk "Don't you worry your lovely head, I got you." Cognac coloured eyes widened before lowering to the hand on him.

"I would appreciated it if you refrain from touching me or my stuff for that matter. Now sit down and listen to what I have to say." And so Talia Hayes had to sit through a lengthy lecture provided by mister Winger on what the rules were, the camps, Jasper's but especially his.

"You utter bore." she whispered under her breath despite giving him the impression she was listening to every word he verbalized.

''I see.'' strong hands finally opened the file she had presented him, thick brows knitting together ''Care to explain how you are a Hogwarts graduate yet we haven't met? Especially with you being a Ravenclaw.'' he expected to see a hint of surprise yet she looked happy in a sense.

"We have met.'' it was the simplest of statements, yet they represented the truth, one he reluctantly agreed to acknowledge in front of her. Taking a seat on the bed opposite of hers, the file was set aside for the time being.

''Seeing you run past me during the Celestial Ball hardly classifies as a proper meeting." ignoring the satisfied look on her face he continued "Or late night wandering around the castle.'' it became clear she didn't truly appreciate him knowing so much, yet she leaned forward, elbows resting on her legs.

''So this partner thing also needs to be secret sharing?" a nod on his behalf didn't mean he too would offer information yet it granted her the confidence to proceed "The reason why you've seen me running around at night is because that's the only time I could attend and pass classes." pointing to the file she lifted a brow "If you will flip a few pages, you will notice I am a transfer student, even if I did graduate from Hogwarts." lifting said finger she stopped him before Talbott got a word out ''The reason behind it was to learn several ways not extended to our lovely school." Shaking her head she apparently had more to add "Also I am with one year older than you."

That's when he knew the file close to him needed to be looked at carefully. His mouth almost flung open when seeing she wasted an actual year in a muggle school. She jumped from school to school, a few months here, a year there, if she actually was a transfer student she would have been confined to a school for a year then moved on to the next. That much knowledge over a transfer student process he did hold. Giving her back the file a nonchalant statement left his mouth "I see, by the looks of it you will not be here long and I work better alone."

Snatching the file in a rapid motion they locked eyes "Alright mister Winger, a challenge it is then." Closing in she sat next to him on his bed "Not your property so you can't complain."

"Miss Hayes." Talbott sat back as she peered closer, invading his personal space.

"Talia." She quickly cut him off "I don't care what you think you know based on a stupid file, you can judge all you want and draw your own conclusions, but I am your partner now." Looking to the side he let her continue her speech "Auror partners are more important than any relationship" thin fingers grazed his jaw line, directing his attention to her. He would have snapped at her, however those wide eyes made him curious "I am yours and you are mine, we learn together, have each other's backs. Is this not the way? If I am doing something wrong then tell me."

Shaking his thoughts back in order, turning his face away from her touch he finally spoke "One chance, it's all you get." a confident nod in his peripheral vision was the confirmation received. If partners were the way to go and grant him a step forward towards his goal, he was willing to at least try "Don't you have any questions?''

Raising a hand to her chin she finally sat further away from him, a gesture he appreciated ''No, your file will say you are a Hogwarts graduate with excelent grades.''

If she wasn't going to go ahead and ask then he might as well do it and spare future painful conversations ''You must have heard what they were whispering about me.'' Talia's eyes grew wide before she shook her head as if he had offended her.

''I don't care what people have to say, the only opinion I am going to form is based on how you interact with me. End of story Mister Winger."

''Talbott.'' she could have sworn a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips, yet he quickly schooled his face back to his usual mask, yet she smiled as she got off his bed. Maybe it would not be the smoothest of partnerships but she was willing to try.

Not even a moment later a loud bang on the door made them both jump, Talbott getting up to see who had the audacity to disturb him. Tonks grinned from year to ear pulling out by the shirt "Come on, we need to celebrate you getting a partner."

"Bloody Hell Tonks!" behind him Talia giggled as he removed himself from the grasp "One drink." after all who was he do deny the box of destiny who finally produced his name?


	3. Trust in destiny

Destiny? Yes.

Curiosity? Also yes.

But above it all he wanted to analyse his new partner.

As she walked ahead with the two girls, his mind constantly worked, eyes falling on different parts of her body.

She had a light walk, back straight and head held high, confident as if she could face everything, yet graceful enough. At least compared to Tonks who walked as if she was marching to war, feet heavy and bending at the knees when they shouldn't have. Her partner Amy Whitmore on the other hand was a combination of both, not too light of a strut, not too forced either.

Looking over her shoulder, Talia offered him a small smile, checking to see if he was still there, including him in a way even if she was walking with the girls. Looking up at a random building, he made it certain she noticed he was bent on ignoring her, at least up front, she didn't need to know he was reading into every breath taken.

Once they reached the warmth inside the Leaky Cauldron and settled at a table, a round of butter beers were ordered. Looking around, Talia appeared out of her element, fact that peaked Talbott's interest more. Leaning closer to her ear as to avoid being heard by the girls across the table he spoke "I see you don't really like the place."

A side glance was all she provided as she waved at Tonks to catch her attention "Mind if we switch places?" the request in itself was simple and granted as her and Talbott got up, going around the table. That was when he noticed her relax, with calm eyes watching over the entire room. He tried to stay away from crowded placed and the bar was exactly what he did not like, especially on a Friday night.

In all honestly he was amazed they even found an unoccupied table, half of the people that remained at the camp were there, the other half of the crowd, a mix of young wizards and witches catching up after a long week at work.

Talia however appeared to not be too bothered by the constant loud music and chatter as long as she could see everything that moved. Smiling, she resumed a conversation about hair products with the girls until the drinks came, Amy being especially versed on the subject.

Sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest, he let out a small sigh ignoring the conversation happening in front of him, eyes scanning the room. Gossip, so much gossip about other people rose above the laughter, his name spoken as well. One nasty look was enough to silence that. He didn't understand why they couldn't just let him be, all he wanted was to be left alone, blend in the crowd, not stand out.

As the beers were placed on the table he noticed Talia wrinkling her nose as she pushed the pint further away from her. Might as well get something out of the night.

Glancing at Talbott for a moment, he pushed the pint back, a smirk playing on his lips "To us." Raising it he waited on her to mirror his actions, toasting to their partnership. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead that very moment. The second she took a sip, it was as if her body rejected it in an instant, her face contorting in obvious disgust.

"Horrid." Getting up she made a beeline to the bar, Talbott holding in a smile. After a small chat with the bartender, she returned to the table with bottle of ginger ale and a glass of fire whiskey "The butter beer here is even sweeter than the Hogsmeade one." Seeing how alcohol hit the table, Tonks smiled urging Amy to go order a couple of more drinks from the bar, task she eventually ended up doing after losing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Are you done analysing me?" she didn't even turn to look at him, but Talbott tensed near her on the wooden bench "You are too obvious, you glare a lot too." This time she turned her attention to him as Amy also joined Tonks at the bar to help her make up her mind on what drinks to order.

"You also do it." Lowering his eyes to her right hand, he rose his brows indicating to her the fact that he noticed she carries her wand in the sleeve of her shirt "You just take time to act like you don't, however that does not erase the fact that you were nervous of sitting with your back against the crowd." Leaning a bit closer he whispered once more "Are you going to be trouble miss Hayes?" Tonks and Amy returning, both flashing large smiles.

Creating distance, Talbott frowned at the swirling liquid presented before him "Oh come on Winger, at least try it."

"No." he quickly cut Tonks off, pushing the glass further away from him "I don't drink alcohol." Taking the glass, Talia sniffed its content before taking a sip nodding to him that it was indeed good "Especially after someone else." Smiling, Talia kicked him under the table causing him to flinch.

"I see how this is going to be." Finishing the drink, she turned her attention back to the girls, determined to leave Talbott to his own thing. And she managed to do so until they left, heading back towards the Auror camp while the girls went to party on somewhere else.

Seeing how she was just walking besides him without saying a word, he eventually took the lead in the form of a confession "I can't offer you the type of friendship Tonks and her partner have, I do things better alone." Biting a piece of loose skin from her chapped lips, she turned away, looking through a shop window. Rolling his eyes, he stopped in his tracks.

"When have I used the word friend?" her reflection in the stained window stared back at him, wind wildly blowing her hair to the side "I don't want you to be my friend, I need you to be my partner." Turning to face him, she tucked her hands inside deep pockets "And no one is alone by choice."

"I am." Taking a step forward, her eyes took him in, looking over each change of expression gracing his face. Turning away from Talia's insistent gaze he continued "Believe me, it's better this way, both for you and for me." looking back at her, the rosy hint of her cheeks told him she wasn't handling the cold too well "Come, let's return."

"I'm sorry" his eyes widened slightly, breath heavy in his chest "for whatever you went through that forced you to take this path. But remember you can't always do things alone and for now, we are stuck with each other." He resisted the urge to shake his head at her. Out of all the people he could have been paired with, this audacious wide eyed girl was the one he got. She hit some points that he did not appreciated, however she was in an odd sense more than welcomed to try and push him. That way he could test himself more.

"You're right and it's my job to not hinder your career so I am granting you my support, by doing so I am also helping myself, just so we're clear." Puffing her cheeks she stuck out her tongue like a stubborn child that was being lectured "I do however have a condition." Shivering slightly she nodded her head "I need to know I can trust you, so I want to know why you truly jumped from one school to another." Seeing how her brows drew together and she more or less tried to make herself smaller he added "And don't lie."

"Alright, but under my terms." Motioning to a small muggle pub, he reluctantly agreed to follow her inside. The atmosphere was cosy, with the soft dim lights, fluffy pillows and blankets draped against wooden benches, tables separated by tall panels carved with intricate patterns. There weren't many people inside, the pub actually being a small tea house that apparently did not serve alcohol "I need you to play along." She hummed close to him, taking his hand into hers as they made their way to a far end table.

Not allowing him to sit across from her quickly brought the idea in his head that they were pretending to be a couple. However, despite her breaking the initial rules set out of not touching him, being in such close proximity would ensure the conversation wouldn't be overheard easily.

As their ordered tea came, he glanced at her, waiting for the information he has requested. Stirring in the cup, the tightness in her jaw told him her story might have a lot of resonating pain, so he allowed her that moment to take a sip and smile at a memory forming in the back of her head. Delicate hands kept a hold on the cup, warming cold kissed fingers.

Once she was ready, she placed a leg underneath her, turning to hug him. He tensed under the sudden proximity, glancing around to see if anyone noticed them "Relax and play along." Trying to pull away without creating too much fuss only made her tighten her grip for a second before placing a hand to his back, pushing him closer to her.

Left hand wrapped around her right wrist "Miss Hayes." grip tightening, pulse beating strong against his skin. For a moment his mind wondered if his calloused hands were too rough on her delicate skin.

"Talia, mister Winger." Her left hand travelled down his back making him straighten suddenly "When was the last time you hugged someone?" her cheek brushed his, voice ringing clear in his ear "When was the last time you abandoned all ration in favour of a touch?"

"Don't." she remained still and silent, pulse picking up, the smell of citrus invading his nostrils "I understand what you're doing however you games will be your undoing."

"Do you intend to hurt me?" the question was honest, he could tell by the tone of her voice, he could feel her tense while expecting a reply. Relaxing his grip, his thumb traced her wrist before letting her go.

"No, but I'll have you know this is not appropriate." Wrapping his hands awkwardly around her waist, he finally quieted down.

"So it's safe to assume you're single?" ignoring her giggling disposition he pinched her sides causing her to jump "Fine, fine. I promised you something." Relaxing against him, hot breaths whispered in his ear dimmed his concentration "It was safer for me to be away from England, until my parents were captured that is." No words followed from him, interest suddenly peaked "They are both in Azbakan for performing" her breath hitched, muscles tensing slightly. At the sound of her name she continued, ignoring the slightly worried tone that derived from Talbott "an inhumane ritual on a child, which of course resulted in death."

"Relative of yours?" unravelling her arms she created a bit of distance to look at him, head shaking slightly.

"No, not really." Turning away from him she searched two pockets, retrieving from one a lip balm "Apologies, this weather is not kind." glancing at her lips for a second, he quickly turned to his tea.

"Try honey, it will help." He missed her smile, but she offered it regardless "Are your parents" lowering his voice, the hate spilling from his mouth was evident, fury setting something off in his eyes "death eaters?"

"I don't know." The distrust shaping his brows, how his eyes searched for even the tiniest lie weren't even things he tried to hide "I was around five, so they are or aren't, but that's not information I possess. Still" tracing the balm over her lower lip, she tilted her head to the side "that's not why I travelled so much. My godfather was adamant that all my parent's sins would follow me, that they would try to convert me to some silly cult or dark gathering. I forgot how he phrased it." There it was again, that small smile forming off of old memories "So there I was, running, being moved if there was even a rumour that my parents were in that country or area." Tilting her head back she let out a deep sigh "By the time they were brought in I honestly didn't even know if I wanted to return. I was too drunk on learning new things, searching for a purpose." Taking the cup, she smelled the tea once more before drinking it "So what better purpose than that of an Auror, fighting to bring inhumane beings to an inhumane place?"

"You're not telling me everything." He ignored the offended look on her face, that small eyebrow rising to question him "Not lying, but not telling me everything either." Before she spoke he took the lead, hands coiling to fists on his lap "It's alright, for now." Looking over at her, he forced his body to relax "I did not expect for you to actually trust me."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she scoffed in response to his statement "So, do I get any interesting facts? Or are you bent on being a pain?"

Bringing a hand up to his chin he thought about her question, what could he offer her that would not expose anything? "I'll think about it." Running a hand through his hair, he realised his fingers smelled like citrus "Phenomenal."

"Something tells me that's not a good phenomenal." This time he witnessed her smile, how she pursed her lips before they curved, the right side of her mouth rising a tad higher than her left. His eyes held her gaze, a simple head shake making her question the reasons behind it.

"I like to scribble down verses from time to time, small poems although they are not that good." That small statement wasn't pushed more, Talia just accepting it as it was. She did not ask to see any of his poems and he appreciated it.

So they started talking about mundane things, no more serious topics as they both wanted to keep those to themselves. She asked him to scribble his name on a napkin just so she could see his handwriting and he learned Talia was left handed. She learned he did not like simple green tea and she admitted tea was not really a thing for her, that she only drank it when she was feeling cold.

As they walked back to their camp she told him her forte were fire based spells and potions while he was gifted in charms, transfiguration and herbology so they agreed to profit off the quiet weekend and take refuge in the small library the Auror camp had. That way they could study, learn their weaknesses and strengths. If their partnership was to mean something, they needed to start somewhere and what better place for Talbott to unwind than between books?

* * *

As the morning rolled in, light making its way through thin curtains, Talbott squinted his eyes before sitting up. Looking to his right, Talia's bed was already made and for a moment he actually thought her image was just a dream he had. Running a hand through his messy bed hair, he finally pushed the covers off and stretched. He couldn't have dreamt her, the smell of a citrus perfume lingered in the room, faint, yet still there.

As he went about to making his bed, the door creaked open, Talia making her way in with two cups of coffee "Good morning mister Winger." Placing the cup on his desk her eyes lingered on his form "I didn't add any sugar, but I brought some from the kitchen. Is this place usually deserted in the weekends?" he only nodded, straightening the covers with his hands "Do you know you look good with bed hair?"

Turning, he frowned, retrieving the coffee after stirring two sugars in "Did you even sleep? You look too fresh for this hour." And what an hour it was, not even seven in the morning. Talia just shrug her shoulders, heading to her bed so enjoy the coffee, pulling from a drawer a book.

"Muggle book if you're wondering, they have the best romance novels." He didn't, yet his eyes did linger for a while on the covers of the thick book "And to answer your question, I did sleep, just that I usually don't for many hours." Pushing the cup against his lips he took a sip, after running a hand through his hair trying to tame it.

"Apart from the caretaker, no one is here during the weekends." Setting her book aside, Talia let out a sigh.

"Guess I have to make us breakfast as well, fair warning I don't know how to cook too many things." However that grin told him she knew fairly well what she had to do.

"I'll help, just give me time to shower and check the notice board." Her head tilt made him continue even if he wasn't truly up to having conversations so early "I check it daily for any updates from the Ministry."

There was something that dimmed in her eyes when he told her that, eyes lowering "They won't post anything. If you're good they will come and take you, provide the proper training." Perhaps she was right however he didn't see any reason for that sad look on her face "And another thing, off topic." Determination lit up her entire persona back up "I won't be following you rule of not touching you."

"Excuse me?" he didn't understand how he could sound both shocked and mad at the same time yet he did. Placing the cup back on his desk, he tensed as she approached him.

"I'm not going to make you uncomfortable." Reaching out, she grabbed the tray on his desk "I just" biting her lower lip, the confession took some time to be revealed "you felt warm, safe to have around even if I know I pushed it yesterday." Surprise washed over him as he blinked in confusion, Talia turning on her heals to go take care of breakfast.

Running a hand across his face he mumbled "She's going to be the death of me."


	4. Jasper's rules

Monday morning came by too fast, too cold and unexpected.

Even before breakfast was served, Talbott and Talia were both called in to Jasper's office as it was customary for all newly formed pairs. He had heard stories of how he kept and lectured people for hours, how he gave long speeches on what he considered important of course.

Knocking on his office door, they both waited for Jasper's approval before entering, taking a spot in the middle of the room, both with their hands behind their straight backs, waiting. Jasper's beady eyes rose from some papers in his hands, a sharp glare taking in the new pair in training. Dark circles under his eyes and that upside down curve of his lips indicated he was in a way worse disposition than usual. Getting up from his chair, his joints cracked as he straightened.

"Welcome, mister Winger and miss Hayes." Taking a couple of steps, his lips pressed in a thin line as his eyes landed on Talbott "I hope you two have had enough time to at least get acquainted, unless of course mister Winger is proving to be a far more difficult individual that I initially thought."

"Not at all sir." Talia didn't even blink when addressing Jasper, eyes shining like two cold cut jewels "He has been very accommodating."

A cynical snort masked as a cough was the only response Jasper provided before he turned his back at them, taking a deep breath in before starting his speech "An Auror partnership, this union is sacred. You must learn from each other, in terms of both good and bad, be in the other's head, interpret, pay attention." Looking over his shoulder, he checked to see if the pair was providing him with their undivided attention "Many good things will come however pain will also play a big part and I am here to teach you the first lesson on pain."

Retrieving from a drawer a leather crop the quick motion of the whip hitting the desk made Talia's heart beat faster. Talbott's muscles tensed when Jasper approached them, tip of the whip touching Talia's cheek all while holding Talbott's gaze "There will be vile people ready to hurt your partner in an attempt of getting information." Turning to stare at Talia he smirked "They will inflict pain onto you, sometimes out of sheer pleasure. I am here to make sure you resist and stand your ground against all those attempts."

The whip was traced against Talia's cheek, her not breaking eye contact, a trait both cunning and dangerous, something he would need to correct in her "Good. Both of you roll up the sleeve of your dominant hand." Grinding his teeth, Talbott was the first one to obey, Talia following his lead "Mister Winger" tightening his jaw more he tried to keep his mouth shut "you receive five hits against your inner forearm. Miss Hayes, same for you. If either of you step in to save the other, then five more will be added to the person you are trying to save." Seeing how they didn't add anything he continued "You can stand down, refuse this and leave the camp right now, save yourselves from the pain."

Glancing at Talia, she shook her head "Never." Her tone was low, riddled with malicious intent, that much was clear. Looking at Talbott, he also wasn't backing down, however he did take a step forward, right hand extended.

"Pushing me, I will take the extra five lashes instead of her." Jasper looked up at him from head to toes mentioning that apparently chivalry isn't dead.

"Miss Hayes, you first." Anger burned alive inside Talbott's chest as his partner passed him, fingers gently grazing his hand for a second "Good girl." Exposing her left hand, she extended it letting Jasper inflict pain in the so called form of a lesson.

The first hit left behind a red mark, Talia flinching as the leather touched her skin. Second hit caused her to gasp, Talbott coiling his hands in tight fists that shook at his sides. Third was done with more force, skin splitting apart, Jasper glancing at Talbott with a satisfied look on his face. Glaring at the floor, his gaze remained fixed as two more whip cracks were heard, each of them causing him to blink rapidly.

Talbott did not lift his eyes to look at Talia when she reclaimed her spot by his side. His reactions were limited as the whip hurt his skin. He knew Jasper had it out for him, however he was adamant to outlast him. Being alone meant that no matter what he would throw at him, he could take it and retaliate because he could only hurt him.

"Partners are the extensions of our soul, you two better remember that, now and forever. Mister Winger needs to be your pillar and you miss Hayes need to be the sturdy base on which this relationship is built. Now go, we can continue this another time, I have work to do." Storming out of the small office Jasper called back "Miss Hayes?"

Talbott also stopped in his tracks, back turned to the office door, blood trickling down his arm, yet he did not dare turn. Talia's voice rang in his ears as she mustered the sweetest "Yes sir?"

Jasper's eyes fell on her face, lowering to her arm "Your schedule. Do go to the medical room yes?" a short nod was all she provided as he stepped out of his office, towering over her small frame "Do be careful." His voice lowered only for her to hear "He is a particular wild one."

Her lips curved into a smirk as her eyes rose to look at Jasper "Wild is what I do best sir. May I be excused?" She took pride in how his nostrils flared, one last glare being directed at Talbott before excusing her.

Following Jasper with her gaze Talia waited for the office door to close before walking up to Talbott. She approached him with caution, small steps narrowing the space between her and his broad back. Extending a hand out to him, she pulled back, eyes shifting to the damage inflicted to his forearm "Come, show me to the medical room please."

He said no words, just started walking to the desired destination, people stepping out of his path, Talia hot on his heels trying to keep up. The medical room was empty, some supplies scattered in old cabinets, no nurse or medical staff in sight.

Rummaging through glass bottles, Talbott cursed under his breath "This is bloody useless." In his peripheral vision, Talia's red hair appeared, clear eyes taking him in. Retrieving the two bottles from his hands, she set them aside.

"Thank you." once more anger bubbled in his throat, muscles tensing to the point he actually felt the strain.

"Are you insane? What are you thanking me for?" Stomping her foot only angered him further causing his voice to reach a new level "This is my fault! This happened to you because you're my partner!"

"No." getting up in his face was enough to quiet him down, the lack of space between them taking him by surprise "This is that cock sucker's fault, you did not do this so please don't put the strain on yourself." Taking his arm, she looked over the damage done "This does not scare me, it pisses me off. This injustice."

"Why are you so Hell bent on sticking by my side?" she smiled at his question, a warm calm washing over her.

"I have a good feeling about you mister Winger." The smile grew when he used the same card on her, asking to be called by his first name. Looking up at him she was surprised to see a smile forming on his lips as well "Come, let's see what we can use to heal these."

Gentle, that was the word to describe how they touched each other. He insisted on healing her first, just in case there wasn't enough of the potion to go around. He mustered all his known skills as to not have a mark left on her while skin, washing the blood off her once the wounds closed. Now that he was running his fingers across her inner forearm, his rule of not touching him failed to have a purpose. They were partners, they needed to tend to each other. In a sense Jasper was right, there would be moments of pain.

Warm hands traced his wounds, tentative gaze watching the healing process, smile tugging at the corners of her lips once clear skin showed itself "We should work on making more potent healing potions. Unfortunately I'm not the best healer out there." placing a hand over hers, she stopped wiping away the blood.

"We will do that." removing his hand quickly he let her finish, thoughts hammering at his mind. He could just tell her to request a new partner, save herself the trouble behind being threatened by Jasper however the line she threw in his face, how wild was what she did best enticed him. Did he really come off as a wild one? With how quiet and withdrawn he had been it seemed odd someone would see him like that or perhaps the glaring and brutish comebacks were indeed scary enough for some.

"Now, let's blow off some steam with dueling, unless of course you want to grab a quick bite to eat?" none of them did however, Jasper's meeting left them both with no appetite to speak of.

On the training ground, the empty notice board stared back at Talbott, every day the same result. As people started gathering in the small courtyard, Jasper also made his appearance since he was the one supervising the battles fought "Since we have new recruits I will explain the rules once more. Under no circumstances" his hand cut through the empty air "will you use forbidden spells unless you want to go to Azkaban this very day. Everything else goes, we need to make this as close to real life encounters as possible."

Names were called out, never partners as they needed to learn how to handle the unexpected, all of them getting at least one chance to take the lead. Once Talbott's name got called out, he silently took his place on the field, stance relaxed, piercing gaze intimidating making his opponent gulp once. Talia could understand by his stature alone her partner emanated confidence. Coupling that with his eyes that spelled trouble few people dared to approach him.

As soon as the word "fight" echoed she witnessed precise moves, him being remarkably fast in conjuring spells, be it defensive or for attacking, there he was standing his ground, moving just a couple of times to dodge. From the other side of the field Tonks cheered him on even if Jasper scolded her twice already "Winner mister Winger."

A smirk graced Talbott's lips once he returned by his partner's side "So? No comments?" shaking her head she assured him this was not the place to talk about attack plans especially since she was the next to be called out "Go, I'll be here watching you."

Smiling she tossed her hair over her shoulder "Don't say such words, you're going to ruin my concentration mister Winger."

Stepping close to one of the new recruits she came with he pushed her playfully "I used to mop the floor with you daily back in year four." cooling a fist in his blouse before he pushed her again she flashed him a deviant smile.

"Remember that was years ago and we have less rules now." looking at Jasper she asked "So anything goes right?" a nod was all the confirmation she needed.

As the duel was about to begin, one of the camp residents walked sheepishly near Talbot causing him to turn a pair of suspicious eyes towards her as his brain tried to remember her name, did it start with a D or a G?

"Talbott I wanted to ask a question." she almost jumped when he demanded her to go ahead in his usual dismissive manner "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Excuse me?" what has happening all of a sudden? Was it because he was assigned a female partner?

"I was wondering if you would like to go out this weekend, see a movie maybe?" his eyes landed on Talia once Jasper gave the go ahead. He took a step forward, hushing the girl trying to earn his attention. As if witnessing quick silver moving before him, such was Talia. She moved on that battle field, sparks flying out of her wand. She was not holding a stance, not sitting in one place for too long as she made her way towards her opponent "I have taken a liking in you Talbott." the words barely registered as he continued to witness the battle unfold, her wild gaze locked in sheer determination.

She enjoyed it, this was her specialty he quickly realised. Taking a hit, it appeared more deliberate, yet her wand flew out of her hand. Before Jasper could call it off, she slid on the ground picking up the discarded wand making a run straight for her opponent. One deflect, the second coming fast and Talbott held his breath as she straight up punched the other duelist in the face, wand pressed to his chest "Winner, miss Hayes."

"So will you go out with me?" as Talia ran back to Talbott he finally remembered the girl asking him on a date.

Turning he smirked "Sorry, I fly solo." turning back to look at Talia, he noticed Jasper across the field eyeing her. She also turned, however her attention went to Amy and Tonks making their way to them. She didn't see Jasper's mouth flying open, didn't notice him watching her but Talbott did.

"Merlin's beard Talia that was incredible. Where did you learn that?" she just laughed it off, as if there wasn't a question asked at all instead turning to ask Talbott about the girl making her way away from them.

"What was all that I fly solo thing?" rolling his eyes he urged her to pay attention to the other dueling about to start, thankful she did as asked. She did however Tonks elbowed his sides whispering.

"A bit smitten are we?"

She of course laughed when his reply came "I have no idea what you are talking about."


	5. Light in the dark

"Smitten my arse." Talbott huffed leaning over some papers spread on the library table. It was late in the night, silence registering clearly, every breath taken amplifying within the thin walls. This had been his dilemma for the past month, time in which he acted more distant towards Talia, remarks cold and harsh. The fact that Tonks kept teasing him on the subject did little to improve him mood.

Throwing his head back, a heavy sigh left his lips "Arse is right." Groaning, he tried to relax as he massaged his temples, headache pounding. He had been trying to work on some healing potions, make them better, however he was coming out empty handed, something was missing and he couldn't risk brewing a batch and getting it wrong, not with the limited resources at the camp.

He couldn't believe the thought crossed his mind more than once, but he needed Talia, a second pair of eyes wouldn't hurt. Where would he even start, with what apology? He had been rushing her, leaving without her, ignoring her altogether and while all that appeared to have quenched Jasper's tyranny for the time being, Talia did not appreciate it in the slightest.

Around this hour she would have been next to him inside the small library, eyes scanning muggle books, lifting them from time to time to analyse his work. Whenever he would as much as squint at her, Talia would finally set everything aside and pour herself over the parchments alongside him. Once his behaviour changed since he was adamant not to get too close, she would visit, give him space yet it was as if whatever she tried, nothing pleased him.

Talia then changed her tactics, just dropped by to bring him sandwiched or fruits whenever he skipped lunch. It was when she stopped coming altogether that he realised her presence was not as bad as he was trying to make it sound.

Putting aside the books used, he picked up his own notebooks and papers, heading to the dormitory. Like every night, the curtain was drawn, light from her lamp shining through. If he said nothing, she also remained silent. That night was no different, he couldn't bring himself to casually strike up a conversation.

It was late anyway, sleep being more important even if the weekend dawned on them, meaning there would be more hours in the day for researching and reading.

It took him a while to drift off, the pain licking his temples still burning, yet he managed to ignore it after some time. Covering his face with the pillow, all lights drowned, darkness overtaking him. Sleep finally came, however it was not in the sense he needed.

Dread clawed at his senses, darkness feeling as if it was sticking to his skin, invading him. There were screams being heard, sometimes as if a person was right in front of him, other times distant, howling through the thick air "Talbott." Jumping, he cut through the empty air as something touched him "Talbott." Panic erupted in his chest, heart beat wild, dark serpent marks marring skins "Talbott, wake up."

His eyes shot open, chest heaving, both hands being pinned above his head, Talia hovering over him. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard, feeling as if he had ran a marathon. Slowly long fingers unravelled from his wrists, Talia sitting up "Did I hit you?"

"No, I evaded it." Lowering his gaze from her, he just nodded sitting upright, cradling his head in the palm of his hands, breaths still uneven. Although hesitant, she reached out to him, finger tips grazing his hair. She jumped slightly when he grabbed her hand in one swift motion, however after a long exhale, Talbott remained in the same position, her hand being cradled by his. Slowly as to not startle him she pulled away, him letting her. There was absolutely no reason for her to comfort him, not with how he acted.

Stiffening he felt her sliding behind him on the bed, gently pulling him on her lap "Don't Talia." As she cradled his head at her chest, she rocked him slightly as she ran a palm up and down his back.

"You can Obliviate me if you truly see fit but I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Wrapping his arms around her waist, stopping all his protest he contemplated how he would deal with such a predicament. Of course it would be easy to erase her memories with a flick of his wrist and then what? Would he use the charm on himself to forget a stranger whom he treated wrong still go out of her way to ensure he was alright? No, not a stranger, his partner.

"I'm sorry." She hushed him slowly, hands wrapped around him, hair tickling his face "No, let me say it."

"Not now." Her voice was dimmed and she kept hushing him, arms trying to contain him whole if she could. Protest died slowly on his lips, breaths evening out eventually as she hummed softly a tune foreign to his ears, strong heartbeat steady singing in his ear.

"I see Death Eaters in my nightmares." Last tune left her lips as he shifted, looking up at her, her still gently stroking his hair. He wanted to tell her more that very moment, confess all the pain trapped inside and he knew she would listen to him, yet he couldn't, instead taking a different approach "Aren't you mad at me?"

Her focus shifted, eyes travelling to the wall in front of her for a moment. Looking back into his eyes, she closed the space between them, placing a soft kiss against his forehead, startled stare gazing at her as he slowly got up, lifting his head from her embrace "Now is not the time." Slowly his arms let her go, a reluctant gesture on his behalf "I won't speak of tonight, ever. You're safe with me."

Talbott froze in his retreat, insecurities surfacing by the dozen, suffocating him "I wish I could say the same." Pale fingers tips traced his hand, taking hold of it.

"Do you see any immediate danger?" smiling softly at his head shake made him relax slightly "Come back." Extending her arms out, he eventually went between her legs, back pressed against her chest, heart beating faster for different reasons.

"I'm too heavy." Trying to get up only made her pull him back, a huff leaving his mouth as he collided with her. Wrapping her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his, at that very moment Talbott being certain that she could feel the agitation in his chest "You're impossible."

Extending her left hand, a soft spoken chant brought before him flickers of light, like small fireflies dancing in the palm of her hands, glancing at her he tired his utmost best not to turn all the way given the closeness.

"You're wandless." Laughter bubbled in her chest as the makeshift fireflies continues to move around in unknown patterns.

"That's what you call it? We all are if we practice, magic is within us after all." Straightening her back against the wooden bed plank, he also positioned himself better as she spun for him stories of distant lands with golden sunsets in a hushed voice. Lights dancing before him brought forth fields of luscious green grass drowned in silver moonlight where lovers danced waking up fireflies, swarms of warm lights joining them.

He couldn't recall when sleep made his lids feel heavy calling him in a deep slumber, soothing voice reaching the back of his head.

When morning came he looked around surprised, Talia not even in sight. How she managed to get out of bed without waking him up was a mystery in itself, he usually was a light sleeper. On his desk a hot cup of coffee waited, by that alone he knew she had to have been in the room, not long ago. Close to it, a small glass bottle with dancing embers sat on top of a handwritten note "For all the nights drowned in darkness."

Sitting on the edge of the bed his mind wandered, how bad would it be to actually give her more to work with? Would it be so wrong to place a bit of trust in her hands?

Rushing to get dressed, he headed out of the room, searching in the kitchen. The early weekend morning showed him an empty space, sunshine making its way through the small windows. Inside the dining room, a few of the camp inhabitants were there, turning to look at him "Have any of you seen Talia Hayes?" a few head shakes was not what he wanted to see, however he quickly thanked them, running to the library, leaving behind confused stares.

Once more silence was all he met, everything being in the same place as he remembered. He woke up Tonks and Amy who of course had no idea where she was. Rubbing her eyes, Tonks half yawned, half tried to speak "What did she finally run off?" seeing him stare at the ground with that lost expression woke her up entirely "Oi Winger, don't get your knickers in a knot, Talia wouldn't."

But what if that line was actually true? What if after a month of him being so distant and cold, she finally decided enough is enough? What if the previous night alongside the message on his desk were actually a goodbye?

"I still haven't searched everywhere." He ignored Tonks calling back to him. Talia hasn't left the camp since they last went for drinks together, but then again what's to say she wouldn't? It wasn't like he owned her, he didn't always tell her where he was going, but he had a predictable pattern.

Not in the medical room.

Not on the training grounds.

Not in any of the study rooms.

Stepping outside of the camp, he took in the crowd of people walking about, eyes searching for her auburn hair. What did Talia like to do? Running his hands through his hair he realised that was not knowledge he possessed. Talbott didn't invest time in getting to know his partner.

What if she actually took last night's confession about Death Eaters as a burden onto herself and went looking for trouble? Or research him and his family?

All thoughts collided inside his ripe mind, scenarios both plausible and ridiculous surfacing as he made his way to Diagon Alley, which appeared more crowded than usual. Taking in the atmosphere the realisation soon came as he stared at hearts and cheer all around "Great, Valentine's day." Maybe she had a boyfriend, someone from another school that she attended and came to see her in the weekend? Not like she had to tell him that.

Suddenly he felt like a fool for coming all that way, she had no reason to relate to him her whereabouts, partner or not. Turning back he kept berating himself for even feeling the way he did and it wasn't even because he wasn't used to feeling as he did. But at the back of his head other ideas formed, some of them louder than others.

Upon opening the heavy wooden door to the camp, red and pink were the first things he saw, Tonks pointing a finger at Talbott. A small thank you left Talia's lips before she made her way to him "Morning, I figured you would sleep in for once." She kept watching the anger latching onto his face, smile fading slightly.

"I thought you left." The confession took them both by surprise, Talbott staring at her with wide eyes, her forehead creasing however since it was out, the damage was done. Rubbing the back on his head, stare lingering at the ground "I haven't been the best partner lately, I would have understood if you had."

"Permission to touch?" a shy nod was provided after he ensured no one was in sight. Talia's hands brought him closer in a hug, one he did not answer to, but did not pull back from either "I had to pick up a parcel and get bread since there isn't any. I'm not going anywhere, but you will make it up for being a twat." Rolling his eyes he waited for her demand "Today is Valentine's day so we're going out on a date." Letting him go she smirked "Dress up mister Winger, I have plans."

"Great, dating." and how did he manage to go back to last name basis "Aren't you even going to ask if I want to go on a date with you?"

Raising her brows she indulged him "Fair enough, do you not want to go on a date with me?"

He did not expect that, he figured she would tell him there is no choice on the matter "It's not that." Taking a small breath in he rearranged his thoughts "I don't really do dates." Even if her brows were raised, Talia managed to cock one up even higher "But I'll try it, for you." her eyes softened as she smiled. At least he did this right.


	6. Date night

As the sun set upon the Auror camp, Talbott sat on his bed having been ready for an hour, stealing glances in the mirror to ensure his hair was slicked back properly, tie not crocked, shirt without wrinkles. Pulling on the sleeves of his shirt, he straightened his vest, sneaking another peek at himself.

Talia was also busy behind the curtain in their room, probably making faces since he kept reminding her he does not do dates "Yes, yes you keep telling me." however his lips curved in a smile since she wasn't backing down in her attempt to take him out on a date. Fussing with something a soft groan was heard, Talbott turning to look suspiciously at the curtain "Can you please do me?"

Heat rushed to his face in an instant as he struggled to form a sentence "Excuse me?" the curtain was pulled back, Talia holding onto her dress, looking positively fed up. Turning her bare back to him, it was clear she meant the zipper, however that situation was not a particularly good one either as he went to offer his aid.

Grabbing the small zipper between his fingers it was clear he couldn't just pull it up without breaking it. Holding the thin fabric, he touched her, immediately pulling back, apologizing profusely for his rough hands "No, you're fine." Looking over her shoulder, Talia squinted her eyes "If this is making you uncomfortable, I can chose another dress."

"No, it looks good on you." in his book, he did well in that sense, the compliment earning him a smile. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he was determined not to pull back this time, after all such moments were not a privilege for him. With how he carried himself, how he interacted with others the chances of an intimate affair were down to zero, if not below that "I will try not to bore you too much tonight." Glancing over her shoulder, his hands dropped to her waist for a moment, before telling her he was done.

With a fully zipped dress, Talia turned around to look at him "Do you always put yourself down like this?" it was an honest question laced with the best intentions however he kept silent as he looked down at her "You look lovely by the way." Pulling down at his vest, he just nodded accepting the compliment, ignoring her previous question entirely.

Grabbing their jackets, they both stepped outside of the camp right in the middle of the busy streets of London. Without a reservation if would be impossible to even find a table, however Talia looked to know exactly where they were going and it was not Diagon Alley. By the looks of it, it was another muggle bar, full to the brim both on the outside terrace since the weather had been kind lately, but also inside with people standing, talking to each other.

He froze for a second taking it all in, giving Talia a dirty look "Trust me." slipping her hand into his, she pulled him inside through the crowd, bar tender giving her a small nod as she went through a door that had a "personnel only" sign on it.

Two more doors and they stepped outside in a small back garden, carefully hidden away behind a tall fence. In the very middle, a table for two was set up, all the noise and chatter not even reaching them. Talia watched Talbott's face as he took it all in, relaxing at the thought they would be all alone.

Leading him to the table, they both took a seat, Talia's hand reaching for the wine bottle "Alright so I know you mentioned that you don't drink however you might actually like this one if I explain it." His brows drew together as she offered an all knowing smile. Taking the bottle opener she screwed it in, a small pop breaking the silence. Pouring the red wine in a decanter she set it aside to let it rest.

"Alright, you have peaked my interest." Her eyes widened slightly as a smiled graced his lips, she couldn't recall him smiling before "Show me the world through your eyes Talia." Heat coloured her cheeks slightly as she glanced away, lips pursing slightly before speaking.

"Fair warning, you might be spooked or roll your eyes at me, or jump the fence." Shrugging her shoulders Talia's gaze settled on him, eyes alive with something he couldn't quite place. Leaning back, Talbott placed both his hands in his pockets, legs slightly spread as he smirked.

"Try me." however the challenge had already been accepted.

Running a finger across her lower lip, the words flowed effortlessly "I find that when you taste wine, especially a good one, there are certain aspects you need to consider." Twirling a strand of hair between pale fingers she locked him down with a sweet gaze "I picked this wine with you in mind." Talbott cleared his throat slightly a short nod urging her to continue "I have seen you in the small green house, hands deep in the soil as you tended to plants so I knew the wine needed to be noble, from lands that have been worked on hard over the years."

As she leaned in, forearms resting on the table, her little speech continued "I knew the taste had to be strong and rather harsh on the first try, yet still hold a drop of sweetness that hits you just as you are ready to set aside the glass and never drink this wine again." There was no denying that she had a way with words, how she spun stories out of something as simple as wine, how all seemed effortlessly, or perhaps he thought that just because it was her speaking, her talking about him like he was something more "So you give the wine another try, this time inhaling its aroma and to your surprise you find it goes back to that soft earthly scent."

His gaze lingered on her as she got up pouring him a glass, then one for her "Somewhere above all that there is a floral scent, but no matter how hard you try it's always just at the tip of your tongue, then the name of it flees your mind entirely, however it's lovely all the same." Picking up their glasses a soft clank rang as their touched, toasting "In short Talbott, this wine grows on you, intoxicates your senses the moment it touches your lips."

She watched him look away shifting in his chair, yet smiled when smelling the wine, his usual sharp eyes softening. She bit her lower lip as he took a sip, holding her breath, waiting "It's more citrus than floral, but I like it all the same." Her lips slowly parted, soft exhale leaving her chest before she also took a sip from her glass "Talia can I be franc with you?"

"Always." A shred of hesitation clouded his mind as he couldn't quite find the proper words, but when he lifted his gaze to meet her worry riddle expression he knew he had to continue what he started.

"You could have asked anyone out today, why spend it with me?" swirling the wine inside his glass just to not fidget with his hands he waited on her answer, feeling the intensity of her gaze.

"Because anyone won't do, anyone is easy and majority undeserving in my opinion." Lifting the glass, the rim touched her lips "I sow secrets onto my skin Talbott, suffocate under their scrutiny and burn anyone's words to ashes inside their mouths." lips parted slightly as he fed on the words she provided "I am so tired of running without a purpose and even if my reasons have nothing to do with you, something brought us together as partners."

Placing the glass on the table she got up asking if it's alright to bring the food "You still haven't answered my question."

Her eyes met the ground for a few moments "You also evade mine." Squinting his eyes, a hand rose to his chin, soft sigh leaving his chest "And you're trying to evade me."

"Emphasis on trying." He realized the line was spoken out loud in the most inopportune moment. She was searching for an explanation, something more to tip the scale to the right side of the truth "Blimey, you're doing a number on my head." Rolling his eyes he started counting something on his fingers, Talia now looking more confused than ever "Do you want me to answer all the questions I evaded?"

"No." raising a hand to her chest, she placed an open palm over her beating heart "Just answer this, are you actually going to give me a proper chance?"

Sharp eyes lingered on her form "A chance regarding what exactly Talia?" it was a question on his behalf, however she did not offer a reply, leaving the decision up to him despite the struggle forming inside his mind with each passing moment.

Pressing her lips together, she forced a smile "Don't worry about it, I'll go get the food." Getting up, he blocked her path, hands slightly raised. There wasn't anything ominous about his gesture, so Talia remained still, looking up at him.

"If you continue to be who you are now then it will be inevitable I think." She squinted her eyes, distrust emanating off her, despite the playful glint shining through. Looking to the side he took in account that perhaps sitting like that in front of her wasn't the best idea he had that night "You might suffer near me, you've seen how" he cut himself off when she took his hands in hers.

"Look at me." meeting her deep eyes he truly wasn't sure what to do with himself "You aren't just anyone, I may not yet have a definition for you aside than partner but I like what I am seeing so far." The same heat from before rushed back inside his body, installing itself in his chest "Stop putting yourself down, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"Talia I" taking his hands away he crossed them over his chest, gesture they made her take a step back as well apology leaving her mouth "Bloody Hell." Looking up at the clear sky, he frowned since the stars did not shine as bright as they did on the Hogwarts grounds "Can we postpone the food for a while?"

"Of course, there are some plateaus, so nothing will go cold." Gesturing back to the table they both sat back down, Talia waiting on him to say something.

"Look, this may not be the best moment to say it, but I will regardless because you need to understand some things." Her chest suddenly felt heavy however she sat there quietly, eyes lingering on his expression as he took another sip from the wine "There is a reason for me keeping a low profile." Shaking his head he berated himself for that start "During the Wizarding War my parents went against some Death Eaters who eventually attacked us." Even if it wasn't that cold outside, she felt all warmth leaving her skin "Both my parents didn't make it, only I."

Suddenly it made sense why he asked if her parents were Death Eaters. The nightmares, his attitude all were explained with his confession. She couldn't find the words necessary, apologies wouldn't mean anything to the man before her eyes. Slowly she got up from her chair and that was the first time he witnessed her being unsure of what to do. Crouching near his chair she placed a hand over his, eyes looking up at him "Thank you for trusting me with this, I now understand more." lowering her forehead to his arm took him by surprise.

Such a submissive pose did not fit her and who was he to have her bow her head in silence? "Look at me." she shook her head against his arm refusing like a stubborn child "Talia." his hand rested on her head, long fingers caressing her soft hair. He needed to see her eyes, understand the emotions swarming in them. Gently lifting her head by the chin, anger was the last thing he envisioned "I don't understand you, why are you mad?"

"Because life is cruel and it usually hurts the good ones." with that he could agree, not in the sense that he was one of the good ones, but the innocent suffer more in times of war. Getting up, she ran open palms smoothing out her dress "As I said before I won't let you down Talbott Winger. Your secrets are safe with me."

This time he let her go back inside to bring the food, discussions turning to painful silence in the early night. When they stepped out into the street, Talia pulled him down some secluded alleys, hushing his lips before turning a corner" Listen." music played, laughter tumbling on the streets through an open window.

Urging him to follow, they peaked through the window of a small dance studio. A few couples danced, closely following the instructions of a middle aged woman who always kept a smile on her face, white teeth perfectly showing between bold red lips. Her graceful moves were mesmerising, dress flowing after her thin frame "One day I would love to be like her, so carefree and happy in a polka dotted dress." taking his eyes off the dancers, Talbott tilted his head to the side churning her words "But that's not why I brought you here." stepping away from the window, a smile spread across Talia's lips "I should have danced with you that night when I ran through the court yard."

"We didn't know each other." crossing strong arms over his chest, the harshness of his tone left him for the night. He wanted to throw her way more, how he wouldn't have accepted given how he is always weary of strangers "And dancing isn't my thing."

Stepping close to him, that smile never faded "Yet you were all dressed up." yes he was, Penny made him at least come, Andre wouldn't shut up about the outfits so in the end he reluctantly agreed.

"Dance with me Talbott, no one is watching but us." as he placed his hands on her waist, her arms going around his neck, thoughts roamed free, how much different would some events had been if he had a woman like her by his side? He surely would have handled certain matters in a different manner, knew how to act and react, not look away when bright eyes stared into his. If Talia would have studied just at Hogwarts would she have chosen him or would he still be that invisible quiet boy?

Wishful thinking he concluded, there would have been no possibility for her to look his way. Perhaps with Andre since he was popular and had many friends. Or maybe Bill or any other of the Weasly brothers, perhaps not Percy though. Diego would have been a proper fit too.

Trying to shake away the thoughts he brought her closer, both slowly moving from one leg to the other in the rhythm dictated by the sweet melody. Talia was not a normal case, her being with him on one of the most popular days of the year. She didn't hang out with many at the camp and when she did it was because she needed something.

Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her much to Talia's surprise. Talia was not with any other but him. Someone chose him, made him their first choice "Thank you." holding him, she waited on him to let go when he saw fit, smiling to herself. The night had been a success.

It brought something out of him, made him smile as he let her go in a pirouette. That night she knew Talbott Winger would be different moving forward and hoped that he would never shine away from their partnership.


	7. The winds of change

Talia did not falter when Jasper asked something ridiculous of her and Talbott, she did not bat an eye at the rumours circling through the camp, did not care about simple matters sprung from the heads of simple minded people. She kept a levelled head, spending time with those she considered worthy when Talbott needed time alone. He stopped avoiding her, instead telling her when he required a moment to himself and she indulged him, although she did notice those times were starting to become further apart.

He would smile more in her presence, gaze softening even when their eyes locked from across the room. Talbott started teasing her, making puns and pushing her in different ways that enticed her, bringing out a new side of her, once she reserved for very few people.

As April knocked at the camp's doors, it brought with it a new trainer, someone who saw things differently than Jasper and his crew. This new persona walked in the middle of a duel, one Jasper was performing with Talia. She leaned against an old wooden post, eyeing the interaction carefully, noting in her head things for later. One of the things she did take note of was Jasper's tight jaw and Talia's smirk when accepting defeat. Clapping slowly all heads turned.

"Bravo Munday, you managed to defeat a recruit." Jasper's glare set on the approaching female offering Talia a hand, pulling her to her feet only to lean in and whisper "I know you can do better, don't worry I won't tell." Winking at Talia, she just removed her hand, returning to sit next to Talbott.

"What are you doing here Mirunna Finnemore?" Tonks snickered somewhere in a corner, telling her partner something about her name not sounding so bad all of the sudden.

Mirunna kept a trained eyes on Jasper letting some time pass before offering a response that came in the form of a letter from the Ministry "Not saying that I don't like what you have done to this spooky place, however starting from day, there is a new trainer, me." Talbott could literally see a vein ready to pop on Jasper's forehead as Mirunna waved a hand at the recruits watching the exchange unfold.

Poking his arm, Talbott glanced over at Talia "This is good" she whispered "if they are sending new trainers then maybe this isn't a complete waste of time." Nodding his head, those were exactly his thoughts.

"Now isn't this a warm welcome." Eyes covered in heavy makeup turned back to Jasper "I do hope not all of them are this dull as that would be dreadful." Clearing her throat, she smiled heading to the middle of the field "You have learned your entire lives to fight using wands and wits, yet there is a lot more to being an Auror than that. Resilience, strength, weapon wielding, all these carry an equal importance, the more you learn, the better your chances of survival. I will be teaching you those things." Turning once more to Jasper, a fine line creased her forehead "I am expecting a list of names for all the partners. Now, let's see what this spooky old place has to offer."

"Well this is going to be interesting, but I think Jasper's mood might be even worse with her around. " Talia looked over at Talbott smirking.

"Like I care what that runt has to say, but you're right. He is a lot more ruthless in duelling as well." Talia sighed shoving three fingers in her shawl "This is the third one, I swear."

"I believe he is mad you aren't showing him your true potential." Scoffing at him, she dismissed the notion entirely "Plus, I can buy you a new shawl anytime." She would quiet down every time he would say something sweet, eyes lingering on his face a moment longer as if trying to see if he was lying or not, in the end offering him a heart melting smile "Come, we still haven't figured out the tactics if we get attacked by four people at the same time."

Somehow they worked on their dynamic, understanding each other better, accepting the good and bad in one another, diving in books and papers, writing and practicing strategies fit for them.

So it went the following day when Mirunna called them out in the field for a training session of her own "Firstly I would like for you to call me by my first name, no miss or mam, just Mirunna. Second, today we will try to see if you have anything in you when it comes to defending oneself. So who here knows how to use their fists?" the two recruits from the Durmstrang institute rose their hands first. Tonks also rose a hand as she managed to get in a few scuffles. Slowly a few more also joined, Talia being the last "Good, you what's your name?"

"Karol." The strong accent reached Mirunna's ears who eyed him, nothing his strong built, he surely would have an advantage even if he didn't know much. Karol glanced over at Talia, making a face, her showing him her fist. She would punch him in the face once more if he kept it up.

"Looks like we have a small rivalry here. You, your name?" calling her over with her finger, Talia stepped forward, proving her name to the new trained "Perfect, Karol and Talia, you will go first. I need a demonstration so we can study and learn from it. And don't worry, I know healing magic as well." Stepping away, all eyes focused on the two recruits, Karol clearly wishing to win this one "Oh and please, go all out, Jasper is not here today, yeah."

Talia threw Mirunna a sideway glance before focusing on her opponent. She didn't ever take a stance during duelling, however this time she took half a step back with her left leg, balancing as if testing her movements, hands coiling to fists after cracking her fingers. It was clear by some unspoken arrangement that Karol would attack first and she had to hold her ground.

Mirunna clapped her hands together, Karol making a sprint surprising everyone since he moved rather fast for such a big man. Blocking his right hand, Talia's right uppercut made him take a step back as his teeth clattered together. Gaining his balance rather quickly, he went for a different punch, this time catching one opening in her stomach. Talia bent forward groaning at the sudden pain taking the air out of her lungs. Karol's free hand dug in her hair, forehead interacting with her nose.

From the sides, Talbott already took a step trying to break the lines, only to be stopped by the trainer "I'm guessing you're the partner. Wait, watch and learn." Redirecting a glare, Talia retaliated almost on reflex despite her eyes watering up from the sudden impact. Kicking him once between the legs ensured Karol let go of her hair, cursing in a foreign language.

But Talia still remained too close for comfort, Karol managing to grab her shirt "Aren't you a little fun wench?" tripping her, Talia landed on her back with a thud, him getting on top trying to immobilize her "How is this for" palm of her hand landed a hit to his ear throwing him off balance enough for her to turn the tables.

"You always did talk too much." One punch broke the skin on her knuckles and his lip as he pulled on her shirt managing to rip it at the neck. Talia's eyes widened, hands going up to her blouse, punch hitting her square in the jaw.

Raising her hand, she waved it in a surrender much to everyone's surprise.

"You did good, both of you, nice." Mirunna searched for Talia's eyes, yet she kept her head lowered as the trainer chanted away a healing spell "Do you want to go change?" she only nodded "Alright, go." That was the only queue she needed, running for her room.

"Permission to go check on her." Mirunna looked up at Talbott as if trying to understand what was asked of her "I'm her partner."

"Ah yes, certainly, go."

Running after her, he knocked at the door before entering the room, alerting her of his presence in case she wasn't decent. Entering, the curtain was drawn, Talia fussing as she searched for a change of clothes "Talia are you alright?"

"Leave me alone." His brows furrowed as that was the first time she had snapped at him "Just go away." Hearing fabric hit the floor, he waited for her to get dressed before attempting to invade her space.

"I'm not going anywhere Talia." The curtain slid, wild eyes meeting his. Blood still painted her face from the fight, nostrils flaring "What happened out there? You had the upper hand."

"Had yes." She was hiding, there was something she wasn't telling him, something that distracted her so much that she lost the fight "I don't want to talk right now." He knew better than to pry, letting her pass without much of a fuss, however he made a mental note to try again later that night.

Talia had a good few hours alone without him looming over her, Mirunna calling her over for a small chat at one point, one she did not look to appreciate in the slightest. All day, she went from a bad mood to downright rotten and he was certain she would jump at him once more if he tried talking, however he had other plans.

As they were both sitting in the room, Talbott got up from his desk, pulling the curtain away to see her reading a book. Taking the opportunity he sat at the foot of her bed, pushing towards her a present. Raising her brows, he urged for her to open it, noting how her eyes widened as she held out a polka dotted dress "I believe I got the size right judging by your stature."

Talia blinked a few times, cradling the dress to her chest "Thank you Talbott, this is lovely" glossy eyes rose to look at him, his chest tightening as tears swam in them "however I can't wear it."

"I don't understand." Setting the dress aside, she ran a hand over the smooth material, a shuddered breath leaving her lips "If it upsets you, I can take it back." She gently shook her head, nose sniffing as she brought her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them, hiding her face away from Talbott "Talia, I'm sorry, I don't know why you are upset, however the dress reminded me of our date and what you said about the dancer." Sighing he extended a hand out to touch her, clenching his fist as he pulled back.

"I can't wear it because" he came closer just so he could hear her better since all her voice lost its edge but she lifted her head "the dress would show some of my chest and I can't."

Talbott looked at the dress, picking it up to analyse it with a confused look "It doesn't reveal too much."

"No, it doesn't, but I have some scars." The dress dropped from his hands in an instant as he looked at her "I can barely wear normal shirts and even then I think they show or someone will notice. Today I lost due to that, I can't have someone see them."

"Well" his brows drew close together as he kept his tone steady "I can learn to brew a batch of" seeing her shake her head told him she tried it before "Who hurt you Talia?"

She wouldn't have normally replied to that, however seeing his smouldering eyes made her reconsider "I got them as a present on my fifth birthday from my parents." Flares went up in his mind, anger still, yet bubbling inside his chest. While he didn't have his parents anymore at least his years with them brought forth happy memories, yet the girl before his eyes got tortured as a child, it was visible, clear as day by her face alone.

"Show me where they hurt you." As sincere as that was, without him making any gesture to touch her, Talia backed away from him as if he was made of fire. Getting off the bed, he practically jumped, creating even more space "No wait, don't misinterpret please." Sitting across from her on his own bed, his head dipped "I apologise if it sounded odd."

"No, I'm sorry." Breathing in through her nose, she exhaled through parted lips, coming on the edge of the bed "Perhaps one day Talbott, although I would need to reveal a lot of skin."

Shaking the thought away from his mind "How big is it?" she pondered for a long time, yet he allowed it all, eyes widening when she finally moved pale fingers towards him, using his chest as an example. Trembling hand went below his left clavicular bone, slowly making its way down to his heart, further tracing between his ribs, stopping just above his stomach "Permission to touch?" once more she hesitated before nodding.

Talbott took her hand into his pulling her slowly, in her own time, to his bed directly in his embrace, holding her tight in his arms as she settled in his lap, letting his strong arms shield her from a moment from everything. When they parted she looked different, ready to finally talk to him more openly "There is more and it will also explain why I have been avoiding Tonks and her invitation to study the Patronus charm."

"I'll listen." She knew that, she knew he would.

"Karol knows and holds a grudge against me because I dated his brother for a few months." Talbott's arms folded across his chest, Talia pulling them apart, holding his hands in hers "Not because I liked him" giving his hands a gentle squeeze she continued "but because I needed him to teach me the Patronus charm. I know everything about it by heart, but I can't perform it. I can't conjure and focus on a happy memory, I have none to fuel me." there was more behind her confession, that became clear to him.

"So you broke up with him right?" a nod was the only confirmation that she provided "So Karol is upset because you deceived his brother." Another short nod "Tell me you are not using me for anything Talia." Her eyes darted to his face, breath lodged in her chest under his sharp glare "Say it, tell me and I will believe you."

"I'm not." Chewing on her lip she searched for the proper words "I told you things I never told anyone." how could she even get him to stop reading the situation in a wrong way? Panic set in her chest, rhythm picking up as her heart both sank and raced at the same time. Talbott kept the same stone cold facade, the one from before they even got close to each other, learned more as partners.

"I see." it felt as if he took the air out of her, more violently than the earlier punch to the gut "You did what you had to do while alone." Talia watched him, lost expression strapped to her face, so much so that Talbott threw his head back and laughed, wholeheartedly full out laughed while holding onto his stomach.

Hitting his leg she recovered "You smuck." to which he laughed some more. It was when Talia leaned in pressing a kiss to his cheek that he froze, looking at her with a lost expression, hand touching the spot she just kissed "You are lovely when you laugh." jumping out of his bed she opened her book once more "I need to finish this, the lovers are just about to have their first night together in a hotel."

Pulling the curtain to mainly hide himself he muttered under his breath "You are impossible." but she just giggled delighted she managed to get him all flustered.


	8. Challenge accepted

"If I have to throw another knife or hit someone with a wooden stick I will be sick." Talia laughed at Tonks's protest as she rubbed a cream on her palms to get rid of the blisters. At least one good thing came with Mirunna, their medical supplies increased and there was actual staff from time to time. Amy just kept her head on the table, mumbling something about muscles hurting, ones she did not even knew she had "No? See?" looking over at Talia, she squinted her eyes "How are you not sore? You and Winger." laughter bubbled from her throat as she pointed a finger not finishing her initial statement "Are you in some special kind of training with him?"

"We are also soar from all the running but perhaps we are in better shape." Talia retaliated "What are you on about Tonks?" she groaned when a pointy elbow hit her ribs.

"You know, a special ride on top of Winger?" she laughed more as Talia slapped her forehead, shaking her head "Come on you can't tell me you haven't thought of him that way, he may be rough around the edges but I see how he looks at you. Winger has got it bad."

"Right." The sarcasm dripped out of her mouth like venom "Look Tonks, I see what you're trying to do but Talbott doesn't see me like that."

"See you like what?" the three girls almost jumped out of their skins turning to see Talbott behind them. Looking down at Talia, he raised his brows, wiping away some sweat from his forehead, chest still expanding rapidly from the training performed prior. Scooching on the bench he placed the wooden stick next to him as he tried to catch Talia's eyes "See me like what?"

"Hey Winger?" looking over at Tonks, she flashed him that mischievous grin "You have had Talia as a partner for" using her fingers to count she concluded they had been partners for five month, now that May was drawing to a close "You remember her first duel and that I said"

"What is your point?" he couldn't have her mention the word "smitten" especially not with Talia right there "I told you before you misread the situation."

Prompting herself on her elbows, she peered closer over the table wiggling her brows "Did I?" ignoring the staring contest happening, Talia took possession over the cream on the table, taking Talbott's hand into hers, examining his palm for any cuts or blisters.

"I told you to wrap your hands." Looking at him she shoved her index finger in her face "And don't you roll your eyes at me, just look at the state of your palm." He couldn't help the smile creeping on his lips eyes quickly travelling to Tonks who just winked at him, urging Amy to try and sit up so they could go sit in bed and pray their muscles wouldn't hurt so much in the near future.

Once they were out of sight, Talbott surveyed the room for any suspicious eyes on them, deciding it was empty enough to focus back on Talia attending to his hand "Are you going to tell me what you and Tonks were discussing about me?"

Lifting her eyes, her lips pursed, brows drawing closer "She asked me if our physical performance has anything to do with me taking a special ride on top of you." seeing his eyes widen, she bit back a smile "I told her you don't see me like that."

"I don't." pulling his hand away, he averted his gaze "It's demeaning towards you." as he rubbed his hands together, Talia bit her lip waiting for him to get over his shyness and speak up, however he didn't.

"Look, in all honestly she is pushing it because Tonks believes there is some attraction between us, but as you mentioned earlier that's not how you see it." She watched his tall form lift from the bench, cold eyes burning through her.

"I said I don't see you as a glorified pleasure object so don't put in my mouth words I didn't say. I'm going to go take a shower." Leaving Talia with a stunned expression on her face, he stepped outside of the dining area, stopping only when he reached their room.

Groaning, he tried to still his beating heart, berating himself for throwing such words in her face. He needed a talk with Tonks, make her stop poking her nose in their business. Now he was left with a line that sounded as if he felt nothing when that wasn't true.

Just how much was happening inside of his heart was yet to be determined. The state of his feelings were still fragile, ideas moving back and forth when she didn't push him at all. He would still take a few steps back to analyze words and gestures because that was him and she would entice him then leave him wanting more for days on end.

While he was satisfied with their current relationship status and would not change it for the world, there were questions he asked himself, the "what if" kind. The type of questions that stole hours of sleep and found themselves written in his poems.

Not even the shower calmed his nerves as he tried to find the right words to apologize, the best choice that would ensure a smooth continuation but leave room for more, show her he wasn't truly shut down from the possibility of them being something else. But what if she didn't give two flips about all that and he was just overthinking everything?

"This is ridiculous." Entering the room, Talia waited for him, arms crossed over her chest as she sat on his desk.

"Talking to yourself again?" jumping he almost went through the door seeing her, all while she remained impassive at his startled stare "Mirunna wants us all to assemble in half an hour." Pushing herself off the desk her eyes lingered on everything but him "I can't exit the room with you in the way."

She wasn't angry per say, not at him entirely, however the situation didn't sit well either "We need to talk." Taking a few steps towards her, his hand reached out however he didn't touch her "What I said might have sounded off, like I don't care."

"You need to dry your hair so you won't catch a cold. We'll talk tonight." Looking up at the ceiling, he finally let her go wishing that just for once he held the same confidence with her that he could display in general.

Once he made his way to the training field, Talia and Tonks apparently had a lot to say to each other ignoring everything around, Amy trying to calm them both down "I'll fight you Hayes." Sticking out her tongue was apparently called for as Talia shook her fist.

"I just asked you to mind your business, not mine, I swear if you ruined this." Stomping her foot, Amy sighed, eyes lighting up when she saw Talbott sitting on the other side, watching them.

"Ruin? I might have helped since you can't get a damn word out of his mouth." Talia did not appreciate that comment, her upper lip twitching as a scrawl formed.

Mirunna took the center, eyes taking everyone in, a few claps earning her the desired attention, especially from the fired up group of girls.

"Partners assemble in a line, standing face to face." A fight was the last thing he wanted with Talia what day. It wouldn't end up well, no matter the weapon of choice "In the past weeks I have managed to form an opinion on each and everyone one of you and I have reached a conclusion, most of you don't know how to work with your partner or with others." That one was directed at Talia and Tonks. Talbott kept his eyes on the trainer, Talia at the ground scoffing at the last statement "There is a rigidity that shouldn't be there, you need to trust the person assigned to you and I am sure Jasper mentioned it. You need to rely on your partner, truly do that."

Passing every pair, she provided something to only one of them "Those of you who received the blindfold will need to place it on your partner." Talia's eyes shot up to look at Talbott "Those of you who won't have their vision impaired take care of your partner, guide them, tell them where to walk, where to step, show them why trust is important." The task had to be performed until the end of the week.

With two more days to go, Talia turned around, letting Talbott place the blindfold over her eyes "This is stupid." Her tone was low yet still audible at least for him.

"Maybe, but I need you to trust me, these days at least." Turning her gently around, she extended her hands out, reaching his chest "I'm here Talia, I'm not going anywhere." His fingers gently wrapped around her arms, letting her use him as the main focus.

"No, no, hands off everyone." Talia tensed once she heard Mirunna's voice "Come, you here and you there. No, there." Just like that, she made everyone without a blindfold switch their positions on the field "Now, no one talk. Blindfolded partners, go find your other half. There will be no taking off the blindfolds either, unless you want to be electrocuted that is." Mirunna giggled behind her hand as if she was happy with herself and her charmed blindfolds.

Taking a deep breath in, Talia extended her hands out trying to recall the terrain, paying attention to any sound heard. Talbott sat at a fair distance watching her take a few steps. Mirunna prompted one of the recruits to go to Tonks and one to Talia, repeating the action for others involved. As soon as Talia touched the other recruits hands, she recoiled after a few seconds "No." to which Talbott smirked since she knew his hands.

The girl that was placed next to her didn't even get to touch Talia, the strong perfume giving her away. Cheering Tonks found Amy on the third try, Talbott still not making his way to Talia. Karol took it upon himself, heading to her from behind, hand brushing her hair, making her jump, suddenly turning trying to determine who was close to her. Lifting her nose, there wasn't a strong perfume giving him away, not even when he extended a hand to touch her arm.

Taking a step forward the tightness in Talbott's jaw was visible, fists coiling at his sides as Talia extended her hands to Karol's chest. Shaking her head, she pulled away once more, this time Talbott stepping in close, levelling Karol with a glare before turning his attention to Talia. Did she really know him that well?

As she stepped closer trying to find something stable in front of her, he caught her wrist, startling her upon contact. Breathing slowly through parted lips, she made an attempt to gently push her hand forward being met with resistance. Not daring to lift her free hand, she waited for a few moments before daring, stepping closer.

His grip only tightened a fraction telling her to basically not move anymore "Well this isn't going to work." If she was actually facing Talbott she had to play it differently. Then again if she didn't that was yet another dilemma "Can I touch your face?"

Slowly he moved her hand closer, finger tips barely brushing his cheek, however she wasn't pleased with the limitation she had to face, but he was, intense stare taking note of every breath leaving her, every lip purse that told him how annoyed she was getting. Brushing her fingers down his neck, she tilted her head to the side, it was uncharted territory after all. He felt her hesitation as she pulled back slightly, him stealing glances at others. Since his frame was shielding her and no one could really see them unless they came to his side, he tried something else, curiosity burning in his chest.

Leading her finger tips to his lips, he smirked as confusion wrinkled her forehead "Just by the height alone, I could take a wild guess, few people are this tall here." Biting at a loose piece of skin from her mouth, her fingers traced his lower lip, hushed whispers reaching his ears "And ever fewer have such full lips Talbott." Not a word left him as he let her go, letting her hands move to his chest, strong agitated heartbeat betraying current feelings, yet she said nothing.

Mirunna came close to them, brows raised "Talia? Have you found your partner, I didn't hear anything from you." Turning her head slightly to the sound of her voice, a smirk played on her lips.

"I prefer to keep it private, but of course I found him." Once more his heart leaped inside his rib cage, this time removing her hands as to not give himself away more. Offering Talbott a smile, Mirunna presented her next task, putting the partners through balance exercises, trust falls and various escape scenarios.

Seeing this new trainer, with her way of looking at things brought a new air to the camp. Jasper had been absent for a while, more than likely trying to get Mirunna out of what he believed to be his camp, however that was even better in Talbott's book. The less he saw of Jasper and he saw of them, the better.

After a quite amusing dinner containing spoon feeding and a lot of food reaching the floor, they all settled in their rooms, Talbott and Talia sitting on his bed as they went through lessons learned "Why do I get to be blindfolded?"

"Because you fuss too much." Shaking his head, he searched in a drawer for something "Like now, stop biting your lip. Here." Placing in her hands a small container, she felt the object "I made you a balm, it tastes good too." Extending her hand to him she asked for help opening it "Let me."

Scooting closer to her, he opened it, taking a tad on his fingers, hesitation hitting him when he went to apply it to her lips "What? I can't see Talbott so you need to tell me what you're doing."

"I'm" cursing in his head, he swallowed before trying to speak once more "I'm going to touch you." She nodded as he edged closer, fingers tracing her lips. She flinched slightly, relaxing a moment later under his careful touch, breath still not following its normal pattern "You should really stop this habit, you keep hurting your lips and it's such a shame."

She softly spoke against his fingers "Why is it a shame?" tip of her tongue touching his skin. She could feel how close he was to her, hot breath reaching her face. Lowering his hand thoughts spun wild stories about how easy it would be to steal just one kiss. One touch, as he pressed his fingers against his own mouth, just one would tell him everything he was afraid to ask.

"Talia I" words stopped in his throat, eyes lingering on her lips as he leaned in a fraction. She waited, let him have the stage and decide what's going to happen, brows knitting when he pulled back. Covering his face, he felt like he was burning up without being sick "I can't."

She knew of his intentions, it dawned on him by how her lips parted, waiting for him "Did I do or say something?"

"No." if was the only short answer that would come out smoothly without betraying anything, yet he knew if there was no explanation provided, things might go south fast. Taking her hand, she flinched something about that action betraying her not being that open to a touch. Or maybe the blindfold was truly an obstacle she hated. Putting her open palm to his chest he let his wild heart beats speak words that wouldn't form for him.

It surprised her, what a nervous wreck he was and she wished she could see his face then, carve it in her memory and hold onto it in the future, the image of this withdrawn man "Then about today."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" removing her hand she laughed at his outburst, he wouldn't share more, not unless she pushed him a bit "I'm not good with expressing certain things, but let's just say I now truly believe in magic."

"What? Is that some sort of code or riddle?" hearing him laughing startled her and she clearly wasn't in on the joke. She would have rolled her eyes at him if she could, slap his leg if she knew exactly where it was "I'm about to risk electrocution just so I can smack you." but hearing him laugh like that warmed her heart, it meant he was more comfortable around her, opened and she would protect that side of him.

But she would test him, see what he would do in certain situations. Moving her hands to the blindfold, he caught her mid action "Don't, you can be seriously considering it." but she was, at least a glance, that was all she needed. A sigh left his lips as if he had too much of that day to endure "Don't do it, please." that soft plea churned inside her chest, quenching the fire burning inside as she allowed him to lower her hands "Let's leave tonight as it is, there are still days to come when you can see me, when you can tease."

"Sometimes there are opportunities that never repeat."

"Then I need you to trust me when I say this one and more will." her own heart beat could surely rival his at that moment.


	9. Admit it

Talia opened her mouth waiting for Talbott to feed her something off his plate, him pulling the fork away at the last moment trying not to snicker as she looked like a fish on dry land. Playfully punching the air, she managed to hit his forearm "I swear when this blindfold comes off I am going to teach you a lesson." She shook her fist at him, however she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really now?" amusement radiated in his speech, eyes deep as the sunset never leaving her form. Resting his chin on top of his hand, he went quiet as he continued to watch her trying to make out what was happening, why he wasn't saying anything. Extending her hand, he took hold of it "I'm here."

"You alright Talbott?" his thumb traced her skin, a ghost of a smile shaping his lips.

"Talbott Winger!" they both jumped at the mention of his name, hand leaving hers as Mirunna's high heels clicked on the wooden dining room floor "Come with me, come, Tonks and Amy will make sure she doesn't trip against anything. Come." Gesturing with her hand, she witnessed a reticent man whisper something to Talia, her nodding before he finally made his way in front of the instructor "Good, not follow me. Come now, your little firecracker is not that vulnerable."

As they set foot in one of the rooms reserved for studying, Mirunna prompted herself on top of the desk, dread locks wiping behind her. Talbott sat in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest waiting for her speech or whatever it was she wanted to say "You really don't like a lot of people do you mister Winger?" his brows rose slightly, careful not to give in to any games she might be playing "Not that it's a bad thing, no, quite the opposite especially in an Auror world, staying vigilant is a key factor."

"I know." His voice sounded low and dry, nothing like what Mirunna's melodical cheerful tone sounded like.

"Yes, well, I see this conversation is not of the conventional kind, not at all." Offering a smile she leaned in a bit "I heard you are having issues with summoning a full-fledged Patronus. Do you require any help?" she urged students to teach other students, build relationships and strength in numbers, however the majority weren't truly keen on sharing about what made them special.

"Talia is helping me." The way he answered, blocking a way for more made it hard for Mirunna to keep up a conversation with him.

"Interesting. She participates yet never works on performing the spell. Why is that?" silence was the only thing resonating between them, Talbott keeping to himself on his partner's secret.

Her head dipped slightly as if she was searching for some deeper meaning "Look" her eyes rose, muscles in her arms flexing as she jumped off the desk "I am here to help you, despite what Jasper wants for this camp. We have different methods and my goal is to get you all in a place that could provide you the much desired role, do you get that?"

Talbott just nodded once, eyes falling on the countless tattoos on her arms, intricate patterns and colours staring back at him "How is your relationship with Talia Hayes?" a sharp stare gave her pause, smile curving her thin lips "I see, very protective."

"I don't see your point." He tensed before her eyes, weighting in his head the reasons behind her questions and the meeting.

Raising her brows, Mirunna changed her tactics on the spot "Has Jasper done anything to you? To her? There must be a reason why you are so defensive when it comes to us trainers." Talbott's stoic expression remained unchanged, no answers leaving his mouth despite images playing on repeat inside his mind "I see, alright, alright it's fine. You don't have to say anything however do know if he is being impossible, cruel, I will find out. I don't care for him if he's not willing to do the right thing. Dismissed."

Turning, Talbott took a few steps, hesitating before reaching for the door handle "Just make sure he doesn't touch her, that's all I am asking." He did not look over his shoulder, eyes focused on the door instead, waiting for the trainer to speak.

"You have my word." He did not believe her promise per say, but he needed at least one person from the staff on his side "Now please bring miss Hayes here."

Doing as instructed, she was brought in a few minutes after the request was made. As Talbott left the room, Mirunna chanted a few words, blindfold coming off. Squinting her eyes, Talia groaned at the bright light coming through the tall windows.

"Miss Hayes, welcome." As the image became clearer, Talia offered her a small smile, thankful she was free of the dreadful task "How are things?"

She cocked a thin brow, lips pursing slightly "Really? Good." She grinned "Never better." Supressing the urge to roll her eyes, Mirunna knew well why she left this certain pair for last.

"Offf you kids are so…" tilting her head to the side, Talia waited patiently "bland you know? You are all so young and so lacking." Pointing a finger at her she approached "Take you for example, there is power in you, talent yet you supress it. Your partner is versatile yet doesn't want to stand out. Be young, be kids, be wild." Lifting her hands, she dropped them seeing Talia with that bored expression "Why don't you ever beat Jasper in duels? I know you can." Heavy dreadlocks spilled over her shoulder, wide eyes taking her student in.

"What I can and can't do is none of his business and does not define me as a person." The words spilled though gritted teeth as she lifted her chin "Jasper is nothing but a man, a puny thing." Mirunna stood there speechless for a few moments before slapping her legs, laughter leaving her.

"Right? That is so right. Come, I need to get something from town, join me."

Looking as Mirunna passed her, Talia turned "Excuse me? Where are we going?"

"We need to get you some of these." Pointing to her leather straps corset she winked "Something to cover your upper body so you won't quit the next time your clothes get torn." That glare she received told her there was a lot Talia wasn't letting on, something hidden deep inside, further beneath turtle neck sweaters and dark coloured shawls.

She did follow Mirunna, letting her pick what she thought would be a good fit for her. She had questions by the dozen relating to the new trainer, yet for the majority she kept to herself, all except one. Amongst all the tattoos marrying her skin, scars were also present "Why didn't you heal them? Cover them up?" it was all met with a smile as she answered.

"Why would I?" touching a large scar on her arm, Mirunna's smile grew wider "They all have a story, they all are a statement of what I survived." She searched Talia's bright eyes, yet it was her upper lip that twitched, trying to bite back a snarl "You don't agree I see."

"Irrelevant." There it was, that fire in her orbs whenever she did not agree to something, did not like one thing or another "What I think is of no benefit for you."

"Blimey Hayes, what got your knickers in a bunch?" Talia just blinked in shock at the words received "You are actually worse than Winger. Look I'm not here to hurt any of you, I am here to help." She held up to Talia a tangle mess of leather straps, discarding them with a scoff "I know Jasper did something, he has this ability to snuff happiness right out of people. But not you."

Pushing her hands away, Talia went to look at some leather bracelets "He has nothing to snuff out that's why." Running thin fingers over the material, she smiled choosing one.

"Don't lie." That cold stare kept an eye on Mirunna even in her peripheral view "If he were to punish your partner wouldn't that take away your happiness? Here, it goes over clothes and covers your neck and chest."

Prying the item presented form her hands Talia glared "What do you want? Is this you warning me, because if it is and you took me away from Talbott." Realisation made her blood run cold, Mirunna's hands taking her by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me." She shook her when Talia focused at the door "Nothing is at work here, do you need me to take a Veritaserum in order to believe me?" a hasty nod was provided as Talia chewed on her bottom lip "Oh my." Sighing she let her go "I'll get to the bottom of whatever is happening, of what is forcing you to stay quiet." Heading to the counter to pay, Talia also slid a leather bracelet in the bunch.

"Are we returning to camp?" she wasn't looking at Mirunna as she presented her the items, eyes locked with the exit. She needed to return, she needed to know he was alright.

"Yes, we are." Looking at how Talia picked up the pace once outside, she also had to adjust her speed "He wasn't always like this, Jasper I mean. Something happened, I don't know what but he changed. Do you know I used to have a crush on him back when we were at school?"

Talia looked at her with wide eyes, yet did not slow down in her task to reaching the camp as soon as possible "I am sure I want to know more, but not now. Not until I know he is safe."

Snickering, she patted her back yet she could feel the tension in her muscles "You really care about him, that's good. If you want you can go ahead."

She barely managed to get the sentence out that Talia sprinted from her side with so much as a goodbye, not stopping until she reached the camp. Bursting in their shared room she found it empty, panic building up in her chest.

He had to be around, she wanted to believe in a sense Mirunna wasn't like Jasper, however fear still gripped her chest. Shaking her head, she straightened her thoughts, running to the small library.

Her hands pushed the door with so much force that it hit the wall, a bit falling on the floor "Talbott are you in here?" jumping over books, her steps resonated as she went to the far end table where they usual sat.

He barely had time to get up and around the table when she laid her eyes on him, chest expanding as she froze for a second, just looking at him "Are you alright Talia?" crashing into him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh thank Heavens you're safe." Getting over the initial shock, he felt her tremble against his body as he put his arms around her, trying to make heads and tails as to why she was so distraught.

"Is this how you want to teach me a lesson?" but she refused to let him go, his amusement turning to ashes in his mouth "Talia, what happened?"

"Nothing, just misinterpreted something that's all." Unravelling her arms, a small sigh left her lips. Tilting her chin up he looked at her, reading into every emotion swirling inside those deep sea coloured eyes. Tip of his thumb grazed her lower lip, brows knitting together at the sight of fresh torn skin.

"What did I tell you Talia?" gently wrapping her fingers around his wrist she kissed the tip of his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to control myself…sometimes." It was him who bit on the inside on his lip, forcing certain thoughts to the back of his mind. She wanted something, the moment he could not man up to perform and it because obvious it would be harder moving forward while looking into those eyes.

"Don't be coy with me now, you're not getting out of this one, tell me what happened." Lowering his hands down her arms he stopped taking a gentle hold of her hands "Something scared you."

Pulling away Talia rubbed her forehead gaze falling to the floor "You'll find it funny but I've never been this scared." She laughed remembering the misunderstanding that occurred "I never cared for anyone, everyone I met or had close to me were these to serve a purpose." Covering her face, a groan left her lips "I don't know what to do with these feelings." Dropping her hands she lifted her eyes to look at him "What am I going to do with you Talbott?"

Glancing to the side, he exhaled slowly trying to temper the heat rising in his body "You are far better at this than me."

"Better?" those wide eyes took him in, voice losing its edge to a dose of panic "I can fake better, it's what kept me alive Talbott." His eyes suddenly shot to her "It's what I could do when I didn't care about anyone but myself." Pushing him in a book shelf the tirade of feelings continued to overflow "Then Mirunna asks me if someone were to hurt you if I'd be sad? Damn right I'd be. I'd rip them apart with my bare hands."

"Shut up." His eyes rose to the ceiling, hands shaking by his sides as they formed into tight fists "Do you think I know how to deal with you?" sharp eyes took her in, anger bubbling in his chest "You came and made my world tumble. I was fine on my own but now? Now I am intoxicating by the simple sight of you and it's driving me crazy." Pounding a fist against his chest "Do you think I understand this? Damn it Talia just who the Hell are you?"

"Your partner." Walking close to him she placed her hands on the sides of his face "With all that it implies. With all that you want."

Looking to the side he mumbled softly "I really don't like you right now."

She smiled all knowingly "I know." Kissing his cheek, she let him go, retrieving from the floor the bag she came in with. Taking out the leather bracelet she placed it on his wrist "A present."

Lifting his wrist he analysed the item received "Does it also have any magic on it so you can keep track of me?" shaking the bracelet in front of her face they both smirked at each other.

"Damn, maybe next time Talbott."

Footsteps drew their attention to the door, both wondering who decided to make their way to the library since it usually was empty. That was one of the reasons they would hide out in it, their chosen table being right under a window, thus ensuring enough natural light as to not damage their eyes.

By the high heels clicking on the floor, it was clear Mirunna was the one making her way to their location "Better?" Talia just nodded at that question "Good, now follow me, Jasper wants to see both of you before he leaves camp."

Following without any fuss, the three of them stepped into Jasper's office. His beady eyes squinted at the sight of Mirunna, a forced smile contorting his face into something sinister "Thank you, you may now go." Gesturing with his hand to the door, she just strut to his desk, sitting on it.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be here?" his dark gaze travelled to the pair in the middle of his office then back to Mirunna.

"Not at all." Getting up, he gestured towards Mirunna "When you first came here I believe it to be a mistake, however there are some benefits. Let this be a start, a new era." Handing over a letter to Talbott, his eyes scanned the writing "Hogwarts requested for your assistance with an issue."

"Issue?" Mirunna enquired, stepping next to Talbott to read the letter as well.

"Boggarts I believe, I lost some of the correspondence, but yes and I believe this is a marvellous idea. Missions could be part of the curriculum, send them out there to tend to certain tasks." Lifting her eyes Mirunna scanned his face.

"Look at you stepping into the light, being innovative." The glare wasn't missed, however it was ignored as she clapped her hands together in delight "We can work together on some tasks."

"Charming, but no." lifting a bony hand to point at the pair "I trust you will give a full report upon your return. Now go, you leave with the first morning train."

Talbott and Talia both shared a look, nodding their heads. Just what was so important that the professors couldn't handle?


	10. A ride to freedom

Bright and early, Talbott and Talia stood inside the London train station, waiting for their transport to Hogwarts. Talbott has not said a word since they arrived, prompting Talia to also feel the strain of the situation, as if they ran away from the camp and now both were waiting for someone to arrive from around the corner, snatch and drag them back to that accursed place.

Even the sun appeared shy that morning, Talia griping the shawl closer to her form, chills kissing her bare arms. Glancing at her, Talbott ignored the situation, tall frame rigid as he kept both hands tucked inside pockets, eyes generally concentrated at the horizon.

"Have I upset you?" fumbling with the straps of her bag, she did not look his way, instead focusing on a patch of grass on the tracks, one single wild flower in bloom among the layer of green "With that I said last night?" biting at her lower lip, she quit it, realization dawning on her, it was indeed not a good habit and it gave her away, portraying emotions better left hidden.

Although he did not move from the initial position he did speak "It made me happy." Wide eyes took him in, lips slowly parting. Talia swallowed back the words trying to escape alongside the anxious feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach "I just want to see us on that train, know this is real."

"It's odd, being called when the school year is almost over." The sound of a distant horn drew her attention back to the tracks, train appearing in the distance. It was then when Talbott actually looked around the empty train station, replicating the behavior before getting on the train. It was finally when it left the station that he exhaled slowly, thankful he was out.

"Finally." Meeting Talia's question riddled expression, he relaxed in his seat across from hers "I made this happen, it took some time, but it's because of my request that we were called in by McGonagall."

Lifting up a thin brow, her hands crossed over her chest "And how did you manage to get letters out to her? You know you can't get anything past Jasper."

A smirk played on his lips, sharp eyes filled with obvious glee "I have my ways, Jasper is not that sharp. Plus you also have managed to sneak in a package in the weekend." He did admire that feat, how she managed to obtain healing potions in dire times.

"I know people, that's how I get around. I did however get an ear full of howler from the sender." Huffing she looked out the window, lost for a moment in thoughts "Will probably hear more once we get there."

Talbott's brows furrowed upon hearing those words, however no explanation followed "So you managed to obtain those from a Hogwarts professor." He was right by how she rolled her eyes, how her lips pursed before pressing in a thin line.

"More than that." Her eyes locked him down, serious expression making him tense "He'll probably punish me for telling you this but what do I have to lose right?" leaning in, her voice dropped to a whisper "Promise me this stays here, just between us."

"I promise." Checking his eyes that strong gaze did not falter in the slightest as it was not a situation that gave him pause or caused him to shy away, this was her determining if he would indeed keep his word, hold her secret close to him and not breathe it to anyone.

"Alright, I believe you." coming to sit next to him felt more familiar, the closeness ensuring no one would overhear, despite them being all alone in the compartment that early in the day "My godfather is Snape." His eyes widened, mouth agape as he stared at her in bewilderment "Right? He is so not fit to raise a child, but he did keep me safe, ensured I stayed alive." Once more her eyes focused on the passing scenery outside, thoughts going back to distant times "He taught me how to be this mischievous, devilish thing that never trusts."

His hand touched her arm, a gentle squeeze pulling her back into the present moment, back to him "You are not like that." Swallowing it felt like all her emotions stuck to the back of her throat, trying to suffocate her when all she wanted more than anything was to just breathe. Instead all that she could get out was a shuddered breath, strained and agitated "Talia, trust me on this one."

"I know." Nodding, she regained her center strength, offering a heartfelt smile "Most of the times this has changed, just don't hold it against me when you see me acting like that towards others." That was a simple task since Talbott did not favor too many people. Furthermore he too has used different methods to survive, always coming off as this aloof and cold person.

"There is no need to worry." Giving her arm another squeeze, he pulled away smiling "I am just glad we are finally out of that dump. Now I can stretch my wings." Tense muscles alerted Talia to his sudden weird behavior.

"What is it with you and bird puns? Do you really like birds that much?" crossing his hands over his chest made her squint her eyes.

"You can say that, there's no need to dwell on it." Lowering his eyes, he pointed at her pin "What about you with your fancy accessory?"

"You're deflecting." However her hand came up to touch the pin securing her shawl in place "I bought this years ago." However the image of the silver phoenix broche stuck with him, ever since she first wore it.

"So are you Talia, but I won't push it. Not today at least, we are finally free and I intend to enjoy it." There was something different about him, as if a fire that burned so dim finally found the power to shine through. His eyes searched for familiar sights as he took in the nature beyond the glass, muscles relaxed, tension dissipating from his body with each passing second.

"You truly are beautiful." A side glance was all he provided her as he shifted in the seat, back of his hand pressing against his mouth "And those sunset eyes spell only trouble, the kind I like." This time he let her continue, eyes glued to the window. Pushing a finger to her lips, the words flowed effortlessly "However I must admit that deep voice does send shivers down my spine." As Talbott covered his eyes with a strong hand, Talia smirked.

"Could you please stop that, it's embarrassing." He heard her giggle to herself, more than likely happy with her accomplishment. Feeling her hand on his leg, he jumped slightly, eyes focusing on her face.

"I won't bite, hard." Questions swam inside that ripe mind of his, just how much was play and how much was truth? Even if she was young, she was indeed dangerous for him as she had the habit not to push but pull thoughts and words from him, things he would have not even dreamed of thinking or saying, let alone do.

The way her eyes pinned him down was done all at once, it was not the deep color reminding him of the sea that lured him, but how her pupils dilated as if she had control over that, how the darkness spread over color, making her orbs appear larger "Are you using a spell on me?"

"You'd wish you could justify this with a spell." As she closed in, his eyes lowered to her lips for a moment, before his attention set on something else. Something Talia picked up in a blink of an eye by how pain flashed on his face.

Pulling at her shawl, Talbott grabbed her hand forcing everything to a standstill. She allowed for him to slowly lower her hand, long fingers pushing bright locks over her shoulder, a small shiver taking over her. All color left her complexion as his hands worked on removing the pin, gently placing it on her lap "My mother was a swan Aminagus, a truly beautiful sight to behold." Despite the obvious hesitation on her part, Talia quieted down, listening to him speak "If you unbutton my shirt, you will find a necklace that contains one of her feathers."

As her hands rose, she knew what this was, he was allowing her, providing her something in order for him to also be granted permission to look under her shawl. Pale fingers opened up his shirt, not touching the necklace, just admiring it "Is this the only thing you have from her?"

A simple nod answered her question as he looked in her eyes "I honestly believed I could conjure a swan Patronus, but I feel like the memory of her is slipping through my fingers." Slowly the first layer of the long shawl dropped from her shoulder, him paying attention for any indication to stop however that did not come. Only she sweetest of smiles shaped her lips, eyes never leaving his face. Unravelling the fabric, Talia wore underneath it a simple sleeveless tank top, a lower cut than usual, however she did not account for Talbott seeing her scar in the first place.

Shutting her eyes, she turned her face away as he pulled down her shoulder the thin strap and it was then she felt how his hands trembled. Glossy eyes turned to asses only anger emanating from him, something truly dangerous shinning in his fierce eyes. It was but a glimpse, not even half of it showing, however it was enough for it to earn form him such an honest reaction.

Placing her hands on his chest he gritted his teeth, a low growl reverberating inside his chest "Talbott look at me." but he was stuck, eyes glued to what he was allowed to see, his mind imagining just how deep the cut had to be judging by how wide it was. It must have hit bone, scrapped it "Talbott please." Raising his eyes he found her on the verge of tears.

"I didn't mean to stare." Running a hand across his face, she also pulled away, covering up "I'm sorry Talia."

"No" she shook her head, startling him with her abrupt answer "I understand."

"You don't." the rise in his voice froze her in place, crystal tears afraid to surrender to the moment despite them drowning bright eyes. Pushing auburn hair away from her pale face, his hands rested on her neck, thumbs stroking the sides of her face "You truly don't." pressing his forehead against her, he exhaled, thoughts running wild inside his head "The scar doesn't bother me one bit. The fact that someone who should have showered you with nothing but love tore through you, that makes me want to raise Hell."

"Thank you Talbott." Her hands landed on top of his, a timid smile quenching his anger "You know, now would be a good time to finally kiss me."

"Fat chance." Shrugging her shoulders she got up smirking.

"Worth a shot though. Excuse me." heading out in the corridor, she opened the window, letting the wind run wild through her hair as she just stood there. However Talbott still kept his eyes on her, how she would sometimes raise her hand to her face and he knew she was crying, yet did not wish to be seen. Letting her have that moment to herself, to break apart between soft sobs brought forth an entire different side of her, one as fragile as him, just as scared.

So he pretended not to notice her eyes were red once she was ready to return, he did not even lift his eyes from the book in his hands, despite the fact he had tried to read the same page over and over again without actually paying attention. Sitting back down next to him, she pressed herself against his arm, him turning to kiss her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, both pretending to read.

"If you do something once we arrive, I'll do what you want but not when you want." Turning the page, he waited on her to consider it.

"So it's something only I want?" cursing in his head, he cleared his throat.

"Something we both want." Turning another page, Talia tried to hold in the laughter bubbling in her stomach.

"Alright mister, you got yourself a deal."


	11. Facing oneself

Having reached the small Hogsmeade train station has never felt as familiar and relieving as it did then for Talbott. Taking a deep breath in, that ghost of a smile spoke to Talia of freedom and well known places, especially once they entered The Three Broomsticks, heading to a more secluded table upstairs. Placing their bags near his chair, a pair of soft eyes landed on Talia who appeared to be on the opposite side of the spectrum.

Vigilant orbs kept track of who was entering the establishment, shifting constantly as if she did not want to miss a single second of events unfolding, tense muscles underneath a tightly gripped shawl around her body. Fine lines on her forehead deepened as brows drew together, breath lodged in her chest as nails dug into pale skin leaving crescent moon like marks "Talia" her head snapped at him and for a moment he expected her to run her mouth, yell something out however it never came "focus on me."

"Sorry Talbott, it's just that I know I will need to face Severus sooner or later." Shaking her head, she appeared to be more mad at herself than the actual situation, something about those churning feelings that were getting the better of her did not sit well with whatever agenda she held "So what are we doing here?"

"Seeing if you can hold on to your part of the deal." Forearms rested on the table, Talbott scooting closer until his chest touched the word out wood "Although I doubt you can actually stomach it." Getting up with a smirk, she rolled her eyes, trying to relax against the sturdy chair.

Running a hand through her hair, Talia straightened, trembled breath leaving her chest. Clenched teeth hurt as she tried to bury deep inside the rising fear from within her core, eyes shifting anxiously once more as she waited for Talbott to return. His voice reached her ears as he was chatting with madam Rosmerta, Talia's eyes lowering to her bag. If she made a dash now, she could still escape, could still run and not have to face anything.

Startled eyes rose at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, nose wrinkling as Talbott presented her a butter beer "You've got to be kidding me." shaking his head amused, a simple flick of his wand doubled the size of the pint, Talia now glaring daggers in his direction.

"Cheers." It was one thing for him to have a sweet tooth, but to challenge her to drink something she clearly did not like was another matter entirely. Using both hands to lift the large mug, the smell alone making her stomach churn.

"I am just about to take away all the nice things I said to you." taking a sip she placed it back down sticking her tongue out, eyes growing the size of saucers seeing him take a few good gulps.

Wiping at his mouth he shrug his shoulders "In that case I guess they weren't true." She knew he was just pulling her leg at that very moment, yet it irked her in the worst possible way. Exhaling, her nostrils flared, upper lip twitching as she positioned herself better at the table. Taking another shot at it, she lifted the mug back up, putting it to her lips and just chugged, trying to take as much as possible in a gulp. Talbott sat there across the table frozen in place, mortified as he witnessed the liquid draining, mouth agape as he could not help but just stare at the display before him.

Placing the empty mug on the table, Talia flipped him off before running to the bathroom, Talbott's energetic laughter reaching her ears. Thankfully she did not hurl everything out, however the intake of water was almost as much as the amount of butter beer ingested.

Upon returning to the table, she found him still cracking up, holding onto his stomach "You're mad." Rolling her eyes, she sat back down, now a bit more relaxed and rather amused as she watched him enjoying the situation.

"Well at least I stuck to my part of the deal." pointing a finger at him she winked "We'll see how you perform in this Talbott." Diverting his gaze, he paused, mind drifting to scenarios running inside his head. He did not count on Talia to actually down an entire normal butter bear, not to mention double its size.

"Can we talk about this later? We should get going, McGonagall is expecting us." Lifting her brows she pointed to his unfinished pint "I lost my appetite." Getting up without another word, he extended the bag to her, waiting.

Seeing how he would not budge in his stubbornness, Talia threw her hands up in the air giving in "Fine, let's go." Snatching the bag from his grip, she went outside ahead mumbling something under her breath. Once he also exited the pub, he did not meet her gaze directly, instead telling her they would take a shortcut through the Forbidden forest.

Allowing her to walk ahead of him, both became lost in their own thoughts as the hike barely registered. Talia appeared to be more on alert than usual despite the fact that she attended Hogwarts for a short period "Why are you nervous about meeting Snape?" looking over her shoulder she wished that question did not leave his lips however he still pressed the matter "You graduated from Hogwarts so why is this reunion a problem?" steps came to a standstill, looking as if she wanted to hunch inside her own person, in the end biting down on her pride.

"Dumbledore facilitated everything, one week after the initial exams took place." Her eyes shifted towards the tree line, grey skies finally clearing the atmosphere revealing bright baby blue "Him and Severus have never seen eye to eye when it came down to me. Severus wants for me to never return while Dumbledore believes I belong here. Frankly I am still deciding." That last line was a hard pill to swallow for Talbott, stance changing as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then what are we actually doing Talia?" she was used to glares being directed her way, however the way he looked at her burned differently. As his chin dipped slightly, chills traveled down her spine, cold predator gaze alerting her to a different type of danger.

"You tell me since you are the one backing away." She hissed back at him in retaliation, strong stare holding his own as they both did not blink.

Movement caught Talia's eyes somewhere in the thick brush, Talbott quickly turning. Through the tree line hollow eyes stared back at them through boney sockets, a single Thestral paying attention to their interaction "It's fine, they are harmless." He did not get to properly finish the sentence since Talia bolted through the forest not even looking back. Being faster in terms of sprinting he caught up to her quickly, hand wrapping around her wrist, bringing her to a standstill.

"Please don't ask." Something was scaring her, emotions shifting as she looked at him, eyes begging to be understood. He was certain he was doing both of them a favor by returning to Hogwarts, yet it seemed he underestimated her willingness to do so, in fact he did not even ask or consult with her on the matter.

"I shouldn't have brought you here." Sliding his hand down her wrist, he let her go "The question is what are you so afraid of?" pointing his finger to the scene she just fled, his voice rose "What was that back there Talia? It's like the closer I get to you, the more questions I have." Seeing her rake shaky hands through her hair only made him want those answers more "I can't help if you won't let me."

"You know enough, more than anyone should." The words felt hot as they left her throat drying out her voice, however that only served to fuel his insecurities, confusion swimming in his eyes. Covering her face, she breathed in deep trying to calm her nerves, staying that way for a full minute before lifting her eyes to look at him "I knew that once I made the decision to actually live how I wanted to, things wouldn't be easy. I just didn't anticipate how hard some things would be." The sigh that left her breath made something inside him shift, a part of him wishing to just hold her, the other still not fully trusting "By the time we leave Hogwarts, you will have learned who I truly am." Her voice faltered, yet she still held his gaze, strong and proud "But just like you will kiss me on your own time, I will also apply the same tactic."

"Alright." Nodding his head, he extended a hand out to her "I trust you words." She did not take his hand this time around, instead just turning to continue their walk towards the school, now Talbott taking the lead in order to maneuver them safely through the thick forest.

This was not how he envisioned their escapade to be, certainly not with Talia going through more pain than what the Auror camp brought her. There she could overcome obstacles, but at Hogwarts there were people who actually knew her and her story. Talbott was certain of that aspect, especially with how Dumbledore looked at her once they set foot in his office.

They both went ahead with a formal greeting, saving appearances and of course the headmaster did the same as he called them both closer to his desk. It was then Fawkes let out a cry, flying directly to Talia, who extended a hand out to him, not at all surprised by the bird's behavior. She pet his bright colored feathers as the phoenix nuzzled at her chest, refusing to leave her side.

"It would appear as if he missed you, it has been a long time indeed." Talbott rose his brows, following the interaction between them with great interest, recording everything to memory in order to use it at a later date. Talia however did her best to postpone any and if it could be helped all discussions as she smiled at Fawkes, planting a small kiss on his head before answering the head master.

Calm clear eyes took in the room, a complete change from the mess she had been in front of him in the forest. Schooling his expression back to his typical stoic one, Talbott stood there, taking even more notes , especially with how Talia took on a different role within her turmoil. She failed to notice, however his gaze softened a fraction once a different thought crossed his mind – what if she actually did trust him enough to let her guard down?

"True, it was back in year five, although my visit here was cut short." The information clicked instantly inside his mind, the image of Talia running past him on the night of the Celestial ball playing before his eyes as if it was happening right then and there.

"It looks like you had a change of heart though." Her lip purse clearly indicated she did not appreciate Dumbledore's choice of words, yet still faked a wide brilliant smile, despite her eyes darkening, taking on the color of the raging sea during a storm. It was obvious the head master caught on to that change as well since he directed his attention to the reason behind him accepting their small retreat.

"Mister Winger, I am glad to see you are well. Thank you for arriving on such short notice." Only one head bob was provided by Talbott as Dumbledore continued "Hogwarts is thrilled to have you two back within its walls, however I am afraid I do have a job for you." glancing at them, he called upon Fawkes, the bird eventually complying with some protest as if he was being taken away from his mother's nest at a far too young of an age. Talia however remained as impassive and cold as ever as if she was made of stone, eyes never leaving Dumbledore.

"Is it true there are Boggarts loose around the school?" Talbott's voice sounded innocent, floating through the thick heavy air created by just a small exchange of words between Talia and the head master.

"Yes, that is true however I have reason to believe someone who should not be here is roaming around Hogwarts, however with the upcoming end of the year we have been quite busy as you must know. We will need you two to investigate this matter, privately of course. Minerva should arrive shortly to escort you to your rooms and she will be the one to tell you more." As if on cue the door to the office opened, McGonagall entering.

"Mister Winger, miss Hayes." That's when Talia noticed her partner smile on his own when seeing someone so she understood she must have probably been one of the few people whom he let close to his heart. Not that she had anything against McGonagall, quite the opposite, she admired her, however she did wonder how the relationship came to be in the first place.

Talbott did not seem to be the type to actually go and ask for help, but it was a teacher's job to notice when something was bothering the students. That's why she let them both walk ahead in order to get lost in casual small talk, her just falling back a few steps, offering them a modicum of privacy, all while being on the lookout.

"Here, this will be your room mister Winger, miss Hayes, yours is the last one on the left." Talbott and Talia both looked at each other sharing a meaningful look "Is there a problem?" she patiently waited for the explanation, one Talia left for Talbott to explain making sure he noticed the smirk on her lips.

"It's just that" Talbott stopped himself trying to find the best choice of words "we sleep in the same room."

"Is that so?" McGonagall raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a smile, much to Talbott's horror. "I didn't know that you two were an item." Stepping in, Talia tried to keep a straight face.

"Auror partners share the same room, it's part of the camp policy in order to bring partners together as one unit." A small nod from Talbott translated for Talia as a "thank you", McGonagall quickly catching that.

"I see. Well I suppose if no one sees you, you may share a room, however I must add there is just one bed." Talia chuckled softly dipping her head once Talbott's eyes widened in shock "Also, perhaps it would be best if no one saw you, be discreet please." If it weren't for his caramel complexion, he would have been red as a tomato by that point, however he was lucky in that sense. It still did not help him all the way with how his gaze shifted, hand reaching to rub his neck.

"There is no need to worry, I am certain that we can sleep in separate rooms during our stay here." A small smile graced Talia's lips as she spoke ahead, saving her partner further embarrassment, however she did make a mental note to tease Talbott later on in a moment alone.

"Alright, perfect. Now shall we enter one room so I can show you around?" The three of them went ahead in Talbott's assigned room, McGonagall making sure there wasn't anything strange or out of place "Alright you two." Turning, both of them hushed as they waited for instructions "I need you both to do this privately, make sure no one sees you snooping around."

"What is actually going on here?" Talia took a step forward as McGonagall lowered her eyes for a few moments. With a soft intake of air she continued to provide them with a much desired explanation.

"We have been finding scattered objects inside class rooms which leads us to believe someone is searching for a certain item that is here at Hogwarts. What that item should be is a mystery unfortunately, that's what we need you two to find out, or find out who is roaming the halls at night."

Rising a hand to his chin, Talbott spoke "Do you think it could be an Animagus, someone using that form to move around unnoticed?" McGonagall's eyes shifted to Talia as Talbott shook his head slightly, eyes widening a fraction. The pause inserted at that very moment raised questions, yet Talia just looked around the room, at least pretending she did not notice the interaction taking place.

"It sounds like a sensible theory." Offering them a small smile she continued "Please do be careful. And if anyone asks about why you are here, you mister Winger are preparing to take on another career path as a Transfiguration teacher and you miss Hayes as a potion brewer." She did not fail to see Talia stiffen, this time her eyes shifting to Talbott for a moment before settling back at Talia.

"He knows he's my godfather." There was something in the way their former teacher took hold of the information provided, the smile offered being gentle however pain also trickled through tired eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that Talia." Something about how her eyes softened told Talbott that McGonagall might have had her hands full with getting his partner to trust people "He did promise to listen to your side of the story." All that granted her was a simple head nod, however by Talia's posture alone it was clear she did not believe a word. Not because McGonagall would lie to her, but because she actually knew Snape better than people gave her credit for. And if that was not proof enough, the Howler received, although he did send her the requested items, told her just what she needed to know: Snape still believed she was better off anywhere else but her home country.

Leaving the pair to settle in their assigned rooms, both agreed to take an hour to change and get ready before meeting in order to devise a plan for the upcoming night. Finishing ahead of the agreed time, Talia knocked on Talbott's door, the response quickly following in the form on an invitation.

As she entered, he placed a notebook under his pillow, eyes focused on her "What is that?" ignoring her mischievous gaze, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know." However she knew well enough those were his dabbles, small poems allowing him to escape whenever all his feelings bottled up and he had no idea what to do with them. She spent nights behind the curtain of their room hearing the quill scrape against thin paper, breath slow as he concentrated, something endearing as the night lamp cast a shadow of his silhouette "Stop staring at me Talia."

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her daze "Sorry, didn't mean to. Look I'm hungry so I suggest we get some lunch, quietly. I have decided to speak with Severus tomorrow, but today I really don't want to, is that alright?"

Getting up, he approached her, stopping just before reaching her, something about her refusing to take his hand back in the forest still troubling him. And to think he did not wish to be touched by her at the beginning "If you don't want to speak to him then don't. No one is forcing you to do anything. Just like I'm not forcing you to tell me what happened." His eyes were sincere, voice soft when addressing words to her, however she looked away since she knew best what needed to done.

"How about we set up a plan for tonight and we can talk more then alright?"

It was a simple sensible plan, both deciding it was far better and faster to split up in order to cover more ground once the sun set. They would both check in on one another, agreeing on a different meeting point each hour, thus also ensuring they were aware where the other one was in case something were to happen.

After the first hour on the prowl, Talbott sat in the courtyard near the fountain, eyes set on the clock, waiting for Talia to meet him. As the one hour mark passed by a minute he told himself it was alright, that she probably ran into someone and had to take a detour, however as seconds rolled before his eyes, panic tightened his chest. Inside his head he continued a constant chant, that she was safe, that Talia knew her way around the school.

"Merlin's beard please don't tell me she's that unlucky." As another minute passed, he stepped from behind the statue, eyes scanning the empty yard "Damn it." Just when he was about to go on ahead searching for her, Talia appeared, him waving her over to his spot.

"Sorry, I almost ran into Filtch. I swear I don't know how he does it, day and night. And don't get me started on that cat." he let her continue to report how the allocated part she checked was empty, Talia speaking in hushed tones, him exhaling softly, happy she was safe "You know, I don't think this splitting up is actually a good idea. If one gets caught what do we say?"

Tilting his head slightly, he sat on the cold stone surface of the fountain, wheels in his head turning "You actually do have a point. What do you suggest?"

"We could play the pub thing like back on our first day. Sure if we get caught there will be some banter however we would get off the hook faster as a pretend couple." Sitting next to him, she tried to not be too close, giving him some space "And don't worry, there are no ulterior motives."

Giving her a side glance, Talbott gripped the edge of the fountain, deciding in his head that he needed to say something "Talia" the girl next to him tensed slightly at the harshness surrounding her name being spoken out loud. Clearing his throat, he shifted in his spot, finally turning to look at her "Why me?"

The way he looked at her became the main reason why she hesitate in providing an answer, something about that pained expression making her wish she could take a step back, however Talia never backed down, she did not know how. Instead, her eyes set on the brilliant night sky, a small smile curving her lips.

"What are you doing to me Talbott?" soft eyes somehow appeared brighter despite the dark night above them "I promised I would stop, just stop and trust. So I enrolled last minute also for the Hogwarts exams, asked Dumbledore for help, which he granted if I could take all the exams in one day with a commission from the Ministry. And I did it, I passed." Glancing his way, he looked as if he relaxed a fraction "That was when I was certain I would return. So I promised I would put my trust in someone."

His brows rose, distrust evident in how he looked at her "And what if I was I don't know someone like Karol?" Holding in laughter, Talia softly hit his arm.

"Really Talbott? I am not stupid, I wouldn't have trusted someone off the bat. I don't know, there was something in you that felt so honest, from that moment at the pub when I hugged you." there was fondness in her eyes when she recalled the moment, so much so that he felt obligated in a sense to step up and speak.

"Look Talia" he spoke while glancing at the ground but at least he was using words "I am certainly no one's first choice." He rose his hand when a soft protest left her lips, now eyes fixed on her face "Believe me I'm not, so to have a woman such as you even look my way is flattering to say the least."

"But?" she knew there was more, he also knew there was more to add.

"But I don't know what you think I could offer. I am trouble, not in the good way, in the Death Eater could find me way." His jaw clenched, raw pain draining the energy from his lungs "How could I get near someone with that looming over me?"

Resting a hand on his shoulder, she turned him to her "Don't be silly. I am also trouble, or have you forgotten the running all over the place to stay alive way?" sliding her hand to the back of his head, she ran her fingers through the hair grazing his neck, Talbott suddenly straightening as a shiver took him over, however she did not pull away that time around "If we are so broken by a destiny we didn't chose, is there a reason to suffer alone?"

"Damn it Talia." Removing her hand, he shined away from her, yet did not let her hand ago "This would be a good time."

"A good time?" she smiled as his startled stare took her in, Talbott cursing through gritted teeth his bad habit of mumbling thoughts out loud "Look" giving his hand a soft squeeze, leaning in a tad "while it's all fun and games at times, I am really not forcing you into his."

"You're not." Letting go, he sighed, forearms resting on his legs "I just don't know how to go about it very well."

Circling the courtyard with her eyes, she smiled to herself this time "If you are thinking about it too much, then you're not quite there yet."

"What are you on about?" seeing her get up, hands behind her back, she leaned forward in his face, freezing him in place while he still felt the urgency to get up and tower over her smaller frame.

"I'm saying this shouldn't be forced. If you really like me and you truly want me, it will come to you naturally. Despite you not knowing anything about it, despite your fear of getting close to someone, the feelings inside of you will and should overrule anything you know." His instincts told him to look away, to somehow manage to resort to his initial plan of getting up and the Hell out of there, save himself the embarrassment burning through his body, however when his lips parted he surprised himself with the following line.

"Teach me." as Talia placed her hands on his legs for support, Talbott backed away slightly, as much the space allowed him.

"See? Sorry but I can't open this door for you." just as she expected he looked away, her cheek brushing his as she whispered in his ear "This is something you need to do on your own." frustration at himself riddled his brain, hands still reaching to stop her from going anywhere.

"You owe me." it was obvious she did not have a clue on what he was talking about as he maneuvered her back on the stone fountain, yet still somehow managed to not let her break away from him for he knew if he allowed her to distance herself even a little, all the courage he managed to build up would leave him "For running away that night during the celestial ball."

He felt her smirk against his cheek "You can't kiss me now, what makes you think you could have done it then?" her jab was intended managing to hit his pride in the process "Or maybe you were expecting me to just steal a kiss and then run away?" his grip loosened, wide eyes meeting hers as the realization on the number of scenarios he created in his mind dawned on her.

Slowly removing his hands, he shook his head "Right." Combing a hand through his hair, his eyes lowered at the running water inside the fountain "Forget it."

"Talbott." He pulled away when she tried to touch him back, words dying on her lips for a few moments.

"Just go, it's fine." He glared the next time she mentioned his name "I said go, we're done for tonight."

"No, we're not." It hurt him, it truly did, seeing her like that, worry riddled expression making her unsure of what was actually happening.

"I am." The harshness in his eyes did not falter this time around despite knowing very well he was hurting her that very moment. It was better this way, he kept repeating inside his head, if she distanced herself, she would be safe.

"I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said." Seeing how he was closing up entirely from her she knew it was best to just leave and try on another day, there was no way she could get anything more out of him that night.

Slowly slipping away from him, Talbott made no attempt to go after her, still chanting away in his head like a silent mantra that it was all for the best. Only the heavens knew that if his lips claimed hers it would be the end of his composure. Something that simple would bound him to her, sealing his feelings, cementing them further.

"Talbott!" Jumping to his feet, his eyes circled the yard trying to discern where she had gone to. The way she called out his name was like never before, fear gutting her attempt at truly screaming for him at the top of her lungs. Listening closely, he slowly started walking across the yard, strong arms pushing the half open door to the castle.

Further down the corridor Talia was slowly backing away from a sight he had never seen in his life. Before her was not something solid carrying any shape or actual form as it continued to shift constantly, dark crimson swirls intertwining in a sinister dance. Deep from inside that thing, cries could be heard, terrifying screams that would surely haunt his sleep, hectic sobs the only testament to that creature being in a sense alive.

Stumbling backwards, Talia fell over and did not get up, fear paralyzing her. It was evident, he could see her shaking like a leaf as he passed her, wand out, ready to face whatever that thing was, use all the spells in his arsenal if he had to.

Within a blink of an eye the creature shifted, form morphing, giving away it's true nature. He knew, he was fully aware he was facing a Boggart but the same fear gripped him as well, chest tightening as a Death Eater stared back at him with a sinister grin. As the wand emerged from beneath torn up robes, eyes shifted, yet his body would not move, could not, eyes stuck on the dark mark set across white skin.

From the darkest corners Talbott possessed, memories flooded him and it was as if time paused. Drawing in a breath, heart picked up its rhythm as the Death Eater focused on Talia and he knew what would follow, the scene unraveling before his eyes. He would kill her, he would make him watch him kill her and then finally finish the job from when he was a child. They would die and it would be all his fault.

"Riddikulus!" is felt as if it came out of thin air since neither him nor Talia managed to cast it, however that was impossible. Black robes caught Talbott's eyes as loud steps alerted him to a third presence, one that picked Talia up by the arm, pulling her to her feet. Snape payed little mind to him as he continued to drag her along despite her beginning to protest.

Before he could even take a step, Snape abruptly turned "Don't Winger, I have no time tonight for pretend Aurors and partners willing to let the other one die."


	12. The fear within

Somehow, despite everything that just occurred in a short stretch of time, the scene appeared familiar to her eyes as rushed footsteps resonated, soft echoes bouncing off the walls. Mind dug up late nights roaming through dark corridors and yards in order to attend classes, always hidden, always alone, everything seamlessly under the radar, at least during her stay at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The plan was simple, impregnated on her brain, no one was allowed to get close and learn who Talia Hayes really was. Snape made sure she was just a passing shadow, smart enough to fight back, strong enough to tear through anyone however she never sat still, could not, should not.

Her feet moved on muscle memory alone as Snape's grip tightened, pulling her down dark halls in a pace much too fast for her to grasp as events, memories best left hidden clawed at her mind, it was as if she could hear the past screaming in delicate ears for her flee, that the time has come for her to run once more.

Tip of his wand shun a small light, Lumos spell guiding his steps through corridors he already knew by heart after all those years spent on the school grounds or was the light meant for her, so she would watch her step? So she would know the way, see where he was leading her?

Initial shock faded as logic started to churn everything, now leaving Talia with a slight tremor reverberating through her body as she tried to understand all that happened. She knew her terror better than anyone out there in the world, however Talbott's fear had a different feeling to it "Are my parents Death Eaters?" the question was as honest as her soul could muster, voice strong enough to reach his ears.

Snape stopped in his tracks, head craning to look at her pale face that still refused to shine any color to her cheeks due to the fright inflicted "This is what you have to say after what happened?" whispers fell from the countless portraits watching them, but none reached her as she just stared directly in Snape's eyes, trying to decipher them and his intentions.

Her partner did not shine away from Death Eaters, they were people at the end of the day, witches and wizards, him probably more versed than his opponent from what she could gather. Talbott's fear was just as hers, something that could not be seen with the naked eye, it all took place inside his scared heart. His wide stare as he watched that Boggart turn the wand to her, ready to kill. He was afraid of losing someone he cared about again.

More portraits awoke from their slumber as the light shinned on them directly, all turning to witness the events unfolding as he pulled her once more, protest finally forming on her lips "Let go and answer me." she could feel tender skin bruising under her shirt however he would not let her go until they both reached his office, dim light drowning everything around them.

Talia let out a small gasp as he pushed her, back colliding against a stone cold wall, thoughts inside her head jumbling "Yes, they are." Her heart still pumped faster than normal, sound resonating in her ear drums, words addressed barely registering "What do you think you're doing?" wide eyes shifted as anger set between his brows, teeth clenching as pale fist coiled in her shirt "This is what you came back for? To die? To ask silly questions?"

"I came to live on my own terms." It did little to help the situation, defiance being the last thing he needed from her as he shook her, making certain the interaction with the wall hurt her body. Grabbing his wrists, sharp nails dug in his skin "Let go of me."

Pushing her away from him since she was ready to pierce his skin, she caught her footing, regaining balance instead of meeting the ground. A shaky finger directed at her made her take a small step back, stance ready in case of an attack. Cold dark eyes squinted slightly, voice raised despite it being a whisper before "Have you forgotten? Have you learned nothing?"

"There are certain things you can't teach me." lowering his hand he scoffed blowing away at a stray hair tickling his face but she did not move, sharp eyes watching out for any indication that he might grab her again. His brows rose slightly, the same dangerous stare from before keeping her in place.

Turning his face away from her, his steps brought him closer to the desk, creating enough distance for Talia to relax a fraction "Winger is making you weak." She did not appreciate the words coming out of his mouth as true as they were, the weight of them pushing down on her soul. Snape did warn her feelings made people do all sort of things, from brave to utterly stupid, at the end of the day feelings were a liability when it came down to surviving. Looking over his shoulder, the shine in his eyes caught her off guard. Pity was the last thing she expected to see.

It threw her mind to different depths, something shifting inside her soul as she tried to understand, tried to reason with her own self. This was not the way she intended for their discussion to be, she wanted to reach out, tell him everything, make him see she was right and only hope that he would stand by her decision.

"Talbott is my partner, with all that it implies." Snape opened his mouth to counter her words, however chose not to when she started taking small steps toward him "I am tired of hiding, tired of surviving for nothing. What's the point in living if I am all alone in this?" dark eyes softened for a fraction before tightening at the corners.

"Out of everyone you met, out of all the cities you have seen, you set your eyes on Winger?" a heavy sigh left his chest, Talia biting her tongue as to not erupt right there and then "You're making a mistake, he would have let you die tonight."

It was not meant to hit her so hard, to hurt so deep, however somewhere inside her heart his words slithered through, digging relentlessly "Don't do this Severus." Pushing back the anger bubbling in the pits of her stomach, she exhaled slowly, calming her nerves.

He was in her personal space a moment later however Talia did not back down, holding her head up high, ready to retaliate "Have you told him?"

Hand coiled to fists at her sides, yet she still sat in the same position "I wish to."

The nod provided held little purpose apart from stirring up more emotions in her bright eyes, especially when spoken to "Right." He enunciated slowly, making certain the words mentioned reached her fully "Trust him. See how you fair the next time your chest is cracked open." Talia took a step back, hand over her beating heart as she blinked fast.

"Don't."

Snape took a step towards her, not allowing for space to be created "See how you survive when blood leaves your body once more."

"Don't do this."

Cold fingers wrapped around her neck, the memories burning her brain "When you cannot even cry out because you screamed and begged too hard. We'll see how Winger will help." Pushing her, she gasped suddenly drawing a breath of air she did not even know she needed "If he'll still be around after he learns the truth."

"I will not hide from him like you hid from her." Gritted teeth hurt as her jaw clenched, direct stare catching the moment then he faltered, seeing the second her words cut through him "Or do you think I don't remember? Why? Just because it took two years to heal and get out of that bed? Because I was in and out of consciousness?"

"Shut your mouth." It was her turn to close in on him, cornering him as if she was suddenly the predator and he turned to prey.

"Why? Is this not what you taught me when attacked?" her palms burned, heat emanating, temperature of her body rising despite the cold air filling the room "I know you are hurt. I remember everything and I am sorry for how you suffered, but I will not abandon Talbott if he's willing to have me."

"You know nothing." Yet somehow he did believe the words coming out of her mouth. He had cried, he tore himself apart, suffered while she was recovering. Through her sobs and tiny hands holding onto him as a child, he told her stories, truths he could not even admit after all the years that passed. He would have never believed she would recall his words, not between magic barely healing bones and flesh, not between her begging him to end her, to just let her die "Impossible."

Talia took a step back as his wand pointed directly at her chest "What now?" Talia smirked, eyes never leaving his "Which part do you regret most? Teaching me to drip poison with each word spoken? Or saving me? I bet that's the one." Grabbing his hand, she pressed the wand against her, tilting her head to the side slightly "You have been a father to me, more than my own, but you need to let me go."

"Now I recognize the child I raised." Her hand slowly dropped even if his did not lower "I'm sorry, but I can't let you make this mistake." Her glare burned like ice would, hesitation stiffening his muscles for a moment.

A small dose of time to witness Talia's willingness to fight back.

A moment in time for a perfectly cast Expelliarmus to knock the wand out his hand.

Talbott stepped closer to Talia, his feet not making a sound on the stone beneath him. Gently, he pushed her behind him, wand and eyes locked on Snape "What were you going to do to her?"

Spoken words felt as if ice took hold of his body, forcing a tremor from inside to break in the form of goose bumps across his caramel skin "Erase you." Even with a wand in his face, Snape still held his head up high, as if looking down on Talbott, despite the obvious youngster towering above him, somehow his former professor still made him feel so small.

"That is not a decision you can make for her." His best cold stare countered dark eyes, wand still not lowering, mouth ready to recite any spell. Squinting, Snape wondered for a moment just how much Talbott actually heard from the discussion taking place?

"Do not think you have the upper hand, if not for me this situation would have been reversed." Once more, without even moving Snape had the upper hand "She would be dead, you would be crying and I could not care less." Talia shifted coming in Talbott's peripheral view and for a moment he actually thought she would straight up punch him.

"There are two types of people in this world, those who cannot move on like you Severus and those who wish for better days like me and Talbott." Placing a gentle hold on Talbott's hand, she slowly lowered his wand "You have spoken some truths tonight and for that I thank you." Both males looked conflicted, as if she was sucking the air out of the room with her simple presence "But never try to put me in a corner or toy with me. You may be important, but I will not hesitate to hurt you if you ever threaten me again."

"He will be the death of you Talia."

Turning to look at Talbott, she smirked "Wouldn't that be something." Reaching for her hand, he pulled her slowly out of the office, guiding her through the corridors.

She followed in complete silence, letting him lead her to where he saw fit. She knew what was coming, what sentiments bubbled inside his chest, ready to burst, everything directed at her. So she used that silence to shut herself down, prepare for his avalanche of questions.

Talbott did not stop until they both reached his room, for once not caring if anyone saw them go in together. As soon as the door closed behind him, she found himself staring into dangerous orbs, molten glare burning through her senses, yet she did not react in the slightest, glassy eyes appearing to look beyond his physical appearance. Clenched jaw betrayed anger ready to be delivered yet she still did not react to his visible anguish.

Reaching for her, Talia turned her face away, muscles tensing on command, waiting. She would allow him one hit, one and that was it. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw him back away, hand retracting, instead running it through his hair "I don't know how to handle you right now." The admission was more for himself, however it still made her look at him obviously struggling with everything that just happened "You're dangerous Talia."

If he managed to pull her out of her shell there she suddenly sat before him, pushing inside her emotions that threatened to spill, to weaken her "That I am." Bowing her head an apology left her lips, sudden and cold, catching him off guard. Lifting her head, he could of sworn her eyes lost their shine, everything inside her set on auto pilot "You have been running from danger all your life. You don't need me."

"What are you saying?" his chest felt heavy, heart beating wildly against his rib cage especially with how she took too long to answer "If someone doesn't need the other right now, that's you. I failed tonight." If it was something he could not truly control when it came to emotions, it was his eyes. They told Talia countless stories of torment, everything now taking place in front of her.

"Perhaps tonight has been too much." She was still at it, giving him the impression he was facing a lifeless version of his partner. Still shutting down from him, shinning away "Perhaps all of this is too much." A bitter smile formed on her lips as she turned her face away from him, shaking her head "Maybe Severus is right and no one must know." The last line stung, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, teeth digging into her tender lips until she could taste blood.

"Don't be daft!" closing in, he did not touch her once he came up to her, little space being left between their bodies "After I am done with laying apologies at your feet in hopes of you seeing me the same after the idiot I've been today, I wish to hear your story." Slowly, she lifted her eyes to look at him "Right now I'm not deserving of your secrets. I don't deserve to be called your partner or am allowed to touch you."

"What?" life started coloring her face once more, confusion evident.

Placing his hands inside his pockets in order to refrain from touching her, he bent a tad in order to be closer "The latter is me punishing myself." Pale hands rose, to conceal the gasp leaving her mouth, tears forming in her eyes a moment later "Why? Why are you crying?" removing his hands, they hovered close to her body, yet still did not make contact.

"I thought" a sharp inhale rattled her body as a sob escaped her chest. He could not sit back anymore, arms wrapping around her, letting her cry against him as much needed "I thought you would shut me down."

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled softly even if she was not looking at him "As if anyone else could handle you."

A soft giggle left her, breaking through the tension in her bones "Now you're just being cocky." slowly pushing him away, nose red at the tip she sniffed once "But tonight has indeed been too much. Rest, we have an entire day ahead to think things through and I do want you to think if you really want this." placing a hand over his mouth, she refrained him from speaking "I am indeed dangerous, in more ways than one, so use that brilliant mind of yours to truly weight everything." nodding against her hand earned him a small smile "I need to take my own advice here. So in light of this, we will meet tomorrow night."

And just like that, he let her go, leaving him alone to tackle his own demons as she did the same.


	13. You are my choice

It became painfully obvious sleep would not visit him that night, not after staring at the ceiling not even being able to recall the last time he blinked. He had circled through the events of those late hours, burning certain thing in his memory, collecting everything he deemed important or relevant. Out of all of them, one stood out more, his mind drifting back to the Death Eater event.

He froze on the spot, everything he ever learned dissolving as terror gripped his chest, claws digging their way into his heart. He knew well enough that if it was not for Snape intervening, he would have truly lost Talia. The memory played further in his head, reality of it hitting, jolting him out of his bed as if it burned his skin. The very idea tightened his chest to the point he wished to let out a scream yet couldn't.

Cradling his head in his hands he groaned, a new realisation dawning on him, making him squint his eyes, wishing it away. The room suddenly felt too small, barely able to contain his feelings, him. The wand directed at her, his inability, seeing Snape threaten to Obliviate his memory out of her mind, wipe him out of her existence.

He did not want that, he did not wish to lose her.

Exhaling, he opened the window, trembling fingers fumbling with the lock. Fresh air cascaded in the room, hitting his face in small warm waves. Shutting his eyes, he allowed the tension to ease his muscles "I'm screwed."

The more he thought about it, the more Talia did not make sense for him, not if he was actually going to think and rethink the entire ordeal. All his life he witnessed people like her not even glance his way in a normal setting.

Extroverts like Talia would always be surrounded by friends or people who actually looked up to her. The same pattern played out at the camp, everyone being beyond curios of the new recruit, trying to talk, get to know her better. While she did not truly push them away when addressed, she kept answers short and closed, barely allowing for other questions to reach her.

Then why did she allow for him to be her exception?

She did not trust him all the way, that was obvious to him at least. Whenever he shared any information, she would take time to look at him, eyes travelling across his face and body as she analysed, deciding for herself if what he mentioned was truth or lie. Little did she know he had not lied once. Careful to what he related? Yes, but never did he hide once he decided on what to tell her.

In all honestly it felt like he could not. Even when he jumbled information, she would know. Not tell him, but he knew she caught on. She would look at him the same way Snape looked through him, behaviour almost as if they rehearsed it.

Yet they were different, held views that at one point diverted. If she would have been at Hogwarts, surely he would have managed to control a lot more than just her early years. She must have seen true friendships form, lovers bounded together by real feelings, Talia being cast aside for using people.

Shaking his head, Talbott tried to push back an ugly sentiment. She said she was not using him. He wanted to believe that. She defended his name in front of Snape, not backing down, not even when…clenching his fists, a low guttural growl surprised him as he recalled the conversation he overheard.

For a moment he felt as if he was intruding, Talia and Snape's words sounding so intimate. It felt like he arrived at the most inopportune moment.

"See how you fair the next time your chest is cracked open…See how you survive when blood leaves your body once more…When you cannot even cry out because you screamed and begged too hard."

Talia's Boggart burned through his mind's eyes, dark swirls coming to life, hallowed screams pushing his mind to overdrive. That was her, it had to be, those were her screams, her pain as she was tortured by her parents.

Once more he felt like yelling, wishing to let it all out.

Turning into his Animagus form, Talbott flew out the open window, exhilarated with the sudden wind under his wings. It had been far too long since he had been allowed this freedom. He could not risk transforming at the camp, Jasper was too bent on making his life hard. Even in the weekend, it felt as if there were too many eyes watching him, despite not being visible, the sensation making his skin crawl.

Then she came, invaded his space, his privacy, his life.

Despite himself, memories surfaced one by one. From the first handshake, to their pretend couple talk in the tea shop, her arms wrapped around him. Her presence at the camp made everything bearable, shifted his focus to something more.

"…those who wish for better days like me and Talbott."

Did he really want it all with her? What did that even mean?

They were never friends, that much was made clear from day one, it was something Talia did not do, or perhaps in light of recent discoveries did not know how. But a partner was something she could handle, could actually swear her loyalty to.

Reaching the Owlery, he turned back after ensuring he was indeed alone. Dawn shinned a new days upon the silent grounds, even the owls did not shift in their slumber when he landed in the familiar setting.

Not even flying managed to settle down his wild thoughts, cogs in his mind working causing his heart to beat relentlessly as he dug deeper inside himself. What sort of cruel game was she playing at? Surely she was using him to some extent.

Why would she want him? He was not even able to get over himself and kiss her, let alone be able to convey his feelings into words.

Placing a hand over his heart, he felt his head spin "Oh no." he had known her for only a few months, how and when did he manage to get so attached? "Surely she's a witch of different calibre."

Footsteps drew his attention to the stair case leading to his location, sharp eyes already focusing the entrance "Mister Winger are you here?" McGonagall was the last person he expected to see, wide eyes meeting hers as she came in view "There you are. Join me please."

"Is Talia alright?" it was the only solid thought that sprung to mind, if she was there, something bad must have happened.

"She is fine, now come." Her honest smile spoke volumes to him, McGonagall would never lie, but her early visit meant she knew what happened last night. At least some of it since she made way to look for him that early in the morning.

Stepping besides her, he tried to shake the tension in his shoulders and just hold up a normal conversation "Portraits talk, a lot more this morning." Glancing at him, she resisted the urge to smile "Having to hear Severus yell at such an early hour has certainly put me in a bad mood."

"Yes professor." Placing a hand on his forearm, he stopped in his tracks.

"I am not your professor anymore Talbott." Speaking his name sounded foreign to his ears, yet inviting "I do trust that you can speak to me freely after so many years." Bobbing her head once, she removed her hand, both continuing their walk back to the castle "Now tell me what is truly bothering you about last night."

"Honestly?" she nodded once, Talbott glancing to the side "I failed her." Once more seething anger reflected in his sunrise gaze "And she's not even mad. How can she not? I froze and" exhaling sharply his nostrils flared "then Snape wanted to erase me from her memory." Dipping his head, shame burned his face, shoulders drawing in.

"Sit up straight, he will not be tampering with her memory. Albus convinced him that miss Hayes is who she is today because no one erased anything from her past." At the mention of Dumbledore's name Talbott hissed through his teeth as if he waited to be punished despite not being a student anymore "As for miss Hayes, she appears to have a very heated opinion on you."

Blinking rapidly as he straightened his back he stuttered "Is that good?"

"I believe so. It is clear she cares very much for you." Curiosity tugged at his mind however he did not wish to further impose. It was obvious the situation surrounding them had created a commotion.

"I'm sorry. I did not wish for this to degenerate to such a degree." Placing his hands in the depths of his pockets, Talbott once again looked away "This is all my fault. I didn't even consult Talia, I just thought it would be alright to get away from the camp." McGonagall listened to him share details on how everything was going, Jasper's so called many rules that in his mind equated to nothing.

Talbott did not even realise when they reached the Transfiguration classroom, memories surfacing as he just smiled "Miss McGonagall?" her only response was a small eyebrow raise as she poured two cups of coffee from a tray that was left there "I believe I want to be by her side."

"Is that not a good thing?" accepting the cup offered, Talbott sniffed it, a small sigh leaving his lips. It most definitely was not a bad thing. She actually enjoyed how she pushed him to do better, challenged him in ways he never experienced "Matters of the heart are never an easy affair. However from experience I can only advise this: if you truly have feelings for the girl, trust her, let her know that. Life is too short as it is to live with regret."

"I don't know where to start." The admission spoken out loud made him feel small, heat rising to his cheeks as countless scenarios made their way into his tired brain. Taking a sip of coffee, the warm liquid made him close his eyes, savouring its aroma "But I guess that is up to me to figure out."

"Indeed it is."

By the time students started entering the classroom, time suddenly felt like too much. He would have to wait until the evening and that was too many hours apart. He did not even realise where his steps led him to, until he opened the door to the greenhouse. In an attempt to calm him mind, he started tending to the plants, picking up the first watering can he could find. Perhaps a flower would be a nice present "Does she even like flowers?" he never bothered to ask and she certainly did not mention it. Setting the can down, he huffed, chest expanding as he drew a long breath of air.

This was not the way he felt it to be right. He needed to confront Snape. Not gain his approval for he could not care less, however he needed to see he was serious about her. After all, Talia called him a father, more than her own. How did he even end up being her godfather? He must have been close friends with her family for that to happen.

His head shot up, a painful realisation hitting him. He had to know, he needed to.

Running towards the dungeons, he invited himself inside the potions classroom and thankfully, Snape was there doing an inventory on the ingredients left "Did you know what her parents planned?" the question was well thought out, not revealing the fact that he actually did not know anything more apart from it, yet still used the information Talia offered him to the fullest.

"Oh Lord, you do not give up do you Winger?" setting his eyes back to the list, he ignored the previously asked question.

"Did you know they would hurt her?" shaking his head, he directed Talbott to a jar.

"Weight it. Unlike you, I have a lot to do." Taking the invitation, he set up to the task performed as Snape continued to count something else. It was an invitation, granted in his fashion, but an invitation nonetheless, so Talbott kept quiet, only speaking in order to let him know the number or items counter or grams in a jar "I did." The admission came in hushed tones, him not getting up from his kneeled position "But I arrived too late."

"You need more bat wings, you're all out." Scribbling down the information, Snape did not look over at him and that made Talbott feel uncomfortable. He expected the same confrontation from last night, yet is seamed the discussion from that morning managed to settle some of the anger searing.

"I do not agree with her decision, but for whatever reason she sees more in you." For the first time, he appeared defeated, as if the discussion from early on in the day took everything out of him "She's of age Winger." The worlds rattled him, coming out slow "If they catch her."

"They?" lifting his body, Snape whispered.

"Death Eaters boy." Everything inside of Talbott ran cold, heartbeat slowing down to the point where he actually questioned if he was alive or not anymore "Run. Trust no one. Take her away from England. I cannot protect her anymore, there are others who need me."

Backing away, it felt like his lungs were not cooperating properly, cold sweat forming on his forehead. How did he manage to get caught up in such a mess?

"Where is she?" it was all he managed to mutter, shaky voice betraying the agitation within.

Shaking his head, Snape continued to stare into his eyes, searching for answers to questions unaddressed "The train leaves in ten minutes."

All at once blood pumped through his veins, body in full sprint as he ran, searching for an empty room with a window. He could not reach the train station fast enough as he was, yet his eagle form was faster. If he flew directly and the winds were kind enough, he might make it just in time. Despite the strain in his wings, he still continued to fly, calculating the fastest route that allowed him to oversee everything, hoping she actually did not go to the train station.

If she boarded that train, he would never see Talia again, that much was certain.

As he reached the station, he hovered, quickly noting the auburn haired girl he was looking for. Talia sat on a bench, empty eyes locked with the train, giving out its last boarding whistle. He couldn't let her get up, landing next to her, startled eyes turning to his eagle form.

"Shoo!" she gestured slowly with her hand trying to get him to fly, protest leaving his beak as he almost bit her "Damn birds." Flapping his wings, she froze not knowing what to do.

"Miss, are you boarding the train?" hesitation furrowed her brows as she turned, a small nod being provided despite everything about her body language indicating she did not wish to leave "If you are waiting for someone, there is another train in three hours."

Both the conductor and Talia let out a scream of surprise as Talbott landed on her lap, pulling at her phoenix pin, wings spread out in all their glory. Seeing how he was not hurting her, Talia eventually relaxed, weary eyes regarding the bird on her lap "Alright, are you trying to stop me?" pressing against her chest, she slowly placed a hand over his feathers, softly petting him "I think I'll stay sir, wait for the next one probably." Looking down at the eagle who now provided her its full attention "Is that alright with you?"

As the train departed from the station, Talbott pulled on her pin, managing to detach it from her shawl, flying away with it, Talia hot on his heals as she ran after him into the forest.

As soon as he managed to get her far into the forest, he dropped the pin for her to collect as he flew away to a more secluded spot in order to turn back. By the time he ran back to her spot, he was out of breath, muscles under his clothes ragging in pain, from his arms, to his back, all the way down to his legs.

Talia stared at him with that deer in the headlight look, not being able to believe her eyes "Now" he managed to get out, chest heaving "stop running." Shallowing hard he groaned slightly as he straightened his back "You don't get to stir me up and then just walk away."

"It's too dangerous Talbott."

Shaking his head, he inhaled deeply "From where I'm standing we both are running from the same thing, with an equal grim result if caught." Pointing a finger her way he demanded "Our chances increase if we stick together. No one is around, so talk to me."

"How do you know, did you survey the area?" rolling his eyes, Talbott gritted his teeth before finally deciding to show her, straight out transforming in his Animagus form. Words died on her lips, not speaking until he was back to what she knew "I have so many questions."

"And I will answer them all. I trust you Talia." Extending a hand out to her, she hesitated "Do you trust me?" her eyes searched his for the longest time, yet despite the pain burning through his muscles, he still kept his hand out for her to take.

Warm fingers tips grazed his skin, slowly taking the hand offered "I do. But I'm so scared Talbott."

"As am I. This is all so new, but as long as I'm with you I can take it." Running his free hand up her arm, he pulled her closer "Just don't make me run after you again."

"Alright Talbott, it's time I kept my promise."


	14. Who are you really?

He wished his own two hands held the power to ban it all to fiction, for all the hurt to be but a dark fable sprung from weary minds and nothing more, ink blotched parchments filled with fast scribbled words until the paper bled on the other side and nothing more.

Such as the children stories his parents used to read to him when he was but a wee little boy. Thinking back he never truly liked them, such dark and twisted tales should not have been related to children. But at the end of the day, he was not alone, he had a family, fuelling him with courage for a new day. His mother's delicate hands caressing his hair, answering in a sweet voice any curious questions he had, casting away the fear trying to rear its ugly head.

However this was not something he could make go away with a tender touch or a soft spoken word.

Inside a hidden world full of magic there were many moments full of raw pain and he was but a victim in a cruel aftermath. And now that he looked upon the girl he learned to call partner he saw the exact same, a pained reflection of himself, as if looking into a mirror, yet she was still breaking apart any barrier he had hoped to keep up. Still held an unspeakable power, all cast by wide clear eyes pinning his heart in place.

Yet this change did not come all at once, his defences did not crumble overnight. It happened gradually, her systematically breaking through cold stone walls, all forged for his own protection, yet she did not leave him bare. Upon the fragile base that represented him, she constructed new layers of protection, feelings of a different magnitude surfacing.

It was time to return the favour, prove he was there for her as much as she had, that he was also strong and would not falter before the danger circling them like a vicious hungry wolf. He would shower her with the same loyalty she had during Valentine's day when he head bowed, resting on his arm.

This was a promise to himself.

He did not step back despite the increasing pressure building up in his chest when she related new found information of her parents. She was doing what he would have done as well, trying to protect herself, her secrets, despite agreeing to tell him all.

He knew she was trying to push him away, even if she agreed to return "I asked Severus last night and he confirmed it for me. My parents are indeed Death Eaters." However she was not surprised at all, expected it more than likely by the look in her eyes.

For a moment his trust crumbled, cracking under the weight of those words. Everything inside him screamed to just turn away and run, flee and not look back. Yet ration had no place when it came to matters of the heart, despite how dangerous that was.

He went back to memories he latched on to, knew she bared no marks on her arms. Her entire personality did not fit the description of such dark souls. There was no way she had such cruel intentions, served the dark side of the wizarding world.

And such he concluded, she was only protecting herself in her feeble attempt to make him change his mind, nothing more. It was what she had done all her life.

He allowed himself a few moments to drift away once insider her room, going back to old questions and scenarios, the idea on which he landed on surprising even him. He did not know how his parents got together and at that moment he wished he had held such information. It would have helped him understand things he had only read about, dealt with everything differently. Were they friends before? Were they rivals turned to lovers? Were they infatuated with one another from the very beginning?

During his school years he had witnessed the few friends he allowed near, form relationships of their own. Yet while they were busy hiding behind corners, stealing kisses, holding hands and dating, he was studying, training, preparing for his future.

Ever since the Auror camp however all that felt in vain.

Maybe it would not have been so bad to indulge in something more than a friendship. That way he might have been more experienced, resisted her temptations far more than he already had, wouldn't feel flushed when she was near him.

Shaking the thoughts from him head, his focus shifted back to Talia's busy form, casting protective spells, ensuring no one would or could interrupt them.

Once she completed her small ritual, her eyes appeared lifeless as she turned to him, as if she had given up a part of herself once she decided to actually go through with it. She chose words carefully, churning everything countless times before actually uttering anything. Took time to consider how those words would and could be used against her, that behaviour he did recognise, he had done it countless time as well.

He felt like pacing as she took her sweet time, fingers removing the Phoenix pin securing her shawl, anticipation ever growing in the pit of his stomach. Taking off her first layer of protection, left her in a button up shirt, stopping to look at him one last time, ensuring he truly wanted to know. As pale fingers worked on removing clothing, he shinned away from her, keeping his gaze trained on the floor, muscles tensing as words spilled from her lips.

Breathing came second as he turned her story to vivid pictures inside his brain, eyes shutting tight as if it was all hurting him.

But it was, words crashing inside his chest, breaking apart bits and pieces living and breathing through him.

An old legacy left behind, now all sitting on her shoulders, crushing, turning words to ash on her tongue.

Wizards and witches of the foulest kind, sacrificing everything to achieve greatness and above all else, live. Live long and prosper, no matter the means taken to obtain such a goal. The name resonated heavy in the room, echoing off the walls, he had heard stories behind their family. Witches and Wizards hunting for the ultimate dark artefacts, killing creatures that should not be touched, all to prolong the years of their life. Born early in the year of 1974 by parents Josephine and Constantine Crane, Talia came into the world to serve one purpose only.

Branded from the very beginning.

Five days to conceive her.

Five consecutive months of the mother drinking Phoenix blood.

Five years for the girl to grow.

"It poured down on the night of my fifth birthday as if nature itself was weeping." A cruel smile curved Talia's lips into something sinister "But why would mother nature cry for a lamb being offered for slaughter?"

He heard something light landing on the floor and he knew her shirt now rested near her feet. Her voice faltered as she shallowed the lump forming in her throat, tears biting at deep sea eyes.

"I begged until my throat bled, until my tongue went numb. Gritted my teeth until they crumbled in my mouth, but it didn't matter. Why would my cries reach the hallow space inside a monster's chest?"

Her father carved her, young skin splitting quickly and from her words that was the most bearable part of it all.

"He caved in my rib cage and children bones are far more fragile than that of an adult. So the task wasn't a hard one for him." She knew magic kept her alive, the entire ritual not allowing her to die, not until the right moment.

Close to the scene, her mother performed the same ritual, on a little Phoenix bird, the same age as her.

"He carved a piece out of my beating heart. Replaced it." Not a human, not a Phoenix, not normal as lightning struck her, bringing the night to a standstill, ensuring her heart would beat again "But my tears don't heal wounds. I still bleed like others and if anything, I healed slower yet didn't die, magic and potions as if rendered useless. And for what? To keep me for another five years to carve me out again? In an attempt of making an immortal heart?"

A plan forged in insanity, however if manageable, if successful it would have created a greater dark army. Such a cruel fate, to conceive a child not out of love, but out of selfishness. If there were any innocent beings in the worlds, those were children.

"Look at me Talbott." he kept silent, fists shaking as he swallowed hard despite his throat being dry. Pale fingers turned his face towards her, skin as if on fire against his "Look at the beast they created." His resolved shook, he could only fathom how her scar looked after all done to her, yet he wished to delay it. Pull himself together, not show anger or pain or fear.

"After spending half of my life wishing to not exist, I continued to break myself apart." Caressing his cheek she could read all the pain entrapped in his features "I used it all to my advantage, forged this body for something more as I ran."

"You are not a beast." His eyes snapped open, a firm grip on her arm telling her not to push, that he clearly did not wish to allow for the connotation to exist. He shifted his gaze, reading into deep eyes that were red at the rims as Talia tried to keep it all in.

"Then look at me." Shaky hands pushed back soft hair, hesitantly lowering his gaze. He did his utmost best to not display any emotions, yet he could feel his eyes sting as a gasp left his lips.

Jagged edges spoke to him of immeasurable pain, an obvious dent under the scars with how her bones healed slowly, muscles and new tissues barely containing what was done. Just how much magic did Snape attempt in order to even reach such a result? There was nothing careful about how her skin was split, the scar tissue in itself too wide, too viciously spread on her pale skin.

And then came her last attempt at saving herself from hurt.

"Due to the Phoenix core, birds are also attracted to me, you might have wondered why Fawks suddenly flew to me. With you being an eagle Animagus, it would explain a lot." She could see something snap inside him, as he tensed on the spot, anger tightening his muscles.

Letting go of her arm, his fingers traced the scar along her heart after making sure she allowed for the interaction to take place "Don't Talia." She expected hesitation, yet there was none "Do not try to justify my feelings for you with this." She shivered slightly as his hand lowered down to her stomach.

"Feelings?" her voice teased, finally finding its strength however she froze when he looked back in her eyes. Everything about him looked dangerous, smouldering gaze stealing a breath from her lungs. Talbott kept silent, stare intense as he removed his hand from her body, yet still kept the close proximity.

His chest expanded in slow breaths as his mind worked out through his most recent dilemma, her becoming increasingly worried. It was as if then she truly felt exposed, as if the fog lifted from her brain and realised she was standing naked from the waist up in front of her partner.

Breaking eye contact, her hands wrapped around herself as she walked away from him, hair falling over her shoulders, encompassing her form. He was painfully aware of the fact her body was exposed, however that was not a time for embarrassment on his behalf "Don't hide from me." His voice trembled as he took slow steps, closing the space between them "You don't ever have to with me."

Refusing to unravel her arms she spoke softly "You can't possibly want to look at me." Yet she still did not dare look his way. It was him who grazed her jaw line with steady fingers as she had done to him, lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"How could I possibly look away from my partner?" her wide glossy gaze spoke to him what she was incapable to verbalise. She would not admit to being terrified at that very moment. She would not tell him how vulnerable she was feeling.

"You made me come back today, look back." He nodded slowly, urging her to continue, not really understanding where she was getting at "I never look back."

Caressing her cheek in an absentminded gesture he posed his enquiry "Is that bad?" her hesitation froze the motion in place, anxiety eroding away at him. If felt too long until she slowly placed her open palm over his beating heart.

"There is a reason I don't look back." Her eyes shinned differently, all the danger lurking inside her being drawn out "There is nothing there. You must understand Talbott, I am not a nice person, not fully, not with how I lived. But I am not looking to excuse myself." Her bounce back surprised him after all, she was half naked, in front of him, yet she had the upper hand.

"Then why did you look back? You were more than hesitant at the train station." A small smirk played on her lips.

"Observant. Should I be flattered?" his new found confidence faltered in the form of fast blinking, questions swimming in his head. Should she be? Why would Talia be flattered he took notice of her behaviour?

Shaking his head, her brows furrowed "No, but I want to live up to those expectations." That answer had Talia wrapping her arms around his neck, body pressed against him so tight as if she was afraid of losing him.

Talbott froze in place for a moment her voice reaching his ears in a small whisper "Come on, tell me this is inappropriate."

Gently running her hands across her body, he returned the hug "Today I don't possess the will to deny you." Feeling her hands roam through his hair, he shivered slightly, gripping her tighter.

"Careful what you say, I might ask too much of you then." His lips curved in a smile as he indulged in her perfume. She did not need to know that would actually not be a bad thing "But in all seriousness, no more games for now." Pulling back a fraction, she met soft eyes waiting for her to speak "Forgive me for my moment of weakness, but how could I not look back? How could I not hesitate when you were back at the castle? How could I go on when the simple idea of moving forward alone hurt so much?"

It felt as if his heart burst inside his chest at the sound of her words "Then forgive me as well for my weakness." Leaning in, his lips quickly found hers, the sensation sweet and shy, fleeting as first kisses usually tend to be.

It was not as stories went, he did not forget how to breathe, yet his heart did beat faster than it ever had. He did not feel his knees go weak, but his feelings cemented themselves, sealing everything with that kiss. It was not as if something struck him, however warmth burned inside his chest.

Perhaps all those fables were written by fools after all, as nothing felt more real than that very moment.


	15. Together under layers of secrets

Once inside his own room, Talbott pressed hard against the worn out wooden door, lungs begging for a normal breath of air. Placing an open palm against his chest, fingers coiled seconds later in the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to calm the trepidations agitating his heart.

He had not planned for that kiss to take place, however it felt as if it was the only way of showing her he understood, that he was there for her and it was not the Phoenix core that called out to him. Yet his mind still charged at a fast pace to the "what if" part.

What if he was indeed attracted to Talia due to that fact alone?

Shaking his head, thoughts blurred inside his mind, heat rising from inside his chest. Questions hit him, each more painful than the previous one. There was so much that he did not understand, was unable to.

Heading to the bed, his hands retrieved the notebook he carried with him, however emotions were not willing to bleed on paper, quill shaking in his hand. He needed to capture her essence in his poems, write until muscles ached however it felt as if no words would suffice.

Both bare of the secrets weighing them down, so where did that leave them?

Cursing, he threw the quill across the room, eyes searching for something, anything to stop his emotions from running wild. What were they now after the kiss? Were they together or were they cursed, stuck in the same dance? He swore if the word "partner" left her lips one more time, he would throw a fit even if it was not in his nature to do so.

The sound of Talia's door closing distracted him, fast steps testifying she felt as agitated as him. He wanted to follow, understand more, yet he could not face her then. He needed to think, calm down and then meet her at dinner as planned. They would have enough time to discuss more during the night rounds.

For the second time in a few hours he allowed for the transformation to take place as he escaped through the open window in his room, eyes surveying the scenery below as he promised to just search for her whereabouts and then leave her alone to gather her thoughts. He needed to ensure she was not regretting her decision or crying somewhere all alone after having relieved her past.

To his surprise she was in Dumbledore's office with Snape, the three of them discussing so he set himself out of sight as he listened in to their conversation, discussion circling around the events of that year.

"So he's trying to return." it was a statement, a declaration cementing in place the words hanging heavily inside the space between them "And you think he will try to take my heart if he finds out I am alive?" Talia's voice did not falter in the slightest, accepting the subtle head nod provided by Dumbledore as affirmation "But he doesn't have a body yet so that's not possible. He needs a functioning body in order to have a beating heart."

Snape let out a strained sigh as he closed his eyes prior to answering "True. However" he enunciated "that can still happen. There were others who knew of your parents plan. They searched for you because they believed you did not die that night. That is why you need to get away." A long pause followed before he allowed himself to say the next statement "And take Winger with you."

Dumbledore dipped his head, looking at her from above the semicircle lenses "Have you told him?"

"I have." She did not break eye contact, head held high as a warm smile graced the headmaster's lips. Snape did not react as he figured it out, already having decided she was better off with Talbott than with him, especially with Voldemort trying to return "So Harry Potter is here now? First year?"

There was a subtle side glance provided by Dumbledore towards Snape, the Potions master trying to ignore it "She remembers more than I initially figured she would." He finally admitted slowly, giving in to the insistent gaze.

"Then it cannot be helped. Talia is as much a part of this as anyone of us." Snape's eyes widened "However your god father is right, caution is the key here. While you will always have a family in us, there are more pressing matters we need to attend to now."

Talia nodded, back held straight as if a soldier talking orders for an upcoming mission "Yes sir, I understand Harry is a priority." Looking over at her god father she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck the next moment much to his surprise "Thank you for everything."

As she let him go his brows knit together, eyes searching her face "This doesn't mean you are being abandoned. Just" he hesitated slightly "chose to live instead of fight." Another small nod was all she provided him prior to excusing herself.

Talbott still remained, attention set on the remaining people in the office, Dumbledore being the first to speak "You do realise she will go against everything you wish for Severus?"

"I am well aware. Even as a child she refused to give in, understand certain aspects."

Dumbledore paced the office, the sound of his robes being the only thing heard for some time "You were young yourself Severus, her being the only living thing to grant some comfort. But she is not your blood. Talia's nature is different and we have granted her the weapons to go after those who wronged her. She will fight."

"And Winger?" Dumbledore's pacing ceased with that question.

"That decision is left to him however something tells me Talia made a good choice." Despite himself Snape scoffed hearing that "Talbott has been thrust into this ordeal once his parents were killed during the Wizarding War. He has a brilliant mind and a pure heart, something she needs right now." Once more Dumbledore's steps were heard "Plus, I believe he truly cares for her. Isn't that right Talbott?"

Snape circled the office, looking for him, eyes widening to astronomic proportions once an eagle flew inside the office, seconds later morphing to the person in question. Talbott kept his head lowered as Dumbledore urged him to answer the question addressed "Yes sir I do." Finally lifting his gaze he had to address the burning question on his tongue "How long have you known I'm an Animagus?"

Once more that warm smile appeared on his lips "It's my job to know what is happening inside my own school. Do not threat, I figured it out on my own." That statement told him McGonagall was not the one to tell his secrets, despite the fact that he knew she was aware.

Snape on the other hand still looked like someone had slapped him out of the blue. His eyes met Talbott's as he excused himself as well, leaving the men to their private conversation.

If he was agitated up until that point, now anxiety clawed at his nerves with the newest implications. With dinner approaching he once more had to look at Talia in the eyes and not show her he knew. He would have to wait on her coming to him with the information, that if Dumbledore or Snape had not already went to her.

Sitting at the Great Hall entrance, hands tucked deep in the pockets of his pants, his eyes scanned the students entering, some of the younger ones looking positively terrified, which he understood well. When he first walked into Hogwarts he had no clue what to expect, eyes frantically analysing the countless faces as he stood at the back of the group for all announcements. He felt sick to the stomach when McGonagall asked him to come upfront so he could be sorted into one of the four houses.

Not that the feelings had subsided now that he was older, he just learned to deal with them differently.

Auburn hair drew his attention, Talia coming in sight, eyes set on him as if it was the first day at the camp. She was searching for something and whatever that was he still felt heat rise to his cheeks "We need to talk." She whispered once she came close enough "Alone." Her expression betrayed no emotions, however the harshness around her eyes told him it was serious and this was it. She would relate to him the discussion held in Dumbledore's office.

"We need to make it quick, McGonagall expects to see us at dinner." taking her hand into his, Talbott led her inside the artefact room. Just how he remembered, it was empty apart from the various scattered objects collecting dust ever since he was a student at the school.

Talia payed little mind to the scene, quickly getting to the point, the heart of it all as words painted for him the office scene, leaving nothing out. A smile tugged at his lips, although inappropriate, he was happy she came to him "What's up with you?" she caught the change on his face, thin brow rising.

"No, it's just" he stuttered slightly trying to regain composure "I'm happy you came to tell me. Thank you." She blinked a couple of times, forehead creasing as she tried to understand his odd behaviour.

"I think you need some proper food, come." Scanning the hall through a small opening in the door, it was safe for them to get out and finally attend dinner. McGonagall called them over, urging the pair to sit down at the table, whispers from curious students filling the room. Professor Sprout and Flitwick more or less took hold of Talbott's entire attention, Talia sitting in what used to be the chair belonging to the year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, despite engaging in a discussion with Snape, smiling although the students were at a loss for words seeing such a scene display before them "It appears your lovely pupils do not approve much of your teaching methods."

"Are you done locating the boy?" he leaned closer, offering her a grin to which Talia just nodded once, smile not leaving her lips "Good, now where do you plan on going after this small mission of yours?"

Pursing her lips, she turned her attention to the fruit bowl, fingers plucking a single grape "I do believe I still need to return, beat Jasper in a duel, get my stuff, at least I will feel better then." Pushing the grape in her mouth, she turned back to Snape deciding to keep the discussions on the bright side for once since her arrival. It was as if his eyes light up when she looked for his advice on some potions she was struggling with due to the lack of ingredients available at the camp.

He provided her his undivided attention as she went through some stories while she studied abroad. For once she was willing to open up to him after so many years of hating the idea he was behind her alienation.

Leaving the Grand Hall after dinner, both her and Talbott felt lighter, the discussions doing both of them some good "So, where do you wish to go tonight?" his eyes lingered on her face as she concentrated.

"Whoever is here is looking for something, but what? The one thing" her eyes searched the halls for any prying eyes or unwanted attention "Voldemort wanted is not here anymore. I know this school carries a lot of secrets and unique objects, so what could an outsider be looking for? If that person is still here that is." Leaning against a wall, she wrecked her brain trying to figure out an answer with no information to go on "Boggarts are distractions, but it's not like someone can carry those things with them and not make a scene. They must be kept somewhere, let lose to distract once someone gets close."

"So if we find the stash of Boggarts" Talbott continued lifting a hand to his chin "we might find something on the perpetrator." Lowering his hand, the intense stare make Talia tense "Last night"

"We won't make the same mistakes." She cut him off viciously "I will take care of your fear if you fail and you of mine if I will. Deal?" extending a hand out to him, he hesitated before taking it. She witnessed him swallow hard, as if he just tasted something bitter and was trying to get rid of it "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing. We should get started if we want to cover more ground tonight." He could not afford anymore distractions, especially not another setback on his behalf. His questions and concerns would have to wait.

The classrooms were empty apart from them as they scouted. Having nothing out of the ordinary was troubling and not helping with their assigned task in any way. Sitting on a desk in the Transfiguration room, Talia huffed, trying to stifle a yawn after.

"Do you want to call it a night? None of us really slept last night either." Ignoring him, she turned her face away from him. After finishing with the last cupboard, Talbott slowly made his way to the desk, taking a seat next to her "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you?" she levelled him with a look, one he did not fully comprehend "You're with me, but you're actively ignoring me." Rubbing the back of his neck he looked away trying to formulate a response. He did not enjoy the fact that with Talia he had to actually put work into the conversations. She pushed him in that sense even if generally his silence spoke to her.

"I was just wondering" looking back at her, he still averted his gaze slightly "after today. What are we now?" he bit on his inner cheek as she just sat there motionless staring at him "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He made an attempt to get up from the desk, Talia swiftly stopping him as she got off first and went between his legs.

Cupping his cheeks in her hands she smiled "This is what has been bothering you? Our tittle?" her hands lowered to his chest since he felt the need to shine away from her once more, the same heat from previously returning to his face "Colour me surprised Talbott, I wouldn't have expected you to fuss over this."

"And why not?" his face snapped back to her, annoyance clear in his tone. She let out a small chuckle, hands pulling on the fabric of his shirt as she whispered against his lips.

"So what would you like me to call you then?" Her lips softly pressed against his, the previous bit of anger in his stomach melting away completely as he closed his eyes. She pulled away a bit too soon for his liking just to speak again "Does that answer your question on where we are?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good" she answered with a chuckle "Because I know you wouldn't have put yourself in a vulnerable spot without intention. You having kissed me today meant you finally set your eyes on me for real."

Smiling slightly, his lips curved in a small smirk "I do believe that was the case."

Talia shook her head slightly "You were still running away from me. But now that that's out of the picture kiss me like you mean it Talbott."

"Pardon?" there was little room left for confusion on his behalf as she pulled him in again, the action far more demanding than previously, defences shattering one by one as one of her hands went to the back of his head, nails grazing his scalp as her fingers played in his hair, shivers travelling down his spine. Having a height advantage with him sitting down, she pulled a tad on his hair causing him to gasp, her tongue tasting his and it was clear she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

When he asked her to teach him, he did not figure it would feel this way, not in the slightest.

Shaky hands finally found the strength to pull her closer to his body, not being able to get enough, as if his arms were not enough to contain her.

Slowly ration was replaced by feelings, fear by want as her teeth gently bit on his lower lip earning her a soft moan that surprised him. Pulling her back into a breathless kiss, the world around him suddenly did not matter. He was happy with just the two of them, her pressed against him like that, tearing through him without any inhibitions, him allowing her.

Questions died inside his mind as soft finger tips gently danced against his jaw line. The flicker of hope that was once there now burned bright because she chose him. She allowed him to see behind the mask, trusted him all the way and even then, inside that class room. She knew he would not dare hurt her and as the fire inside her chest grew hotter, she showered him with kisses knowing well enough he had been denied such intimate affairs.

It mattered not if it was because he chose so or because someone else did, but the fact that he was so willingly indulging in her lips, accepting of her being this close, told her just how hungry he had been for someone to love him. Underneath his aloof character, she saw more. In those eyes she read truth and feelings that his lips could hardly declare.

He had not realised how much he wanted this closeness until he received it and now his soul was practically begging for it.

Agitated pulse beat against her fingers as she caressed his neck, yet her own heart beat so loud it resonated in her ears as they parted slowly, his hot breath against her skin as he pulled her into his embrace, not allowing her eyes to analyse for once all the feelings reflecting in his. However he was certain she did not need such antics since she could feel against her how wild his heart was at that moment, yet he smiled to himself since hers was held the same rapid trepidations.

She held onto him with the same force he was, at one point concern dawning on him that he might be hurting her, the hold on her body loosening a fraction but Talia did not pull away until he was ready to.

Once she stood in front of him, those strong arms missed the warmth her body provided, eyes shifting nervously, yet her smile was endearing. His mouth opened slightly to say something, however his mind was still catching up to the present moment.

"Come, we still have the Herbology classroom to inspect." Her fingers intertwined with his as he finally lifted from the desk.

"I feel like I need to say something." He gently tugged at her hand, stopping her in her tracks "I just don't know what."

Her brows once again lifted, amusement shinning in her orbs "What you want to give me performance review?"

Rolling his eyes he finally set his gaze on their hands, thumb caressing her skin "Don't be silly." A smile formed on his lips, causing her to mirror his action, hand rising to caress his cheek.

"I'm kidding obviously, I know I left you breathless."

"Now you're being cheeky." Removing his hand from hers, Talia stifled laugher behind an open palm as she did her best not to give away their location, Talbott already walking towards the door, hands working on rearranging the best way he could his messed up hair.

She did catch him off guard in that moment, however he could admit to himself at least he had done nothing to stop her from getting so close. Smiling he went back to the moment that just took place. Now that he had taken the first step, she wasn't so bend on sitting back and witnessing him fuss over small matters.

He still had a lot to learn from his perspective, but he was after all a fast learner.

Talia's light steps soon followed, a serious expression indicating to him she was ready to continue with the task for that night and he was thankful for it. Inside he was actually a bumbling, embarrassed, hot mess despite his stern exterior.

The Herbology class was dark, only light being provided by the moon above their heads. Needing to stay hidden had proven to be quite difficult without always using light, the green house being one of those places where they could not risk someone on the outside seeing them. Talia followed in Talbott's steps as his eyes scanned the potted plants, hand outstretching whenever one of them would pose a threat to her.

His hand rose to his lips, a soft hush as they slowly approached a rattling cabinet. Searching her face, she just nodded, wand out and ready to cast the necessary spell. Opening one of the doors, nothing emerged at first as the Boggart scanned Talia's deepest fear.

She kept her head high, eyes widening slightly as instead of the image from last night, a replica of her emerged. For a moment, everything around them stopped, until the Boggart opened its mouth, a scream tearing through its lungs as its chest was ripping apart, dark swirls erupting through it.

Talbott moved to step before it, realising Talia's decision to spill her secrets brought forth more pain and fear, however from inside the cabinet emerged another one taking the form of a Death Eater, its manic laughter resonating inside the green house.

Glancing at Talia, she let out a scream, anger contorting her face as she gripped her wand "Just fucking die!" redirecting his eyes on the Death Eater ready to now cast a spell, Talbott held his ground, flicking his wrist as they both chanted the only spell means to cast the Boggarts away.

Talbott's was left in pink robes, bunny ears springing from its head, turning to look at a big fluffy tail. Talia's struggled to transform into anything since she could not think of anything in particular, anger still burning in her veins.

Her hand rose as he attempted to step in front of her "No, it can't hurt me." True to her words that weeping mess just served to further burn in her mind what she feared, not moving apart from the struggle to get free of invisible chains "I can't think of anything." Tears threatened to spill as the creature continued its painful cries.

"Talia, I'm here." Her eyes shifted to him as she drew a shuddered breath in, cursing once she looked back at it.

For her it felt as if she was reliving her inability to conjure the Patronus charm. Just like in that case, she was unable to conjure anything good, as if her soul was stripped down by a Dementor. More than once she wondered if she would encounter one, would it just ignore her, realise her heart was as cold as a winter night?

Shaking her head, her lips summoned the spell once more, eyes squinting in concentration. Slowly instead of dark crimson swirls of pain, small hearts started flying out, the rupture in the middle of its chest being replaced by blooming flowers. It was not ideal, more macabre than funny, however when her eyes landed on the Death Eater looking more like the Easter Bunny, she doubled over in laughter, holding onto her stomach.

Searching, Talbott set his eyes on a tool box he emptied on the ground, both Boggarts being forced inside of it as they tried to make their way back to the cupboard.

Straightening, she wiped away at her eyes, him not knowing if the tears resulted from too much laughter or from her suppressed horrors "Well that sucked."

Closing in, Talbott offered a smile "You did good." Shaking her head, she knew better. That was not a proper use of the spell despite the impeccable casting. There were still scars leaving heavy marks and not just on her soul.

"I hesitated again, I couldn't think." Tucking away her wand, her eyes lowered, a potted plant suddenly more interesting than anything surrounding her "If you give me something physical to fight against, something to kill with my bare hands, that I can do." Lifting a hand towards a plant it shinned away, edges of the leaves slowly burning.

Talbott continued to watch the display, Talia apparently forgetting she was not alone. Her eyes drifted somewhere far away, temperature rising inside the already humid greenhouse "Talia talk to me."

Lifeless eyes turned towards him, emotions shutting down one by one inside her core "All I know is how to fight Talbott, burn everything to cinders, not conjure happiness at the drop of a hat." Slowly she extended a hand out to him, open palm revealing soft flames dancing on the surface of her skin "Yet here you are, hindering my dark resolve." Lifting pale fingers, alarms set off in Talbott's head as the heat licked his skin but he did not back down, instead catching her wrist not allowing her to touch him. Tilting her head to the side, she forced a smile back on her shaky lips "Don't worry, I won't let a flame hurt you."

"Can you do this due to the Phoenix core?" slowly his fingers travelled to the palm of her hand. True to her word, she was not letting the fire hurt his skin, only offering warmth.

"I can't answer that."

His brows drew together when her hand retracted "More secrets?" shaking her head confused him further "What then?"

Her hands wrapped around herself as if she was suddenly cold "I am physically incapable of talking about that." She swallowed thickly, inhaling through her nose "I am not allowed. I can" something churned inside her stomach, Talia closing her eyes for a moment as she steadied herself "talk about my past, just not the fact that I can" lifting her hand she sniffed her nose, finger painted red with blood when she removed it.

"You're cursed." The realisation hit him hard "Did Snape do this to you?" as she shook her head Talia could see him trying to maintain a calm appearance "Dumbledore then." Her head nod was cut short, the sick feeling in her stomach rising up her throat.

Turning on her heels, she ran outside, gripping the edge of the green house as blood gurgled from her mouth, stomach tightening in painful contractions. Her vision blurred, knees threatening to buckle under her, however she gritted her teeth trying to endure it.

From behind, Talbott came gently leading her body to a sitting position on the group, her not fighting it. His eyes burned even in the pale moon light, two hot embers betraying the anger bottled up inside. Even when he offered her water his expression did not change, feelings searing dangerously, ready to erupt "Don't be upset."

"How can I not be? Why did he do it? So you wouldn't spill secrets, torture yourself while others would torture you if they learned who you are?" his voice was a low whisper, even if he wanted to yell the words out.

Using the back of her head to rub the blood off her lips, she rested her head against the cool glass "Because I asked him to do it."

"Are you bloody bonkers?" the look in her eyes told him to think, to not jump to conclusions. Getting up from his crutched position he turned his back to her, pacing silently as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

She sat there, exhausted from the day faced, powers drained "I have complicated your life haven't I?" looking over his shoulder, his eyes softened slightly.

"Yes you have." She chuckled despite it causing pain, the pins and needles she felt in her stomach being very much active.

"Do you regret it?" lifting her left hand she pointed a finger his way "I can make it all go away. One word and you'll forget."

"You're a pain in the arse, that's what you are." Going back to her, he picked Talia in his arms, hoisting her up "Don't even joke about it. I'm here to stay and watch you succeed in not being such a trouble maker."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled against his skin "I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"That's exactly where I'm taking you." Stopping he nuzzled her hair "Promise me something." Gently she whispered without lifting her head the exact word he wished to hear "anything" leaving her lips "Let me help you, don't shut me out. I don't want to have to see you trying to fight this on your own."

"But I'm not on my own anymore." Her grip tightened slightly "However I am also learning Talbott."

Until he reached the Hospital Wing he had let her just rest in his arms as he contemplated on the woman he was carrying. How could a being be so fragile as to settle down like that against him, but carry wild fire in her veins? She carried deep trauma, the image of her yelling at the Boggart to die, entering his mind. She was basically telling her own self to drop dead, anger painting her vision red.

She was an uncertain as him when it came down to emotions, ideas riddling her since she could barely understand them.

Settling her down on one of the empty beds, he took a moment to just look at her, fingers brushing away a strand of hair from her face. She passed out eventually, breaths now even, however her expression told him she was still feeling pain. Pressing his forehead against her, he let out a soft sigh "I'll make it better, I promise."

Getting off her bed, his attention set on the cabinet filled with medicine, small steps alerted him to a presence. Wide cobalt eyes contrasting against silver white hair stared at the tall form raiding the medicine "Talbott?"

Nerves relaxed seeing the familiar face "I need your help Chiara." Immediately her eyes travelled to the only occupied bed in the room "She has a hex cast upon her." As he continued to explain, she started talking out several vials, him watching her work.

"Who cursed her like this?" his lips pressed in a thin line, her nodding her head in respect for his privacy "Here, she needs to drink this." Looking at the bottle extended to him and the woman out cold lying on the bed he weighed his options "I can get you a funnel or a tube if she's passed out."

"Would it have any effect on me?"

Blinking in confusion, Chiara still answered him "No, nothing of the sorts."

"Be right back." Walking to Talia's bed, he tried to gently wake her up long enough for her to drink, however she was not responding to the sound of his voice "Why do you do this to me?" lifting her head, he took a mouthful of the strange liquid, feeling the bitter taste of the concoction on his tongue.

Gently opening her mouth, he forced the liquid down her throat, Talia's eyes swinging open, left hand being caught by Talbott before she delivered a blow to his face. Locking eyes, she stopped fighting for a fraction recognising him and swallowed the bitter liquid. Apologetic eyes took her in as she forced the rest of the vile substance down her throat now that she was awake.

"Lovely." Talia stuck her tongue out "As if the blood in my mouth wasn't enough." Falling back on the bed, her lids still felt heavy, especially with him softly caressing her hair "Never again." She murmured drifting back to sleep.

Chiara's steps were heard approaching, leaving a glass of water near her bedside "What was in that?"

Smiling she sat down on the opposite bed "A tad of Sleeping Draught, hexes like this cause a lot of pain, so she's better of sleeping through it." Looking over at Talia, her eyes landed on Talbott's hand holding hers "Girlfriend?"

The question took him by surprise, yet he still gathered his thoughts rapidly "Yes, she is my girlfriend." Glancing back at Talia, he felt the word foreign as it left his mouth, yet comforting. Chiara just smiled, both of them engaging in small talk as they waited for Talia to wake up.


	16. Double trouble

Pain nestled deep within her skull, Talia letting out a small groan, draping a hand over her forehead, refusing to open her eyes in fear of light hitting her retina. Several tastes coated her tongue, from bitter to copper, all of them still burning in her memory. She wanted nothing more than to erase everything inconveniencing her that very moment "Oh no." slowly everything returned to her mind, events from the previous night burning inside of her.

"Good morning." The voice made her sit upright in an instant, a startled Chiara sitting at the foot of her bed, suddenly hesitant in approaching her patient. Talia's vision blurred, the aftermath from the curse still riddling her body, however she still stared at the stranger despite all colour leaving her face "You shouldn't sit up just yet."

Slowly, she approached Talia, offering her another beverage, which somehow tasted even worse than the one from last night. Scouting the room, there was no sign of Talbott, alarm bells going off in her head as she rose a hand to massage her forehead "Crap."

"It will help with the pain. I managed to finally convince Talbott to properly rest and eat something." All Talia provided was a small nod, hands finally pushing away the thin covers "No, please, you still need to rest. Such a hex" she stopped arms outstretched.

"Is my concern. " Talia cut off Chiara as gently as she could possibly muster "Thank you, but I can manage." Placing her feet on solid ground, she tested her body sitting up straight, careful not to topple over despite the white dots painting her vision. Sounds faded out for a few moments, gradually returning as she took a small step, steadying herself fearing she would meet the floor.

Chiara silently watched her late night patient straighten herself, breaths heavy as she searched within herself to grind her teeth and just escape the hospital bed. Talbott did ask her not to leave her out of sight, however the image of her almost punching Talbott last night told her the woman wobbling away was more dangerous than what met the eye. Her suddenly hoisting herself up like that after a few hours of rest drilled the idea in her head even more, her feral eyes chilling her to the bone.

Reaching her room felt like a monumental task, cold sweat coating her forehead despite the heat within her flesh, but the new brew was beginning to kick in, everything inside her reaching a bearable state. She needed to wash and relax for the time being, alone, without any prying eyes.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, Talbott enjoyed an early breakfast, hot coffee tickling his throat as he sat at in his usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. The action came involuntarily, him just sliding into what used to be his usual seat for many years, that if he actually decided to eat with everyone.

He did not really think about changing his seat, it was close to the door so he could make a swift escape but far enough from the groups of students laughing and gossiping. A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes surveyed the almost empty room.

It was not that long ago since he graduated, however it felt like the last year of his life tested him more than seven years under the Hogwarts roof. He had been all alone, subject to Jasper's whims and silly tests. The camp still felt like a punch to the gut, something pushing him further from his actual goal, not a stepping stone, but another wall. At least this time, he was not alone.

Staring at the liquid inside his cup, he made a mental note to bring some to Talia since he knew she would not properly function without it.

Sharp eyes turned to the door as fast paced footsteps rang down the corridor, ginger hair and double trouble appearing in sight, Fred and George Weasley grinning at him from ear to ear. Raising a thick brow, Talbott could barely get a word out as one of the twins sat to his left, the other to the right boxing him in "Yes?" rising the coffee mug to his lips, he waited for them to reveal the reason for their visit.

"Just the man we were looking for. Here, some Wide Eye potion for your late nights." Came from his left accompanied by a flask of said potion as Fred rested his elbows on top of the table.

"Did you enjoy your late night escapade in the Transfiguration room with your girlfriend?" Talbott almost chocked on his coffee as he stared at George mirroring his brother's actions "You two sat there most of all and very close to one another."

Ignoring the fact that they knew, the question fell from his lips "How?"

"Oh we have our ways and we can help. Tell you about the Boggarts, the person roaming the halls, coming and going." The twins jumped on top of the table, feet prompted on the bench bellow, eyes watching in amusement the bewildered Talbott "In exchange you teach us an advanced spell and Talia the same, one for each of our troubles." The twins beamed "Now shall we go to a more private place?"

* * *

One Obliviate spell later, by lunch time, Talbott sat inside the Owlery, Marauder's map in hand which he had borrowed from the twins to aid him and Talia in their search. How he was going to convince her to teach them a spell was beyond him at that point. They did not remember the name roaming the halls at night, which was an inconvenience on its own.

However the stars finally shined down on him, he had help, an item to help on their mission.

His eyes scanned the countless names moving across the paper, finally locating Talia near the shores of Black Lake. She was not walking around or pacing, however seeing her so far away from the school grounds did not sit well with him. Even if there was no one around, she was still out in the open, exposed to danger.

Finally making his way down to the lake, he did little to hide the animosity in his voice "Why aren't you in the Hospital Wing?" and more so why didn't Chiara tell him she left? Talia sat on a small blanket under a large tree, shade protecting her from the sun. She did not even turn to look at him, instead continuing to stare at the lake, mind lost in thought "Answer me. You can't possibly be feeling well." he was actually very upset she left the Hospital and he wanted her to know that.

Stepping next to her, her pale complexion spoke of too few hours of sleep, dark circles evident under tired eyes, however one thing was clear, that was the calmest she looked since arriving "I needed time to think. Calm myself. Come up with a new plan."

He did not sit even when she patted a spot close to her, movements lazy and slow "What are you on about?" preferring to stand instead, she allowed him whatever felt more comfortable. There was something off about her, but he could not quite place what.

"My request to Dumbledore" she paused as if testing her body, seeing if the hex allowed her to speak in that manner "came at a very young age. I wanted to have something, a choice in case I was caught. I do not fear pain, I only fear that particular one." Slowly she got up, taking a few steps towards the lake, a deep inhaling bringing back a shadow of pain darkening her features "I needed something to call my own, even if that was the moment of my death. As long as I held that power, I deceived myself, forced my brain into a false sense of security." Turning, she offered a small smile "I made a mistake with you Talbott."

"What are you saying? Stop talking in riddles and give it to me straight." There was no denying the sinking feeling taking root in the pit of his stomach, everything apparently unravelling at a faster pace than he could handle.

"I am a beast in many ways and somehow I feel you are too fragile for my blood stained teeth." Seeing him glare daggers her way did not make her step back, attempt to romance his ego "I take pride in being dangerous, it gives me great pleasure when I win and triumph over even the smallest things. What I don't like is feeling weak."

"I don't know where you're going with this, but I don't like it." She nodded knowingly, eyes lingering on his face as she took note of the small changes taking place. He was good at hiding emotions, however sometimes his eyes would betray him for a second, jaw tensing before relaxing, muscles rigid under his perfectly ironed shirts.

"I put too much pressure on your shoulders, bombarded you, showed that weakness I hate so much." Her arms wrapped around her body as if she was trying to hide, hunching slightly, a sight he was not used to, seeing her look so small. Almost lost even "I complicated your life in a matter of hours, I couldn't even last a few days." She lowered her gaze to his feet, teeth worrying her bottom lip prior to speaking once more "It's not fair towards you."

He could swear a headache was trying to invade his skull just by hearing her talk yet he remained silent, letting her trample everything that she managed to accomplish the previous night. Looking up at the sky, he cursed in his head for even showing weakness in front of her. He knew, he damn well knew she was dangerous, that someone like her would not waste a breath on someone like him.

"I'm sorry Talbott, but from now on I won't show you my weaknesses, you have seen enough of them." She wobbled slightly, the state of dizziness threatening to return as she walked over to him "You deserve nothing but the best." Placing her hands over his arms, he refused to drop them, eyes not meeting hers "What's up with you?"

"So this is it? Just like that?" finally he looked down at her, jaw tight, eyes burning with raw emotions. Her brows lifted slightly, confusion forming in the fine lines on her forehead.

"Talbott." There was a firmness in how she spoke his name, grounding him, putting a stop to his hectic fears, refocusing thoughts "That I'm saying is that I want to offer you nothing but the best. Not blur out words and emotions when you make my knees weak with just one look." His hands slowly unravelled on their own, falling to his side "I can't tal about my past anymore, you got your wish, I was honest, but no more. No more looking back please, I can't, not with you being in front of me in the present and hopkefully my future."

Her eyes betrayed her, begging him to understand what she was no longer willing to speak "I don't" he immediately retreated, wishing to start anew on his sentence "You don't need to hide with me." his hand reached to rub the back of his neck, a habit he could not quite lose over the years, eyes shifting. Her lips pressed in a thin line, the grip on his arms tightening "I want you in my future as well."

"Talbott I" taking a deep breath, her head spun but for different reasons "I really don't want to ruin this. Us." Slowly, her hands travelled up his arms "I want to learn about you, know all the details you refuse to give away and protect your secrets. I want to be there for you so please don't ever think I would let you go at the drop of a hat." Soft palms cupped his cheeks in a tender touch "I don't want you to ever be alone again."

As her arms brought him closer, he shut his eyes tight refusing to release the strangled breath of relief forming in his chest. He allowed her to surrender herself in his arms, for what he could not form with words, he expressed in how close he held her near his body. Mistake or not, she felt the closest to happiness he had ever gotten. If she was willing to have him he would gradually show her in, let her, allow her to stand by him.

"I prepared a picnic." She explained once he finally let her go, pointing to a basket near the tree.

"And I have news." Pulling out of his pocket the map he smirked "But this comes at a price, so prepare a spell."


	17. Mischief Managed

Two days, less than that with the setting sun, that was how long they had left until every student and professor in the school would leave for the upcoming summer holiday, each returning to their respective homes.

With a steady gaze set on the horizon, Talbott could not contain the sigh leaving his chest. They would have to return to the camp, face it all again, report back to Jasper. In all honestly he was surprised he had not reached out to them, requested an update. It was not the fact that they had been gone for long since that was not the case, however he knew well enough that tyrant needed to keep everything in check.

Doubt clouded his mind, a pressing thought clouding his eyes, one that was nagging him far too much as the date of their return approached. He could not shake the feeling that something was not right with the entire establishment. If Voldemort was indeed trying to return, if he managed somehow, Aurors would be essential in the war to come. Then why was the camp not producing them?

Pressing a hand to his forehead, he massaged it slowly as he tried to focus on something else as he waited for Talia to return. She practically insisted on going alone to speak with Dumbledore about her hex and removing it, fact which bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"Please don't let it be painful." The words slipped from his mouth as he started pacing through the Owlery, owls turning their heads to watch him. He needed a distraction, something to ground and grant him patience. Pulling the map out, he spoke the incantation taught, patterns and names coming alive on the parchment. She was still in the headmaster's office, Snape also present for the process taking place.

Scanning other names, he found the Weasley twins near Filtch's office, more than likely planning one last prank before leaving, a small smile shaping his lips. He would need to return the map to them as per their arrangement, while it did not help much, at least they did not need to roam the corridors blindly.

Talia did keep up to her end of the barging right after their picnic by the Black Lake, the memory still making Talbott chuckle.

She cocked a thin brow when the boys were making their way to their meeting point, questions swarming in those bright eyes of her.

He told her she could trust them, but to let them have it. He knew very well she was proper pissed after learning the Boggarts were actually the twins' scheme and not the intruder's doing. Honestly he was surprised they got off so easy, he was almost ready to bet money that she would set their hair on fire or something similar.

Her brow betrayed a slight twitch despite her calm exterior and Talbott loved how he was starting to notice certain things about her, small gestures that spoke about her real feelings. The boys looked at her with eager eyes and sly smiles, gazes widening as Talia took off her belt dropping it to the ground. Pulling her wand out, she traced an almost spiral like pattern as she uttered "Obedio." A chant he had not heard before in his life.

Before their eyes the leather belt came alive levitating in the air, slowly rising, Fred shrugging his shoulders not understanding how a simple levitation was impressive, George mirroring his brother's actions. The answer came in sound form, belt snapping like a whip with one flick of Talia's wrist, their eyes widening as realization took root in their young minds.

Talbott blinked a couple of time before he crutched, holding onto his stomach laughing as Talia ran after the boys berating them, belt cracking against their legs and bums yelling after them "Hope that freaking teaches you numpties."

That image would stay with him for a long time, it truly made his day brighter.

Seeing Chiara in the Hospital Wing, more than likely talking to Madame Pomfrey due to the proximity of their steps, he was glad he could finally introduce Talia properly, spending more hours in the day together, thus learning she was actually there for an internship, otherwise no hospital would hire her without proper experience and papers of recommendation.

Thinking back he was glad that even he managed to make a few friends throughout the years, maybe it would not hurt to try and reach out to some of them, see how they are actually doing, where they are working now.

He could imagine the shock on Andre's face upon seeing him hand in hand with Talia. That would show him for all those time he had told him he would never get a woman with the fashion sense he had. Penny would surely be happy to hear of such a development and would probably try to steal Talia on shopping dates or just to chat. Girls apparently needed their time together from what he gathered.

Girls…

The thought did not sit well inside his mind, Talia was a woman, that felt more appropriate. She had a certain way she carried herself that ignited something in him, that subtle chin raised, eyes never wavering.

Shaking his head, the last of the idea formed – did she truly see him as a man or did he still give out that boyish naivety? A subject for later perhaps.

He was tired of heavy subjects, about her past, his.

Her learning he was an unregistered Animagus made her panic, consequences of such actions, things he knew by heart spilled from her tongue, fearing for him if they did become Aurors and their pasts would be looked into. It was then when he uttered her true name in retaliation, threw in her face the same scenario, how the Ministry could somehow find out. The look she gave him spelled murder with big bright letters. How she did not take her wand out and attacked was beyond him.

But he was thankful it was out there, all secrets spilled.

It has been tiresome, hard, but it was over with.

The past couple of days have been coated with side glances, uncertain fidgeting, nerves running up the walls until that very morning at breakfast. She understood his distrust in the Ministry, she was not very fond of it either.

But they had the same goal.

Talbott, although not trusting the system, has worked his entire life towards becoming an Auror and stopping dark wizards and Death Eaters from hurting others. He wanted no one else to suffer like he did, if he could, he wished to save families, have parents see their children grow up into teenagers and adults. He could only hope his parents would have been proud if they were alive to see the man he grew up to be.

Talia on the other hand willed her existence to only one goal. Living. Simple as that and despite an Auror being a dangerous job, she willed her mind to believe it was more than likely the only way to feel like she was doing something that mattered. Stopping pain from being produced and children to grow alone or worse, grow to be used. She would not permit for such things to go unpunished despite where that would land her.

That morning her fingers softly wrapped around his hand under the table, a small gesture of reassurance, telling him she was there, with him.

Setting his eyes back on the map, he saw Talia's name was making its way towards the Owlery on the map. As soon as she entered, his eyes scanned her, how she walked, how she looked behind that tired smile she put on display for him.

She was visibly worn out, as if not being able to get any decent sleep in days, colour drained for her face. Shoulders rigid, surely trying to mask some sort of discomfort she did not wish for anyone to pick up on "How are you feeling?"

She missed a beat, eyes falling to the ground, hand rising to touch her chest "Alive." Her brows knit, upper lip lifting slightly in a sneer "Too alive. Vulnerable." She whispered the last word mostly to herself "Come, let's take that back, it's almost curfew hour." She uttered pointing to the map, finally lifting her gaze to look at Talbott once the object desired was in her hands "Nothing?"

"No, no new names. If could be we missed the perpetrator entirely." Groaning at Talbott's words, Talia tucked the map in her back pocket, already turning to leave the Owlery, his hand gently wrapping around her wrist "Talia."

"I'm fine." She wished the line was delivered more softly, Talbott was suspicious in general, there was no possible way he believed such an obvious lie. That and her not turning to look back at him. Talia felt his fingers slowly unravelling, his voice dimming.

"I won't push, but I am here." All she did was nod, she knew well he would listen to her if she wanted to talk about how the hex removal went, yet her stubbornness was stronger. Why look back? It was done. If she was caught she would have no easy way out, she would have to fight twice as hard.

For that reason alone, she refused to talk, keeping the heavy silence alive between them, Talbott respecting it. Of course he would, she thought, one rejection was enough, he would not allow for a second one to take place that's how guarded he was. She was honestly surprised he let even that small outburst on her behalf happen. Maybe he did care for her in such a way that he allowed a modicum of her fangs to show in front of him.

"I feel like at the same time a weight has been lifted but also brought down upon me." He took note of her words without speaking in return, without touching her, instead placing both hands in his pockets to ensure he would not be tempted. He knew well enough how important space was, especially with such raw emotions. They burned in her eyes like wild fire however it was hard for him to decipher exactly what he was seeing.

By the time they reached the courtyard, she offered no more insight to her soul, but it was fine by his standards. Eventually, with time, she would and he could wait.

"We need to write the report for Jasper." He muttered out of the blue, changing the subject entirely "I for one know it will be a short one."

That caused her to smirk "Of course, in and out, Boggarts bye bye. That was what we were called for no?"

"Precisely." Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a shadow concealed by the night that set upon them moving behind a stone pillar. His eyes widened a fraction, muscles tensing.

It took just a moment, the hooded figure being found, Talbott pulling Talia behind one of the fountain statues to avoid a direct hit. Wands found their place in steady hands, retaliation firing back, sparks lighting up the darkness.

Talia ducked as she slid on the worn out stones paving the courtyard, Talbott following her with his eyes after deflecting, making sure not a hair on her head was touched "Focus!" She practically commanded, sharp eyes going back to the attacker. This was as real as it could get, what they trained for, theory on paper and from training coming alive.

She was agile, moved a lot as to not get hit, him on the other hand deflecting and protecting faster than the attacks he could fire. Two against one doubled their chances of success, a hit landing, hissed groan echoing through the night air.

"Diffindo!" Talbott's position did not allow him to see exactly where the spell was fire at, however Talia saw the trajectory before it even left the wand firing.

Straight.

Direct target being the column Talbott used as shelter.

Words did not work for her, could not work.

Sprinting the couple of feet towards him, her body reacted on instinct alone as she pushed him out of the way, column being severed in two, debris falling between their bodies as they both hit the ground.

Covering his face, a piece that broke free hit Talbott's arm, him gritting his teeth on the impact. He was quick to get on his feet despite the pain caused by the sudden impact, eyes trailing to the hooded figure making on run for it during the diversion.

As he took a step, Talia's hand reached his "No, don't." her eyes lowered to his arm, hot blood painting his skin crimson.

"Are you mad?" turning to look at her face after making sure there was no more danger in sight, his eyes demanded a reason for her stopping him. In her free hand, the Marauder's map followed the steps of the intruder as they were being led to the Forbidden Forest before vanishing into thin air.

"Mischief Managed." His wand tapped the paper, Talia hiding it as soon as they heard footsteps rushing to the scene, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall running to the courtyard "Do we tell them?"

Her wild eyes narrowed as she leaned against his body for support "They might be the only ones we can actually trust."


	18. Why are we returning?

The Friday of their return registered as dark and gloomy as the feelings weighing them down. Talbott and Talia sat in the middle of the London train station, both of them looking into the distance as the train left, luggage dropped at their feet. The entire commotion of children meeting their parents did not register fully, everything sounding like white noise, all happening at a far distance.

Both knew well enough what needed to be done, however it all fully registered once they both returned to London. They tried to hide it, not give away feelings as to protect the other, yet it dawned in their eyes. Talbott barely blinked, molten stare burning anything in its wake, jaw tense, hands coiled to fists at his sides. Talia's eyes darkened like the ragging sea on a stormy night, back slightly hunched, open palm pressing against her beating heart.

They could read each other if they only looked.

Once the train was out of sight, slowly, Talia reached for her bag, Talbott mirroring her actions, taking a few steps "Do we have to go back today?" she turned to him, someone almost bumping in them due to the sudden halt. Talbott tugged on the strap of his bag, securing it over his shoulder, mind working on how to answer her question.

Instead of verbalising anything, he just took her hand, guiding her away from the busy station and out into the street. Sheltering his eyes from the pouring rain, he tried to keep them under building ledges in order to hide from the rain, however they were still soaking wet by the time they reached Diagon Alley and made their way inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Placing a few galleons on top of the bar, a key to a room was given in exchange. All the while he still held Talia's hand, her not arguing with the decision made, not even when she found herself in the small worn out room.

Dropping their luggage to the floor, Talia turned to him, smiling as if Talbott had just brought her to a mansion and not the poorly decorated establishment, with paint chipping off the walls, dust rising off the wooden floorboards with ever step. Pealing the cold, wet shawl off her shoulders, she twirled around, drops of water flying out of her hair "Perfect."

Lowering his gaze, he did feel embarrassed for the state of the room, however Leaky Cauldron was not known for its fine rooms and satin sheets, yet seeing her smile eased his worries "We should change before we catch a cold and go down stairs, you must be hungry." Running a hand through his hair to slick back the stray hairs, he lifted his gaze back to her, lips curving in a small smile.

"Starving." Closing the space between them, her fingers brushed away the water dripping down his jaw line "Thank you for this. I would have suggested it but I wasn't quite sure how you would react."

Gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he kissed the palm of her hand "I go where you go. That's my promise to you."

"I'll hold you to it Talbott. I'll take the bathroom so I can change."

While she was out of sight, he did run her words through his head, letting them sink in. As he pealed soaking clothes off his body, he stopped, understanding a bit more. Would he have regarded her differently if she was the one suggesting a room for the night? Would have he considered it an invitation, something done with a certain purpose in mind?

"What in blazes am I thinking about?" draping his clothes on an available chair, his eyes travelled to the bathroom door, heat invading his chest. They were after all alone in a room with just one bed for the both of them. Sighing, he reached into his bag for a pair of dry pants "As if." He mumbled under his breath, yet he still glanced back to the door, the ''what if" question rising in his mind. Covering his face with a hand he could not believe how unprepared he actually was for such thoughts, let alone any interaction happening beyond his imagination.

Yet he smiled to himself as he fished for a shirt, he has changed without even noticing that much. He had always believed change would get him in trouble, be a painful process, yet this one came naturally, willingly and effortless.

"Talbott?" the door creaked open, however did not open all the way "Can I come back in?"

"Of course." Talia stepped in the room, stopping to look at him pull the shirt over his body, their eyes locking moments later, her pursing her lips, before smirking.

Thick brows rose, eyes squinting at her "What?" however all she did was turn that lip curve into a smile, ignoring his question entirely.

"Come let's eat."

"You need to dry your hair first, you are not going anywhere like that." Her pout did not impress him as he pointed back to the bathroom door, Talia eventually giving in to his request. Little did he know she would purposely take two hours to dry and get ready.

By the time they went back downstairs it was already lunch. Fridays usually meant the establishment would be full to the brim, mainly because of the lowered prices, however they managed to find a small table.

As both of them decided on what to order, Talia flinched upon hearing someone call out Talbott's name, her eyes lifting up in panic. He however just turned, providing a small nod to the red head who already pulled up a chair at their table "Hello" he flashed a charming smile towards Talia "Bill Weasley."

"Oh another one." Suppressing a small chuckle seeing Bill's face, Talbott watched how she extended a hand out, waiting for the new comer to meet her half way "Talia Hayes. Nice to meet you, I do hope you aren't as troublesome as your brothers."

"Ah, so you met the twins." Turning to Talbott, he quickly picked up a menu, although he already knew what he would order for lunch even before arriving "So how is training going? Did you get accepted?"

Talia squinted her eyes, however opposite of her there was no animosity emanating. Talbott appeared to know Bill and felt comfortable around him, enough to admit about the camp and the fact that it was not at all what he imagined "But there is always the prospect of curse breaker."

"Right?" they both laughed, the action hinting to an inside matter that Talia did not know about however had little time to dwell on as Bill turned his attention back to her "So, you're his partner. Is he behaving?"

Smirking, she learned in a bit "Can I be honest?" offering a quick glance towards Talbott, she replied after Bill's head nod "He is perhaps a bit too well behaved." Hearing that, Bill's smile grew even bigger.

"Sure sounds like him."

"I can hear both of you, you know." However he did offer Talia a smile after a dramatic eye roll.

Bill leaned back in his chair noticing the exchange take place before him, eyes widening a fraction "Are you two" he stopped seeing them both grant their attention "I don't mean to stick my nose in your business." He bit back on his curiosity, switching the subject entirely "I'm going to go order, what do you guys want?"

As soon as he left, Talia pulled her chair closer and elbowed Talbott slightly "What gives? Should I be worried that we are getting such reactions?"

Rolling his eyes at her, he lowered his voice "Funny, but I had different priorities, other than girls." Staring at the table, he swallowed before speaking again "I mean women, I don't consider you, I mean I see you as a woman, not a girl, not in the sense." Getting annoyed with himself, he let out a sigh "I'd better stop talking before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Placing her hand on top of his, he lifted his eyes to see her smile "I understand what you're trying to say."

Bill made his way back to the table, eyes set on their hands "Alright, it will be half an hour." Seeing how she was not removing her hand, but not addressing it either, he puffed his cheeks trying to think of a new subject.

"How's Charlie?" thankfully Talbott took the lead, Bill focusing on his face.

"Living the dream of course. Mum can barely get him to come home for the holidays." Seeing that proud smile Talia just had to ask if that was another Weasley brother, in the end having to sit through the entire lunch, listening about how many there actually were "You two should really visit, mum and dad will be thrilled."

Talbott provided Talia a side glance, face trained back to its usual stern self "I don't think that will be possible for some time."

Resting his forearms on the table, Bill leaned in and whispered "Are you in trouble?"

"We can't talk here." That's when the older Weasley sibling noticed how Talia took into account everyone entering and leaving the establishment, tense shoulders telling him she was actually looking out for danger.

"Talbott, if I can help." Checking his clock, Bill frowned "Look I need to get back to work, but let's meet up after, what room are you staying in?"

Getting up, Talia surprised both males "Thank you, but I don't think you need to get involved in this. Nothing personal, just safer." Placing a hand on Talbott's shoulder, she motioned with her head "Come, we can't be seen like this."

"Mate." Bill caught Talbott's forearm, quickly producing from his pocket a piece of paper and a quill, hastily scribbling down his address "Just in case." Nodding once, he took it before going up the stairs after Talia.

Once inside their room, he took a seat at the small desk, rubbing his forehead as he tried to arrange his thoughts in order to write the report for Jasper Munday "You can trust Bill."

"It's not about that." Talia came near him, placing some papers on the desk "But if we are wrong and involve more it will end up in tragedy. We need to find out why Jasper had one of his goons infiltrate Hogwarts and prove if he is really up to something."

Pulling her on his lap, Talia let out a small gasp when he wrapped his arms tight around her waist "Talk to me, tell me what's bothering you." Lifting his eyes to her face "If you want to."

"What if he knows?" her trembling hand pressed against her chest, face slightly contorting as if she was in pain "What if he suspects who I am?"

"No, I don't believe that is that case. You came late at the camp, he hasn't changed his ways, trust me." However as she wrapped his arms around his neck, he could not help but wonder if perhaps there was more to Jasper than they could see. He could have been anything, he could have sent his helper to gather information on him and Tonks, even Talia despite her being at Hogwarts for a short period.

"Why are we going back Talbott?" the question caught him off guard, she spoke so softly, he could have sworn he imagined hearing her, that perhaps his own mind was trying to convince him to flee from any possible danger.

"There are some good people in there. We need to investigate and get proof if we want this camp to fall. It's what an Auror would do." She didn't let him go, instead just nodding a couple of times against his shoulder "Talia…"

"Let me return alone." This time he made her create some distance in order to look at her "Let me bare this."

Shaking his head, he considered calling her mad, that she was losing sight of the actual purpose, yet words failed him. That burning determination spoke to him, told him she was willing to withstand anything that tyrant was going to throw her away, that she could do those things all alone. Without him to worry over.

"No." he finally found his voice "I'm not quitting the camp and definitely not leaving you alone. It would make me a bad partner and an even worse boyfriend." She did not like the fact that he was making a point, a very decent one at that.

However those feelings were nothing compared to the worry burring itself into their minds. Unspoken plans and tactics formed as Talia got up in order to silently pace the room while Talbott wrote the report.

None of them knew what to actually expect, what they had to do and endure and if they could help it, both did not want to actually know. They wished the Ministry would pull the plug, state it was all a test and that the remaining recruits would continue on with their training in order to become Aurors. Wishful thinking for most of it, however a glimmer of hope needed to remain, for she would not allow for him to get hurt and he would not let anyone touch her.

If only things were actually that simple.


	19. My truth

They woke up tangled in each other's embrace, his fingers gently stroking fiery hair spilled on the pillow, her lips pressing against his in a tender gesture, eyes locking. Their words were hushed, in fear of being found, working through the plan, making certain they both were on the same page.

The report Talbott wrote waited patiently on the small worn out desk. It spoke of their inability to conquer their fears at first, thus appealing to Jasper's manic side and wishes of seeing them fail and how much they actually still had to learn from the camp and his lessons. It spoke of rounding up the remaining Boggarts after sweeping through every inch of the castle and its grounds, speaking with professors. It described how they evaded Filtch since they learned Jasper's life was Hell whenever coming across the caretaker.

All wrote in Talbott's neat handwriting, forged to please and romance Jasper Munday's ego.

But above all else, Talbott and Talia vowed to keep their relationship a secret, relying on hope, on the fact that they haven't been found out. And if they did, they would lie through their teeth, willing to divide forces in order to conquer over the tyrant that hid within the camp's walls. They were willing to ignore each other, blame their own inability to react when needed, shape words to sound as if there was a rift between them.

Anything, they would lie about anything as long as it served their purpose.

As soon as they reached the main gates, it immediately felt off, Jasper's thugs sitting outside like guard dogs, snarling at everyone who drew too close or dared to direct a stare their way "Munday is waiting for you."

The entire camp was shrouded in silence as if there were no inhabitants in there anymore, the entire earie setting sending chills down their spines.

The pair did not look at each other, however the dread sank in the pits of their stomach. It was the first time Jasper had not left the camp for the weekend. Just like on any other week day, he sat inside his poorly lit office, hunched over papers neatly written, frowning as if not agreeing to what was related on them.

His large nose cast a shadow on his upper lip, dark eyes lifting to glare at the partners sitting in the middle of the room, flame from the candle dancing dangerously in his pupils. He sat in silence reading the report presented, unimpressed as always, uncharacteristically stiff once he rose from the chair that creaked.

"Are you not satisfied with your partner mister Winger?" Talia saw him tense through the corner of her eyes as Jasper approached like a wild animal on the prowl "Has the box not produced a suitable and talented witch?" his beady eyes lingered on her face, speaking to Talbott but never looking away from Talia "She is truly a beauty, strong willed." Lifting her chin he spoke trough his stained teeth "Surprised honestly there is still such fire in her eyes, I expected them to be cold, lifeless, yet here she is, fighting, defying."

Letting her go, he wiped his hand on his coat as if Talia had a disease Jasper did not wish to catch "Aurors need to be tamed, follow orders to the letter. You are machines, war machines if I may say." Shaking his head slowly, his nose wrinkled "I am disappointed in your lack of ability to focus, it shows how much you still have to learn, perhaps a new class, that's what I need to add to the programme." Shifting his eyes between the pair in from of him, he spoke once more "Dismissed mister Winger. I need a word with miss Hayes."

He complied, of course he had to, it was what they discussed, could not show any animosity against Jasper being alone in a room with Talia. Pulling a chair he urged her to take a seat "Do you know why I give you such a hard time miss Hayes?"

Sitting as instructed she answered slowly "Because I am here to learn sir." She did not follow him with her eyes, knowing well enough he was sitting behind her chair just to rattle her.

A dry chuckle left his throat, bony hands resting on her shoulders, long pale fingers tapping against her "The box that produces the teams is a strong and unique artefact. It has the ability to tell who will be permanent partners, who will fall apart and who need to be paired with certain people just for the simple purpose of learning a certain ability or polishing a trait that will serve them in the future." Letting her go, he came in her peripheral vision, wand out at his side. Slowly exhaling through her nose, Talia tried not to move although her hand was itching to disarm him before he could hurt her.

"How will this information benefit me?" she had to remain calm despite the growing voice in her head yelling at her to flee. Thoughts that had been silenced for so long, were now raging at her to run, run away and never look back like she had always done.

He suddenly turned on his heels, making her flinch "Glad you asked. You see, names are written with a certain colour scheme in mind." With a flick of his wrist a paper lifted from the desk "Black is for permanent pairs, once a pair has both names written in black, the box will not produce them again since the match has been made."

Turning to her, his head tilt made him look sinister "Of course if one of the partner dies, the name will be produced once more if they are still at the camp. Blue" the aforementioned coloured ink spilled on the paper in front of Talia "is for those who have yet to be paired up, who are still searching. Such was Winger's name until he was paired with you, the box was particular about him, not pairing him with anyone actually, however he wasn't the first case." She continued to stare at the paper, until a new colour appeared.

"Red, miss Hayes, has never been a colour produced. It took me a while to try and see why the box acted that way. While Winger finally had the colour black, yours was red, blood red ink spelling out your name. Do you want to know my theory?"

"I'm all ears." Her voice dropped dangerously low, now not letting Jasper out of her sight. He leaned in, a smirk playing on his lips prior to summoning the Incarcerous spell, thick ropes strapping her to the chair.

"Oh I know you are." From his pocket a small vial was produced "You see, I believe you are lying about something and that, that certain lie can prove to be dangerous for this establishment." Her eyes lowered to the clear liquid, widening as his hand gripped her jaw "I see you recognised the Veritaserum." A low guttural growl resonated from Talia's chest, her struggling as he tried to open her mouth.

Sighing heavily, his grip loosened "I don't truly want to hurt you." The back of his hand caressed her cheek, shaky breath leaving his lips "But I need to know for our sake." Turning her face away, she continued to keep her jaw shut tight, so much so that her teeth hurt "I initially figured you were using the Pollyjuice potion, however you do not hold such ingredients in your possession and it is after all a rather difficult task to maintain by the sheer complexity of the potion alone."

She had to endure, as Jasper's voice dimmed, her thoughts raged, haunting ideas springing to life.

It was not for her sake, but Talbott's. She could not let Jasper know about them, could not let him reach deep inside her mind and force words of adoration from her lips. She hated it, the situation, the fear gripping her chest, how her lips shook slightly as her mind raced.

She saw him pour a few drops inside a cup, mixing water on top, all moves calculated. He was contemplating on how to do it, how to force her to submit, she recognised the behaviour.

Talia's eyes widened when Jasper poured the content of the cup in his mouth, getting in her face seconds later. Yanking her hair, throwing her head back, fingers painfully digging in her jaw, knee pressing into her stomach, she soon submitted to his will and force. When her mouth opened, his lips crashed onto hers, liquid pouring down her throat. Sharp teeth found home in his bottom lip, piercing it until she tasted blood, Jasper letting out a pain filled groan.

As soon as she let go, his hand interacted with her cheek, hard slap echoing inside the small room as Jasper cursed, hand patting the blood dripping from his lip. Lifting her eyes, Talia threw her head back laughing "You utter failure, I met children who hit harder."

"Really now, we'll see about that. However I am glad to see it's working, you would have never had the nerve to speak to me like that." Taking out the small whip from his desk, he approached her once more "We'll start simple. Tell me your name." pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, greedy eyes watched as her face morphed into steel, eyes locking with his in pure defiance.

Her beating heart stilled inside her chest fear evaporating entirely as she tensed when he pulled up her sleeves, revealing pale skin "Talia Hayes." The first strike landed on her forearm, however she barely flinched.

"You see, I believe you are actually hiding another persona, or that your name is not yours entirely. Tell me who you really are." His voice elevated, eyes widening in a manic display as he hit her again.

Somewhere far in the back of her head the idea formed, he knew, Jasper knew about her.

Through blood stained teeth Talia spoke enunciating each syllable "A monster, that's who I really am." Jasper froze taking a step back witnessing her eyes darkening like the ragging sea during a storm "And I will make you pay for this." Lifting a shaky hand, he stopped mid-air "Come on, I know you want to do it, to make me suffer. Did your mommy do this to you as well?"

Every lesson, every manic part of her lit up like fireworks on New Year. She would not bow, she would not bend.

She could read it on his face, how he hated her words and wished with every fibre in his thin body to make her submit to his will "I see." a few more hits were delivered, skin splitting, blood splashing "I have told you before about pain and how you should be the sturdy base of the partnership. You have failed in every aspect, due to your fear. You were willing to die for nothing. So, once more, tell me your name."

"Talia Hayes, that is my real name, the name I have as my own." Her eyes infuriated him, how she endured, rarely blinked, not breaking eye contact "You could never become an Auror because your parents were Death Eaters, that's why you are nothing more than a trainer. How sad, wishing to be something, having it so close that you could taste it, smell it, yet you can never have it." the corner of her lips lifted in a small smirk "Like me."

She knew it was the serum talking, making her spill truths learned in the last few days, however it was a must. She had to steer the conversation, make him change the subject.

She caught it, the shock widening his eyes, body going rigid for a moment. Talia noticed how his eyes lingered on her form, how he followed her inside a crowded room, learning patterns as to how her body moved. It became clear to her it was not for duelling, after all she always purposely lost when going up against him. No, she knew Jasper saw something in her, something he loved to hate and hated to love, so much so that he was willing to destroy it.

How he pressed her lips against hers, how his body slightly shivered in anticipation as his tongue found hers sealed the theory in her head even more.

Opening a small wooden box, thin fingers retrieved a rolled up cigarette, smoke soon leaving his mouth in small swirls dancing in the air between them "You do have a rotten mouth, perhaps the serum was not the best idea, alas, it is a bit late for that." Flicking the ash on the floor he continued "Are you losing the duels on purpose?"

"Yes." It triggered him, it rattled him. Him knowing she watched him, bowing in defeat to defy him even more, to not show her true potential "I have figured out how to beat you on the first week."

He continued to hit her until he was out of breath. Tears spilled from her eyes, jaw clenched as to not cry out, eyes never leaving his face "How are you doing this?"

Sniffing her nose a trembled breath fell from her lips, head falling back, eyes finally breaking away from his to stare at the ceiling "Monsters are not born like this, they are shaped and taught to withstand a lot. Are you done? Have you had your fill?"

"I understand." Placing the whip on his desk, he also took a seat, crossing one leg over the other "Well miss Hayes, I have to say you have a certain way about you, something dangerous that managed to draw out of me something dark, something I wish to not show the world." Gesturing loosely with his hand towards her, his lips shaped into a cruel smile "However I did give you the serum, asking for the truth." Leaning in, forearms resting on his legs, he watched her blood glisten in the candle light.

"That you did. So do you have any fables to tell me, wise words to bestow on me?" she mocked him further, still holding to her initial plan.

"I do actually." Pointing a shaky finger at her he continued speaking "You are never going to become an Auror, you are not fit for it. Curse breaker perhaps, but not Auror." Taking out of his pocket a handkerchief, he threw it on her lap for future use "Funny, I can't even remember the last time someone managed to make me feel something." Putting out the cigarette that smoked itself by the time he finished beating her, he took out another one "Do you smoke?"

"No." she continued to watch him sit there, smoking lazily, eyes set on a random corner of the room, head clouded with thoughts.

"However you withstood all the pain like a true Auror. So then why is your name in red?" lowering his eyes, he frowned "You're bleeding on my floor."

Smirking, she glared at him "Pardon me, I will try to do better in the future."

Jasper mirrored her, teeth sinking into the cigarette bud, almost snapping it "You have let me down Talia and that is not something you wish to do. My suggestion would be to quit, save yourself the trouble, go enjoy a simple life." She hated how her name sounded on his tongue, it screeched against her ear drums, making her sick to the stomach.

"My life has been nothing simple, so excuse me if I can't enjoy a mundane affair, Munday." He nodded once, as if understanding what her words meant. Raising his wand, the ropes around her came undone, Jasper lifting his body from the old chair, eyes lingering on the bloody mess in front of him.

"Welcome to the end game miss Hayes." Finger tips traced the bruise already forming on her cheek, her grabbing him by the wrist, feral eyes spelling murder. The heat emanating from her touch soon started to burn, her letting go with just a warning.

"Thank you mister Munday."

The moment she was outside of his office, reality hit her square in the chest, pain digging deep throughout her arms as she pulled down her sleeves. Turning a corner she spit, using the handkerchief Jasper provided, to wipe away the blood on her chin. It made her feel sick to the stomach, acid travelling up her throat. Taking a few deep breaths she made a dash for the showers, unbuttoning her shirt on the way there, immediately throwing it to the floor alongside her shawl.

Cold water poured down her body, shaky hands working on cleaning up the blood that still flowed, painting the floor, disappearing down the drain alongside all composure. Covering her mouth, Talia suppressed a scream as she kneeled on the freezing tiles, eyes shut tight. Her body shook under the pressure of her feelings, everything inside her surfacing.

The curtain behind her drew open, two hands turning her around "Blimey what in Merlin's name happened to you?" stopping the water, Tonks quickly took a few towels, wrapping them against Talia's arms, voice yelling out for Amy.

"No, don't, I'm fine." Pushing her away, Tonks still held a firm grip on her arms as Talia repeated as if in a trance, over and over that she was fine, that there was no need to worry. Opening her eyes, she saw exactly where Tonks was looking. With arms wrapped up, the scar on her chest became the soul focus of the witches' stare.

"Amy, get someone in here now!" Tonks's voice echoed, bouncing off the walls, arms desperately trying to hold onto Talia, to keep her from struggling.

Footsteps were heard entering, stopping for a moment to assess the situation before closing in on the girls "I got this." Lifting her eyes, shock grounded Talia as she stared at Talbott. Taking off his shirt, he pulled it over her head, hiding her scar from prying eyes. Unwrapping one of the towels, his eyes widened as he sucked in a sharp breath of air, blinking only once as he picked her up in his arms.

As soon as they reached their room, strong hands worked on attempting to heal the damage done, Talia still repeating that she is fine, that there is no serious damage inflicted. It took one look from him to silence her completely, a loud gulp resonating between them.

"We're leaving, I'm healing you and then we're leaving."

"No." pulling her hand away, he allowed it as to not cause her more pain "If we leave now he will not get exposed, we will never know why…" her voice broke midsentence, teeth grinding as she shook her head "Don't tell me I let him do this to me so we can quit. What about all the good people you wanted to save? Just" exhaling sharply, Talia rubbing away at her mouth "don't."

It was then when Talbott truly noticed the blood staining her teeth, however no matter how hard he looked, there was no visible wound on her lips. He felt his entire body fill with rage, burning through his chest as he shook away a shiver "Did he do anything else to you?" the question was spoken slow, Talia taking note at how he was ready to leave her side and go after Jasper.

Sunset coloured eyes widened at her trembling admission, about how he forced the serum down her mouth, what questions he asked, what he did. Running a hand over his face, he sighed, extending a hand out to touch the red mark on her face that would surely result in a bruise if not healed soon.

Words failed him as he brought her close to his body, trying his best to grant her comfort and not lose his mind in the process. Inside his brain one sentence repeated in a loop "She is my priority." It was all he could conjure in terms of proper thoughts, every other corner of his mind being filled with images and scenarios on how he would make Jasper pay.

For daring to look at her.

For hurting her.

For touching her.

Turning to look at the door, he all but growled, wand at the ready as soon as the knock came "I'm coming in." Mirunna's stepps stilled in the door way seeing Talbott ready to attack, hand urging Tonks and Amy to let her enter alone "I'm here to help, Amy came to me."

Her eyes lingered on them, Talbott refusing to lower his wand or let her go, Talia crying against him, hands painting his skin crimson "You promised, you promised me you would not let him touch her." The surprise on Mirunna's face was evident, her not even for a second thinking Jasper was behind the bloodied scene in the bathroom and a clearly disturbed scared pair.

"I had no idea, you need to believe that. Let me heal her, then leave this matter to me. I can see you want to act, but you need to trust me."

It was Talia who slowly pulled herself together, eyes searching Talbott's "It's alright, let her help." As soon as she got the go ahead, Mirunna took the lead, healing magic working on repairing damaged skin.

Entering the room, Amy brought fresh towels and a small bowl of water. All that time, Tonks sat behind Talbott, hand resting on his shoulder. She did not utter a single word, instead just offering her support in the only way she saw fit for Talbott to accept it.

"All please assemble in the yard for an important announcement." Most of them were startled by the sudden gathering announcement, part from Mirunna. Placing her wand to its rightful place, she left the room without any explanation.

Looking over at the small gang in the room, Talia broke the silence "Don't count on one person being able to make this right, we all need to fight." Stepping from behind Talbott, Tonks offered her a wide smile.

"I got a plan."


	20. Divide and conquer

So fast…

It all happened too fast, like a blur of flashing blinding light, it took over everything, all senses and ideas, all died gradually, one by one, shaping and mixing into one another until nothing made proper sense. The plan, the assembling area, Jasper's words, Talia looking over the flames mouthing words through gritted teeth.

How did it come to this? It was supposed to be an opportunity, a step forward to a bright future, not a torture camp filled with back lashes, petty words, governed by force and violence.

When did they get into such a predicament?

It felt as if her brain was muddied, senses muted as everything unfolded. For the most part she focused on Talbott, making him the only sturdy objective in sight in that horrid, putrid smelling camp. The pillar, he was the pillar, she needed to be the sturdy base in their relationship, however it felt like everything was crumbling.

She used to be selfish, knowing exactly what used to be her primary objective, always about her. Alone, it was safest to be alone.

Tilting her head slightly, she stared at his broad back, muscles visibly tense as he continued to struggle with the notion of Jasper's latest tyranny, jaw clenched in a dangerous scowl as he curtly nodded agreeing to Tonks's plan. Looking over his shoulder, eyes set ablaze, red rims lining that gorgeous cognac colour Talia loved so much, he mouthed something that did not quite register. Dangerous, that was the first word that came to mind, oh how haunting and cold his eyes were "Are you alright with this?" he repeated a second time, attempting to draw out a reaction.

Talia did not answer, eyes lowering to half healed flesh still burning with raw pain, crimson blood soaking up too much of her skin as her mind raced for a millisecond "Why are we doing this again?" she barely whispered, murky eyes filled with confusion looking back at Talbott.

His expression softened a mere fraction, composure starting to fall apart fearing all worse things at once. Swallowing loudly, he took a hesitant step, hand outstretched "Talia?" the edge in his voice registered against her ear drums, brain reacting , body shifting to meet him halfway, a distance much too small inside the crowded room, important nonetheless for him.

Taking a hold of his hand, her skin registered his warmth "I'm here, always here." For him, that's why she was actually doing this, for him. His friends were the only family, the only ones close to him, he had to protect those he carried about at all costs, in a sense trying to atone over and over for not being strong enough on the day the Death Eaters came for his family.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she focused on Amy and Tonks. Their plan fell on death ears, but one sentence brought her up to speed with her part "So you knock the lights out of his blokes, alright?" Talia just nodded, a firm hand being placed on her shoulder.

"You can kick or punch as hard as you want, no need to hold back. Then we carry them to the bathroom." Talia smirked at Talbott's words as she cracked her knuckles, fast approaching footsteps being heard from behind the closed door.

Violence was probably the only thing she could do without hesitating, her skin itching for some justice, even if the receiving end was not Jasper. He had it coming, that was a promise she made to herself, a mental note buried for later. He will get what's deserved.

As soon as the announcement came, his men starting rounding up recruits in order to bring them to the main yard, one of them going after the group inside Talbott and Talia's room. Slowly they exited, side glances traveling between them, a subtle chin wag offered once they checked the surroundings. Tonks broke from the group, running towards the bathrooms causing the main distraction, Talia delivering a blow knocking the thug out cold. Amy on the other hand froze on the spot, eyes wide as she stared at her and Talbott dragging the male.

"Move it!" he commanded not having the time nor the patience to deal with anyone getting cold feet. Especially not one who knew of their plan.

Tallbott worked fast on removing the uniform, Talia summoning thick ropes to ensure he would not escape, her lips uttering the silencing charm, wand steady and secure in her grasp despite the pain radiating from her flesh "Silencio."

Taking the uniform, Tonks just had to ask, to reassure her shattering nerves "Are you sure this is a good plan?" Talbott's eyes snapped to her in an instant, anger still bubbling in them like two hot embers ready to burn everything to chaos. He searched the small bathroom as if in it he could find the much needed patience he needed not to explode. Yet he could not afford to lose his head, especially then.

Talia sat beside him, always beside him, never leaving, never weaving. However she was stable, up for any task she had to bare. At least that was the case judging by her exterior alone. Inside, feelings began to fester slowly, caving in gradually.

Amy's face was covered in sweat, a small drop trickling down her cheek, trembling hands betraying fear as she watched her partner morph into the unconscious man in the stall. She swallowed thickly, eyes traveling to Talbott who broke the silence, teeth gritted, words hissing but cold "It's your bloody plan." His hand cut through the empty air, Tonks blinking rapidly "Don't tell me you are backing out now?"

"No." shaking her head, she grabbed the uniform, changing faster than she ever did in her life. She had to go through with it, after all said and done, she was the only one capable of leaving the camp under the concealment of her disguise.

Her composure almost broke when another one of Jasper's men came in the bathroom, Tonks pushing Talbott "Get going. Found these trying to hide it out." Which earned only a nod of agreement as they brought the small group to the meeting area.

Counting the recruits, there was just a handful left, the camp now having more personnel than students to teach, all of them shifting their eyes nervously as they were being held at wand point, all aligned and ready for Jasper to make an appearance.

The sound of gravel under heavy footsteps indicated he was approaching and sure enough, there he stood, his tall form and wicked eyes taking in the recruits. In one hand he held the infamous box that created pairs, the other one wiping away some blood splattered across his pale complexion "Wands out children."

As he placed the box on the ground, he tapped the edge with his own wand, six names written on yellow parchment floating above it. Jasper waited patiently until all students took their usual stances for battle, wands contained in their dominant hand. One subtle chinwag later and several Expeliamus spells chanted, his men were collecting wands off the ground, placing them in his extended hand "Do go and find miss Tonks, she appears to be missing in action today." Slowly approaching Amy, Jasper flashed his teeth at her "You don't happen to know anything about it do you now miss Whitmore?"

"No sir." Her voice trembled, arm still out despite the wand no longer there to serve its purpose, a visible tremor taking over her entirely.

"I certainly hope you are not lying to me miss." Jasper licked his lips, using his index finger to slowly push down on her hand "Because if you are, I have ways of convincing you to talk. Isn't that right miss Hayes?" his eyes lowered to the abuse inflicted on her skin, however Talia did not utter a word "And let me guess, you also don't know where miss Tonks is."

Talia's lips did not utter a single sound, eyes focused on nothing in particular as she stared straight ahead.

Straightening, Jasper clapped his hands together "No matter, she will crawl from the hole she's currently hiding in. Now I have several announcements to make." Taking slow steps, it appeared his usual demeanour surfaced, movements free and casual as he talked "First order of business is regarding Mirunna Finnemore which will no longer be working at this camp. Last minute emergency I'm afraid."

Talbott clenched his fists, nails digging into the palm of his hands, mouth going dry as if he had walked the entire day through the scorching desert sun. Next to him, the other recruit that arrived with Talia and Karol appeared to share the same burning anger, stepping up, breaking the formation "What are you saying? She was just here." His thick accent interrupting Jasper's speech. Lifting his hand to silence him did nothing good for the recruit, who took another step forward only stopping as a wand pressed against his neck.

"Second order of business" Jasper continued once he was pushed back in line "I would like to personally congratulate you for making it this far. Those of you remaining each have a significant set of abilities that made a difference, for you of course" he smiled as softly as he could muster "and for your future. Resilience, patience and hard work are key factors that will help you in your desired careers as Aurors."

Turning his attention to one of his thugs whispering something in his ear, Jasper smirked "Well now this is interesting." Waving his wand, Tonks's paper burned, small embers falling inside the box "Let me try and guess what happened." Extending his hand, the bright tip of his wand travelled from Amy, to Talia, to Talbott "You three helped miss Tonks escape hoping she will alert the Ministry and put an end to this programme. Am I far off?"

Grinning, his eyes squinted "And you are going to tell me every detail." Amy froze like a deer in the headlights, Talia offering her a side glance "Now, before we get to that." Abruptly turning, fire shot from his wand, the box behind him igniting "We are done with pairs, conspiring and hushed conversations. Out of you five, one two will remain and now it's time for the final test. From this moment on quitting is not an option." Pushing back a greasy lock of hair, he faced the recruits once more.

"Amy Whitmore your test will be endurance. We will create a scenario in which you are captured by the enemy lines. Your mission is to not spill any secrets." Turning his eyes to the former Durmstrang recruits, he first addressed Yosef "You will be taken to a secluded area in a nearby forest where you need to outrun and evade being captured. Good luck." Three thugs approached him, grabbing each of his arms as he struggled, cursing in his mother tongue.

Turning to Karol, Jasper extended a hand "Defeat my two best men in combat and the job is yours." Karol snickered as their both rolled up their sleeves, dark marks still visible on the surface of their skins "Now, the best for last. Talbott Winger, the true seeker of justice in the Wizarding world. You will accompany my men in Knockturn alley and retrieve an artefact of great importance. Don't worry, they will make the trip worthy of any Auror mission."

As two of his men grabbed hold of Talbott, Jasper stopped them after a few feet "I want him to hear the last thing." Stepping in front of Talia, he extended a hand out to touch her arm, finger digging into an open wound. She did not look at him or Talbott when he spoke.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" all the struggle proved to be in vain, despite his anger, despite the words leaving him mouth, Jasper's hand rose to tilt Talia's chin up, unperturbed by events.

"Told you he's a wild one Talia Hayes. Your mission is against me and only me and I promise you that by the end of it you will bow, you will submit, you will obey. Take them away!"

Talia slowly glanced in Talbott's direction, eyes locking with his. In that moment they both suspected it would be the last time they would see each other. Without a wand in Knockturn alley, he knew the chances of survival decreased. Jasper was sending him on a suicide mission and if he somehow managed to get the item requested unscathed, the two gorillas immobilising him would certainly finish the job.

His mind raced, digging up possible scenarios, he could transform in his Animagus for, however if they were not taken back by the sudden display and still held a firm grip on him, they would easily break his wings which were much more fragile than his bones.

He could make a scene once outside the camp, however that could also prove to be a hindrance. Muggles in general would not intervene and even if they somehow could, they would be no match for the spells cast.

Divide and conquer, it was clear that was the sole purpose behind Jasper's actions. He did not care about the Ministry of Magic or the consequences following his actions. He knew who Talia was, by the way he looked at her, he clearly had more information. And Karol, that triumphant smirk playing on his lips spoke volumes. He played a part, her dating his brother might as well brought out more than she liked or wished for.

How could he save her now?

Finally blinking, Talia inhaled softly, eyes travelling to look away from Talbott and to Jasper "I will kill you."

Smirking, he dismissed her words with a wave of his hand "No Talia, you won't. But for now, do go wash up, it's disgusting to look at you."

Looking over at two thugs, Talia backed away slightly, Karol grabbing her arm "I am curious, will you actually be stupid enough to try and save one of them or will you run like you always do?" Shutting her eyes, she allowed to be escorted to her room before being taken to the showers.

Pressing her forehead against the cold tiles, a shuddered breath left her lips, Karol's words playing on repeat like a haunting song.


	21. The burden of a legacy

If Dumbledore was not willing to help her, Talia's papers would have shown she graduated from Durmstrang Academy. It felt as close as she could get to England, just a few hours away by plane, or a few seconds and a horrible headache later via a port key. She had never been a fan of the French school Beauxbaton although she spent a year there. In her eyes, there was absolutely no way people could come off so perfect and happy, unless they had something to hide.

That's why Durmstrang felt more familiar. Rough around the edges, everyone trying to make a name for themselves, dark magic and questionable personas ensuring Talia would and could never relax. It felt just like home. She had to always be on alert, not trust, not allow anyone too close to her.

When she walked through the main gates, glares were directed her way in a second. Her looks ensured she would be spotted a mile away, bright hair and radiant eyes contrasting against the dark robes and sombre décor. It had been a few years since she last set foot in it, however several faces were familiar. Their scrawls and pointed fingers would fuel her for the remainder of six months until graduation.

Close, she was so close to returning home, her mind was set and there was no going back.

"Why don't you go to whatever pit you decided to crawl out of?" Karol was the first to address her, stepping in front of her path as a way to intimidate her just like back in year four. Her only response was a clean cut against his arm when he dared to reach out to her. She was faster, stronger than what he remembered but above all else, she could endure anything as long as it meant it brought her closer to her goal.

It came as a shock when he also told her he would head for England in order to join the Auror office there. The thought never let her rest, she knew something was off, that he could not be trusted, yet she never expected for him to join Jasper Munday.

Death Eaters, the scum of the wizarding world, the reason behind so much hurt and tragedy. It was common knowledge his parents must have forced it upon him when he was very young. Either that or have their boys taken away.

Taken…

Lifting her forehead from the cold bathroom tiles, dark eyes betraying dangerous emotions glanced at the small bathroom window. She was thin enough, if she could reach it, that would be her escape. Once outside the camp walls she could Apparate.

As she jumped, thin fingers gripped the metal bars, gritted teeth trying to keep at bay the pain filled groan threatening to escape as she hoisted herself, arms raw and still bleeding. There was not enough time for her to dwell on that, it would take longer to heal either way.

Instead she used that time to melt away the lock on the bars, that being the most she dove into those accursed powers. As she worked under the concealment of the shower running, a voice at the back of her head grew louder and louder, practically screaming at her, words unknown apart from a single discernible one: Death.

As she climbed out of the window, body hitting the ground below, a single promise formed from her lips "This is the last time." The last time she digs deep within herself to be that person everyone hatted, the last time she was willing to resort to her old self and ways.

Creating some distance from the camp, the night air felt like it was suffocating her lungs, ready to engulf her body as she ran. It's easy, so so easy to run, to turn the opposite way. No one followed her yet, she made it out of the camp without alerting Jasper and his men. By the time they realised she wasn't actually in the shower, she would be long gone, safe.

Safe…

Stumbling into a dark alley, she took a deep breath, ration winning over her heart. Snape's lessons wrecked her mind, all those words of not trusting, not allowing anyone near coming back to haunt her. And he was right, always knew what needed to be done.

"Fuck." Tearing her fingers through tangled locks, she exhaled sharply before acting. She knew exactly where she would Apparate, location vivid in her mind's eye.

Morphing in one of the bathroom stalls from the Leaky Cauldron, a pair of intoxicated eyes rose to look at her, alcohol infused breath lingering in the air. Ramming his head against the wall, she checked the wizard's pockets for money, grabbing his cloak in the process, body concealed under it.

As she stepped inside the busy establishment, smoke rose from countless cigarettes, happy voices reaching her ears as she casually walked over to the bar, ordering a shot "Got any rooms?" as she placed the alcohol to her lips, the content was gone in a one easy gulp, Talia flashing a charming smile.

Bored eyes lifted to take a better look at her "How many nights?" came the question as the bartender turned to look at the available keys .

Placing some money on the counter, she leaned in "One, I plan on getting a bloke drunk and in my bed. Don't need more than that." Shrugging his shoulders, he picked a random number, placing in her open hand the key to the room. At least it was on the first floor.

Turning around, she casually scanned the bar, steps slow, eyes lingering on several faces turning to look at her. No one familiar was in sight, Talia smirking as she looked away from a bloke winking at her. He would do. Making a sign with her finger, he followed her into the cool night air, half smoked cigarette dangling from between hungry lips.

"Come on let me take a good look at you." Slowly he removed the hood, locking eyes with her "Nice, where you from?" placing a hand behind his head, thin fingers stole the cigarette from his mouth as she pulled him around the corner "I got a room back at the bar if you want to really take me somewhere."

"Sure big boy, anything you want." Letting the cigarette drop from between her fingers, his eyes followed the motion, sparks from the lit bud igniting. As she immobilized him, he struggled as she whispered in his ear "Shhh, shhh, it's alright. I won't kill you, I just need you to fall asleep for me." Soon strength left his limbs, half-hearted attempts at hitting her, turning to non-existent.

Procuring the cloak off his back, she left him at the entrance of Knockturn alley, half leaning against the wall. Majority who would pass would just figure he had one too many pints and not bother too much with his presence there, especially not so close to the cursed place anyway.

She took slow steps, eyes alert and ears picking up on anything that could give away Talbott's position. It felt like she had been walking since the dawn of time, scanning windows, peering up at suspicious faces. They haven't been gone for that long, there was no way she missed them, unless of course the amount of time she spent in the bathroom feeling sorry for herself went unregistered inside her head.

He had to be there, he had to be alive.

She felt goose bumps form on the surface of her skin at the thought of finding him in a corner, lifeless. Shaking her head she continued, pushed through the hands reaching out to ask for some money, ignoring the whispers about several forbidden items or potions.

What she would not give for a vial of Liquid Luck, one drop, anything to calm her nerves and send her feet in the correct direction.

She berated herself, she should have went all out right then and there at the camp. Make Tonks run to alert the Ministry. Make Talbott turn into his Animagus form and flee. She needed him to be safe or else she could not form a single straight thought. Not without fearing the worse, not without the feelings inside her chest threatening to destroy her very core.

This was her fault, Jasper surely knew her real identity and was punishing her further. Or he knew who Talbott was and decided to finish the job, end the line of the Winger family once and for all. Stopping in her tracks, the idea made her stomach twist painfully.

Whatever the reasons, it was all too late for that. For such regrets. She needed to pay them no mind.

Peering around a corner, several silhouettes cast shadows on the dark stone bricks, a pain filled hiss resonating in the air, words chocking. A thud followed, laughter resonating, bouncing up the walls in a sinister song "You got some fight in you Winger." Talbott's groan hit her as one of the thugs kicked him in the sides.

"Bombarda!" it took them by surprise, it appeared out of nowhere as if the shadows themselves cast the spell. However the distraction was enough for Talbott to scramble to his feet and create some distance between himself and Jasper's thugs who were still lying on the ground, confused and hurt by the previous blast.

As he turned the corner, Talia's arms wrapped around him for a moment, before she pulled the cloak over his body, manoeuvring him through the narrow passages. She did not utter a word, instead always looking behind her shoulder as her hands pushed Talbott from behind.

However his laboured breaths, the way he stumbled, speed decreasing with every step taken worried her. It was not until he collapsed that she turned him around. So much blood painted his clothes. Cupping his face, Talia hovered over him "Come on, please, a little more. We need to get out of here." Despite the pressure he held on the wound, blood still slithered past his fingers, Talia wrecking her brain trying to remember what vital organs were below his rib cage.

Fast footsteps put an end to her train of thoughts, fingers coiling in his shirt to set him against the wall. Pushing herself as much as she could against him, she felt the strain in her arms as she cast Cave Inimicum, concealing them both. She could feel Talbott's hectic heart beat against her back, her hands shaking.

She could handle fire based spells without too much effort, however casting other types of spells without the use of her wand put a strain on her body. It started slow, as if needles were pricking her skin, her needing to keep the spell active until they were gone "Where in bloody Hell is he? Are you sure you got him good?" one of them abruptly turning to glare at the other.

"Definitely, he couldn't have gone far, he's too hurt and he can't Apparate in this area." Pushing the other thug, they all but started a fist fight right then and there. Inhaling slowly through her nose, Talia rested her head against Talbott's shoulder, trying to ignore the burning sensation now piercing her skin.

"Move it, if we don't find and finish him Munday will have our heads." That single line apparently reminded them of Jasper's rath, fists falling to their sides as they resumed their search.

Calling off the spell, Talia quickly turned, shaking Talbott slightly, a light slap making him open a pair of unfocused eyes "I know it hurts, but I need you to get up. Can you do that?" he nodded slowly as he strained to get back to his feet, using Talia's body for most of the support.

She knew they weren't out of the woods yet, especially with the enemy ahead of them. If they were planning to spend more time scouting, then Talbott would more than likely collapse once more and something told her he would not have the strength to get up a second time around.

She needed to keep them concealed, despite the pain, she needed to keep him safe "Lean onto me for all the support you need, just please don't fall." Securing his grip in her clothes, Talia's left hand secured him as much as she could, knees wobbling under his weight.

Raising her right arm as much as she could, the spell activated once more, pouring from her skin as they continued to make their way towards the Leaky Cauldron "Are you mad?" he hesitated as she pushed the door leading inside the establishment.

"Move Winger, we don't have time." His orbs widened upon hearing the use of his last name. It had been months since she addressed him like that. Pulling him inside, if anyone looked at them, they appeared like a drunken pair ready to call it a night "They won't think to search for us here. We're smart, not stupid remember?" protest died on his lips, body depleted of energy and sore. Even if he wanted to argue with her, he did not possess the necessary strength.

Barely managing to walk up a flight of stairs and into a room, Talbott collapsed on the bed. Warm hands worked quickly on lifting his shirt, hectic eyes analysing the damage done. Three stab wounds, close to one another, more than likely inflicted in short successions. Cursing under her breath, Talia knew well there wasn't a spell in her arsenal to heal such damage in a short amount of time.

"Get out of here Talia." His voice was faint, although conscious, they both knew it would change shortly.

"Shut up, save your strength." Getting off the bed, she took a towel from the bathroom, pressing it against his wounds, Talbott letting out a groan "I know but I need you to keep some pressure." Turning off the lights in the room, she peered out the window, taking the dark cloak off her back, using it as a curtain, sheltering them from prying eyes.

Climbing on top of him, her hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him in a sense to look at me "You'll hate me for this, but I need you to trust me and not scream." Removing the towel pressing down on his wounds, Talia's hand took its place, heat emanating from her skin onto his. Crashing her lips onto his, she suppressed the scream leaving him.

Talbott struggled against the pain inflicted up until to the moment he gasped for air, feeling like fire was thrust down his throat. Light radiated inside the small room, embers colouring Talia's orbs, chest heaving as she continued to pour herself into him, taking hold of all his control. She could feel her heart savagely beating against her ribcage, picking up an abnormal pace.

Soon the pain subsided, instead warmth engulfing him entirely, Talbott shuddering through parted lips. Soft finger tips caressed his bared skin, shivers dancing throughout his body as he surrendered completely to her.

As she parted from his lips, his hand patted his abdomen, yet no more wounds could be felt, no more pain. Her eyes appeared to die down in the dark room, returning to normal "Better?" caressing his cheek, he just nodded against the palm of her hand "Good. Obliv…"

She barely began uttering the spell, just above a whisper, his body acting on auto pilot, panic eating away at his nerves, confusion and hurt wrecking his brain as he practically slapped his hand over her mouth, pulling her onto the hard mattress, overpowering her "Why would you want to do that?" his hands trembled, body tense, however despite addressing the question, he still hesitated in removing the only barrier preventing her from erasing his memory "How far off did you want to take it? How much do you want to erase?"

Talia did not fight back, instead waiting for him to ease his grip on her knowing very well he could not keep her like that forever. Mumbling something against his hand, he reluctantly let her go "Run."

"No." sitting up on her elbows, their foreheads touched.

"Run away, you know too much, they will use you against me. Every moment near me if setting you up to fail." He shook his head, mind still struggling with the latest events.

"Right back at you." Groaning, Talia allowed herself to fall back on the bed, a heavy sigh leaving her chest. He was stubborn, so set and bent on being the saviour, the hero, on doing the right thing. Pressing her knuckles against her eyes, the immediate desire of washing took over. She was covered in blood, smelled like it. It stuck to her like a second skin, numbing her thoughts. If only she would have been fast enough, he would not have remembered…

Drawing a sharp breath, she actually wondered how much could she have made him forget. Just the healing process? The accursed day that seemed endless by that point? Her entire existence?

"Damn you." She hissed at him, the mattress shifting as Talbott got off the bed, lights being turned on, however she still draped a hand over her eyes "Are you some kind of sadist?" Just go she pleaded inside her head, anything to keep him safe. Anything to ensure there would never be another repeat of almost losing him, of seeing him in pain, blood painting his skin.

Feeling the weight of the bed shift once more, she flinched when his hand took hold of hers, lifting it slowly "I am in equal measures so mad and amazed by you." Caressing her cheek, a ghost of a smile graced his lips despite the pain entrapped in his eyes "We need to alert someone from the Ministry. Do you have anyone you can trust?"

Shaking her head slowly, the answer left her lips "Not a soul. But tonight isn't over, Jasper is mine and he will get what's coming to him." Sitting up, she paced the room trying to come up with a plan "You need to find Tonks, figure out where she went. Mutual friend, acquaintance, anything. I need to return, have Jasper show me his ugliest side and hope that by the time you come back with reinforcements that I am still" stopping in her tracks, she turned to him "forgive me, tonight I am not myself."

She could see the protest wanting to leave his lips, to put himself on the line, go instead of her however she quickly made work of that idea. She did not know Tonks, had no history with her so she could not predict where she might head. Also Jasper already tried to kill him, having Talbott go back to camp would just be serving him up for slaughter.

"Besides, you keep forgetting I am actually a Crane. Jasper would be forced to keep me alive until the proper time comes. Removing this abomination doesn't come easy." Her words chilled Talbott to the bone, as if she was talking about removing a baby tooth, not the very organ that ensured she lived. Then again he had never seen the old Talia and it hit him then, even if she was hiding behind a new name, she had always been a Crane, allowed that cursed legacy to fuel her hate and rage filled eyes.

He met Talia Hayes, however at that very moment he was in the same room with Talia Crane. And she was tired of running, tired of hiding.

"Go" she motioned towards the window "and please stay safe."

Talbott have her a curt nod, turning to look outside, ensuring no one was in sight "Talia" he called out before she left the room "you'd better not die because you can be sure I'll give you an earful once this is done." He did not turn to look at her, could not, or else he felt he was unable to let her return to that dreaded camp.

A small giggle reached his ears, fragile hands wrapping around his waist. She could feel the tension coursing through his body with how muscles tensed, how he breathed in when she touched him. He refused to return her affection and with good reason as far as he was concerned. She had betrayed him, his trust, the very idea of being opened and honest with one another and not hide.

But he allowed her to hold him, her forehead pressed against his back "I know you're mad and I understand why but I can't take it back. I wanted to do it, save you the pain." Unravelling her arms, she took a step away creating distance between them "Can't wait for you to tell me off." He smiled, despite the anger burning in his chest he smiled, dread filling him when the door behind closed with a soft clank, leaving him all alone.

Looking up at the chipping ceiling he felt the urge to ask anyone out there willing to listen to spare them. Not because he was ever religious and believed in a higher power, he did not even recall ever knowing any prayers or verses for such occasions, however he needed someone to hear his plea and grant his aching heart that one wish. For he knew, he was certain that if they managed somehow to overcome the challenge presented before them, they would be fine.

If they could stand now, they could withstand anything.

At least that was what he believed to be true as he soared through the night sky in search for Tonks.

On the other end of the partnership, Talia made her way towards the camp to find it surprisingly silent, nothing stirring in sight, no goons guarding the doors. It certainly felt like walking into a trap. Pushing aside the large doors, the hallways leading to the main yard was empty.

Only Jasper waited, prompted on a chair in the middle of the yard, wand casting Incendio every time the fire in front of him died down. He slowly lifted his eyes to welcome Talia, a smile shaping his lips.

"I'll tear your heart out Jasper!" Talia threatened once he rose from the chair, both taking their places on what would soon turn to their own battlefield.

"Not if I carve yours out first!"


	22. Rescue mission

The night air felt soothing and cool against his wings, travelling through each feather as he searched for bright hair, each passing second feeling as if time was slipping through his strong grasp. With each flutter determining his flight, his brain got even more caught up in itself, thoughts running wild.

"I should have went with her." Alone, that's how they dealt best with everything, however they promised to be a team. He remembered her stating at the very beginning she was not searching for a friend, but for a partner. As much as he wished that word could be erased from existence, he now more than before understood its meaning.

They worked for so many months to make their duo unbeatable, growing stronger with each strategy rehearsed, yet guilt towered over all the emotions drilling through him. He blamed himself, his own inability to withstand her and his initial resolve: better off alone. Because of him he felt she had to resort back to old tricks and deeds. Due to him getting closer, allowing them to become one, Talia was now exposed and franky so was he.

But how could Talbott go back now? When he was in Knockturn Alley, his entire life flashed before his eyes. The pain barely registered after the first stab as memories violently invaded him, his parents, his friends, her. He would have given anything then to see her one more time, to pour his heart out, say things he never admitted.

Tell her how he adored seeing her forehead wrinkle as she continued to read Muggle books late into the night, that concentrated look suiting her perfectly. Admit how warm her skin felt her when he was embracing her, how she alone managed to melt the cold stone walls of his heart. He would shake her head at her when they were training, that wild long auburn hair always getting in the way, yet she never pulled it back because she hated how her ears looked, but he believed they were cute.

When her eyes met his as he mustered all his strength to get up as soon as Jasper's men hit the ground, adrenaline rushed back in his body. At first he thought he was surely hallucinating, there was no way she could have escaped the camp with everyone watching her like a hawk. However her soft hands were real, her strength pulling him back to reality every time he felt his consciousness slipping. Talia came for him, saved his life.

For that reason alone he was able to fight another day, to help. Despite her wishing to Obliviate him, he understood deep down it was all to protect him from all the hurt. And after all said and done, he also performed the same spell on several people, in an attempt to shield his secrets. Shaking the thoughts free, he felt his mind collapsing onto itself. How could he handle a scene where he returned to camp and found her dead? The very idea made him lose focus as he barely avoided flying straight into an antenna.

Settling down on a roof top, he knew the majority of the wizards in London lived in that neighbourhood. It was their way, always being close to one another, a sheltered and united community. It was never a good idea to mingle between Muggles as they needed to keep their identity a secret.

Choosing a secluded spot to transform back, he ran down the streets, eyes scanning windows for any familiar faces, anyone who would even be awake at that hour, yet few lights shinned out into the streets. Stopping in the middle of the road, he felt a tad dizzy from the blood loss, but apart from that he was alright. His body was fine, strong, untouched.

"Think Talbott, think." Tonks would have went to someone she knew could be trusted, but who? Who did she know that he could relate to as well? Lifting his eyes towards the night sky the name appeared clearly in his mind: Alastor Moody. He helped them during the Vault quests, he could be trusted. And while he did not know his address, he knew one address in London where he could go to.

It was probably around two in the morning when he banged loudly against the door while the other hand kept a steady finger on the doorbell. The sounds echoed inside the apartment until the door swung open, wand directed to his face "Talbott." Bill couldn't hide his surprise when he pushed past him, the door closing swiftly. As the lights came on, his eyes widened seeing the blood on his clothes and those manic eyes searching the surroundings as if he was waiting for something to jump from inside the apartment and attack "What happened?"

"Moody, I need to know his address. There's no time to explain."

Bill pushed back his untamed locks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Wait a second, are you hurt? There's so much blood." Talbott quickly caught the hand edging to touch him, swallowing loudly.

"I'm fine, but Talia isn't, she's all alone and we need backup." That was all Bill needed to hear. Running toward his room, he picked out the first clothes that came to hand, getting dressed in record time.

"I'm coming with you, come on."

As they apparated close to Moody's house, Tonks and him where speaking with two Aurors. As she turned to witness the pair approaching, she sprinted directly in Talbott's arms thanking Merlin he was alive "I thought for sure you're dead."

"Talia came to the rescue, but now it's time I returned the favour." He replied, returning a quick embrace. It was not characteristic of him to engage in such things, however at that very moment it felt every bit right.

Moody's voice reached them "You two stay behind us since Jasper took your wands. So Winger, where are we going to take this fight?"

"Back to camp, I'll lead the way."

Smoke circled the small training yard, several fires burning around Talia and Jasper. She was right, she did not lie when she told him that a strategy was formed regarding duelling him. Of course not one lie could slip past her lips when she sat tied to a chair in his office, Veritaserum working through her system.

Jasper slowly approached Talia, a limp in his right leg making him hiss as the pain hit him with every step. Burn marks married his body, torn fabric of his clothes hanging loosely in some places, in others sticking to the melting skin "You are such a pain Talia." Casting once more Crucio, she squirmed, body shaking violently with the pain inflicted, a scream escaping her throat.

It was due to one of the unforgivable spells that he could dominate the duel and defeat her. Kneeling next to her body, he pulled out a dagger, dangerous eyes taking her in. She tried to speak, him hushing her as he ripped her blouse at the neck "No, no I'm not going to kill you. It's alright." Caressing her hair a couple of times, he pressed a hand to her neck, blade edging towards her chest.

Panic gripped her, overpowering the pain inflicted by the spell, trembling hands trying to push back the knife in his hand, yet he still held more strength. The tip dug inside her flesh, Talia letting out a strangled gasp, eyes never leaving his face as he ran the blade through her scar. Fire burned his skin further, him screaming before dropping the bladed and letting her go creating some distance.

The Crucio effect wavered, however a new wave of pain took her over, Talia pressing a hand to her torn skin. It felt like molten steel was trying to make its way through the new found wound, the entire hot pain making her sick to the stomach "What did you do?"

Jasper just let himself collapse on the ground, coughing as smoke invaded his lungs. He turned to look at her, witness bright eyes changing colour, fire dancing in them, he smiled, yet did not utter another word. Not even when her eyes dimmed, pain subsiding. Not even when she stumbled to get up and he held his wand up to attack once more.

When Moody and the rest entered the camp, Jasper just dropped his wand, hands held up as he surrendered. But that smile never left his lips, eyes always watching Talia. If he was captured, if he was going to be taken to Azkaban for performing a forbidden curse, then why did he look like he had just won?

By the time morning light came, the camp was swarming with Aurors and Ministry workers. Wands were retrieved from Jasper's office and handed back to the survivors. His men were nowhere to be found however they did discover a trap door leading down to a dungeon, Amy Withmore and Mirunna Finnemore were found both alive despite not being in the best condition.

The other Durmstrang student was found dead in a forest, Karol however also fled alongside the rest of the men.

The Ministry soon discovered as interviews continued that all applicants that decided the training there was not for them held no memory of even applying for the camp in the first place. It was concluded they were all Obliviated.

Nymphadora Tonks and Talbott Winger were both interviewed separately, the Ministry offering them a job, concluding they had all the necessary requirements to become Aurors, based on the actions taken to bring the truth to light.

Jasper Munday did not wish to defend himself or answer questions as his sentence was being passed out, a lifetime in Azkaban awaited him.

Talia Hayes went through several interviews, her not being allowed to leave the Ministry for several days as different people questioned her. She kept the same details, same explanations no matter how they tried to twist it or make her believe others had a different story.

Alastor Moody was the last to step into the interrogation room to speak with her. Again the same answers, the same responses "You're lying. And I don't care why you won't tell the rest the reasons, but I need to know. I need to know who I'm going to train." Her eyes travelled to him slowly "You'll make one Hell of an Auror if trained right, the reports show you're bloody brilliant. Wandless magic? Fighting? Able to withstand torture? Those are abilities most of my best men don't have."

She kept the same face, not betraying anything as he spoke "They trusted you. They came to you." He knew she was referring to Tonks and Talbott "Why?"

"Because I don't have a problem bending the rules. So I will ask you once more, for me and just me. Who are you really?"

It was a bet, he would either tell the Ministry or keep it a secret, despite it being a damn good one. But in the end how much longer could she even hide it, with everyone watching and wanting to know "I am Talia Crane, daughter of Constantine and Josephine Crane." She lifted her hand not allowing him to speak "And no I didn't die that day they were captured. I was saved and now I believe that was a mistake." Moody's mouth opened, however no words came out "Do with that what you will."

He did not write it down in his report, the file on the desk closing before her "Welcome to the team miss Hayes."


	23. All I need

Pouring two lumps of sugar inside the cup, Talbott stirred absentmindedly, eyes set on the streets below the apartment, watching people pass by. The half opened window allowed for the warm summer air to invade the small kitchen, the weather proving to be kind these past few days. It would probably be even warmer now that July was just around the corner, thought that made him frown.

He had never truly been a fan of those few hot summer days that swept over England, now more than ever. Moody has taken him and Tonks under his wing for training, one that proved to be brutal once he learned that Voldemort is trying to make a comeback. They were getting the crash course and with the heat it would prove to be more of a nuisance than before.

Mirunna Finnemore insisted on training Talia instead, Moody having to relent in the end despite not wishing to do so. She promised to provide her all her attention, enhance her abilities as quickly as possible and just like that the partner that used to always be by his side was gone for days on end.

Talbott hated it however refused to show it, his focus shifting entirely to the training received. One particular line stuck with him as Moody and Fineemore argued the day they decided who would train who "Whether we like it or not, we are training ruthless warriors Alistor, grinding their feelings to nothingness yes? Trust me when I say Talia is already there so she needs someone to show her there is also another way, a more humane way. Before it's too late."

Taking a sip from his cup, he leaned against the counter, neck craned in order to continue surveying the streets.

Lifting his eyes from the report on the table, Bill Weasley concluding it was enough. The clock on the wall indicated almost ten in the evening and he was already sore from sitting in the same position for several hours. Massaging his wrist, he glanced over at Talbott. He had offered him and Talia a place to stay while they searched for their own, Talia occupying the spare bedroom, Talbott taking over the couch.

"You're going to drill a hole in the pavement mate. She'll come back." Sharp eyes turned to him and the warm smile offered, a single rigid nod being offered "Right, well I'm done with this report, I will review it in the morning, fancy a drink?"

"Why not, we are both free tomorrow." Placing the cup of tea on the counter, he ignored the beverage completely, mainly having made it just to grant his mind a distraction from his more pressing thoughts.

Talia has been more absent than present, on more occasions than he liked the bed remaining unoccupied. Something triggered her after the Auror training camp, the details being vague up until the present. Jasper did something, he did something that made her revert back to old ways. She was hiding, she was running away in a different manner now and he could not get close to her, did not know how.

Taking the glass offered by Bill he sniffed the content, wine, he concluded "I'm not going to poison you, you know, cheers." The soft clank of the glasses took his mind back to his date with Talia on Valentine's day. Sure enough the wine was not of the same calibre as the one she procured then, however the memory still came back, bright as day, simple, soft.

"I have found a small place that's going to be available in two weeks, then I can finally be out of your hair." Bill watched him attentively, taking two big gulps of wine as if needing fuel to deal with Talbott at that very moment.

Placing the glass on the table, he took a seat, urging for his friend to do the same "Look, it might not be my place to say this, but you really should talk with Talia about whatever is bothering you right now." He stilled when that piercing gaze took him in, not faltering even when Talbott drank from his glass.

"You're right, it's not your place. I value my privacy when it comes to these matters."

"It's going to continue eating you up if you don't get out of your head mate." Bill ignored the harsh stare as he leaned back, relaxing.

Despite knowing he was right, Talbott still frowned, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He had being thinking up ridiculous scenarios, having conversations in his head, however words failed him when she was actually there. At the beginning he blamed it on both of them being too tired from the training. He gave her space, too much he now figured, since Talia stopped trying to get close to him, the rift between them growing wider.

When was the last time she touched him? When was the last time his lips found hers? Saw her smile?

They had not talked about how she wanted to Obliviate him after healing him, the idea still irking him despite the logical flow of thoughts he created in his ripe mind.

"I cannot help thinking I actually lost her somewhere in the middle of all this." When they came to her rescue at the camp, Talbott took her in his embrace, her clinging to him with trembling limbs, him hushing her softly, telling her it was finally over and no one would hurt her ever again. The relief he felt that day could not be described into words. He made it in time, she was alive, hurt but alive and in his arms.

Lifting the glass with his fingers, Bill urged Talbott to drink up so he could pour another glass "You two have been through a lot, it's normal to need a little time to figure everything out. But you've been partners…"

"I loathe that word. She is much more to me." Staring at the red liquid staining his glass, he tensed when Bill chuckled. Has he said something ridiculous?

"True, but the word partner is not a bad one. Even if she is your girl now, she is still your partner, your other half." All Talbott could offer in response to Bill's nugget of wisdom was another curt nod.

Was she still his anymore? Damn if he knew with how busy they have been lately.

The silence of the apartment was broken with the sounds of keys rattling in the door, Bill and Talbott getting up in tandem. Talbott paced the small kitchen as Bill went to great Talia "Evening, care for some wine, we already started drinking but there's more where that came from."

"Sure, just let me go freshen up and change because I can't stand myself right now." Her voice was soft and sweet, no harsh tones that would indicate she had a bad day, however she was also good at hiding certain thing "I brought sweets, caramel for you, chocolate for Talbott and vanilla for me." His head shot up at the mention of his name, wine being pressed to his lips as he took another sip. If she thought about buying something sweet, it was good, but then again she bought some for herself and Bill, so maybe he was overthinking it.

"Can you get me another glass please?" Talbott looked like a deer in the headlights, as if trapped in the small kitchen, looking for the easiest way out "You alright?"

"Yes." He replied drily quickly turning to take out a glass for Talia. He felt like he could not handle the situation, as if all the air from his lungs was being sucked out and he would pass out at any moment. Even if they had all been living inside the same space, they rarely intersected. This was one of the few occasions when they all sat together.

Offering the glass to Bill, he sucked in a deep breath, muscles tensing further, his hand slightly shaking as he raised the glass once more to his lips. Light footsteps brought Talia in the doorway, a soft smile being offered when she took the wine "Hello boys. Cheers."

"What have you been up to?" leave it to Bill to keep the conversation going and not make it awkward.

As casually as ever, Talia talked about her training that day, Talbott paying great attention to the details offered. She most definitely was not in training until such a late hour, if Finnemore was at least sticking to the programme they should have been done by five in the afternoon, add a couple of extra hours if she was really working Talia "Then I went for a coffee and a walk. Sat reading in the park and honestly never even realised it's gotten so late."

"Well many of us lose track of time when reading a good book, right mate?"

Words failed him when all attention was directed his way, a simple nod being the most he could offer. He probably looked stupid bobbing his head like some sort of wooden doll.

Placing the glass on the counter, Bill took all his papers in order to store them in a safe space where wine could not be spilled, leaving them alone for a few moments. Turning to look at him, Talia enquired "How is training?"

"Harsh, just as expected of Moody." That he could talk about, he could make up an entire nights' worth of conversations if they kept it casual like that.

"I'm sorry, but he's one of the best. Plus you're probably this grouchy because I'm not there to lighten the mood." His eyes snapped to her in an instant, mouth drying up fast as his heart beat quickly picked up. She held his gaze just like countless times before, never wavering, reading into the emotions his orbs reflected "Do you even miss me?"

He begged his mind to stop swirling, for his body to react and just reach out to her, close the small space between their bodies, yet he found himself stuck even more than before.

Pursing her lips, she took a sip from the wine, wrinkling her nose since it did not fit her tastes. Setting the glass aside, she looked away from him, letting out a small sigh "I guess I'm asking for too much. Apologies, I will be going to bed now."

Finally finding himself alone, he buried his face in the palm of his hands, hearing her offer a swift good night to Bill before closing the door to her room. Bill also went to sleep a few minutes later without bothering Talbott, leaving him alone with his hectic thoughts.

He sat on the couch, wide awake for several hours to come, eyes glancing from time to time at the light shining from under Talia's door. Draping a heavy hand over his eyes he groaned "You bloody numpty." She was right there, still awake, a single thin wooden door separating them. All he had to do was get up and knock.

Sleep came at a late hour, dozens of images flooding his mind in rapid successions. A wand pointed at him, dark mark carved onto skin, him being forced into submission. Talia being held against her will, struggling against the Crucio curse, manic laughter invading his ears.

Powerless.

Hopeless.

"Please no, take me!" He begged and pleaded, cursed and cried out however it was as if no one heard him "Let her go!"

The images shifted again, this time Talia holding the wand to his face, dark mark latched onto her milky skin, a devil like smile on her lips "I am a Crane, what makes you think I would ever need you?" a flash of green light snapped him wide awake, chest breaking in rapid huffs, sweat coating his body, a yell escaping his lips.

In the dark, Talia's door swung open, light invading the living room, Talbott sheltering his eyes with a shaky hand, wand at the ready in the other. Rushing to his side, she pushed his wand away, him shoving her aside, mind still struggling to grasp what was reality and what was not.

Not losing her balance, Talia wrapped her arms around his neck, soft whispers leaving her lips "Hush now, it's alright, it was a nightmare." He heard another door open, Bill making sure everything was indeed in order, before slowly closing it back and retreating in bed.

Soft warm hands caressed his hair, Talbott taking her in her embrace, burring his head in her hair, her citrus perfume calming his senses, him gradually settling down. His trembling slowly subsided, breath regulating to a normal rhythm alongside his heart. She had not said another word as her arms slowly unravelled, him eventually also letting her go.

Taking his hand she softly tugged until he was up on his feet following her to her room. Closing the door behind them, she turned off the lights, taking his wand from his grasp "You don't need this right now, you're safe. Come."

There was no protest, Talbott complying before she changed her mind. Getting under the cover she joined him, hand softly caressing his hair, urging him to rest "Can I hold you?" he uttered the words so softly, if not for the silence of the night, they would have surely fallen on deaf ears, dissipating into nothingness.

"Only if you wish to." That was all the permission he needed, him taking her into his embrace, holding her close to his chest. He wished to relate his feelings into words, however it felt as if the time was not the ripe one.

But he did miss her, he did want to hold her, talk to her about everything that happened, understand better. He had to give her something, a line to hold onto. Tightening his grip on her body, he let out a shuddered breath hoping she would understand by his gestures alone how he still felt.

Morning found them still in each other's embrace, Talia wide awake, Talbott still asleep after such a tormenting night. Slowly, she tried to wiggle herself free in order to get up, him pulling her closer "Please stay." He uttered still half asleep.

Smiling softly, she caressed his cheek "I'm only going to make coffee. I'll bring you some don't worry." Half open eyes took her in, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Screw coffee, I am off a few days, I'd like to sleep in."

"I know you are, so you're coming with me today." Kissing his cheek, he still groaned when she got up, but he buried his sleepy face in the pillow, smiling to himself. She still cared. It was a win in his book, a small step, however just as important.

Finally making his way to the kitchen, he met with Bill who offered him a cup of hot coffee "Fun night?"

Accepting the cup, Talbott rolled his eyes "Nothing happened so what's up with that cheeky grin?"

Chuckling Bill just shruggled his shoulders "I didn't say anything."

Lifting his brows Talbott kept the comment bubbling in his throat to himself. Bill had this way of pushing certain buttons, being a cheeky git, Talbott not eeling like he had the capacity to deal with him in that area. Thankfully for him, Talia stepped inside the kitchen "Bathroom is free, I'm going to get changed, be ready soon please." She flashed a charming smile Talbott's way before retreating after a sip of coffee. Ignoring the playful glint in Bill's eyes he also retreated in order to get ready for whatever she had planned foe them.

The day was sunny since the early hours, Talia navigating them through small streets filled with cafes and sweet shops "Where are we going?" he nervously glanced around the countless muggles enjoying their breakfast, chatting away, streets filling up rapidly due to the lovely weekend weather.

"One of the place I have been hiding out." His attention fell on her, the small pout of her lips making his chest ache "I know I haven't been around much. I asked Mirunna to push me more and more and when I wasn't training I was allowing myself to be sucked into books." Reading? She has been reading?

"I've been trying to give you space Talia. After everything that happened I…" her clear eyes rose to look up at him, Talbott stopping in his tracks "You've changed, something happened and that made you run away from me." The words left a bitter taste on his tongue, hands being placed inside his pockets since he did not know what to do with them without giving away how nervous he was about the entire situation.

"I'm trying to figure out where I botched things, who I trusted, who tipped off Jasper." Touching her chest, her fingers gripped the fabric of her shirt "That was no normal dagger, it triggered me, it…hurt more than the Crucio curse." Her voice dimmed, face paling at the memory of that day.

Closing the space between them, he pulled her in his arms, his mind finally finding the necessary focus, ignoring the world around them "I should have come with you, there isn't a moment I don't regret it."

"No, it's because you came with the necessary people that we managed to bring everything to light." Looking at him she smiled "We'll get to be Aurors, fight for the good guys."

Talbott just nodded without saying a word. The good guys? He wanted, needed to believe that. But there was that nagging voice at the back of his head alerting him to something else entirely. The very same good guys abandoned them in that dreadful camp, did not check in apart from Mirunna and that was because she did not fully trust in Jasper's methods or his personality. There was a personal affair involved with those two, one Talbott had little regards for.

"Come, it's just around the corner." Taking his hand into hers, she led him to a small door with a handmade sign, the letters spelling bookstore, large and bold. He had to slouch in order to not hit his head when entering, however once inside he felt like it was an entirely different world.

Soft music played in the background, multiple rows of books neatly organised on shelves taking up the majority of the space. On the soft plush carpet, several pillows were scattered, some occupied by people enjoy a book.

"There is also a small café where you can buy drinks. Some books are for sale, but you can always sit and just read, donate money to keep the store going. This is where I've been hiding."

"As long as you're not getting yourself in trouble, this is fine although Muggle literature isn't necessarily something I read."

Pulling him through the rows she giggled "Don't be daft, it's actually good. Come I know a spot people don't usually frequent."

All the rows looked the same apart from the different signs with specific genres of books. Once they reached the spot Talia mentioned they sat down on a couple of pillows after she took a book off the shelves "And why is this area with less people?"

Positioning herself between his legs, she pressed her back against his chest, Talbott's arms circling around her waist "Because it's the erotica section." She felt him tense against her as she suppressed a giggle whishing she could have seen the look on his face when she delivered that line "You can imagine no one wants to be seen reading steamy scenes in a public place."

"Apart from you I see." He replied after clearing his throat.

Talia shrugged, turning to look at him "You know what I would like?" she purred against him "For you to read some parts of this book to me." Talbott closed his eyes for a few moments urging himself to settle down and not get ahead of himself before seeing the actual text.

Taking the book from her hands, he turned to the page indicated by her, eyes going wide. The description in itself was not as vile as he imagined, however there was no possible way his voice would not shake when reading the scene played out. At how the lover removed each clothing item off his lovers body, tracing kisses along the exposed skin, indulging in each sweet moan leaving her lips.

Closing the book he rested his head against her shoulder "Don't make me read this stuff out loud."

A soft chuckle left Talia's lips, body shaking with the motion of her amusement "I can read it to you if you want."

"Out of the bloody question." He growled lifting his head to meet a pair of playful eyes him being entirely certain he did not look as menacing as he intended. It did not matter if she read it or him, the thoughts would be just the same, his imagination placing them both in the tender scene depicted in the pages, creating the intimate setting, seeing it with his mind's eye.

"Why are you so flustered?" she turned to him entirely, arms wrapping around his neck "Aren't such affairs normal for two lovers?" he could feel the heat spread across his face, fire igniting inside his chest, hotter with each passing moment that she kept him pinned on the spot with her wide gaze "Or are you not interested in me like that at all?"

"Why are you teasing me in such a place?" pulling her closer he lost himself in the kiss delivered, arms holding her close to his body, indulging in her taste. It felt like forever since their lips touched, however soon thoughts melted entirely alongside the doubts. Time, they just needed time to deal with everything that happened "I missed you, I really did." He whispered when they created some distance.

"Are you ready to give me that earful now?"

Shaking his head, he took her face in the palm of his hands "Never do that again, I don't want to forget a single thing about you or us. Trust that I know what to make of the information you give me damn it." he was still mad, she could see it, but what outweighed those feelings was the fear of losing her entirely, be it through not remembering or another dreadful way.

"It was impulse, one born out of my desire to protect you. I thought I was going to go mad when they took you, when I found you bleeding out." But he felt the same when he arrived at the camp, thoughts hammering inside his head not knowing whether she would be alive or not. Seeing her with blood covering her chest he imagined Jasper killed her.

All that horror and the memories surrounding them reflected in their eyes when they stared at one another. Her eyes watered, Talia burring her face in his shirt, him feeling the familiar sting creeping up on him "It's alright, we're alright." His voice trembled but still remained strong as he held her in his arms "I found an apartment you know. Has only one bedroom, but it's the most decent one at an affordable price." She stilled, listening closely since the entire subject changed in a blink of an eye "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come with me."

Lifting her face, she wiped away the tears from her face, wide eyes taking him in "Do you mean it?" his eyes averted however he still nodded the confirmation sought out by Talia. Grazing his jaw line, she made him look back at her "Yes Talbott, I would like nothing more." Placing another kiss against his lips, he trembled in surprise.

It had been so easy all along, if only he would have just offered her a few words, a fleeting touch, anything, they would not have spent so many days avoiding one another, digging ideas of abandonment in each other's brains. She was willing, he was willing, they just had to stand by one another and they would be fine.

They had to be.


	24. My better half

As they found a small café, a tad more secluded than the rest, Talbott had not taken his eyes off Talia for a moment. His hand was still warm from hers as they walked for the first time hand in hand down the streets, listening to her rant about the latest Muggle book she finished reading. Her smile was sweet and inviting, lips curving at the corners as she spoke of a romance taking place in Portugal. Still he could not help think by how she spoke of it and from the details related that she might have been there in person.

As two coffee cups were placed on their table he stole the sugar off her small saucer, Talia pursing her lips before smiling looking away pretending she did not see that. After a few moments she also handed him she small biscuit, which he took thanking her.

The curiosity bubbled in his mind, in the end giving in to the desire of knowing more "Have you ever been to Portugal?"

Resting her chin on top of her hand it appeared as if her eyes danced with shinning lights as she admitted to having visited the country "Been to Lisbon and other towns there. It's an entirely different world Talbott." He for one has never left England, however he was not opposed to the idea of travelling. Especially with how she spoke of it so fondly.

About how she used to live in a small apartment with wooden floor boards that creaked under every step taken, but it was ten minutes away from the city centre. How the kitchen and living room both had a balcony however her bedroom had no windows leading outside. How she never used the couch, instead stealing all the decorative pillows so she could sit on the floor, listening to muggle music on an old radio, all the windows opened in order to let in the breeze. The wind always started blowing in a chilly manner around nine in the evening and stopped the very next morning around the same hour, or so she related the memory of those days.

"My only regret is not having anyone to share all those moments with." Talbott could also understand that sentiment, there were many moments that he chose to be alone, be it for one reason or another.

He knew well enough that with her transferring from one school to another, her vision on the world and what it encompassed and was composed of varied vastly from his. Maybe one day they could visit those countries together.

Reaching out for her hand, he caressed her knuckles, before reaching for her long nails, playing with them in order to have a distraction "Perhaps it's not too late to enjoy them with someone." That sheepish shy smile betrayed that boyish charm he still held, charm Talia loved to the moon and back. How his eyes softened when they averted from hers whenever he was embarrassed, how hot his cheeks felt when she raised a pale hand to caress them.

"I like to believe it's never too late." Letting out a small sigh, her teeth buried themselves in her lower lip, picking at a piece of lose skin, Talbott telling her off quickly.

"What have I been telling you?" his thumb traced her lower lip, eyes rolling when she playfully hit his arm "I'll give you a biscuit for your thoughts." He waved it her face causing her to laugh which melted his heart entirely. With him being either too blunt or sarcastic, such moments were rare as he was not the type to whip up a joke out of thin air.

Snatching the biscuit from his hand, he snapped out of his daze, eyes locking with hers "I do believe the correct term is penny for your thoughts, but I will accept your tribute." Setting it aside she opted for another sip of her coffee before it got too cold, Talbott looking away letting her arrange her thoughts. Yet her gaze still lingered on him, how he fused over the hair covering the back of his neck, twirling it around his fingers "It's gotten longer."

His attention turned back to her, chin dipping as he frowned slightly "Yes and I haven't had a moment to cut it. Perhaps tomorrow." He could very well take advantage of Moody travelling and giving them a few days to themselves.

Reaching out to play with his hair, he felt a shiver run down his spine, back straightening out of reflex "I can cut it for you." she offered in the most caring way.

Squinting his eyes, he removed her hand, yet still held it on top of the table "Well aren't you resourceful." Yet he still stared her down, the previous request going unanswered since the subject was changed entirely. Feeling the intensity of his gaze, Talia knew well enough she would have to satisfy his burning curiosity at one point as Talbott was not one to forget easily.

"But of course I am, you know that. Plus I'm sure Bill has a pair of scissors lying around." Line that made Talbott scoff as he rose a pair of questioning brows.

Leaning in he smirked her way "I don't know if you noticed but the man doesn't cut his hair."

The retort coming quick enough from her part "Probably in protest of us being in his apartment despite it being his idea." Both spared a moment before laughing out loud. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, finally ready to quench his curios spirit "I can't help not being worried, for you not myself, to Hell and back for my soul, but you Talbott."

"Don't say that." He interrupted the fervent speech leaving her lips.

"Let me say it." pulling her chair closer to his she spoke again "You are the only good thing I have, my better half. Even if it sounds romantic, or cliché, it's how I feel about you. If he's coming back, another war will break out and I…" his hand travelled to the back of her head, gently pulling in her close, foreheads touching "I would steal you away now. I would run away with you this very moment having just the clothes on my back and nothing more."

"Talia, please…" he caressed her hair, her hands pressing onto his chest.

"No I know, I know. We're here to fight, to be on the right side when it all breaks out. I just wanted you to know." It was not what he wanted her to understand, most definitely not "But I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me…"

Talbott shook his head, smouldering gaze igniting like wild fire spreading through a forest scorched by the blazing sun for far too long. He swallowed, taming his voice to not be too harsh, yet strong enough to deliver his feelings fully "What I feel for you frightens me, how strong it is, what I would do for you in order to ensure you're safe. Nothing will happen to you, not as long as I am breathing."

Her lips crashed onto his in a powerful kiss that stole his breath away. What other words could she offer, what sort of confession could be as strong as his burning confession "Let's get out of here. I'm tired of sharing you with so many strangers." Of course they stared, such a young pair indulging in passionate affairs best reserved for behind closed doors.

Thankfully they weren't around wizards or else they would have surely been told off. Some days Talia wished they were up to speed with modern days, yet there they were swapping mechanical pens for quills, telephones for letters delivered by owls. Despite their magic, sometimes they were so behind.

Once back at Bill's apartment Talia had an announcement to make as Talbott wet his hair in the sink ready to let her have her way with it. She presented herself in the doorway, a cocky smirk hiding behind an innocent smile when he turned to her, water dripping down his face "By the way, tonight we are going out. Bill found this new wizard bar that actually has karaoke and good music for dancing late into the night."

Scoffing he immediately crossed his hands over his chest "Yes, because this is what I like to do on a Saturday night."

She knew very well it was not his type of night out, however her mind was set "You can't fly away from this one, I already said yes. Apparently some of your former colleagues will be there as well." Motioning him to follow her to the room Bill offered her, a chair and a towel already awaited him "Plus I would really like to meet some of your friends."

"I'm sure you do." He sat down taking a deep breath in "Please at least leave me with some hair by the end of this." His mind raced trying to figure out who would actually be joining this small gathering. Who was still in England, who was even working in London? He has not really kept in touch with anyone, especially since the atrocious camp.

Leaning in, a ghost of a whisper made Talbott melt as Talia verbalised "Take off your shirt, I don't want to get any hair on it." however her hands were already travelling down his chest, waiting for him to agree. Swallowing loudly, he just nodded his head, lifting his arms, allowing her to undress him.

More questions hammered at his mind as she draped the towel over his shoulder, digits working on combing his hair, parting it in sections, nails gently grazing his scalp almost breaking through the anxious feeling growing inside him.

Does she actually find him attractive? She had called him beautiful before despite the fact Talbott was far from thinking anything similar when it came to his own appearance. Fairy good looking perhaps, on a good day, but beautiful? He would have scoffed right then and there if not for Talia snapping away at his hair.

Does she even want him? He mentally cursed, brows drawing together, concluding it was all due to the paragraph she made him look at the muggle bookstore. How could one be so lewd as to write such scandalous lines? Then again his thoughts immediately changed the scene depicted before his eyes to him and her.

"Where are you?" she asked softly, as if managing to see the wheels inside his head working around the clock, him turning a pair of wide eyes as if she caught him right in the act and was suddenly able to read his mind. The only thought he launched inside his mind was a plea, hoping to everything he knew she was not a Legilimens "You went quiet all of a sudden."

"No, it's nothing, just enjoying it." which was not entirely a lie, he did enjoy having her play around in his hair, it relaxed him. Turning him back around, she kept silent, working slowly as to ensure she did not make a mistake.

Yet he did catch the way her eyes travelled across his torso, taking him in, brief as it was. He had seen that look before when he pulled his shirt on when they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Perhaps another night away from prying eyes might be just the thing they needed, a night just for themselves.

"Do we have to dress a certain way?" she lowered herself, looking over his shoulder, placing a gently kiss on his cheek.

"You can dress in anything you like, I'm sure you will look lovely."

His hand pressed against her face, hungry eyes stealing her breath away "Do I look like that now?" the question left him surprised, he should really learn to control himself better when in front of her and not let out random thoughts making his mind go crazy run free.

Of course he noticed the way she bit her lip, different, not in a nervous gesture, but inviting, drawing him in "I have a different word in mind now."

"Which is?" he inquired softly, hot breath fanning her lips.

The sound of the front door made Talia jump, Talbott allowing a smirk to form on his lips, despite cursing under his breath "You two here?" Bill came in the door way, arms heavy with two bags "Am I interrupting something?"

The glare Talbott gave him did not go unnoticed, however Talia worked her magic once more "Please tell me you have something in there for a pre party."

Bill casually laughed placing in her hands one of the bags which she took as they chatted inside the small kitchen, talking about the hour they would go out and how he came to know the bar especially since it was in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood.

Letting them have their moment, Talbott slipped out of Talia's room, heading to the bathroom for a shower, the hair at the nape of his neck tickling him, making his itchy. Examining the work Talia managed, he actually thought it to be rather decent from what he could see in the mirror.

She had stopped cutting a while ago, instead just playing with his hair, letting her fingers roam freely, him indulging and leaning into every touch. Glaring at himself in the mirror he uttered slowly "You'd better not botch this."

Once out of the shower and into a fresh set of clothes, he found the party troop in the kitchen, beers in hand, surprised however the fire whiskey bottle between them was not even opened. However they still chuckled away "I had no idea I even owned a pair of scissors. Mum must have brought them."

Talbott gave Talia an all-knowing look when a beer was passed to him "Well I have a good memory, I tend to remember certain items that would ensure…" she stopped herself both of them catching on.

"That you can get out of a sticky situation?" of course he asked, Talbott stepping in.

"Bill." A small warning only alerted by the tone of his voice. Placing a hand on his chest Talia flashed a bright smile.

"It's alright, yes, we were all thinking it when that bird flew out of my mouth. You're not wrong." Talbott settled down quickly, if she was willing to admit that it meant she was beginning to see Bill as a friend or at least close to an acquaintance which eased him. It wasn't like he was one with many friends, but as far as he picked up, she had none or was hiding them very well, somewhere scattered around the world.

"So party tonight?" Bill directed his eyes to Talbott, beer lifting in his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Talbott frowned "Do I even have a choice?"

"Not with us you don't." both Talia and Bill toasting their bottles against his. All Talbott could do was shake his head, eyes traveling to her and her smile.


	25. A night out in London

As they were following Bill's slow steps towards the bar he knew, Talbott was mentally slapping himself. Her and Bill have been chatting up a storm about basically nothing. How one could talk about the various types of beers around the world for one hour straight was beyond him. Yet there they were, walking, still talking, her hand slipped into his more than likely to ensure he would not make a run for it, yet her attention was on his friend.

Both of them travelled to various places and it showed, they had a lot in common from the looks of it. Him on the other hand was quiet, offering just a small smile or quick remark if Talia looked his way or they requested his opinion on the matter. Talbott's thoughts whirled inside his head, his eyes focused on the polka dotted dress he gifted her ever since they were in the training camp.

She made some adjustments to it, adding a sort of small turtle neck, enough to hide her scar, however the material had to be taken from somewhere, the back to be more exact, which was now bare for his viewing pleasure. And he was certain she knew how good she looked since she braided her hair and put it in a lose bun, exposing every bit of flesh available. And those lips of hers that were painted in a radiant red, the only makeup she wore that night, made him want to just steal her away for himself and make out until every bit of product was smudged.

Looking down at his shirt, he undid a button, cursing under his breath. It was too hot for his liking, the heat emanating from the pavement underneath their feet. All he wished for was to arrive faster and get his hands on a cold drink. That or just simply return and jump in the shower. The streets were over crowded, flowing with chatty people looking for a good time out, everything adding to the pressure, air as if sticking to him like a second skin.

"We're here." Bill exclaimed arms raised in a theatrical manner towards the sign. Talia smiled, the fairy lights hung in the small alley reflecting in her eyes, her tugging gently on Talbott's hand as they entered.

"Unbelievable." Talbott frowned as he sat down at the reserved table, running a hand over his forehead "How can it be hotter in here?" placing a hand on his forearm, Talia offered a small smile "How are you not hot with a turtleneck?" it was clear he was at wits end and the night had not even started.

She fanned her face smirking "Oh no, I am hot, just in a different sense." Winking at him she got up to grab a few drinks, Talbott shaking his head trying to refrain from smiling. She was not having any of his attitude, or at least she was not letting him affect her good mood.

Focusing back at his friend, Bill waved over at someone, both surprised with who accepted the invitation.

Chiara took an available seat, eyes taking in the bar before offering her opinion on it "Looks cosy, hope I'm not late." Of course she was not, she was just being polite, however Talbott did notice how her eyes scanned everyone present in the room. He had done the same and from the looks of it so was Talia, as she casually leaned against the bar. Their eyes locked from across the room, the corners of her lips shaping in a sweet smile, hand lifting soon in order to wave over at Chiara who returned the salute.

The entrance door once again opened, this time bringing with it more hot air. Turning to assess the situation, Talbott's eyes widened as Penny and Andre walked in. Penny immediately darted to the table, throwing her arms around her former colleagues, wide sincere smile lighting up her face "I'm so happy to see you guys. Didn't know you were in London. Disappointed you didn't write." She poked Talbott's shoulder especially, since he tended to keep to himself more.

Bill also rose from his seat offering his friends a wide smile "I'll go get us started on a round of beer while you all catch up." Before Talbott had time to protest, Penny sat down to his right, Andre flanking him on the left, boxing him in entirely, causing him to feel even more hot due to the close proximity of their bodies.

Lifting a pair of pleading eyes at Talia, she giggled delighted, turning to continue speaking with Bill, Talbott rolling his eyes as he crossed his hands over his chest, ignoring entirely the discussion Penny and Chiara were engaged in. That of course until something caught his attention "Didn't know Bill had a girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

Ignoring the beer placed in front of him by the waiter, he glanced over at the pair in question, his temperature skyrocketing. Chiara tried to get a word in, however Andre leaned over the table to assess Talia better, nodding his head in agreement "Nice style, they look good together. Right mate?" he elbowed Talbott who felt like hiding under the table at that very moment "What's wrong with you, you haven't said a word since we got here."

For him the scene playing in front of their eyes at the bar was a normal one, he had seen them engage in discussions, far easier than he could ever. But if Bill and Talia looked like a couple for those who did not know them, then how did people perceive him and her? The same? Not at all?

Turning a glare he spoke slowly towards Andre "She's not his girlfriend." His mate had to do a double take, Talbott taking a sip from the cold beer in hopes of extinguishing the burning anger bubbling in his gut, fingers running alongside the cool surface of the glass, ignoring Penny's dramatic gasp of disbelief upon hearing his words.

She rested her chin on top of her hand, a mischievous smirk shaping her lips "Maybe not, but I'm willing to bet money that by the end of the night, they will be something."

Chiara cleared her throat to speak, however Talbott shook his head stopping her. Her eyes widened, also glancing over at the bar, arms now resting on the table "Wait what? Really?" she was confused, not understanding what was happening and with good reasons. He was being cryptic, far more than usual.

Groaning, Talbott got up without a word, his direction set on the pair before him. Once he reached them, his hand slipped around Talia's waist, her turning a radiant smile his way. Whispering something in her ear, she nodded following him to the table "Everything alright, you look tense?"

"Nothing to worry about." He hastily replied since they were closing in on their table. Resting his hand on the small of her back, he took a deep breath in calming his nerves before speaking again "Talia, you have met Chiara. These two are also former school mates, Penny and Andre." Clearing his throat, he continued "Guys, meet Talia." The pair kept looking at how he held her, catching on eventually, Talbott also laying the information on the table "MY girlfriend."

Penny was the first to pick her jaw off the floor, Chiara resting her head on her arms in order to laugh it off. Andre was not as quick to respond, not even after Talia shook Penny's hand and held out her hand for him to take. He continued to stare between the pair, to Bill who also arrived back at the table, back to Talbott who was now glaring daggers "Problem mate?"

Swallowing hard, he got up, chair squeaking on the worn out floor as he grabbed Talia's hand in a much too vigorous shake "So sorry, I didn't know. Merlin's beard I thought you were dating Bill." Removing her hand slowly, Talia turned to look at Bill, both throwing their heads back, laughter echoing inside the bar, however Talbott was not sharing their high spirits as he just plopped on a chair. Even if the misunderstanding tickled their funny bone, he was not having any of it.

As they settled down, Talia purposely sat on his lap, hand reaching out for her glass. Turning, she whispered softly in his ear "Were you not being nice to your friends because you're jealous?"

Cocking a brow, that steal gaze took her in "What makes you think that?" he was not one to display affection in public, mainly due to the reason that he was not used to it in the slightest, however his fingers still ran across her skin in an absentminded gesture, eyes taking her in and that mischievous glint spread across her face, enjoying the attention she showered him with.

Taking a sip from her drink, she leaned back against his ear hot breath making him shiver "I tend to notice certain things, especially when it comes to you. Now go and catch up with your friends before those eyes of yours give me more ideas." Getting up from his lap, her fingers undid another button on his shirt, finger tips barely grazing his chest.

Penny sat across the table, wiggling her brows at him, making Talbott feel more uncomfortable under the insistent gaze "What?"

She caught from the corner of her eyes Talia sitting between Chiara and Bill, so she leaned in closer "Don't what me mister, you haven't wrote to me and now you come here with a girl on your arm. I want details."

Rolling his eyes, Talbott finally decided a bit of interaction would not hurt, especially since Penny would never let him live it down "A lot has happened actually, there was no way I could have interacted with anyone." Penny's smile dropped in an instant, hand reaching across the table to touch his arm. Of course she read in the papers about the Auror camp and Jasper. Even if the recruits did not have their names published it was not hard for her to put two and two together, especially knowing that he wanted to become an Auror ever since he was a Hogwarts student.

"I'm so sorry, I understand it was dreadful. So you met there?" a single nod was all the affirmation she needed, eyes traveling to Talia who was dismissing the possibility of letting Andre design a dress for her. Penny removed her hand, instead taking a sip from her beer, frowning as if she swallowed something truly bitter "I don't know what more to say Talbott."

"There's no need, it's over and we both survived." Despite the hot air sticking to his skin, he suddenly felt a chill travelling up his spine as certain memories surfaced. Glancing over at Talia, he allowed the tension in his muscles to fade, her swiftly catching his eyes for a moment before she engaged back in the conversation, congratulating Chiara for managing to get the job she wanted at the hospital "What have you been up to?"

"Well" Penny ran her fingers through a few strands of hair framing her face "I am actually a Potions Master and I opened a small shop near Andre. I also make perfume on the sides so it works perfectly, people go and buy clothes from him and perfume or potions from me." Talbott could tell she was proud of her accomplishment, potion making had always been her forte and it appeared to be her future as well.

Conversations were cut short as bright pink hair came in view, Tonks smiling wide "Wotcher! Didn't expect so many tonight." Placing herself between Andre and Penny after hugging everyone, she turned to Talia "Amy got out of the hospital today."

A clear shift in her demeanour manifested as she leaned in slightly, nails slowly tapping on the surface of the wooden table "Is she considering applying for an Auror job?" Tonks sulked in her chair, stealing a random beer off the table, however no protests followed when she drank from the glass.

"She said that even a curse breaker job would be too much now. She wants to work in an office, surrounded by bloody stacks of papers." For Talia it was clear Amy would have faltered somewhere down the line, she was too bubbly and happy, an Auror job was not a good fit yet the pressure of her family was greater. Tonks however was missing her friend and partner, despite what happened at the camp.

Talia extended her hand, but refrained from touching her "It's alright, it's not for everyone. Come, let's drink a shot." As they left the table, silence followed as the new comers looked confused more than anything.

Andre was the first one to speak, directing his question at Talbott "Mate what actually happened there?" yet he refused to answer, hands forming to fists on top of the table. It was nor the time or the placed to hold such a discussion.

Bill picked up on it quickly as he usually did, directing the attention of the table to him "Come on guys, this is not why we came here, we can have a gloomy chat on another day. They've been through a lot, we're here to have fun, not twist the knife in the wound."

Of course they all looked at Talbott, who felt like shrinking under the weight of their stares. Thankfully for him, fate appeared to be on his side, lights dimming as the volume to the music increased, calling out for early dancers to the middle of the dance floor.

One by one, everyone eventually left the table to join Talia and Tonks who looked determined to make the best of that night. Turning in his chair, Talbott leaned against the back rest, eyes taking in the display a few feet away from him.

His attention was on her, swaying to the music, dress following and hugging her curves with each step taken, yet his mind was set on darker matters. He knew well enough the dagger that was brought by Jasper's men from Knockturn alley and was used on Talia was now sitting in the Curse Breaker department, however not even Bill managed to dig up information on what it actually was.

One thing was certain however, it was meant for Talia. He did not care if the Auror training camp was a hoax or not, Jasper had a plan in mind when he allowed the last three members to join so late. It was odd then, yet now it was clear. However something did not rest well inside Talbott's mind. Despite what Jasper did, he warned her, told her to back out if she could not take the pressure. He was inconsistent at times, as if in a twisted sense he cared about her.

Feeling sick to his stomach at the simple thought, Talbott turned around, gulping down the remaining beer in his glass, trying to push back the toxic ideas roaming free inside his mind. She came with Yosef and Karol, all wearing what appeared to be typical Durmstrang fashion, yet she was older than everyone by one year. What had she been doing prior to returning to England?

A new pint of beer was placed on the table, Talia slipping near Talbott on an available chair. One look was enough to cause her brows to draw together, concern swimming in her bright eyes "What's wrong? Are you that opposed to this place?"

Shaking his head caused her to still entirely as she waited for him to speak up "I just can't put two and two together on something." Turning to look at her, he also analysed "What have you been doing prior to returning to England?" he noticed a brow lifting, however nothing else betrayed how and what she was feeling "There's a one year gap I cannot place in time. You came with the two Durmstrang graduates, so where were you? You mentioned you actually took the Hogwarts exams yet…"

She raised a hand stopping him, shaking her head, lips pursing "Alright, let me also get a pint and we'll step outside for a bit." Pushing the one she brought him in front of her, Talbott lifted his brows urging her to step outside.

As they sat on the small terrace in front of the pub, Talia surveyed the area, nose wrinkling slightly at the sight of so many people passing by and enjoying their time at other pubs, however she turned her full attention to Talbott "You want all the details or just major events?"

"Are those details relevant in any way?" he asked as he shifted in the small metallic chair. She clearly did not enjoy the sudden turn of events, however she was willing to still sit through it and provide him all the answers he needed or deemed necessary in order to silence his thoughts.

"Depends, if you want to know how I killed some lonely nights and all that sure, I guess they are relevant for you." She did not take her eyes off him, not even when he contemplated the answer, hand reaching to rub the back of his neck.

Leaning in slightly, he whispered "You mean" he swallowed not being able to finish the sentence, Talia holding back on any reaction she wanted to portray, instead opting for the blunt version.

"Who I slept with Talbott, who I partied with, what I drank." She placed the pint to her lips, lipstick sticking to the rim of the glass, yet her eyes were brutal. He froze on the spot, blood running cold with the new information. As she set the pint down with a soft clank, he picked it up, taking a swing before deciding.

"No, I don't want to know that."

All she did was nod her head once before starting her story "I told you that I was allowed to take the exams, all in one day. I was in and out basically while I waited for my results. With the news that I graduated from" she scanned the area once more, Talbott urging her to continue "I also learned that there were no positions offered. So I made a deal with" another pause as she chose her words "the headmaster to remain where I was until further notice. That's when I received news about the training camp opening. I submitted my file at the very beginning, but only got accepted when you saw me arrive."

"So how did you fill your time?"

The answer came as simple and clear as day, she continued to train, learn more on how to fight, how to defend herself better "You can imagine my surprise when I was face to face with Yosef and Karol." She frowned as the last name spilled from her lips, but refused to dwell on it more "So, does it bother you that I slept with someone else before?"

If he had been taking a swing of beer at that very moment he would have surely chocked or spilled some of it. Her however was as calm as ever, the subject being obviously not one she had a problem talking about "What do you want me to say Talia?"

"I want you to give me an honest answer."

Of course she did, Talbott thought, and it was clear she was not willing to wait and let him gather his thoughts as per usual "Can't say I didn't figure it out in a sense." He was fidgeting, hands rubbing together in an attempt to calm his nerves "If you're asking me if I wanted to be your first, then yes I would have liked that, but I'm not bothered." She cocked a brow "I'm not, it's your body, your right."

"No, not that, go back on what you said." His eyes widened at that devious smirk playing on her lips as he replayed his words in his head. He no longer felt the city heat, another one taking over, spreading across his face, to the tip on his ears. She tilted her head slightly, Talbott returning back to rubbing the back of his neck before he abruptly stopped realising it was giving him away even more.

Averting his gaze he finally found his words "So what if I said that?"

Resting her chin on top on her hand, she tried to refrain from smiling "You're getting defensive and there's no need. I made some decisions in my life with a strategic purpose or in an attempt to feel less lonely, that's on me." Slowly he looked back at her and her calm demeanour as she reached out for a napkin, slowly dragging it along her lips to remove the lipstick "The simple fact that you even considered me that way ignites something in me." Folding the napkin to a clean side, she moved onto her upper lip "And if I am on the honest topic, it makes me nervous as well." Licking her lips, she disposed of the napkin in the astray placed on the table.

Talbott blinked a couple of time, not being able to believe his ears "Nervous, you?" question that caused her to slightly laugh.

"Of course." Getting up, she grabbed the pint and took his hand "You are enchanting after all." He allowed her to pull him on the dance floor, her body pressed against his as his hands held her while she whispered sweet words in his ear "How can I not be nervous when you take me in with those hungry eyes, inviting me in your arms, letting me touch your body?"

"People are watching." However his hand still caressed her exposed back.

"But they can't hear, so let them stare, who even cares about the world?" placing her hands against his chest, she could feel his heart beat above the trepidations provided by the music inside the pub "I only have eyes for you Talbott so remember this will you? You are the only one I have ever had feelings for, cared for, so in a sense you will actually be my first."

Pulling her flush against his chest, he buried his face in her hair "Hush that pretty mouth of yours before you make me lose all of my composure."

After all, the night proved to be a success, even with Tonks's bad karaoke routine accompanied by Andre. Even if they spilled a pint and made a mess on the table, trying to soak it up with napkins. Bill's idea payed off as sometimes a distraction is more than welcomed.


	26. Another side

Talbott waited outside the training room, rubbing his hands together, before shaking them freely trying to ease the growing in pain in his muscles. He knew training with Moody would be hard, however somehow it was always harder than anything he imagined. Thankfully he had a sort of a head start ever since Mirunna was training them back at the camp. Even Jasper somewhat helped increase his endurance in certain matters and tasks.

Fake or not, it helped and there were a lot of lessons learned down the road for all the time spent there, so it was not all for nothing as he initially thought.

He suddenly jumped, thoughts focusing back on the reality of the moment when he heard Mirunna yell out "Come on Talia, harder, faster, think of this dummy as your enemy!" A strained groan travelled through the closed door, several punched interacting with the hard material. She had a different way of training, more physical when it came to it at the end of the day. Yet it appeared that sort of effort was a better match for Talia since she was more used to it. It had been her way of dealing with anger at the end of the day and she showed more discipline as well.

More sounds resonated from inside the training room, Talbott focusing back at the door when something solid was slammed against it "Again Talia, shake it off, back up now yeah?"

"Merlin's beard this is impossible." However he did hear her pick herself off the floor, rapid footsteps signalling she charged directly at the opponent or whatever she had to face.

Resting his head against the wall, images from their training days flooded his mind. She was rather calm and collected when having to deal with an opponent or just train in general. He could read the concentration on her face, how her features hardened all at once under the pressure of the moment, yet she did not back out. She stood her ground all the time.

Even when she faked loosing against Jasper, she still gave him a run for his money. That was how she always handled things. Even as she bowed her head, she would grit her teeth, glare directed his way from under her hair as she mocked him internally. She would lose her footing on purpose, despite her balance being rather good. She would not dodge on time, daring to take a hit, despite it hurting her. Yet Talbott could see on her face how she always chose her moment, knowing exactly which would hurt more and which would not.

A yell bounced off the walls, Mirunna berating Talia "Where is your mind, where is your focus? Think of it as Jasper. Again."

Talia was quick to retaliate and raise her voice "Don't you dare mention that name in front of me." Once more she was hurled to the door, slamming against it, this time more violently. If it was one thing Mirunna did not agree with was insubordination and Talia crossed a line with opening her mouth to retaliate.

"You do not get to make that decision, it could very well be me saying it or anyone else. We're done for today, we're already three hours over the normal programme."

With that as soon as Talia picked herself up from the floor, the door flung open, Mirunna offering a nod Talbott's way, dreadlocks falling to her face "Alright?"

"Alright." Passing him, Talbott directed his eyes towards Talia. She looked worn out, sweat coating her brow, hands and legs red in some placed, spots that would surely form bruises in a few days. She shook her head as she rubbed the back of it, cursing under her breath as she picked her stuff off the floor, a dangerous glare being directed at Mirunna's back.

There she was, raw and dangerous, a sight not many got to see. But they believed it would serve her well in the battles to come "Let me shower first please. I am livid." All Talbott did was nod his head and let her get going, telling her he would wait outside for her since he needed some fresh air. Being locked up for too long in a room with poor ventilation was not ideal.

She did not take long, usually being quick to get ready no matter the occasion, stepping outside fifteen minutes later, looking like a new person. The redness in her cheeks subsided slightly, as she managed to calm down the temperature of her body with a warm shower. Or cold by the looks of it, since her skin felt cool to the touch as he extended a hand to take her bag "Hungry?"

"Sure, starving. Diagon Alley?" and just like that with a smile she was back to her normal self, the one Talbott came to know better than anyone in her life.

As they walked towards their destination they chatted casually on the topic of training and how it was working out for both of them. It was alright for most parts, it was required and they were actually getting the crash course, pushing themselves, learning in a few days what others would in a couple of weeks. It had to be done, as the entire Auror camp misshape alerted the Ministry, made them look for signs of corruption and new dark organisations possibly surfacing.

As they navigated through the busy streets, passing Gringotts Bank, Talia's name was called out from the crowd. Bill Weasley waved, urging the pair to approach him and a stranger. While Talbott kept his normal pace, he suddenly saw Talia passing him, eyes set on the person Bill was with.

The moment she was in his face, she immediately addressed a question "Do you know Jasper Munday?" as the answer arrived in the form of affirmation, Talbott froze near Bill not understanding what was happening. Her eyes darkened like the sea on a stormy night, all traces of the clear turquoise colour vanishing, the muscles in her jaw visibly tense.

"He asked about you darling, a lot of questions." Talbott lifted his brows slightly as the thick accent reached his ears. It was not British by any means but he did not have more time to dwell on it. Next thing the boys witness was Talia's fist delivering a clean uppercut, knocking Bill's acquaintance on his back. She did not waste a moment as his teeth clattered together, her body following his, another punch breaking his nose.

Bill and Talbott had to pry her off him, the man laughing as he remained on the ground, blood painting his face red "Missed you too you bitch."

"Are you mad? Both of you, what is all this?" Bill was stupefied and entirely blown away by the sudden violent display. Talbott turned a pair of questioning eyes towards him as the man picked himself up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Let her go and I will hit her, just so we're clear." A sickening sound resonated through his skull as he rearranged his nose, groaning at the pain that made his eyes water "Fucking Hell Talia, you're as vicious as ever."

"I'll show you vicious you good for nothing excuse of a man." She struggled against the arms holding her, eventually lifting hers as if surrendering "Let go." Slowly the hands holding her unravelled, her looking as if ready to sprint from her spot, yet refrained from attracting anymore stares from curious passers.

"Care to explain why you jumped him?" Bill offered her an exasperated look as if he was ready to pull his hair out. All Talia did was frown, pushing back a few stray hairs that were in the way.

"No worries Bill, this is not uncommon for her, though you do have more bite now." Talia took just one step forward, the man tensing under her gaze despite his frame being much larger than hers.

"He is Lazlo, former Durmstrang student, current curse breaker. I'm guessing you're here to answer questions about your brother Karol aren't you? When you see the cunt, tell him I'm coming for him." Lazlo spit to the side, however he did not appreciate her words.

"Look here you little shit, I didn't know what Jasper planned alright. I don't give a shit who you are or pretending to be to be fair, but he is still my little brother and I need to find him before he does something he'll regret." Running a hand over the top of his head, he sniffed his nose, pulling a used napkin from one of his pockets to dab the blood "He threatened us, but I know Karol hates you more ever since we've been shagging."

Bill opened his mouth but no words came out. Talbott remained in the same position as if being carved in stone, glare directed as Lazlo. Talia however just let out a mocking laugh "Don't flatter yourself, you can barely get it up."

If he did not want to punch her then, it was evident he was willing to knock her teeth in for that sole comment "Not my fault you're an intimidating whore, you look ready to kill a man in his sleep or snap it off." That single line earned him a kick between the legs, Bill pulling her back before she delivered another one to his face.

"Who are you, what is all this?" her eyes lowered to the hand holding her, Bill letting her go the following moment not wishing to be hit as well.

"Another insult out of your rotten mouth and it will only get worse." She warned looking back at Lazlo "What did he ask, what did you tell him?" it took him a few more minutes for him to get back on his feet, but eventually he started speaking once more.

"If I had known I was dealing with a" he looked around as if afraid to speak the name "Crane, I wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole. Jasper explained what to look for, he showed me and my family pictures of your parents and believe me when I saw Constantine's eyes it was clear you were his daughter. You have the same cold and lifeless eyes he does." Talia shaped her hands into fists at her side ready to pummel him back to the ground "But I didn't say a word, Karol figured it out on his own. Even if you're a bitch, having to go through that made me understand more about you."

Talia was quick to retaliate upon hearing his words "I don't believe you."

Gesturing towards her, he cut the air between them with his hand "Well you never did now did you? You only used me. So who is that, your new toy?" he pointed a finger at Talbott, Talia quickly taking it ready to snap the bones under his skin. One look however was enough for Lazlo to figure it out "You care about him." She did not understand what he saw on her face at that very moment, yet it appeared it was something he never seen directed at him despite wishing so.

She let go of his finger, turning on her heels "I don't want to see your face again Lazlo."

"Right." As she took a few steps creating some distance he called out to her "Talia! You're in danger." However she did not turn to look at him, she knew very well how it has always been. Talbott stood there, eyes travelling between Lazlo and Talia, in the end offering Bill an apologetic look before sprinting after her before she reached the Leaky Cauldron. She almost recoiled from his touch when he grabbed her hand to turn her around on the spot, yet chose not to. Something about how Talbott looked at her, silent anger igniting his eyes alongside so many questions spoke volumes for her.

She let her head dip, eyes closing as she regulated her breaths, calming down the anger that swelled inside her chest "It clicked in my head the moment I saw him. He was the only element in common, the only one I saw once after graduation. I don't know how I didn't see it earlier, I'm getting rusty."

Talbott's fingers gripped tighter around her hand "Due to me?" his voice was low, rumbling from within his throat, sounding deeper than usual. As she looked back up at him, somehow she would have preferred for him to yell in her face, anything would have been better than how he normally displayed anger.

"No, it's not because of you, don't say that." Letting out a heavy sigh she knew it was not an ideal time to keep silent "I'm sorry you had to see that. There isn't much more I want to discuss on the subject though." He kept looking at her, rarely blinking, however he let go of her entirely. If she did not enjoy his company in the slightest, then why did she sleep with him? How much wider could his knowledge have been that she used him back when they were students?

"How much more surprises are there Talia?" the dark colour of her eyes has not yet dissipated entirely, however some bright lines were starting to make their way through as she continued to look at him, words failing her altogether "How many times will I be caught off guard trying to make heads and tails of your behaviour?"

"What did you expect, for me to stop and tell you the story then punch?"

"Yes, exactly. Think before you act." Raking his hands through his hair he saw her shaking her head in disagreement "What now?"

Getting up in his face, they were ready to both explode in a full on fight "And you think you always have time to think? I'll tell you now before that delusional bubble bursts, you don't always get that chance. Sometimes you need to act and fast, because your life or that of someone you care for can make that difference, that split second that you stop to get lost inside your head."

His eyes widened in a dangerous way, his entire demeanour telling her to take a step back, yet she remained rooted on the spot.

"I can't start telling you all the details, all the people I know and what conversations I had with them. What I can tell you though is that the majority of people from my past will act just like Lazlo. They don't like me because of how I acted towards them. But I will not sit in front of anyone apologising for it, not even you." She studied his face, eyes back to the darkness she displayed towards Lazlo "I know very well what I did. I am alive because I acted, because I made a decision. Don't look at me asking if there are more surprises. Damn well there are and I will used every one of them to ensure no one harms you."

"You two, home, now!" turning their heads, Bill stood there, face red from anger, brows drawn together as he pointed towards the exit of Diagon Alley "You have some explaining to do."

Even though they were reluctant, once Talia agreed, Talbott followed suit. Of course he knew about the Crane family, however he was only a child when they were sent to Azkaban, yet people were still reluctant to speak about them in public. They would gossip about them, turn truths to fables or worse, however now that he stared at Talia he did not know how to distinguish truth from fiction.

"There are a select few out there who believe I am still alive and are looking for me." Talia began, however she looked different from when she told Talbott. She was tired of it, on everything surrounding than name "As far as I am aware there are few who know for certain. Enemies such as Lazlo's brother Karol, although I am not dismissing Lazlo for the life of me, Jasper Munday and more than likely his men. A few select allies, Talbott, Snape, Dumbledore and Moody."

"Moody knows?" Talbott looked as if he had just received a slap across the face.

"I told him my real name, that's why he agreed to make me an Auror." Leaning against the counter she looked at Bill and Talbott "Talbott knows the most information out of everyone, probably more than Snape and Dumbledore combined."

Bill nodded his head, taking in the information "Alright and what sort of artefact are they after? Do you need help hiding it?"

Talbott waited for Talia's move on that one, her letting out a heavy sigh "Honestly as this point it feels like the entire world knows, not a select few. Some days I don't even know what cards to play anymore." Undoing a few buttons on her shirt, she revealed a part of her scar to Bill "If you know how to remove a heart without killing me I am all ears."

"Bloody Hell." Bill suddenly felt like he was going to lose his lunch "But you were a wee girl, a child. What?"

She understood his reaction, the very idea of parents doing such a thing to their own child was horrifying "Calm down, panicking over something that occurred fifteen years ago will not help, I don't need my mind dwelling on the past, I need in the present and set for the future. So chin up Weasley."

His eyes travelled to Talbott, who had not taken his eyes off her, mind still working on the aftermath of the events from that day "Thank you Bill." He finally turned towards him "For everything, but staying here is only going to cause more trouble. Don't tell Lazlo we were here." Glancing at Talia, determination dwelled in his eyes "Pack your bags, we're going to stay at an inn for the remaining week until we move."


	27. Regret, my old friend

Guilt.

Above all the feelings ragging inside her chest, threatening to suffocate and snuff her ability to form a clear thought, guilt reared its hideous head above everything else. Following it, as if it were a dark shadow, was regret, the type that tightens your chest to painful proportions, not allowing you to speak or breathe properly. Burying her face in a pair of shaky hands, Talia felt as if London was collapsing onto her body with every passing second. It was all due to her, everything was circling back to her like a vicious vulture waiting for its prey to give out its last breath and Talbott was right there in the middle of everything, with her because after all said and done, he had no choice.

Too deep, he was in way too deep.

And it was far too late to get him to back down.

By the time they left for the inn, both were painfully silent, side glances spared from time to time, nothing else transpiring. The room would suffice for a week, they would eat out, they would continue training. It was simple, them against the world.

Bill had tried to reason with them, help further, however even he gave up around two in the morning. If Talia was a stubborn one, Talbott proved to be worse once his mind was set on something. He would not bend or break, no expression betraying what he was actually feeling.

Only he knew, several trips to the bathroom attesting to the turmoil inside his chest. He either felt as if he was sick to the stomach, anxiety eating away at him. He would then shift, feeling his body temperature rising whenever his mind went back to Lazlo and Talia, splashing his face and neck with cold water, trying to reason with himself. However the heart overruled logic and the torturous process would once again begin. As if the night was never ending.

Getting off the elevator, turning the corner leading to the training rooms, voices reached their ears, a heated argument being held between Finnemore and Moody. The mechanical eye in his socket moved all over the place, while the other one glared at her relentlessly. Approaching, Talia and Talbott both groaned almost in unison, Tonks pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning against, offering a small smile, a finger pointing at the two Aurors, shrugging her shoulders.

Talia almost winched when Moody raised his voice, a migraine threatening to make its place inside her skull "You can't afford to be dilly-dallying, every moment wasted will make a difference." Finnemore raised her hand in protest as Moody's staff hit the floor under their feet "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

Flipping her dreadlocks, she purposely allowed for them to hit him across the face, Moody looking ready to cast Incendio at her head and be done with the entire situation on her attitude "You have no say in this, she is my student, not yours."

Moody knew well enough she was right, however that did not make for a better situation. Glancing over at the Aurors in training, his eyes locked in on Talia, quickly taking note of circles darkening her pale skin, that tired expression on her face dimming her entire aura. Glancing behind her, Talbott looked just as worn out. Two things he knew for certainty, something happened and his student would be of no use that day "I agreed to let you train her because I believe you're a good Auror, but you are not seeing the bigger picture."

Her eyes squinted slightly at the statement leaving his colleague "And that is?" she raised a thin brow "What about her makes you act like this?" turning to look at Talia, she waited, however the answer never came from either of them "No bother Alastor, however I am handling this, and I do it differently. Ta." Flashing him a charming smile, she turned her full attention to Talia "Come on, today I wish to try something else."

"I think I got that." She uttered as Finnemore's heels clicked on the marbled floor, further digging the pain in her brain. Talbott proceeded to make his way to the training room to which Moody furiously pointed at and he knew that day was going to be horrific. He did not spare a glance, forcing himself to just concentrate on the tasks he had to do and endure.

Yet he did not fail to notice Moody shaking his head at Talia, uttering something under his breath before he directed his eyes at him "Move it Winger, we got a lot of work to do today."

Once the door to the training room closed, it was then when Talia decided to go after her trainer. With one simple glance, it felt like she was back at camp, with her trying to read into what she was thinking and feeling, her adamant in not revealing anything "Finally, come, I know a café."

A café?

Talia raised her brows, however the thought of a coffee warmed her inside. She did not even get a chance to drink one that morning, mostly because she refused to leave her room until the time for their departure came. However curiosity won over everything "What's the reason for this? I must say I agree with Moody, we can't afford to lose time."

Tapping a perfectly manicured finger against her dark painted lips, Mirunna smirked "Well you see here I don't share the same train of thought as you two. It's clear you like your secrets, but since I am your trainer and I am not in on your merry band, you do things how I want them, yeah?" the way Talia looked at her was enough to make anyone's knees weak, yet it spoke to her. It revealed the seriousness of situation.

She kept to herself until they reached their destination, partially because she did not wish to say anything while inside the Ministry. As they took a seat at the café terrace however, Finnemore turned a pair of vigilant eyes towards Talia "I understood why you had this attitude while at the training camp. Now however it makes me worry."

"Worry?" Talia almost scoffed, arms crossing over her chest before frowning. It was not a gesture she used to display, this was borrowed and performed at an almost unconscious level from seeing Talbott do it so many times "I need you to train me, not worry for me. If not, I'm sure Moody will be willing to also take me on."

Smirking, she extended a hand to touch the Phoenix pin securing Talia's shawl "Of that I'm sure, but in the end I won that argument and became your trainer." Lifting her eyes, she offered Talia a smile despite one not being returned. Retracting her hand, she thanked the waiter before pulling from her bag a flask, pouring the content into both cups.

"It's barely eight in the morning Mirrunna." Talia rolled her eyes when the alcohol vapours reached her nostrils, however her trainer appeared to not pay her any mind.

Taking a sip, she stirred one more spoon full of sugar before deciding the coffee was to her liking "Can I see it?" Talia's eyes turned to dangerous slits as she continued to churn in her head the reason behind her question. Placing her hands on her lap, she sat back nodding, however her muscled tensed, magic coursing through her veins, ready to strike at any moment.

"Try it and see what happens." A warning if she ever saw one, despite the apparently relaxed pose her student took on.

"Alright, I see." Finnemore sighed, almost as if she regretted asking to see it, Talia finally relaxing a tad, lifting the cup to her lips which to her surprise actually tasted good "I've been trying to understand, find the reason behind Jasper's actions." Bringing her bag closer, she pulled out a file "I don't know what to look for, but you might do."

Talia almost dropped the cup as she saw the name scribbled on the file, questions swimming in her eyes as she stared at Finnemore "Why are you giving me Jasper's file?"

Finnemore almost tried to look away before sighing "I failed to save him when we were younger. I failed to save you and the other recruits. Consider this an apology." Before Talia could take the file, she retracted it "You read it here, then I need to return it, do you understand?"

A single nod, as the thick carton binding slipped between her long fingers, eyes casting on the writing displayed on the papers "You once told me you cared for him." Which was true. Jasper had not always been a follower, had not always been this cruel man. He was once a sweet boy, shy more than anything, willing to always help others despite stuttering when he was nervous and stepped up to defend someone. Unfortunately, many of the children born in pure blood families had Death Eater parents. Their sins spread onto their off-springs like a devastating disease.

In the end it did not matter what side they were on, the children always suffered. If they opposed Voldermort or followed him, the outcome would generally tragically affect them.

The children…

Talia scanned the words multiple times, flipping through the papers however there was no more information on it. Jasper had a sister, one year older than herself. There was a record of his mother giving birth, but no records of her name, life, nothing. It hit her in the pits of her stomach, question burning: how many more children had to suffer through what she did? Yet the next question surfacing made her skin crawl: how many died during the process?

Constantine Crane came up with the ritual, however it must have had its flaws at the beginning. Of course he would not test it on his own blood and fail, he had others do it for him.

Closing the file, she returned it, Mirunna's eyes widening slightly "Well that was fast, was it not?"

Shaking her head, Talia tried to keep a normal breathing pattern "He is nothing but a pawn in a larger game, useless really, too emotional." Getting up from the table, she stared down at her trainer "Unfortunately I too have allowed certain emotions to take root." Placing some money near her cup she picked up her own bag "I have to be somewhere else, please tell Talbott I am visit some family. Enjoy your free day."

"You are not getting a free day Talia, let me make that very clear." She rose, the cups clattering slightly on the table.

"You stole his file and you dare threaten me? You wanted me to see something because even if you can't admit it you still care for him." Pointing a finger at her, Talia's eyes darkened "Now step down and let me have this day. I know why he changed back when you were in school, you were right, there was something good in him at one point, but ever since that moment he had been trying mercilessly to kill that part." Getting closer, she whispered in her ear "Stay away from this, because the closer you get, the more danger you will attract."

Catching Talia by the arm, she did not allow for her to create distance "Who are you? Why was he targeting you?"

A low chuckle reverberated throughout her body "Because monsters attract monsters Mirunna." Forcing herself out of her grasp, she just gave her a curt nod before turning away to leave. She would have to deal with her sooner rather than later, however there was somewhere else she had to be.

Finnemore continued to watch Talia until she was out of sight, another heavy sigh leaving her chest once she sat down. She chose her because she saw in her eyes what she had seen in Jasper's long ago. There was potential for good, yet there was so much darkness that most of the time overruled that small dose of positivity. Glancing over at the file, she had it already memorised "What did you see Talia?"

By the time she had made her way back to the Ministry and placed the file back without anyone finding out it was missing in the first place, Moody was yelling out commands by the dozen, both Tonks and Talbott having a hard time keeping up "Ten minute break, then we go again." Moody almost bumped into her as he stormed out of the training room "What?"

"Alastor, we really need to talk and I need you to be honest with me." Closing the door behind him, his brows furrowed when Finnemore spoke again "Why were you so adamant in training Talia?" shaking his head, he said nothing in return "I am well aware you know more and I need to know what I am up against."

"You should have asked yourself that before you decided to take her on. You wanted to bring out the humane part in her, but the girl doesn't need that." She stood there, mouth opened slightly, not believing her ears "She needs more focus, she…where is she Mirunna?"

That reply came quickly "Went to visit some family." However Moody felt like he was about to explode, however there were too many ears. Urging her to enter the training room, he tried to keep a low tone.

Ignoring the recruits in the room he continued the conversation from before "She has no family Mirunna, at least none that are walking freely about. What did you do?"

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head "A mistake it seems, I showed her Munday's file."

"Bloody brilliant, good on you!" footsteps approaching made both of them turn, Talbott walking closer to them, holding onto his sides, wincing at the pain radiating through his body. He hesitated a moment, not knowing if he should relate his thoughts or not "Out with it Winger."

"There is someone she considers family, her godfather." Both trainers continued to watch him struggle with the memory of Snape. His eyes set on Mirunna, a harsh glimmer in them telling Moody he did not trust her entirely "Why are stirring her up more? What are you getting out of this?"

"Careful boy, that's no way to talk to your superior." Moody stepped between them as if he was trying to stop a fight from breaking out "She's on our side, she just doesn't understand." However he still turned to look at his Auror colleague "And it's not up to us to share her secrets, trust me, the less that know the better."

"Is it? Because it looks to me that this secret is killing her inside." She took a step forward, right in Moody's face "And you all appear to be treating her as if she was some kind of weapon, when in reality she is just a girl. And she's a mess Alastor." Clicking her tongue, she shook her head "No matter, I will get help somewhere else."

A five hour train ride later, Talia stepped on the worn out pavement at the Cokeworth train station, it being years since she had last seen the town, as she walked through the identical streets in search for Spinner's road, it appeared that time had stopped for the gloomy little town.

Despite the sunny weather in London, now that she was so far away, it appeared as if she travelled in another country, with different weather altogether. Still it was as she remembered it, always covered by the curtain of heavy fog due to being so close to the water. The foul smell emanating from the river banks appeared to stick to everything it touched, Talia feeling the need to wrap the shawl closer to her body, despite not being cold.

From the room Snape kept her in, she could see outside the window, however the scenery never changed, apart from light grey to pitch darkness when night settled upon the desolated town. A place she never once called home, she knew well enough where she was and in case she fell out of line and dared to hope, her god father would put her right back in her place.

She had never been like the normal children, she could hear them playing on the dirty streets, giggling and laughing as they kicked a ball around or played catch, yet she always sat near the fireplace, reading on various subjects Snape would quiz her on, or practiced potion making. She would look out the streets, ask questions about the games the other children were playing, answers being delivered alongside the reminder that she is not a normal person and she would never be.

Once however he brought her a doll, placing it in her small hands for her to play with. He did it because he felt bad for always denying her everything, for keeping her locked inside too much. All Talia did was turn it over once before placing it back in the bag it came with, eyes travelling to Snape telling him she is not a child. A test, she always believed everything was a test and as much as tears bit at her eyes since she wanted to play with it, she refused the gift, knowing her answer and actions were the correct ones.

The streets were sprinkled with the ghosts of her memories. The small bakery, where she would always go with exact money as to not dwell too much while the old owner searched through the money drawer with thick trembling fingers, she had to be back in exactly ten minutes if not less, Snape always sitting by the window to watch her come and go.

The antique shop that always fascinated her, but he also had a wide collection in his home, items she all knew by heart, with their various attributes, purposes and magical abilities. The book store, despite it not having many new additions to it. The two clothes shops, always gloomy, the fabric smelling like damp, a fact that she hated, they always needed to wash the clothes a couple of times to take the smell out and by then the fabric would present new holes, ones she had learned to sew.

Just like in her younger years, she hid her bright hair under the dark shawl and bowed her head, not wishing to attract unwanted attention and stares. She kept her eyes lowered, paying attention where she placed her feet. People did not need to look her in the eye, should not.

Once in front of his door, a single knock resonated within the house, footsteps soon following as Snape made his way downstairs "What are you doing here?" pulling her inside, he checked the streets for anyone that might have been following her, the door soon closing, multiple locks being turned as Talia removed her shawl.

Snape took one look at her scar, before looking at her face "I know you said you have others to take care of, but this isn't something that could have been discussed over letters. I won't be long, I promise." Making their way to the kitchen, Talia helped herself to making a coffee, items being in exactly the same spot she remembered them "How many children had to go through the same process as me?"

Taking a seat at the table, he tapped his finger on the wood, Talia turning to see his stone cold eyes staring daggers her direction "I don't hold that information, I don't know all the people your parents spoke to and it's not relevant."

Cocking a brow, the corners of her lips twitched "How so? Munday clearly knew and I believe he had a sister that was used for the same process. It is relevant as it could tell me where to look for the enemy."

He almost had a good mind to get up and yank her by the hair "Everyone is an enemy." The idea cementing in his head further as she shook her head, denying his words, making him frown "Winger again? Surprised the scared boy is still around." He continued to watch her trying to remain calm, however there were one too many signs that betrayed her feelings for him. And even if she had not related to him the stories that brought an end to the Auror training camp, he had heard them "You had a chance to escape, yet you went and risked everything."

"He would have died Severus." She did not flinch when he got up, open palms hitting the table surface, hair going in his face.

"And you?" he pointed a hand to her latest scar "What about your life? Are you that willing to throw caution to the wind?"

Heavy silence filled the room, the water in the pot bubbling before she slowly turned to add coffee, letting it reach a boil one more time before pulling it off the stove "You were once willing to do anything for the woman you loved." She did not need to turn around to know the face he made. Talia dipped her head, voice losing any edge it could possibly have "Please Severus, I don't know what to do." Racking a shaky hand through her hair, long nails dug in her scalp as she turned back to him "I mean I do, I would if I was alone. But now? I fear for his life more than I do for mine." Lifting her eyes, clarity shinned through "I would trade my life for his."

Snape clicked his tongue, appalled at the words leaving her mouth, averting from her. He could not, would not look at her that very moment. Yet as he considered how she had discarded all he had ever taught her, another haunting thought chilled him to the bone. She was more like him than he ever intended, he actually whished for the opposite to happen "I am so sorry." Was all that he could utter as he locked eyes with her.

Slowly he sat back in his chair, his knees and joints weak and trembling as if with the realisation he had come across, year from his life were stolen. Talia continued to run his words through her head, not being able to believe she heard him right. Clearing her throat, she pushed all ideas to the back of her head as she took out two cups and poured some coffee for themselves, joining him at the table.

"I don't know how many were actually implicated in your father's ritual, but they all needed to be pure bloods. I don't know if there was anyone else that survived. You'd be looking for a needle in the haystack. All I knew then, you do too, I haven't been keeping information for myself." She just nodded, taking his words as they were without contesting them.

"It's too late to run now and the more I want to protect him, the more I feel as if I'm pushing him away." Tears swam in her eyes, making the coffee in front of her blurry "How can Talbott even feel anything for someone like me?"

"Don't be stupid girl!" her eyes snapped to his in an instant "I raised no fool and pitying yourself will be your downfall." She quickly nodded, fingers erasing the signs of weakness previously presented "The best thing you can do for him right now is live. Fight with all that fire and fury I know you have, the one I taught you and just live." Something in his expression faltered, eyes softening a fraction "You would not be any good to him dead, he needs you there, with him, despite it all."

That she could understand, even if eventually Talbott would grow tired of her and the past she had been trying so hard to outrun, any scenario would be better with her alive. He had lost his parents at such a young age and was still blaming himself, she did not want to create another scenario where he would have to suffer another violent loss.

Extending her hand across the table she gave his a gentle squeeze "Thank you for reminding me what's important."

"I'm not." He replied taking away his hand from hers "I'm merely adapting to the choices you made."

Smirking, she took another sip from her coffee "I'll take that."

A couple of hours later, she was back at the old train station, waiting on her next ride home to London. It would be around midnight by the time she would return and she surely knew Talbott was worried sick, even with Finnemore's message.

"Odd to see someone who had been running all her life not use a portkey." The uneven steps alone, followed by the wooden staff and scruffy voice was enough to tell her it was Moody "Didn't want to disturb your discussion though a cuppa would have been nice."

Looking to her left she pointed at the train station "It won't be another hour until the train arrives, I can buy you one, though I would stick with the tea here, the coffee is horrendous. Think they use the river water."

"A pint then. Come." As they sat at the bar, Talia wrinkled her nose seeing the state of the table, however Moody did not seem too bothered by it "Just so you know it took some time to convince Winger to give me anything, he's a stubborn mule that's for certain."

"It would appear so."

Leaning in, he took a good look at her "Now miss secret keeper you have about six hours to tell me everything and depending on how you want to play this, it will either be a very long time or not."

"Well now, how can anyone refuse such a tempting offer?" doing a one over around the bar, she looked back at him, eyes smouldering as embers danced in them "Under one condition."

Scoffing, the eye in his socket rolled "Look at you, acting smug in front of me. Let's hear it then."

"If anything should happen, you save Talbott. Him above me, always." Extending a hand, Moody ran the idea inside his head, before shaking hers, embers in her eyes dying out.

"A deal then."


	28. Late into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair mention this is NSFW. At one point Talbott and Talia get it on, so if you are not a fan and want to give them their privacy, shut the door, quietly yeah and let them enjoy it.

She would have taken the harsh training over the day she had if she could turn back time. The clock indicated almost one in the morning by the time she dragged her feet to the inn. If there was one thing Moody was, that was tiresome, at least to her. Talia alone did not stand out that much, she learned to blend in with wizards and muggles alike, however alongside him all that changed.

His appearance alone made people pause stop and stare, one man on the train even getting up to ask her if she was alright and if she needed any help, probably thinking he was trying to kidnap her or worse "Bless his Muggle soul." She laughed it off turning back to her discussion with Moody once he was out of ear shot. Yet she could not pretend forever that his fidgety nature was not getting on her nerves. He scanned the train cart one too many times and that damn eye was making her lose all composure she tried to maintain.

By the time she opened the door to the room her and Talbott were staying it at the inn she had looked behind her shoulder multiple times, taken three different turns and routes, being almost paranoid after the discussions held that day.

The small lamp next to Talbott's bedside was on, him lowering the book in his hands to get a good look at her. The questions burned at the tip of his tongue, yet he remained calm, not letting them roll from his mouth, instead letting her speak first "I expected you to be asleep by now." Squinting his eyes slightly he could not shake away the feeling that she was trying to avoid him "I need to go shower."

"Then you'll tell me where you've been all day?" the harsh tone behind that question did not go unnoticed, her just nodding her head before disappearing in the bathroom.

She tried to not take too much, just a quick scrub, in and out, however Talbott kept his eyes trained on the clock hung on the wall as if it had personally offended him. By the time Talia emerged wrapped in a bathrobe, he had planned an entire scenario where he would get up and throw it out the window, but not before ripping out all the mechanism making it tick.

She did not wait for his invitation, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him, Talbott straightening, a hiss escaping from between his teeth "Are you alright?" there was so much concern lingering on her face that it almost made him reach out to her, yet he remained cemented in his stubbornness and so did she once that harsh look in his eyes levelled her.

"Just sore after today, though I should thank you since Moody went after you and let us go earlier." That statement made her crack a smile, despite feeling a tad guilty for his trainer's rotten mood. Even if she was not directly responsible for Finnemore's actions, they in the end had a fight due to her alone.

Placing a leg underneath her, she fully turned to Talbott relating to him all that she had been up to that day, of course leaving out the deal she made with Moody and how she almost lost her composure while in Snape's home. Talia was fully aware that her lover would never accept being saved if the situation called for both of them being in trouble.

He just sat there, listening, running the information in his head multiple times, even after she finished relating her stories. For some reason, the way she sat reminded him of when she first related a well-covered up version of the truth, back when she took him to the Muggle tea house "Alright, come on, we both could use some sleep." As they both got up, Talbott pulled the covers off the bed, Talia rummaging through her bag for a pair of panties "And next time, don't go alone, got it?" he turned, immediately feeling heat rush to his face as he set his eyes on her "Apologies." He muttered as he looked away quickly.

Talia looked at herself, stopping half way up her thighs from pulling on the thin fabric and analysed the situation. She was bent, cleavage on display, bathrobe running up her legs, almost revealing the lack of clothes underneath entirely "Why are you apologising?" however she did pull the bathrobe over her scar.

Talbott swallowed loudly as he heard the fabric rubbing against her legs "I…nothing." Cocking a brow, Talia giggled, however Talbott kept his back turned as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"You? Nothing? Are words failing you by any chance?" he wanted to blame it all on the tiredness coursing through his body, however she would not bite down on that lie no matter how much he would insist. Instead, he remained silent, crawling under the covers, keeping his back turned to her as she finished getting dressed.

Silently moving around the room, she brushed her hair, before turning off the lamp. He waited for a few moments for her to also get in bed, however she turned to the window, sitting on the sill, eyes cast on the empty road "Talia, come to bed." No response followed, a low groan escaping his lips "Please, just get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Like Hell you're not." Came the swift reply alongside the covers coming off, his nerves being at breaking point. Bracing himself for the pain, he exhaled slowly, Talia turning to him. In a couple of steps, she was back at the edge of the bed, fingers flipping the switch back on, light illuminating them both.

"Are you just sore or are you also hurt?" her eyes immediately scanned him, taking note how he held onto his left side "Let me see."

"It's fine, I already took something." Catching her hand before she touched him, made them both freeze, Talia forcing her expression to remain neutral, wishing he did not catch how his hesitation and refusal hurt. His eyes averted as he slowly removed his fingers from her skin.

"What are you more angry about?" her voice dropped, low, cold, words spoken slowly as she straightened herself and just looked at him "Seeing a past version?" she analysed him, every reaction speaking to her "That I went fishing for some answers today?" lifting her brows, she resisted the urge to bite down on her lip "Lazlo?" there it was, a single twitch in his eyes, a hard blink and the pulsating spot on his neck indicating how his heart rhythm picked up "That it's too late now to run?"

That angered him further, Talbott getting up despite the burning pain, towering over her form, hands taking hold of her arms "Who said anything about running? I'm here aren't I?" his display and anger did not phase her in the slightest, her eyes lowering as she pressed a gentle hand against his ribs.

"I know you are, which in a sense both hurts and heals me." Lifting her eyes to look at him, she hesitated a beat before speaking again "I was lonely, there is no other excuse for it. I slept with him the first time when I was younger, he wanted me in exchange for teaching me the Patronus charm." Despite the underlying anger now simmering in his eyes, there was something more she could not quite place "The second time we found each other at a bar, I was still hiding out waiting on instructions from Dumbledore, he had just returned from a mission for his job. It was a moment of weakness."

Letting her go, Talbott slowly removed his shirt throwing it on the floor "Can you heal this? I think I managed to fracture it." gently directing him back to the edge of the bed, she slowly pushed him on his back, straddling him as she got on top.

"For you? Anything." She worked slower this time around, not forcing her powers onto him. A soft hand was placed against his ribs, her hair encompassing his vision as she leaned in pressing a kiss against his lips, one he did not deny her.

As her powers worked their magic, embers in her eyes dying out, she lifted herself, Talbott staring in her orbs from his position on the bed. His breath hitched as the last golden light died, leaving him drowning in turquoise depths, his body reacting all on its own as he lifted himself on steady hands.

Talia barely had time to draw in a breath before his lips claimed hers once more, far more demanding than he had ever been as he pulled her as close to his body as he could, fingers tangling in fiery hair, heart beat wildly ringing in his ears as she slowly started to grind against him, each motion igniting the fire inside his chest further.

With each twist of their tongues dancing together he felt the anticipation building inside his body, further wanting more, further wishing to feel her against him. His hands trembled slightly as they caressed her back, while hers roamed freely, noting the curves of his body, chest expanding in soft sighs against her fingertips.

It felt new yet at the same time exciting as his voice almost broke out when her lips traced kisses alongside his jaw, making her way to his neck. Pushing him back on the bed, she fumbled for the light switch, drowning the room in darkness before their eyes adjusted, Talbott taking note of her silhouette, lights from the streets making their way behind her, surrounding her in a surreal aura.

"Can I?" he lifted her shirt slightly, not being able to utter more words as his own voice sounded foreign at that very moment. Talia hesitated for a moment before her hands removed the thin fabric covering her upper body, leaning back in to kiss him. His hands gripped her hips trying to stop her torturous grinding against him and she settled down, fingers playing in his hair, understanding without him having to deliver a single word.

She was moving a bit too fast, him not having the capability to adapt to the new sensations his body was throwing at him, not to mention the embarrassment he felt from already being that hard underneath her. However she kissed him slower, sending his mind in overdrive as her nails traced patterns down his chest, shivers reverberating through him as she traced his stomach right alongside his pants line.

More out of instinct than anything he grabbed her hand, eyes widening as he tensed realising how silly he must have appeared at that very moment "Don't worry, we'll go as fast or as slow as you want. I won't touch you if you don't want…"

"I want you to touch me." It came out, he just blurred it out in one single breathless sentence, Talbott closing his eyes shut as he cursed inside his head.

Pursing her lips, Talia smiled softly as she almost purred in his ear "Believe me, that is also what I desire." Lifting herself to look at him, they eyes locked "But I need to make sure you really want this." His mind raced with a million thoughts yet he could barely grasp any of them, not managing to form a straight one all the way. She was after all on top of him, hot skin pressed against his, exposed and vulnerable for him to see and he was what? Afraid? Did not poses the necessary knowledge to go through with it?

Extending a hand to caress her face, he pushed back the hair covering her chest, Talia flinching slightly "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yet her voice caved in on itself before regaining strength, anything to put his mind at ease "I just never taken my shirt off before in front of anyone, I mean you're the first." Groaning, she shook her head, berating herself.

And just like that there she was, as afraid as he was, going over uncharted territory. Bringing her back into a tender kiss he did everything in his power to concentrate on her and her alone, soon pushing back ideas that no man had ever truly loved her, or showed her tenderness. He would be the one, he would be her first significant one.

"I want you." He uttered softly as his hands roamed her body, burying everything about her to his memory. Securing her in his lap, he switched positions, laying her gently on her back as he explored, indulged, shuttered when moans left her lips. His tongue traced her pale skin, nose picking up the exact places where she applied perfume. Her thin wrists, that deserved more kisses to be pressed against her pulse, the back of her ears as he continued to whisper how much he wanted her, pressing his lower body between her legs. Between her breasts that moulded perfectly in his rough hands.

She tasted sweet and hot against his lips, back arching under his gentle hands as if he was afraid he could break her.

Lifting himself up slightly as he reached her stomach, he looked up in her eyes, asking for permission as her pants slowly came off and hit the floor with a soft thud before he came back up, kissing her lips with hungry passion. Her nails grazing his back made him shiver, as if she knew exactly where to go and where to touch.

Even as his own pants met the floor, it felt as if the burning sensation inside his chest would consume him entirely, as if him alone could barely handle the whirlwind of emotions. And Talia of course enjoyed every moment he was offering her, every sound that she could steal from his mouth.

Her hand let go the fistful of hair she held between her fingers, smirking to herself at how she managed to ruffle his always perfectly slicked back hair. It made him look younger, softened his sharp features and she delighted in the sight of him like that. He always had the ability to ignite something inside her body, especially then, with how lust fogged his bright mind, half opened eyes taking her in as her hand danced across his chest, lowering slowly.

As she ran her fingers alongside his length, he shut his eyes, a gasp tumbling off his tongue, him pressing further against her palm. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she kissed his shoulder, hands pulling away at the last piece of fabric covering his body, Talia edging him further, biting down on her lip as his breathing intensified "Talia" her name sounded like a soft whisper, him stopping her with a trembling hand "slow down a little or I'll" she allowed for him to catch his breath, rolling him off her so she could finish getting undressed.

A single moment of hesitation flashed in his eyes, not because he did not want her, but because he still did not hold certain information and for him, knowledge was power. As she got back on top of him, rubbing herself against his erection, Talbott could not contain the moan leaving his throat. There she was in all her glory, legs spread, on top of him and he could not stop thinking how dangerous and in equal amounts enchanting she was.

Talia bit on her lip as he whispered pleading for her to stop teasing, asking for her to teach him, guide his hand and for a moment she wondered if he was the one actually teasing her and playing a damn good game of pretend. There was no way one could be in equal measures unknowing yet so inviting, but his eyes reflected it, shattering all her doubt.

Guiding his hand between her legs, she let out a sweet moan when his fingers rubbed against her clit, the idea of her teaching him anything leaving both their brains as the sounds she made reached his ears. Kissing her he ventured, finger spreading her, feeling how wet she was. When she gently bit his lower lip, lowering herself slightly, he slipped a finger inside of her, his brain feeling like it would short circuit. If she felt that good against his hand, then he could not even fathom how he would feel against his cock.

However it soon dawned on him that she was still every bit in control, hungry eyes taking in the hot mess that he was as he almost begged to be inside of her. Something feral resided inside of her body, a power he could not even begin to understand, could not as his hazy mind dwelled on further acts. Sin after sin, after more sin.

As she slowly inserted him inside of her, he could feel the shiver reverberating through her, his arms bringing her closer. He needed to have her, thrusting painfully slow as she felt every bit of his length trembling with pleasure.

They kissed between moans and sighs of pleasure, losing themselves in one another, for nothing else mattered. For Talia he was everything, a man created of such gentleness and raw emotions, one she needed to worship with every touch and kiss she dared to shower him with. For Talbott, she represented all he should not come close to, however he appeared to be drawn to her like a month to a flame.

Her rhythm picked up, Talbott not being able to contain his voice any longer, lustful moans and groans filling the room with every movement of her hips. She took him in entirely, riding his cock, adjusting her motions with every indication of his body. She would slow down when he would grip her too hard, his muscles tensing up before relaxing slightly as he tried to prologue the multitude of sensations filling him, spreading throughout his body, hazy lustful eyes never leaving her form.

And she teased him relentlessly, edging him, feeling him throb as she denied his orgasm, him groaning underneath her power, losing his composure slowly within her heat. She refused to let him turn the tables, pinning his hands over his head, delivering a heated kiss, one he returned wholeheartedly.

This control over him fuelled him further, chest heaving, hips moving to a different pace, him dictating the rhythm as she bent, teeth grazing his neck, hot tongue pressed against his rapid pulse. She did not stop his ecstasy that time around, allowing him to thrust deep inside of her, the sweet release reverberating through his body as he strained to keep his voice lowered, yet could not as she slowly still moved, gripping his sensitive cock.

A trembling mess, a hectic heartbeat, he was all that and more as she let him go, yet did not climb off him. Covering his face with his arm, he took a few strained breaths, coming off his high, cock still twitching slightly, making him moan with each movement, feeling as if suddenly her heat was too much to bare, yet he still did not want for her to get off.

She kept admiring him, how his breath regulated slowly, him finally daring to look at her, swallowing thickly before speaking "Damn." Exhaling, he took note of the smirk playing on her lips "You're so beautiful." Lifting himself, he kissed her softly.

"Come, let's take a shower." Talbott gasped as she got off him, slowly trying to sit up, legs trembling underneath her weight as she straightened "Don't tell me you're shy now."

He was and she knew it well enough, despite him not downright admitting it "I'll shower after you if that's alright." To which she just offered him a small smile.

Once alone, he pulled the cover over his lower half, crashing back onto the bed, eyes shutting tight. In pure Talbott fashion his mind now screamed at him, questions yelling at him by the dozen. Did he perform well enough? Was she satisfied? Did he last enough? What was even enough?

He felt good, he felt great, the very memory making his cheeks blush.

Sitting up, he frowned "Bloody Hell." He could not go and ask her those questions, not in a million years, unless he wanted to look like a fool, yet they would not let him be.

Getting up, he knocked on the bathroom door, Talia's voice inviting him inside, thing she did not need to do twice. Within a couple of steps he was under the running water, pulling her in his arms and a fervent kiss. She was the only one who could silence all those thoughts, in her arms he could push every decimating idea away.

He searched her face for any signs of regret, any indication that he might have done something wrong, however he could not discover any. Wide eyes watched him, thin brows lifting, before her lips pressed in a thin line "What's wrong?" brushing the hair from his eyes with a soft hand she spoke once more "Hope you're not regretting what just happened."

"Of course not. Do you?" that small lip purse told him she caught him, Talbott mentally slapping himself. She knew how to make him weak in more ways than one.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered against his lips "Why would I regret our night together? You were amazing and this is only the beginning."


	29. Not what was needed

Talbott had always loved those moments spent with his mother, outside tending to the garden they had at his childhood home. When the world was too much for him, he could be found tending to certain plants, still enjoying the old habit throughout his childhood and early adulthood. That's why the majority of the kitchen counter space and window sills were filled with different potted plants. As far as Talia was concerned, they were not a bother, however she refused to tend to them, mentioning that if she were to even try, the plants might end up dead during the first days of their fragile lives. Her only request was that they never kept lavender or anything containing that scent in the house. It reminded it too much of her mother, how she used to smear on her pale skin that hideous body butter after every bath.

While he had his way with the plants, she dragged him to Diagon Alley in order to take some pictures which were already framed and hung up on walls. While Talbott was not too fond of having his picture taken, he could not deny her that pleasure, her picture now also having a place in his wallet. For her such memories were important, it represented the marking of certain moments, keeping them alive throughout time. That's why the very first picture they ever took was with them holding up the keys from the rented apartment. She also bought an album that as per words would be filled by the end of the year with wonderful memories of their time together, spent with each other but also with friends.

He arranged their books in the small bookshelf in the living room, while Talia swayed to a soft song that played on the second hand radio they got their hands on, different decorations finding their rightful place in various spaces around the house. She hung fairy lights in every room, soft embers bathing the walls in a warm glow, making the apartment appear cozier than it already was. She always had an affinity for lights of any kind, Talbott trying hard not to release a groan every time she brought another scented candle inside the house.

Inside the kitchen, she owned the space as if it was her own territory, Talbott soon learning he was better off with helping with the dishes instead of cooking. Yet it suited him perfectly. The days he enjoyed the most where those late afternoons when he would come home only to find her dancing in the kitchen or humming a song as she chopped up several ingredients, wooden spoon stirring slowly inside a pot. He loved coming to a warm apartment, the smell of freshly cooked food invading his nostrils, Talia turning on her heels to smile at him. She would always go over to him, placing a kiss to his lips uttering the words he longer to hear all day "Welcome home."

She bought two wine glasses and would serve up the very same wine they enjoyed back on their date on Valentine's day alongside a cooked meal. And it warmed their hearts as they stayed inside their space built for two, Talia introducing a new meal, relating a story about its origins or where she first tried it, Talbott always offering her his full attention, eyes filled with adoration as he keep his gaze on her.

It was everything he could have ever asked for.

Two weeks after they settled in properly, morning coffees were shared with additional people, that particular morning Tonks being chattier than usual as she morphed in Moody, impersonating him "Keep rolling your eyes miss Tonks, you might find a brain back there." Talia threw her head back, laughter rolling off her tongue, her entire body shaking, the coffee in her hand almost spilling "How can you be so good at dueling yet appear to have two left feet when walking?" Tonks continued, even Talbott smirking at her display "What was that Winger? Drop and show me fifty pushups."

"Don't remind me." He groaned in retaliation, the very memory as if sending a painful jolt through his arms. He ended hating pushups since day one of training and it was always him who had to do them. Tonks was always asked to either run laps or do sit-ups.

"Another twenty for that snide remark." Tonks continued, Bill slapping his leg in amusement as he continued to watch the display.

"Got to hand it to you, I would never be able to withstand such a training." His eyes travelled to Talbott as the girls continued to talk about the many ways he used to basically torture them, or so they thought.

"Why are you even here so early?" Talbott's eyes travelled to the clock indicating a bit past seven in the morning. While he could agree with a visit here and there, it was starting to become a habit, especially for Tonks since their place was on her way to work. She ended up from waiting for them downstairs, to coming up, to enjoying coffee with them. What would come next? Game night? Sleeping over? The venue of ideas made his head throb.

Bill offered a small smile, ignoring the annoyance in Talbott's voice, not letting it bother him "Ran out of coffee before I left for my last assignment and didn't get a chance to buy any since I arrived last night. But I did bump into Tonks."

Rolling his eyes, Talbott sighed "Good to know we have become a coffee place." Yet Bill just continud smiling at his friend, eyes taking in the small kitchen before looking over at Talia and Tonks who were on the subject of Mirunna Finnemore.

"I told you, she's not like Moody, she's…different." After she showed up for training the day after she had given her the file on Jasper Munday, it was clear she was going to put Talia though the training of her life and in a sense it was all for a good reason. Out in the field, one mistaken, one disobeyed order could cost lives.

Talia accepted the training without too much fuss, swearing at one point she was actually worse than what Tonks and Talbott have related about Moody and his way of training recruits. However Finnemore did back down slightly after Talia approached her one day "I want you to know I actually understand your feelings toward Jasper, despite my personal affiliation with him. If Talbott were to somehow chance his entire persona, I would also try to save him, aid if I could."

That was the exact moment when the trainer decided to back down. For her it meant that Talia understood certain aspects, actually had given them thought and was willing to see things differently despite her hate for Jasper "Thank you, I hope that one day you can also come to me and tell me all that is bothering you, to see me as a friend you can trust."

Talia just chucked the very idea to the back of her mind, not wishing to relate anymore facts about herself to other people. Enough was enough in terms of knowing, however she did trust her trainer to a certain degree. She was certain that only time would be able to determine the true nature of their relationship.

"But I would have preferred to be trained by Moody, I think his rough nature suits me better." Talia added snapping out of her day dreaming state, Tonks opening her mouth, however words failed to come out of it.

Talbott chuckled softly "Careful, if he hears that he might actually crack a smile and then it's the end of the world as we know it." Placing the empty mug in the sink, he turned to everyone "Come on, we all need to get to work."

Stepping outside in the cool morning air, the streets were rather empty, however in less than an hour they would be swarming with people going to work and car honks ringing, noise filling the city rapidly. The air would be thick and heavy, as if changing suddenly with the constant wave of busy people going about their normal week day. Waving goodbye to Bill, Talia, Talbott and Tonks turned the corner, making their way to the Ministry for another day filled with training.

As they approached the building, their faces dropped seeing Moody wobbling their way at a much faster pace they generally had seen him display. His free hand immediately wrapped around Talia's arm, her steading on her feet as he yanked her "Have you read the papers yet?" she searched his eyes with frantic panic rising in her chest, eventually getting over her shock and just shaking her head.

"What is this about?" Talbott immediately intervened as Moody released Talia from his grasp, eyes searching his face for answers, practically demanding them.

"Alright, you three come with me. Quickly now." They obeyed his command without a second thought, quickly realizing that whatever had happened was causing a commotion inside the Ministry of Magic. Aurors were arriving inside the headquarters, hurried steps and hushed conversations happening left and right.

Moody shoved them inside his office, locking the door behind them, staff casting spell after spell in order to ensure no one would listen in to their conversation "Early this morning one of the Azkaban prisoners escaped. We already have search parties out on the field, but I thought you might want to hear this from me instead of someone else." Grabbing a wanted poster from his desk, he extended it to Talia, Tonks and Talbott quickly stepping near her to have a look.

Tonks read the name circling the room with her eyes, yet remained silent seeing the grave expression on everyone's faces. Talbott tried to swallow, yet it felt as if his throat dried up instantly. Glancing at Talia she was pale as a ghost, eyes glued to the picture printed out on the paper she was holding, hands shaking slightly.

Talbott placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her flinching violently as if he had hurt her, immediately creating some distance in order to have her eyes on everyone. Moody tensed, ready to act if necessary, knowing very well Talia was like a ticking time bomb at that very moment.

Glancing back at the paper, her hands stopped from shaking, eyes darkening as raw fury held her in place. Inhaling sharply, she held that breath in for a few good seconds before her teeth dug in her lower lip, immediately piercing it, blood shining through. All her thoughts blurred and blended until nothing made sense inside her mind except for the name mocking her, that face looking back at her, those eyes that she hated so much.

Fire engulfed the poster in an instant, burning ashes reaching the ground, Talia lifting her eyes to stare at Moody "What do you need me to do? You have my full cooperation, just know this, I will kill him without batting an eye."

Moody huffed, that bright eye constantly scanning, reading into everything "Well now miss Hayes, aren't you a bit too enthusiastic."

Lifting her chin slightly, she grinned, blood painting her teeth "Just say my name, there is no better time than the present."

"Very well miss Crane. Here's what we will do in order to capture your father." Tonks froze when Moody turned to look at them, however Talbott had not once taken his eyes off Talia "And you two will help."


	30. The wicked game

"You three wait here, I'll return shortly." As soon as Moody pulled the door shut behind him, silence engulfed the messy office, air thick and heavy as no one spoke. Tonks's eyes kept shifting between her two friends, however they both appeared to be lost in a world she was not privileged to. She heard stories about the Cranes, awful stuff, some of them being even used in children's stories to scare them into sleeping at a certain hour or eating all the food on their plates. She never imagined to have one in front of her, especially one she considered a friend.

Talbott appeared to be on edge, more than Talia, eyes constantly shifting as he analyzed, used all the information gathered in his head. He noted all that her eyes reflected, beyond the dark anger searing, past the multitude of plans and connections she was making, he could read it, see it, the fear of that memory, how it lodged something inside of her, unhinging her.

She stepped on quiet feet closer to the desk, taking in the documents scattered about. Alongside a copy for Constantine Crane's file, there was Jasper Munday's name scribbled on a paper, circled and with an question mark close to it. Of course Moody made the connection to the camp, privilege not extended to the rest of the Ministry. It was because they sat down to speak about her past and how she believed everything was intersected.

As far as Talia was concerned, it was too much of a coincidence between the two men and the timing was too perfect. It became obvious why Jasper had that shit eating grin on his face when he was taken away and sent to Azkaban for life. His mission was complete, all he needed to do was send the message across, for him to meet with the Cranes "Surprised Josephine didn't escape with him." Talia spoke as long fingers shifted through the papers "Then again that mad cow is probably talking to the walls by now."

"Talia!" Tonks gasped her name, a pair of cold stone eyes lifting to look at her "Don't talk like that, it's not like you." But as soon as those words left her, she somewhat regretted talking at that very moment.

"Ah, apologies, I seem to keep forgetting what is right these days." She chuckled low and dry, eyes turning to Talbott. The harshness around her eyes subsided, softening slightly as she took him in "I promise I will do anything in my power so he doesn't get to you." And she knew that help would be limited since the Ministry had tried to cover up in the past what the ritual actually implied. They did not release the information to the press, made sure to keep people from talking, a year later just the name remained, not the actual reason behind their imprisonment.

Turning to the door, they all heard Moody returning, another voice following quickly, sounding positively ticked off "You cannot take my recruit without offering a fair explanation. Where are you taking her?" the door swung open, Moody extending to them three Auror badges "Bloody Hell Alostor, I will not be ignored, do you hear me?"

"I hear yeah, you've been yapping in my ear constantly. She's coming to me to assess the situation at Azkaban, interrogate." Finnemore froze in the door way, watching Moody as if he had sprung a second head right there in front of her.

"She is barely a recruit in training, you cannot take her to Azkaban, she cannot perform the Patronus charm, this is Ludacris even for you." Circling the room with her eyes, she shook her head, dreadlocks whipping around her head "What is this truly about? How can I help?"

Moody smirked "Finally, take Tonks and Winger, go through files, have them pin point if any of Munday's men are on the wanted list. I need names, faces, everything." It was clear she did not understand the connection between her old friend's men and the escaped prisoner. Her brows drew together as she tried to find a piece of information she was missing entirely "I don't understand."

This time Talia stepped in the middle of the room, eyes locked with her trainer's "There is too much of a coincidence, Jasper goes in, Constantine escapes. They know each other, I am certain, so I need to have a heart to heart discussion with that menace. As for the dots you are trying to connect" she extended a wanted poster "figure it out, come on, I know you can." She continued to watch her glance between her and the poster with no avail "Oh right." Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind, calm her nerves and not let her anger get to her. As soon as she looked back at Finnemore, turquoise won over the dark rage channeling her core and then it clicked. The same eyes passed through generations, the same cold stare, the same expression "There it is."

"You had your fun, come now." Moody urged "Time is being wasted."

Nodding Talia pulled Talbott in for a kiss, every fiber in her body screaming at her not to go. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, exhaling softly "Come back to me please."

"Of course, I don't intend to let him win." She whispered before tearing herself from his warm embrace and exiting the office without looking back.

She knew it was not going to be an easy trip, Moody attesting to as much. He was going to test her, push her to limits she alone probably did not know she had, not actually caring if she was already stretched thin. He needed to see how she would act in an unfamiliar setting, what she would resort to.

And what better place to do so than Azkaban?

"So you got clearance for us to interrogate Jasper?" she basically yelled over the sound of crashing waves and cold freezing winds. The chill felt as if it made its way through her skin in just a few short seconds since they arrival, drilling in her bones, hood already wet as they sat on the shores trying to take in the imposing structure.

"I did, for me." Her eyes snapped to Moody, mind racing as she tried to make sense of his words "I'm not going to make it easy for you girl, I need to know I didn't put my neck on the line for you for nothing." Feeling the temperature around her dropping she turned to see several Dementors closing in "You have the knowledge, use it. Let's see how much you want to live." Casting Lumos Maxim, Talia squinted her eyes looking away, only to realize Moody had already stepped through the door leading inside and had locked it behind him. Opening the small lookout window, he met her glare.

"Are you mad? Open this door." It was not fear that gripped her chest as she banged on the steel door as Moody closed back the only way for her to look inside, it was not even terror as she had felt that before in her life. It was just the freezing cold that she hated, always despised it.

Turning, she pressed her back straight against the door, wand out at the ready as the cold invaded her lungs, first dementor plunging at her with hungry skeleton like hands. The last shred of warmth felt as if it had left her body as her knees grew weak. She knew the basics, the tales, everything relating to the charm from every line ever read to the incantation. A strained scream left her lips as the Dementor dove in once more, her mind drifting back to images of her father hunched over her form, manic cold eyes chilling her.

She did not realize when her knees bit against the cold slippery stone, even the pain appearing to be a distant memory. Lifting her eyes, her lips chanted the incantation, wand in her hand trembling, not hearing her soft plea. Useless, she was useless when it came to conjuring something good from deep within her. A Crane, a pure blood, foul, wicked.

A scream tore through her lungs as her right hand rose above her hand, fire igniting in the dark like a beacon out at sea. However that light of hope was soon snuffed out as it held no power against such vicious creatures "Expecto…ex…" she gasped as if her very soul was losing its consistency, it's very essence.

But then again that's what was happening and yet somehow she could not help but think it was not as bad as having her chest split open, it was more humane, for someone to offer such a death.

Death.

Slamming her fist against a jagged edge, the pain ran up her arm causing her to hiss through gritted teeth as she forced herself back to her feet. Death has never been her thing and she was damned if she was going to offer herself up without a fight just to romance its ego.

She winced as another Dementor flew over her, balance dropping as she spun around, yet caught her feet on the slippery surface as another one dove to take even more of the already depleting source of happiness.

She promised him, she had to come back, for him, for them. He was the only good thing in sight, the only positive aspect in her life and he was waiting for her at home. So they could be together, so they could dance, cook, so he could roll his eyes and throw a remark when she would quote some silly things from a Muggles book. He was the one ready to embrace her and she could still remember how happy she had been back on their first date when his arms wrapped around her. Because she chose him, because she was there with him.

Closing her eyes was enough to send her off balance at another relentless attack, wand slipping from her grasp as she hit the ground below. She could have sworn she heard voices yelling something, but she could not make out what they were saying. Looking at the next incoming Dementor she could barely keep her eyes opened from the strong winds hitting her face.

Slowly her hands lifted reaching out to the dark creature before her, fingers stretching out to grab hold of its torn robes, lips chanting the incantation once more. Energy surged through her body, sending a violent jolt reverberating through her limbs as they were forced against the ground as a blue light released into the air.

Strong wings took flight as it stayed above her, guarding, shinning bright. The Dementors soon disappeared, flying away as the large eagle attacked, not allowing for its creator to be harmed any longer.

"Accio wand." Talia commanded, the object in question making its way back into her hand. A yank on her arm made her turn, a growl leaving her lips as she pointed the wand to Moody's face, the arm he was holding suddenly increasing in temperature under his fingers causing him to let her go.

"You did good, now come." He offered the honest compliment for the task completed.

Talia stormed past him but not before she made sure he heard her "Go sit on a cactus you mad man." Mumbling more things as they went inside, her drying the wet clothes on her back. She would need to make a note never to compare Finnemore and Moody ever again, it was clear he had the upper hand when it came to heinous tasks.

She shivered uncontrollably as she breathed in, hands feeling as if they were tied down with weights far too greater for her body. But underneath all that, she actually cracked a smile. She did it, she finally managed to conjure a Patronus. She managed to find a happy moment to call her own, the feeling filling her heart to the brim.

Moody's voice snapped her back to reality "You will question Munday, grind him to dust if you have to, get him to confess do you understand me? I want to see how you manage to turn the situation to your advantage." He scanned her face, noting how her expression changed from shock to something unreadable "I'll be there to steer the discussion if needed."

Talia rolled her eyes "How very kind of you. Get me a smoke first, then we're going in."

As Moody patted his pockets, finally managing to find an old packet still containing three unsmoked cigarettes, Talia worked on healing her bleeding knees and knuckles, repairing torn flesh and fabric to its original state. Taking the packet off Moody, she placed them in her back pocket, fingers working on unbuttoning her blouse, scar on display.

When the door opened all signs of fatigue or pain were carefully masked under the strong persona Talia had built over the years.

She entered the cold room the same way she had entered the training camp, head held high, a small smirk playing on her lips, eyes never wavering always holding his gaze "Well, well, look who became an Auror with my help." Jasper chuckled, shackles ringing on his arms as he shifted.

Taking the state of the chamber in she appeared to be ignoring his statement entirely finger tips grazing the metal surrounding his bindings before finally addressing him "In training, so mistakes are bound to happen, you know how recruits are." She smiled, leaning against the table.

"Of course." He hissed through his yellow teeth "But you're wasting your time Talia. I won't tell you a thing." She hated her name on his lips before and she hated it even more as he still tried to exude that air of superiority he used to convey back at the training camp.

Covering her mouth with a delicate hand, she faked a small gasp "Oh dear, do you think that's why I came here?" leaning forward she caught his eyes lowering to her chest before fluttering back to her face "Please, your input is useless if I am being honest." With a flick of her hand, the spell Silencio was cast on Jasper, his eyes widening in response to it "I want to show you how much I learned since we last saw each other, be the one to hold a speech without you interrupting me." The poked his nose offering a sweet smile "Tell you my theories, you will listen won't you?"

Pushing herself away from the table, she walked around the table "Of course you will listen to me, after all, it's not like you have to be anywhere in particular." Clapping her hands together, she turned on her heels to look down at him "I must say, I was surprised to learn you are such a tool. All your life listening to others, obeying their commands, tsk tsk tsk." She cooed softly "It was honestly a long shot, for me to even be alive, but look at you, managing to expose my true identity. Tell me where you afraid when you cut me with that blade? Afraid I wasn't the real deal?"

Jasper remained rooted on the spot, eyes trained on her face, muscles tensing "But aren't you a lucky one, can you imagine the headlines?" she tilted her head slightly "Jasper Munday finds Talia Crane alive and well. A hero really." Slamming her hands against the table, he blinked rapidly "But you're not a hero, so here's my theory." Taking out the cigarettes she removed one placing it between her lips "Want one? Of sorry, you can't even speak not to mention smoke."

She did not peal her eyes off the prisoner, but Moody smirked. She knew details she had not shared with him, yet she had the upper hand and was playing a damn good game. It appeared she was in her element, cunning and cold, calculated and ruthless, nothing of what Finnemore wished to see or bring out, no, at that very moment Talia was as she needed to be, adapting to the situation she had been thrust in without mercy. Vicious really as she regarded his with predatorial intent.

Yet he knew very well that if she was just going to play a bluff, the prisoner would soon catch on.

"Listen to this Jasper and tell me just how far off am I. I'm curious to see how my deduction skill behave these days. Constantine approached your parents, since of course they were also pure bloods and serving Voldermort as Death Eaters." Jasper's brows twitched slightly at the mention of the name, yet Talia remained as unaffected as ever "He told them about the ritual, how it was performed and they accepted of course. Who wouldn't want to create something that has the potential of making you immortal?"

Moody felt a chill travelling through the room upon hearing her words. There were no details recorded on what the ritual implied, apart from it being gruesome and resulting in death to the subjects used.

"Your little sister became the sacrificed. Were you there? Something tells me you weren't." unbuttoning her shirt further, Jasper hesitated in looking at her scar "Let me tell you how the ritual goes, at least what's important because I don't want to bore you with the details since you are such a busy man." Grabbing his chin, she caressed his skin with her thumb, finally lighting up the cigarette she held onto, smoke invading the room rapidly as she took a long drag, smoke leaving her mouth as she spoke slowly.

"You feel everything. From the moment your clothes are stripped from your body, to the blade digging into your flesh, to the chest cavity being broken and let me tell you, there is no greater pain than that of broken bones." Jasper struggled against the restrains and Talia's grip like a mad man, yet she still continued "A piece of your heart is carved out of you and replaced. The lightning hitting you is the last thing you remember." Pushing his face away she dropped the cigarette to the floor stomping it despite it being smoked not even half way "That if you survive of course. The body of a five year old is fragile after all."

"Oh and the healing, Merlin that's Hell on Earth and all you wish for is to just die despite probably not even knowing or understanding the concept." Taking a second cigarette, the fire emanating from her palm took the shape of a human heart "I don't think your sister died, I think she lived, was one of the strong ones, which is a pity. Because that means her heart was taken out five years later, which must have hindered you further." Waving her hand, she flicked the smoke onto the floor "Yet here we are, lost in a world without a heart strong enough to carry the plan to its end."

Pressing the cigarette between her lips she drew a deep breath, smoke snaking towards the ceiling "Well then there's me right? Unless" she gestured to Jasper "I corrupted it and everyone is just chasing ghosts at this point. You know I had a…" she stopped, eyes squinting as she lunged forward spitting blood on the table, raising her eyes only to have embers swimming in them "Well that's embarrassing, there are things that silence even me." Moody took a step towards her, only to be ignored completely "I think that's enough. Did I do good Jasper?" freeing him from the silence confinements, he hissed at her.

"No, you're still stronger than anyone." Talia cocked an eyebrow "And he knows where to go, who to look for and he has help. I gave him that help, me! I trained them, I gave them information."

"So?" she shrugged her shoulders "I told you, I don't care for your confession, it's insignificant, just like you."

"You'll lose everything you stupid girl, just because you refused to go. Because of your stupid love for that boy, you will lose everything." His glare was set on her, never leaving her form, taking her in entirely "I told you to go, I gave you a chance."

"Maybe it wasn't the chance I needed then, maybe one day I'll need you to extend it to me once more, for different reasons, for your little sister." Placing the remaining cigarette between his lips she lit it up "Innocence shouldn't die screaming at the age of five." Sparing a glance Moody's way, she gestured for them to leave.

As they exited in the dark damp hallway, their steps resonated, echo bouncing off the walls. They did not speak until they reached London and were back in the office, concealed under a multitude of spells "Talia" Moody urged, handing her a cup of hot tea which she accepted, taking a seat "You handled the situation quite well. As for the hex…"

"A ruse. I used to have one, so I could off myself in case I was captured, I actually bit the inside of my cheek." His normal eye widened, head bobbing slightly "They'll use Talbott against me, they know how he looks like, but then again without bait they might not be able to flush me out." Taking a sip from the cup, she wrinkled her nose however it would have to do, anything to clear the smoke of tobacco off her tongue "Remember your promise, him above me."

"I have not forgotten, however I prefer to have you both alive." Taping his fingers against the desk he addressed a question her way "How did you know he had a sister?"

"Come now, you can't expect me to trade all my secrets." Looking around the room, she sighed softly "But it was a wild card since she wasn't registered, there's nothing on her apart her birth at the hospital. I bluffed and used just a few details that had been offered to me." Blinking a couple of times, they both ignore the knock on the door "But now we know his men are in on it and Constantine will use them. We just have to flush them out and what better way than me walking around?"

"They will kill you." His eyes travelled to the door "Come in."

Turning, she saw her trainer entering followed closely by Tonks and Talbott "Wrong" she gestured towards Moody "they need me alive for another ritual." Circling the desk, several photos and names were presented.

"Good job, you also knowing them will help in getting everyone out, especially Crane." Sitting back in his chair, he huffed "Now, all the information relating to the ritual and that family will remain here, no mention of it outside this office as it's a delicate matter." After receiving a nod from all parties involved he looked over at Talia "Now, tell them about Azkaban."

Of course she did, Moody filling in the gaps since Talia was not too keen on painting the picture of the interrogation in front of Talbott, but there it was running his mouth as if he was proud of how she handled everything all while Talia felt sick to her stomach. That and much more, a sort of sense of abandonment washing over her as her mind tried to adjust to everything happening around her. She also could not care less about certain aspects, one being her scar, blouse not buttoned all the way through.

And yet Moody took the stage continuing to speak and relate information, basically filling the blanks for Tonks and Finnemore, both who listened without interrupting once "Oh and get this, she can cast a Patronus, full form."

Heads turned towards her and for the first time that day Talia felt the need to shrink in the chair and make herself smaller especially when Talbott spoke "What is it?" the look she gave him told him the question should not have been addressed in front of such audience, but then Tonks also chimed in adding her Patronus is a jack rabbit. Talbott and Moody both had an incorporeal ones while Finnemore's was a dove.

"It's also a bird." Talia spoke quickly, rolling her eyes when Tonks insisted to know what type "Does it matter, I am late to the game as it is."

"Enough questions, today has been long enough. Mirunna, I am counting on you to ensure they arrive safely to their respective homes. I will wrap up here." She just nodded placing a gentle hand on Talia's shoulder.

"Of course, however I must tell you that next time you decide to make the world your play ground and use my recruit, I will retaliate, yes?" she tilted her head sending across the desk a chilling smile "Crane or not, she isn't to blame for what had been done to her, do I make myself clear?" turning to look at Talbott, he swallowed thickly "And you, don't carry burdens like this alone, it's alright to ask for help."

He had a million things he whished to say at that very moment, however chose just to provide her any inatead offering an abrupt nod and nothing more, however Moody did not fail in noticing his knuckles turning white as he balled up his hands "Out the lot of you, rest, tomorrow will be twice as hard."

Once inside in their apartment, Talia felt like she would break down then and there in the hallway. They would probably have to leave their home, run, find solutions none of them wished to implement. Lowering her head, she found herself engulfed in Talbott's strong embrace and it was there she felt like she could breathe properly for the first time that day.

There were no words of comfort he could offer her for none could erase the fact that her father was on the lose and more than likely searching for her. She was after all his life's work. As Talia gripped his shirt between trembling fingers, he tightened his hold on her, mind swirling at a maddening pace. Did his parents feel this kind of fear? Were they this scared while risking their lives daily going up against the Dark Lord himself? Or where they brave, trying their best to keep it together for one another, not show any weakness in fear or the other crumbling as well?

And once more, despite him not even being free, Jasper's words came rushing back. If Talbott was the pillar in the relationship how could he stand tall if the very base that Talia represented was almost falling apart in his arms?

"It's an eagle" she lifted a pair of glossy eyes to look up at him "that's my Patronus."

But she was trying to keep it together, to work out through the newest threat and in the middle of it all they were still together, still had each other. Taking her face between his hands he kissed her softly, hopping that through the slight tremble of his lips he could relate to her all that words could not.

That he was there.

That he would fight.

That they would come out on top.


	31. Masks of steel

A knock was heard at the door, followed shortly by another, this time the door shaking in its hinges with the amount of force exhibited "Open up Severus I know you're home." Snape sat in front of the closed door, brows draws together, hesitating in his suspicion as the voice out in the street did not appear familiar "Tick, tock, open up." Another powerful knock rang in the air as Snape took out his wand, hand extending to turn the knob.

As the door flung open, his brows quirked as the face behind the voice was also that of a stranger, yet it appeared the person tracking mud on his door mat knew him. He did not even appear to be threatened by the wand pointing at his chest, instead taking a step ready to enter however he was met with resistance as Snape sneered "Who do you think you are?"

"Oh dear friend, let me in and I shall show you, of course you don't recognize me now, but you will as soon as this retched potion wears off." Pollyjuice potion clearly, yet Snape did not budge in his stubbornness.

"I could not care less, you aren't setting a foot in this house until you reveal your true identity." He enunciated each word clearly, the coldness in his voice evident for anyone witnessing the scene displaying.

"And if I am Voldermort himself, what then?" The man in the door way laughed, something dark and cynical underlying his voice, despite Snape not revealing anything on his stoic face "I see, well, despite there not being many in the streets of this stinking city, how about we take it up inside where you can tell me what sort of godfather you've been all these years for my dear daughter?"

The name did not tumble from his lips, however Severus's wand lowered as the guest stepped inside, door quickly closing behind him, several locks being turned with a flick of this wrist, no incantation being chanted. Checking his clock, the newcomer cracked his neck once, waiting for the potion to wear off as he taped his foot, mud detaching from his worn-out shoes "What are you doing here Constantine, everyone is looking for you?"

"And despite that no one has located me in over a month." he replied glancing over his shoulder before closing his eyes, transformation beginning as he grew in height, hair darkening under the black hat, eyes turning to cold turquoise jewels, body finally fitting properly in the otherwise large clothes concealed underneath the thin trench coat he wore. Rubbing his chin as if testing it was properly in place, strong fingers rubbed against dark stubbles before Constantine concluded all was in order "Now, how about some tea?"

Once inside the kitchen Snape had to voice out his disapproval "You shouldn't even be here, this is dangerous for the both of us."

Pinning him on the spot with his cold stare, Constantine allowed for a smile to shape his lips, however it did not reach his eyes "Do not threat, I have papers, a different identity, no one suspects a thing believe me." Pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, laughter was suppressed as he rolled his eyes "I saw her Severus, I saw Talia. She has grown into such a wonderful woman, it's almost a shame she will soon no longer be alive."

"She is not of age anymore, she is twenty-one now." The flicker of hope inside his chest died in an instant as Constantine chuckled, a low and deep sound filling the space between them, chilling the bones under his flesh.

"It matters not, she is perfect, age does not play a factor after all, the older she is, the stronger she grows." A set of perfectly aligned teeth grinned from across the table "And believe me, she is. She has tapped into so much more by being allowed to live. I guess after all said and done, I owe Dumbledore a thank you for keeping her safe. If he had not stuck his nose in my business and I would have not been caught, I would have lost Talia's heart." The last word was spoken softly, as if a tremble resonated through his body at the mention of it "Can you imagine now? It makes me feel alive."

Manic, that was the only word swimming in Snape's mind since he could not tap and read into the mans' before him. He was worse than when he was younger, barely forging the horrid plan. Leaning against the counter as the water reached a boil, he squeezed the wood under his palm for a moment of fleeing stability. The only secure thought was that he did not appear to suspect he had anything to do with the fact that Talia escaped or the wild goose chases he had sent him and his men on.

"You don't know, do you?" dark brows lifted as Constantine spoke once more "Of course not, you were still at that ghastly school and then returning to this horrid excuse of a town." He pointed towards the pot with boiling water, Snape turning the stove off as he produced a cup while continuing to listen to Constantine speak "Matters not, my point is we made a mistake taking the heart out after five years. We had few to even survive after the ritual, we lost Munday's daughter despite a promising heart, it still did not produce enough to even stay active for an hour. Then the Collin's, even worse."

"Then how did you figure the age is not important?" Snape enquired using his best calm voice as if talking about trivial matters such as the weather outside, placing the tea on the table in front of Constantine. Steams rose from within the cup, the smell of peppermint tickling his nostrils as he sniffed the content waiting for it to brew property.

"Sergey's family, they ran with their son and we caught up with them when he was seven, we tried, dumb luck really. That's when I knew I had to find her." Pointing a finger at Snape, Constantine beamed "She was already eleven by that time, all I needed to do was keep an eye on her. Too bad I was caught not long after." Exhaling, he stirred a bit of honey inside the tea "Alas, I still had my men continue the work."

Someone, someone must have figured it out, recognized her during all the years she was supposed to hide, however Snape stirred the conversation in a different direction "What about Josephine?"

Another chuckle left his throat upon hearing Snape's question "What about her? She served her purpose, provided me with a child. She got caught too soon and that is that." Leaning, he whispered "To be fair she is a tad too old for me."

Nothing, there was nothing good inside the man who owned the name of Constantine Crane. No emotions to light up his stone-cold eyes apart from a dangerous glint. He knew his purpose, as dark as it was and did not allow for anyone to stand in his way no matter the name they forged for themselves.

Even during the Wizarding War he was defiant, always managing to earn hate left and right, even Voldermort himself ready to strike him down more than once. The only reason Constantine escaped unscathed apart from a few Crucio curses, was due to his rigorous ways, as mad they might have appeared for outsiders. He was the perfect Death Eater, promising, ruthless, ready to kill without batting an eye, having taken the lives of many opposing their cause.

However the promise of immortality was what kept him alive in the end, the ritual being perfected over several Crane generations. One of the reasons for the failed marriage between Constantine and Josephine was her inability to produce him a second child, someone to carry on the family name. There were several complications with Talia as well, as if the child inside her womb was protesting, whishing to not be brought to life as if she knew what awaited her. Yet as per family custom, he was not allowed to divorce, pure blood witches were rare as they were, majority choosing to taint their blood.

Hospitals became Josephine's second home all while Constantine continued to work, test and produce enough results to ensure his survival. It was the reason he registered Talia, the reason he used her for his experiment after already having convinced several families. Due to his name alone, they faked everything, recruiting Snape due to his nature and allegiance.

"I heard a rumor Severus, something about Lord Voldermort trying to return." He tested the waters.

There was no choice other than admittance in the form of a shot nod "So Talia's heart will be provided to him." He did not ask, he was almost certain that was the sole purpose, it was too much of a coincidence, the events lined up perfectly.

Clicking his tongue, Constantine took a sip from the tea looking as if he swallowed something truly bitter and foul "No. This is personal, something fit for only a Crane." Smirking, he cracked his neck once again "With Talia's help I will outlive Josephine, remarry and have heirs to carry on the legacy."

He had to say something, he knew it well, it was not a situation that required silence "I see, well let us hope you manage to succeed before the Dark Lord returns."

A snort left Constantine "Always the same lap dog, you were then, you will be now." Pushing the cup aside he propped his elbows on the table "This Talbott boy, what is his family name?"

Discussions not held long ago surfaced in his mind, how he warned her, warned him, yet they still remained in England, in London nonetheless, thinking they were serving a higher purpose, had a mission "Winger." Snape replied calmly watching his former friend wreck his mind trying to recall the family.

"Familiar yet not, might have not been important. He is however, I understand Talia follows him around like a puppy, went and saved him." His eyes turned to dangerous slits "One way or another, I will make her break ranks away from the Aurors." Cocking an eyebrow he stopped talking "Am I boring you by any chance?"

"No, however you aren't very entertaining either." Taping his fingers slowly against the table he added "I can't help but see a flaw in your plan, how do you even know Talia's heart will fit your purpose?" tilting his head to the side slightly, Snape continued "What if you are mistaken and this ritual has never and will never work and you'd be killing off your only heir to the Crane name?"

Time appeared to stand still right then and there inside the small dark kitchen in Snape's home as both men stared each other down, Constantine in the end choosing to indulge him with one simple statement "She has been exposed, now I need her dead before she can fulfil her true purpose." Getting up he dug his hand in a pocket producing a flask "Bring me my daughter, I won't ask again, fail to do so and no Voldermort or any wizard will be able to undo what I do to you. Do we have an agreement?"

Slowly nodding his head, Snape looked at him turn back into the frail man whose identity he had assumed with the Pollyjuice potion "Goodbye Constantine."

"And a good day to you too Severus, always a pleasure to catch up."

In a few days he would have to return to Hogwarts for a new year. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in his hands sighing, a few days, it was all he had to warn her, help her one last time. Such a short time for her to run and get away.

"Please let me save her."


	32. End of the beginning

Days rushed by quickly and with it so did Talia's birthday. As far as she was concerned, there was never a reason to celebrate the day she was brought into the world and Talbott picked up on it quickly, however Tonks still wanted to throw a small party for her new found friend.

The moment she entered the apartment and was greeted by the small group of people, she froze in the door way, head shaking, however she did crack a smile "You guys do realize that the circumstances of my birth are not a cause for celebration right?" she watched them fidget on the spot, all but Talbott looking guilty until she took a bottle of champagne out of a bag she brought with her "But I will celebrate all of you being in my life."

And just like that days passed by quickly.

The temperature in the city appeared to drop drastically with the constant heavy rain bombarding the buildings and streets relentlessly. Summer was ending, or so the calendar indicated, however it seemed to have left England for quite some time now, thin shirts being replaced with long sleeved ones, coats and jackets leaving dressers in order to provide warmth, boots or more sturdy shoes in favor of sneakers or sandals.

Closing the umbrella above their heads, Talbott shook the excess water from it, Talia casting spells on their clothes to dry both of them off "I always hated the rain." The muttered, forehead creasing as they entered the elevator, being quickly pushed at the very back of it as several ministry employees were travelling to their respective floors for another day of work.

Talbott looked over their heads, not commenting, however the feeling was mutual. It felt as if since the clouds refused to scatter, a drilling constant pain was trying to make its way and bury itself deep within his skull. That coupled with few hours of sleep did not lighten the mood in any way.

While he generally did not have too many hours of rest in the night due to nightmares, he picked up Talia's pattern and had yet to get used to it. She slept for exactly four hours, no more, no less. It appeared as if she had her own internal clock, always set properly, wired and ready, equipped with the best batteries on the market.

If by any chance that schedule was disrupted and she slept more, she would wake up in a panic, chest heaving, eyes searching her surroundings as if someone was out to get her and had been in the very room with her, watching her sleep. If fewer hours were had, she would be too quiet, her mood foul and downright rotten.

Not even coffee helped then.

Another thing Talbott had learned about her sleeping habits was that she could sleep while sitting upright. Since Constantine had escaped, she would be ready to wake up and run out of the house at a moment's notice. Always dressed, bag packed with what she considered essential, wand in hand, not for needing it, but to jolt her awake when her hands would let it slip from her grasp.

The thought had not left him alone, however he also did not impose the question on her: how many days were spelt sleeping leaning against the wall or in an armchair, ready to run once more? But also when was the last time he had ever felt safe, if there ever was such a time in her life.

The similarities between them were there, constant suspicions and panic rising in their chests, always looking over their shoulders, always on alert paying attention to the world around as if it was trying to swallow them entirely.

Being around Moody did nothing to ease the already fragile state they were in.

Coffee and Wideye potions were brewed constantly, their apartment becoming a sort of headquarters in the beginning. Tonks was also alongside them wherever they went, the idea of strength by numbers becoming the only valid and sane reasoning. They switched places without following a predictable pattern, either at Tonks's place, Talia and Talbott's, Mirunna's, Moody's or just spending the night at the Ministry.

Their training shifted drastically as they started joining the other Aurors for scouting missions as they tried to force out Constantine's men, however it appeared all leads were dead ends. They hid too well, did not act as of yet which irked everyone, however they did not dismiss the idea of them still being in England.

As long as the very person they needed in order to perform the ritual was still around, so where they.

Stepping out of the elevator, Talia stopped in her tracks as she took in the dark robes of the visitor speaking with Moody, eyes shifting to the raven locks as a pair of onix orbs turned to look her way "What are you doing here?"

Snape's brows rose slightly as the pair approached him, worry etched on Talia's face "I need to speak to you, both of you."

Moody remained quiet as he watched them disappear behind a closed door, a hunch already forming in his suspicious mind despite the fact that Snape had not related any information to him.

Snape did not waste any time once he found himself alone with the pair "You need to get as far away from England as you can, both of you." However they both just glanced at each other before looking back at him unimpressed "Constantine came to see me, he knows about you" he pointed a finger at Talbott "he has seen you." He added directing the same finger at Talia.

"And you didn't bother with reporting this very important fact to the authorities?" Talbott's voice reverberated inside the room, however he remained as impassive as ever. Same went for Snape, he could not begin nor wished to waste any time relating information to his former student that he did not see relevant.

It appeared Moody and Finnemore taught them well as almost no emotions betrayed the turmoil wrecking their minds. Talbott stood there as rigid as ever, hands buried inside his pockets, a single squint of his eyes betraying the shock received from the news. Talia was a lot more opened in gestures when faking a reaction or needing to hide, hands hanging loosely near her body as if she was speaking about simple matters, a small smirk softening her eyes, yet she did cock a brow upon hearing the news.

Snape payed them no mind as he continued to relate information "It doesn't matter that you are now twenty-one, the ritual can still be performed."

"And how is this news?" Talia inquired, Snape appearing thrown back for her willingness to accept such heavy information "It was a given the moment they still searched for me, so unless you have something worth our time, I suggest you let us get back out there. We have a Crane to catch."

She made that name resonate inside the room, its walls as if appearing to move closer to their bodies "It would appear I am the only fool here since you insist on being stubborn, but at least I will be the only one living after this. You are as good as dead." Snape lashed out, his eyes never leaving her form.

Closing the space between them, Talia edged closer, a sharpness in her eyes making her appear like a predator on the prowl "No one is killing anyone." Her eyes shifted slightly betraying her intention to look over her shoulder at Talbott "Running hasn't helped, they came back stronger and more eager to get this done. I can't keep doing what I did Severus, I can't win like that." Leaning, she whispered "No one will get to hurt him."

Snape's eyes widened as he barely mouthed the word "sacrifice", more to himself than anything, however for a split second he did not see before him Talia Hayes, but Lily Evans later taking on the name of Potter. The ultimate sacrifice, that of love, the strongest magic of all. Almost involuntarily he shook his head, Talia placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"If you don't intend to actually help, then don't stand in my way. As you said, there are others that require you, I'm not one of those people. You have given me all that you could give and at such a young age. So please" her fingers gripped his shoulder tighter "understand. And if you do anything to hurt him." she just faked a smile before letting go, turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Despite not finishing that sentence, it was still a warning, one Snape felt still lingering on his skin, her touch hotter than normal.

Talbott however did not follow immediately in her footsteps, instead leveling Snape with a glare "Pollyjuice?" a nod being the only confirmation received.

"Trust no one."

He resisted the urge of rolling his eyes at that statement "I don't, she doesn't either."

Taking a step forward, Snape sneered looking at Talbott "She trusts you which is more than enough to get her killed. For her sake, let's hope I get to swallow those words." Glaring back he added "But if she dies because of something you did, know that mercy will be the last thing I will show you."

Talbott's eyes turned to dangerous slits upon hearing the words leaving his mouth, him retaliating "And if you betray her, I won't hesitate to take you down." As Snape mentioned, no one would or should be trusted and that was also extended to him as far as Talbott was concerned. Constantine could have very well taken a part of his DNA, used his image in order to get to Talia. His right hand twitched inside his pocket, anticipation burning through his muscles at the thought of having to draw his wand and attack.

Yet logic also made its way in his mind, sizzling the anger already burning, Constantine had enough minions in his arsenal to send, he would not be as careless as to show his face inside the Ministry, with a body morphing potion or without. There were too many variables that could go wrong and he would be caught without having fulfilled his life purpose.

And if Talbott was sure of one thing, his greed and vanity were more important that the need to capture Talia himself.

Footsteps were heard approaching the door, Tonks opening it quickly "We're moving out, got a lead on some suspicious activity. Hello professor." She waved over at Snape as Talbott exited the room to prepare for the mission.

Some muggles reported several strange happenings in one of the many abandoned old buildings in the East End, suspicious figures wandering late into the night, gathering. Moody's instructions came loud and clear, it was a reconnaissance mission, the two teams going to just conduct a preliminary report on the area "Do not engage unless told otherwise. We go when I say we go." His voice roared over the pouring rain "Stay low, this is a stealth mission, we don't want to scare them into another hole, not before we learn where these rats are hiding." His eyes took everyone in one last time "Is that clear?"

A collective confirmation followed, rumbling through the air, reverberating through their chests, determination burning bright in their eyes. Despite the clothes sticking to their skins, weather not letting up in the slightest, they ignored the discomfort chilling their bodies, they payed no mind to the hair sticking to their soaked faces, eyes blinking rapidly from the relentless rain and wind.

Finnemore's group moved in closer, her in the front, two Aurors behind securing her left and right, Talia at the back of the group keeping her eyes out for enemies from behind. They took the ground work, slowly making their way to a closer location from which they could survey the building in question.

On the roof of a taller building, Moody's team kept eyes on the others from above. Talbott's eagle eyes were not leaving Talia's form, fists clenched close to his body as his mind raced. He did not entertain the idea of having her out there in the middle of danger, however Mirunna Finnemore and her team were more combat ready if the situation called for it.

Despite the training provided and while both him and Tonks were skilled duelists, they still had more to learn in terms of hand to hand combat and also endurance. While pain was still pain, they unfortunately left too many openings, especially on vital points. Next to him Tonks shook her head trying to get rid of some water clutching onto her hair and eyelashes, teeth jittering together from the cold wind they were exposed to.

The fog surrounding the old neighborhood appeared around in heavy clouds, too thick, the atmosphere heavy with magic lingering in the air. It masked the buildings and their surroundings, everything being far too quiet.

Finnemore stopped her team from approaching further, one hand gesture making them all halt while she quietly continued, silhouette soon shrouded inside the thick fog. The remaining three stood back to back, eyes on alert as they scouted the area.

On the grey skies above, red sparks alerted them, the Vermillious spell being cast in order to alert nearby Aurors of danger. None of the teams moved as they remained rooted on the spot, waiting for further instructions for the mission they had at hand.

Eyes cast back to the sky as another Auror requesting backup fired red sparks from another area "What the bloody Hell is happening?" Moody stood on the ledge looking over several buildings witnessing several distress calls being cast from different parts of the city, shadows of people Apparating and Dissapparating sending a chill down his spine "This isn't right."

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Tonks inquired, her trainer taking a moment to think.

"This smells like a trap, something to lure Aurors to different parts of the city." Clenching his hand tighter around his staff, his eyes cast back to the ground, brows furrowing. It was far too greater of a coincidence to have distress calls being cast so suddenly when prior to them leaving for the scouting mission everything was rather quiet at the Ministry. His mechanical eye continued to scan finally taking note of several shadows making their way through the fog "Get out of there!"

Light illumined from within the epicenter of the smog, moving closer to the small group which appeared to be blind to the danger as they could barely see a couple of feet in front of them. It was the sound of the ball of fire traveling with great speed that alerted them of its location, two Protego spells leaving wands, Talia casting Bombarda Maxima back in the direction the attack came from.

A single moment of silence followed before what appeared to be Hell breaking lose followed. From another building one single figure appeared, hand pointing to the group on the ground. Placing the wand to his throat, the voice intensified tenfold, a single line resonating above the rain "Take Talia!"

Talbott did not waste a second, breaking the formation as he headed directly down the stairs, jumping over several of them in his leap to get to her side as soon as possible. He ignored the distress call Tonks sent out, he refused to heed Moody's curses as he barked orders for him to get back.

He would not let her be captured.

Back on the ground Finnemore managed to join back her team, spells flying left and right in hectic patterns, defenses barely keeping up with the avalanche of spells being thrown their way. From the building tops Moody and his remaining team tried to eliminate the ones from above, however it appeared they were dealing with the heads of a Hydra. For every enemy they managed to send to the ground, sparks dying on the tips of their wands, two more rose to take the place of their fallen comrade.

How could they not see them? How could they have fallen into such a trap?

"Alastor I need a path out!" Finnemore yelled as she tried to back her team out from under the heavy attack, an Incendio being cast within the fog, Talia and her locking eyes.

"I can lure them away, it's me they want." Both jumped to the sides as a Flippendo spell sent a garbage contained flying towards them.

"Out of the damn question!" Finnemore yelled, more sparks flying from her wand as one of the Aurors arrived to her right, defending her "This isn't on you."

Anger burned through Talia's core, far worse than the fire she was sending from her left hand, while in her right she gripped her wand, defensive spells being cast. They wanted her dead, there was no way around it, there was no other way, at least not one she could see clearly at that given moment. And then a familiar sound alerted her up above, her eyes taking in Talbott's Animagus form as he struggled to fly due to the rain and wind. He let out another sound craning his head to the right, Talia immediately alerting her team "Come, we have a way out."

Protest left the mouths of the two Aurors accompanying her in an instant, frustration clear since they did not need a recruit in training calling the shots in such a dangerous situation. Looking back up at the sky, Talia pulled one of them by the shirt, him stumbling on his feet "What do you think you're doing?"

"Move it, we can argue later!" pushing him between the buildings, they finally set in motion when noticing the help from above.

Talbott tried his best to maneuver them through the least dangerous areas he could calculate finally joining them once they were out of trouble and into the busy streets alongside Muggles. Finnemore squinted her eyes at him, however did not utter anything apart from a quiet thank you and his heart sank then took a painful dive "We need to get you to a safe house."

"No." the protest left Talia's lips in an instant as they took shelter under a building's ledge.

"I wasn't asking, now was I?" turning to her other colleagues she immediately ordered them to go ensure Moody and his team made it out safely, however she had a hunch they did as the majority of the enemies' efforts were concentrated on them.

As she turned back around to the pair remaining with her, she witnessed them sharing a moment she did not really understood much of since they were not talking by using words. There was a tension in Talbott's body that traveled all the way to his expression as well, fear paling him, reflecting off his gaze.

Yet his hand still held hers as if it grounded him to something steady, something real.

As for Talia, her eyes were clear as a summer's day, looking over him, making sure he was alright and unharmed, yet the arch of her brows was harsh, fine lines between them betraying worry. She was panting, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern, however she was shaking, not shivering from having the clothes wet on her back, but shaking for different reasons, ones Finnemore did not have time to dwell on too much.

Across the street from them Moody and Tonks were making their way towards them, his glare set on only one person in particular. Letting go of Talia's hand, Talbott took a step forward ready to face the consequences of his actions and his wrath "I should feed you to the bloody dogs Winger for breaking rank like you just did." His staff came close to his face, him not even blinking once while behind Moody, Tonks was looking rather distressed.

"Alastor, we don't have time to argue amongst ourselves, we need to get her to safety and then join the other fights." Finnemore stepped in, a hand being placed between the two men.

"I already sent your men and mine." His manic eyes took Talia in "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Excuse you?" she sneered, as if he had just set something off in her "I don't want to hide, I came back to fight, but I'm not dragging anyone down with me just so we're clear."

Scoffing, the mechanical eyes rolled in its socket "You can't have the best of both worlds, when you get close to people, they tend to answer with the same feelings and won't let you fight alone." He witnessed her eyes widening before she balled her hands to tight fists "But if you want to fight, you will get to fight. Now let's get moving, we're going through Diagon alley so we can hide you at the Ministry for now. There's too much going on around town and they want to divide and conquer from the looks of it."

It was a familiar concept, one they have witnessed at the training camp, one that many decided to use.

Yet as they made their way towards Diagon alley they could not help the feeling of being watched. Not knowing who the enemy was due to a shape shifting potion made paranoia linger in their guts. They were frantically checking everyone that passed and dared to look their way. Everyone was a suspect.

Wands at the ready, Talia's palms burning hot and ready to launch an attack, Moody's mechanical eye scanning everything from people to buildings all while the sky dimmed back to dark grey, no longer having lights cast upon it, calling for help around the city which meant only two things, one of the good side and the other on the opposite side of the spectrum.

And Talia felt the pressure, not weighing down on her, but almost crushing her resolve. They would and could get hurt because of her, they were there, helping her and she hated every bit of what that feeling had to offer. Her mind was ragging at her, the savage part of her persona wishing to just cast a spell in order to immobilize the group and then just head into the danger all on her own.

She had no guarantee she could win, she had no knowledge of where they stood or hid, apart from the fact that if she got caught it would mean death. If the people she now held close would be caught they would serve the same fate. And for what? For a Crane?

She felt as helpless as she did when she was younger, Snape and Dumbledore ensuring she was kept out of sight while still being offered an education. Always in the dark, always hidden away.

Upon entering Diagon alley she just froze on the spot, people passing her without a second thought. It was her fight, her fault, not theirs.

Yet how could she run now? Without him there was no looking ahead, heart breaking inside her chest at the very thought of it. If back when they were at Hogwarts there was a chance for her to actually go through with it, now there was no possible way she could phantom a life without Talbott by her side.

Alongside that man that she had grown to know so be so gentle and sweet, yet so fierce in his passion. So shy and insecure, yet someone strong enough to hold her in his arms. All his broken pieces found their way next to hers and just like that she needed him near her.

A hand on her shoulder made her refocus, Tonks's big cheesy grin stealing a ghost of a smile from her lips "You alright?"

"Yes." Was all she could come up. Not like she could actually voice out her concerns, not without getting a scolding from Moody and Finnemore, gathering even more attention her way. So she allowed for Tonks to link her arm with hers, letting her chat away about how she was amazed they managed to escape from under such heavy fire.

Talbott did not look back at them, but flinched slightly when Finnemore's sharp eyes glanced over at him. A suspicion was enough, if she wanted to dig and force him into a corner, she had the skills to fish out the truth and land him in Azkaban for not registering. It was like a double-bladed sword. It served its purpose and allowed him to live, yet one wrong move and what was started could be finished or he could end up spending the rest of his years rotting away in a damp cell, never to see the light of day.

And panic set into his core, questions lingering inside his mind. How would they treat him knowing he is an Animagus? Do they have special cells? Would they break his arms in order to ensure he could never fly again?

Daring to look over his shoulder, he ran a hand through his wet bangs in an attempt to push them away from his face. And there she was, lifting her eyes to meet his, a smile lingering on her lips a second longer than needed, but it was the extra second his soul needed. The one that ensured she was there, the one that assured him she was sticking around for what they have.

And he was thankful for that each moment of the day and night.

Turning back, Moody walked ahead, leading the small group, his steps slowing down as he looked around at the people they were passing. Stares of strangers lingered on them, heads turning to look back. Talbott tensed taking in the aery atmosphere, his hair standing on end.

He did not get a chance to yell out a command, multiple wands being drawn from robes, all attacking. He managed to repel the first blast hurling towards them, Finnemore needing to dodge as she threw herself on the slippery wet pavement when the chaos began, quickly jumping back on her feet before anyone could take advantage of it.

Fire illuminated the buildings surrounding them, embers reflecting in the glass of multiple stores, Talia bringing Hell within the group. Tonks and Talbott taking her sides ensuring protection, both casting spells faster than anyone has ever witnessed them do.

Left and right panic set in the passing pedestrians, all hurrying to run to safety, somewhere in the distance another fight breaking out, however it was not near as close as they have wished for it to be. Finnemore hit the ground, her voice breaking out under the Crucio curse, Moody swinging his staff left and right in an attempt of minimizing the damage being thrown her way and his.

They were getting divided.

They were breaking them apart.

Tonks's body was flung through a nearby store window, the glass shattering sending chills down their spines.

It was the opening they needed.

Talia's vision darkened, air leaving her lungs in a huff as a spell hit her square in the chest, her body sliding on the wet ground. She gasped, closing her eyes in pain, suddenly her mind not being able to focus on the events happening around her, sounds appearing to dim, her ears favoring the constant ringing burning through them.

It felt as if everything was trying to revert within her, eyes swinging open at the memory of her father standing above her with a blade in his hands. She scurried to her feet, a scream leaving her mouth as fire encompassed her vision, flames being sent out to protect.

Memories lit up inside her mind, straining every fiber she possessed.

" _All I know is how to fight Talbott, burn everything to cinders."_ Tonks was back beside him, hurt but still going strong, both of them fighting to the extend of their abilities, fury burning in their eyes. Protect, it was what she wanted to do, ensure no one hurt them.

 _"Yet here you are, hindering my dark resolve."_ It would have been so easy to do things her way, as always done, yet that was a luxury she could not afford anymore.

As the group was being broken apart to different areas, Talia swung around kicking someone directly in the face sending them back. From behind her Finnemore attacked before Talia was hit in the back, her turning to cast Incendio at another wizard.

" _I won't let a flame hurt you."_

It felt as if her muscles were tearing bit by bit as spells flew from her hands, mind digging in its arsenal. A blast hit Talbott and Tonks, Moody quickly picking her up, Talia rushing to Talbott's side "I'm fine." He groaned as he wobbled back to a standing position, her offering his a brief smile.

The pair barely had time to turn their heads, Karol Apparating in front of them "Missed me?" taking hold of them was enough to launch them in another part of Diagon Alley, right at the entrance with Knockturn alley where they were separated, several hands quickly forcing them into submission.

Talia's vision blurred, tears springing to life as a few punches landed in her nose, pain radiating through her skull. She heard Talbott yell something out yet she could not really make sense what it was, a painfilled groan escaping his mouth the following moment.

She felt something hit her leg, making her cry out in pain as she was forced to her knees, strong fingers pulling her head back by the hair, a slap against her face brining her back to the reality of the moment "Don't go just yet, I need you to see this." Karol dangled a blade in front of her face, her eyes widening in shock.

Stepping from her view, her eyes searched for Talbott, ignoring all the faces staring at her. Blood painted the right side of his face, pain contorting his features like she had never seen before "You don't need to hurt him."

"True, but then again I never missed a target." Karol stood a few feet away from him, eyes set in pure concentration, a look Talia had seen before in him. Even back at the camp, he was the best one out of all of them when it came to knife throwing "What do you think, can I pierce his heart in one go?"

Her eyes darkened, heat already rising on the surface of her skin, words leaving her mouth slowly as she glared directly at him "I'll kill you." Another punch landed in her stomach in an attempt to silence her and prevent her fire from escaping.

"Probably, but it doesn't matter anymore." A single chin wag ensured Talbott was properly being kept in place "Let's finish this quick."

"It's alright Talia, look at me." Talbott uttered fast, however she just shook her head, refusing to look at him until she was forced once more, the pain surfacing as her hair was pulled on. His eyes were wide in panic, yet he still looked only at her "Don't." he softly spoke as her eyes filled up with tears.

"One." Karol began the countdown, Talia taking a breath in as Talbott broke eye contact looking directly at the man ready to kill him, another punch subduing him from struggling any further.

Inside Talia's mind only one word formed clearly, above all else, above her desire to scream, the spell Sectumsempra being whispered, the first pair of hands losing their grip. Karol glanced over seeing her rise on one knee, pushing herself up as fire erupted from her palms and he smirked, nodding once.

Two of his men took the hit Talia threw at him, her getting up to make a sprint towards Talbott.

A few seconds, her sheltering him, hands burning his captors forcing them to let go.

A moment, a single one, a gasp tumbling from her lips.

Talbott reached for her wand, it submitting to him fully as he launched a spell towards Karol sending him flying back before red sparks erupted above their heads "Are you hurt?" he asked in between defending and casting attacks.

"Nothing major." She hissed through her teeth as she reached and extracted the blade that hit her throwing it, managing to hit someone in the leg.

From the way they came in several spells were cast which belonged to Snape, him being backed up by two Aurors who had already answered the call "Run, go!"

It was all they needed to hear, Talbott kneeling to retrieve his stolen wand, pulling on Talia's hand in order to make a run for it. Their eyes locked and she shook her head looking as if she was having a hard time managing to focus. Yet he knew very well there was no way he could stay there and inspect her.

Time, he needed a bit of time in order to run.

"Come on, we need to get somewhere safe." Wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled her alongside him, questions leaving his lips, him understanding Karol's dagger hit her, her words coming out slurred when he stopped, wide eyes frantically checking the stab wound.

"Go." A trembled exhale leaving her lips, however he quickly deemed it to be due to the use of magic that drained her since it was performed without the use of her wand.

_Gripping her waist tighter, securing once more the arm draped around his neck, he continued pulling his partner through narrow slippery stone cobbled allies, ignoring the hot liquid travelling down the arm that was quickly becoming the only support system "Come on Talia, a bit further."_

He was still in fight mode, still checking everywhere for enemies, for any sounds that could be heard above the heavy rain crashing against them.

As his grip loosened and she crashed on the pavement below his feet, panic started setting inside his chest.

_"I can't." the dagger hit her scapula, digging into muscle only, he checked, he double checked right then and there in the pouring rain, shaky fingers brushing aside the soaked fabric clutching her back, crimson liquid sticking to caramel colored skin however that did not hinder him "Go Talbott, please." her situation did, the willingness to be left behind when such a task could not be performed._

Checking his surroundings once more he had not even realized night came down and engulfed the city until that very moment. With how the weather had been lately it felt as if darkness was always upon them.

_Pulling Talia back on her feet, she barely had any energy left, limbs struggling to hold onto him, legs shaking as if the sheer weight of her body was suddenly too much to bear "I'm not leaving you here."_

_No use, there was no use, his strength was not enough to hold her up despite the frame being smaller than his, body weighing less. Coiling his fists into her clothes, he made a second attempt, a wretched sound caused only by pain escaping from between trembling lips "I'm slowing you down Talbott." Looking over his shoulder, no one lurked in the shadows ready to make a second attempt at their lives._

However there was no use, she was not able to continue, there was no will left in her body to fight and move not even a muscle. And then, as he held her like that under the pouring rain, the idea struck him with how weak she was becoming in such a short amount of time. The blade was surely poisoned, it was the only valid explanation.

But why? His head screamed that question over and over again. Just in case Karol missed his heart and did not kill him on the spot?

Then another one quickly followed? Why weren't more ready to step in and stop her from saving him?

Unless…he was not the actual intended target.

But it did not make any sense, they needed her for the ritual. Was it just vengeance? Karol getting back at her for whatever reasons be possessed inside that twisted mind of his?

_Cradling her in his arms could not fix it, yet he wanted to show her he was there, that he was not going to leave her alone in the cold, dark, smelly back ends of the Knockturn alley. The sounds of fighting followed by Snape's incantation calmed his nerves, help was near, it meant they could save her. They would soon reach a dry room, dispose of the soaked garments that were now beginning to hinder, stand in front of a fireplace in order to get warm. It would be alright, soon it would all be a bad memory._

He had to force himself to believe that. One of the Aurors or even Snape himself should have on them a potion fit for such an occasion. They would be able to save her so they could continue to fight, to be together and win against Constantine Crane and his band of goons.

_Lifting her hand was visibly painful, him catching her wrist in a gentle hold, leading a cold hand to his cheek "Don't be upset dear" eyes widened for she had never used such sweet words to express herself, the sound of them tightening his chest to the point it hurt even more "I already outlived my destiny once." This was goodbye, the last of her breaths being used on him._

_"Shhh" his arms cradled her closer to his chest "no more talking, you can tell me all of this once you are better." Her arm held no more power as it just dropped with a small thud on her lap, every fiber of her body feeling like she had been set on fire._

_"Don't lie to me, I know" a coughing fit forced her muscles, the strain draining what little energy she had to begin with. Blood stained her teeth, the color discernible even in the poor lit alley "don't be mad please." Her words reached him, yet barely registered as he was trying not to break apart right there with her in his arms "Don't punish yourself." He had to be the strong one, he needed to reassure her, not take his eyes off her. He needed to smile, yet his lips wouldn't curve that way._

_Instead his eyes stung, chest beginning to heave, head shaking from left to right "No, no, no ple..."_

His muscles shook with the tension inside his body as he begged inside his loud mind, right there on his knees in the cold, through the dirt. He would sacrifice it all, anything he had, everything he was.

The memory of his parents invaded him rapidly, how he yelled at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face. How he promised he would be good, not run around the house, help more in the garden, read more book, anything his mind could come up with, he promised anything he could think of, only to have them open their eyes.

He learned his lesson, he promised he did.

He was going to be a good boy from there on out.

"Please!" his voice broke through the heavy fabric of the night.

_As her chest stopped expanding, eyes closing to never open once more, he clutched at her harder, fingers tangling in soaked locks. The rain didn't bother him, the cold stopped registering, sounds dimming as his own heartbeat rang in his ears like war drums, making his unusual heightened senses deaf for once._

_It felt like being underwater, drowning once more into the same relentless darkness, eyes shut so tight until all he could see were phosphenes blurring his already perturbed vision. Opening his mouth not a cry was let out, but a ragging sound from all the pain, the deafening sound echoing in the night, shattering the constant rumble of the rain. It emanated from the darkest corners he possessed, usual composure shattering savagely._

_"Mister Winger." However the voice did not register above the turmoil his soul was throwing back "Mister Winger."_

Talbott cradled her closer to his chest, sobs breaking throughout the night air, him trying to make himself as small as possible, curl onto himself with Talia and just have everything end. It shook his body with tremendous force as he rocked both of them back and forth in a slow motion. The action did not even register itself as being performed, he just did it subconsciously, trying to ease the pain inside his troubled heart and mind.

Moody did not utter his name a third time, allowing his pupil a few moments to grieve, the scene playing out before him all too familiar and raw.

The sounds of battle dimmed, soon only the rain hitting against the earth being the only thing that could be heard.

Not even Talbott's hectic breathing could be identified as he reverted back within his own horror, silently weeping, trembling hands just holding her. Lifting his head, he inhaled sharply, the action sending a tremble through his chest as he sniffed his nose "I am so sorry." He chocked on his words, coughing violently as he still tried to apologize to her, to speak, to breath, to talk, to cry, all at once.

That was when Moody decided he could no longer stand to see him doing that to himself, a hand being extended to grip his shoulder, Talbott recoiling at the touch "Come on Winger, we can't stay here." At the sound of rapid footsteps approaching, Moody turned around ready to attack, only to cease in his attempt when he saw Snape.

Their eyes locked, him just shaking his head, everything reflecting on his face and he knew, he just knew.

He approached slowly, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him, lungs letting out a sharp exhale.

Crashing on his knees near Talia and Talbott he found his hands shaking as he extended them out to them, weakness his mind could not bear. Grinding his teeth, he shoved Talbott, practically prying Talia away from his embrace.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled out, only to be pulled on his feet by Moody, forced to sit back and allow for Snape to pick up her body in his arms. Just like a child would, Talbott turned to look at Moody with such a sincere expression, as if he could not understand what was going to happen and what was the next step that needed to be taken.

"Come." He gripped his shoulder in a reassuring manner as he guided them to the back entrance of Flourish and Blotts, opening the door with the use of his wand, entering first to ensure no one was hiding in there before calling them in.

Between the books masking the walls alongside several tall bookcases, Moody pushed away the items set on the massive wooden table, Snape placing Talia on it slowly.

It was suddenly so quiet inside the cluttered room, the sound of the rain not registering behind the closed door.

Snape checked Talia's pulse fingers patiently waiting as they pressed against her neck and wrist. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath, pushing his ear against her chest, listening to her heart for any sounds it might have been willing to make, yet all he was met with was silence.

Nothing but desolated silence.

As for Talbott, he just stood there, rarely blinking as he watched the scene taking place before his eyes, however his mind lurked somewhere else. He could vividly envision for the first time in what appeared to be forever, his childhood home. Images swam freely at the back of his mind, details digging deep within him.

He would climb the fence in order to always wave when neighbors would pass on the road in front of the house, his small hands gripping the wooden boards that his father would paint each summer. He could see the small arm chairs on the front porch, his father always sitting outside for coffee when the weather was kind, coffee in one hand, newspaper in another, eyes scanning all the columns that interested him. Talbott of course always received the page that had his father's most recent poems, but also the one containing games for children.

He would run to his mother, who would be either in the garden tending to her various plants or in the living room, making various pictures out of pressed flowers, several of them already hanging on the walls of the home. She would always smile, lifting her eyes to look at him as he happily showed her how he connected the dots to the latest game and what picture he made.

The sound of pitter patter on the floorboards would ring inside the house when he would run upstairs having finished his morning routine, heading directly to his father's study where he would take his notebook from the desk drawer and sit there like an adult writing his own words on paper.

The smell inside the study was always stuffy no matter how many times the room was aired out, however Talbott loved the smell of old books and ink.

Blinking a few time, the tears in his eyes scattered as a very familiar scene played out in the present. Snape was running out of breath as he tried to perform chest compression on Talia, Moody eventually putting a stop to it "Enough." His voice resonated inside the room "Let her be Severus, she's dead, there's no bringing her back no matter what you do now." His eyes travelled to Talbott, a sigh leaving his chest "I'm leaving him here, try not to kill him before I come back."

Running his hands through his hair, Snape shut his eyes tight once Moody was out of sight, his mouth opening, however no sounds came out as he pressed his forehead to her chest, first coiling in her wet clothes.

She was only five when he rescued her, so small and fragile, shaking in his arms as he hid her under an invisibility cloak. There was so much blood, so much pain, many days him barely managing to deal with her. The cried, the infections, the bandages needing to be changed every few hours. He had always regretted how he yelled at her to stop crying, to endure, that he was doing all that he could and she was not even his child.

But perhaps if he ever were to have one, she would have represented Talia. A child with bright fiery hair and clear eyes. Someone smart and tough.

Strong, so, so strong.

"What have you done?" he whispered, trembling hand caressing her hair. The hair that he learned how to brain and pull up in a pony tail before she ever could, that he cut and failed so many times, in the end deciding she was better off leaving it long instead of looking like she put her head through a woodchipper "Talia." his voice trembled as her name left his lips, feeling like he was going mad.

If she considered him more of a father than her own had ever been, he looked at her as if she was his daughter and at that very moment, he had lost his child. The one he raised when he could barely handle himself and what he was feeling.

He knew pain like the back of his hand, however anger was a far more powerful tool.

Coiling his hands into fists, he launched the first hit against her chest, then another, and another "Breathe! Wake up!" however the only force that jolted her body was what he was inflicting.

"Stop it." Talbott whispered softly as if his own voice did not hold enough force "Stop that." His ears could not bear the sound of his fists pounding on her chest, how it forced her body to move, hand eventually sliding from the table and just dangling.

Lifeless.

"Stop!" his voice finally broke lose, Snape almost letting out a growl from between his teeth.

"Don't you dare speak to me." Reaching inside a pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief, whispering out the last sentence "It should have been you."

After finishing in wiping the blood that was left unwashed from her face by the rain, he turned to Talbott who had not moved from his spot as he remained rooted in his own horror and turmoil. He did not even attempt to defend himself when Snape coiled his fist in his clothes, pushing him against a book case, wand out and in his face "I told you to run!" he yelled as several books came tumbling to the floor "I told you she would die because of you! You've taken her from me, you ruined everything with your childish dreams of love and hope!"

Images of finding Lily's lifeless body after Voldermort's attack appeared to burn through his retina, as if he was reliving that very moment, only that now Talia's body was also there. And he could not, Snape could not hold both of them in his arms, could not cradle them in his embrace, could not save them, either of them.

Once more everything went against him, life stealing another important person right from under his nose.

"You're a failure!"

Yes, thought Talbott, yes. He was agreeing inside his mind with every harsh word leaving his former professor's mouth. It was all his fault, the idea of it bringing tears back to life inside his eyes, shame tightening his chest to the point he felt like he could not breathe a normal breath ever again.

She jumped in front of him, she saved him, once more going against odds and people who should never be faced.

"Say something!" Snape shook him out of his head, however Talbott just dipped his chin, remaining silent "I see, she has chosen nothing but a weak child, I'm disgusted just looking at you."

Cognac colored eyes reverted back to his face, fury now burning bright within his orbs. He would not let Snape drag through the dirt all they had and twist his memory of her. He knew well enough why he wanted to pursue the career of Auror, for his family and now the very idea was cemented even further, for Talia.

For that bright-eyed girl that invaded his space and did not know how to back down. For what they had, for all the memories.

The memories.

He would have to go back to their home at one point. He would have to live with another regret for years to come, let it decimate his entire persona as pictures of better days would stare back at him, a constant reminder of what he had and also what he lost.

Talia Hayes, the woman he had grown to love.

And that felt like another punch to the gut as he had yet to voice out his feelings, he had not told her how he truly felt in all those nights he held her close, always thinking that she knew, that his actions were more than enough and spoke louder than any words he could muster to form.

Always thinking he would have time.

Time…

Pushing Snape away from him, creating distance Talbott snapped back "I won't let you drag through the dirt the memories that we shared." Taking out his wand his eyes appeared dangerous "I won't allow for you to take that from me."

"Take away?" Snape laughed, mocking him further "No, that would be mercy. You should live to regret **everything**." He saw the hesitate and hurt in his eyes, yet he could not stop, did not wish to do so "Now you want to honor her? When it's too late?" lifting his wand so that it was pointing to Talbott's chest it started glowing with the incantation leaving Snape's mouth "Avada…"


	33. A fire is burning

Talbott has seen his life flash before his eyes once, back when Jasper Munday's men have tried to get rid of him. At that moment he saw at the back of his mind all those that he loved, all those that he held dear during the course of his life. However the moment Snape started chanting the killing curse, there were no more images haunting him, he was still in a state of shock, still trying to understand everything. Everything was a blank canvas, ready to be painted once more, if only he could find the necessary inspiration and colors.

His mind refused to catch up with everything, despite the pain tearing through his system, dimming all that has ever made him shine.

It was not his mind that necessarily caught up to what was happening, but his body that appeared to be on auto pilot, the desire to live burning through his damaged core like wild fire. Something inside him still screamed when danger was near or staring him in the face. A defense mechanism enhanced throughout his entire life.

And what could be more fierce than the anger of a man loosing someone?

A quick and precise spell cast Snape into the table Talia laid on, his body flipping over hers, hand grabbing onto anything that could subdue the fall. He tumbled, taking her alongside him, limp corpse landing on top of him, both males in the room tensing up.

Snape pushed her off him as if it was for the first time he had seen a corpse, a gasp falling from his lungs as with the force of his motion her head hit against the floor with a loud thud. Snape got up quickly, hand outstretched to counter the attack Talbott threw against him, Moody walking back inside the room the very next second.

"Are you two mad?" his eyes scanned Talia's body on the floor, head shaking as both wands were dropped to their sides, yet they still remained between steady fingers "I leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what you do? Nymphadora come help me."

Rapid footsteps came from outside, her immediately retaliating "What did I say? Never call me…" the words chocked inside her throat, constricting to silence, as her eyes widened. She searched Talbott's face who refused to look away from Snape, however the telltale signs of suffering and crying were still carved on his face, eyes red at the rims, blood washed away by rain and tears in some parts. Moody ordered her a second time to come help lift the body, Tonks eventually slowly approaching, wand out at the ready in order to levitate her.

Kneeling close to Talia, she turned her around, shaky fingers pushing back fiery hair, eyes lifting to search the room for answers, to understand the tension living inside of it, growing heavier with each minute. Why were Talbott and Snape fighting? Why was Moody ready to separate them without hesitation? Why was it suddenly so quiet outside?

And above it all, how, how did she die when she was right there fighting not too long ago?

She could hear her own heart beating wildly as she blinked away some tears, not bothering to wipe them away as she cleared her throat in order to chant the spell learned so many years ago.

Brows furrowed as she leaned closer, trying to discern a small sound, more than certain her mind was playing tricks on her "What are you doing?" ignoring Moody's gritty voice, her ear pressed against Talia's chest, her lips hushing everyone who dared to even breathe too hard.

"Can't you hear it?" she enquired it, the very question sucking up all the air inside the space they sat.

"Hear what?" Moody's eyes searched the body for anything out of the ordinary, Snape slowly moving past him to also kneel near Talia, battle with Talbott being pushed at the back of his head.

"It's like the crackling of fire." True to Tonks's words, as Snape also listened intently, there it was, faint but growing stronger, as if something was smoldering inside Talia's body, burning like hot embers. She was still hot to the touch, temperature actually rising as if she was running a fever, color in her cheeks still strong. Unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her scar, Snape listened in again, not able to understand what was happening right in front of him.

As he searched his mind, the sound appeared to intensify from within, soon a soft glow shinning underneath the damaged skin. Scar tissue started closing up, repairing itself right under their eyes, muscles fussing together, leaving on the surface of her milky skin, a single long scar. It looked as how any scar should have looked after so many years, as if it was healed properly and not during the course of many months, with magic barely making a dent against the accursed ritual performed.

And Constantine Crane's words came back screaming into Snape's mind.

 _"She has been exposed, now I need her dead before she can fulfill her true purpose."_ The day those words were uttered inside his kitchen he thought nothing of them, did not even pay them too much mind as it was indeed just his plan, one he had heard over and over again. She was found out, alive, and she needed to die in order for her heart to be taken out.

Now however, as dark eyes kept watching her body, he understood the real meaning behind the message.

She had indeed been exposed at the Auror training camp when Jasper cut her with a specific blade. It indicated she used her powers, tapped into them, making everything about her stronger.

" _Now I need her dead…"_ which had happened and if his hunches were correct, a similar blade was used to end her life, it was not meant for anyone other than her. Talbott was just a ruse, Constantine knew she would sacrifice her life for his no matter what. Snape was willing to bet his life on it, on the idea that the blades used on her were exactly the same ones from the rituals performed on the children.

"So that means…" Snape whispered to himself as the idea truly formed inside his mind.

Barely had he time to finish that sentence that Talia's eyes flung open, hot embers coloring her vision, eyes glowing from between dark long lashes. Her mouth opened, releasing a scream, not one that should be able to be ripped from the throats of humans, but of Phoenixes, as fire burned from her palms, causing everyone to back away.

" _Before she can fulfill her true purpose…"_

As she rose slowly to her feet, fire surrounding her, Snape understood everything. The heart that Constantine needed was finally ready. He had succeeded in creating the perfect ritual and unwillingly he helped all the way. It started with saving her, it continued with training her. He was to blame for the ritual succeeding.

As for Talia?

Well, she was confused, visibly distraught, her body shaking as if it was struggling to adapt to what was happening to her. Her eyes were circling the room, frantically searching for something, stopping only when she set her sight on Talbott.

His breath hitched, tears streaming down his face effortlessly, as he trembled to his very core.

Dozing down her flames, she took a step, stumbling to the ground, eyes lowering to look at her chest "What?" she barely spoke as she continued to blink in utter disbelief. Inside her head, nothing made sense, nothing was connecting as it should have. Her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to find a normal breathing pattern, her eyes not dying out as they burned with fire and fury "What is happening to me?" it felt as if fire was burning down her throat, nails reaching out to claw at her skin.

"He did it, Constantine managed to create an immortal heart." upon hearing Snape's words, Talia just shook her head frantically trying to dismiss the notion entirely. She refused to allow him near her, flames lashing out as if to protect her from everyone "Talia you died."

"No, you're wrong, that's not possible." she uttered trying to regain a standing position, eyes focusing back on Talbott "Is it true?" however she could read it clearly in his eyes. All that pain trapped in his features had to come from something, all the shock riddling everyone's faces, rendering even Moody speechless was solid evidence.

"It's true." Talbott's voice shook as words left his mouth, Talia burying her face in the palm of her hands, Tonks letting out a gasp since fire still engulfed her skin. Slowly, Talbott took a step, then another and then another as he approached her "Talia, look at me."

Lifting her firelit eyes, anger burned through her core, not fear, nor tears "I'll burn them all to ash, each and every last one of them. For what they did to me, for what they did to you." extending a hand, she wiped away at his cheek, Talbott shinning away from her touch, despite the flames not hurting him. She paid little mind to his gesture the first time around, however when she reached out a second time and he once again did not allow her to touch him, she looked for signs.

How his head dipped, eyes averting from her, not being able to even look her in the eyes. How more pain sprung to the surface when she tried to touch him, Talbott silently begging her not to.

"You're ashamed." she softly spoke lifting her brows.

"And he has every reason to be." Snape hissed, glaring at Talbott.

One line, one step forward, one touch to burn through the fabric of his clothes, him recoiling "Careful Severus, I don't take kindly to you dragging him through the dirt." cocking her head to the side she spoke again "I stepped in, I ran to save him, if you want to direct your anger at someone, then here I am." she lifted her arms "Come and get me."

And that was the moment Moody had had enough of everyone "I don't know what is going on" he slowly wobbled closer to them "because it makes no bloody sense." pointing his staff at Talia he did not hesitate "There is no magic in this world that can bring people back from the dead, but your heart stopped for far too long so until a plan can be put in place I need you to act dead."

Talia cocked her brows, finally extinguishing the fire entirely "I'm listening."

"About damn time you do." Moody spat out "I know a safe house, you and Winger will go there for the time being, Tonks will be your contact, think you can do that?" Tonks nodded enthusiastically, Talia and Talbott agreeing "Good, we still hold an advantage, as long as the enemy believes you died, we have a chance to still see this through."

They provided enough time for Snape to slip out undetected, however he was certain the actions he performed that day and the decisions made would come back to haunt him. Moody and Tonks put on their best sad faces as Talbott walked out carrying Talia who was playing a good game of pretend. He kept checking her constantly, trying to convince himself she was still alive. She breathed so slow and rarely that she indeed looked like she was a corpse. Yet her skin still felt warm to the touch, she was still there, in his arms, life burning through her veins.

They left London, following Moody's directions for a safe house he knew of.

Once settled in and all alone, it felt as if the silence weighted down on them, as if they were both being punished. Talbott closed himself up inside the bedroom, Talia being left alone inside the middle of the living room, mind working constantly. She went back on events, put pieces together as she started pacing. And as ideas started forming, the small apartment suddenly felt like it was suffocating her. She was running away once more, she was forced into a corner, backed into it against her will.

As for Talbott, he remained inside for more than half a day, berating himself, listening in to ensure she was actually still in the apartment and he was not just losing his mind and was being haunted by her ghost. However as soon as he finally left the sanctuary of the bedroom, Talia was there waiting, taking note, Talbott looking like a deer in the headlights.

She took a few steps towards him, his back pressing against the wooden door, ready to run back inside the room. However now he was not taking his eyes off her, he needed the final confirmation that she was indeed alright, alive "It's alright, I'm still me." she slowly uttered extending a hand out to him. He did not waste a second after that, feet moving in to close the space between them, hands wrapping so tight around her, that he feared he would break her body in his embrace. Yet she said nothing, also keeping him close, kissing his cheeks multiple times, running her fingers through his hair, Talbott burying his face in her neck. She could feel the tension, there was still so much pain riddling his body, despite her being there with him in the flesh.

"Don't worry darling, I'm here and I know what needs to be done."

Lifting his face, their eyes connected, something savage dancing in her vision "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	34. The complicated duo

Hours appeared to pass by slower, as if time was forcing itself to just stop, struggling under the multiple desires to reach a palpable conclusion, see deeds done one way or another. It wanted to halt, leave a bit of room for some good to happen, for some happiness to trickle through. Yet there has never been an event where time just stood still, be it painful and filled with regrets, or joyful and ringing with laughter, time in itself always moved and waited for no one.

Constantine's men crawled back to their holes after the diversion created, however it still felt as if all eyes were searching, everyone waiting for the right moment to strike again. However Moody knew that until they were certain Talia was not in fact dead, all their attempts would be met with silence.

It was just a repeat of when he was gathering forces, all the while slipping from under their noses.

Inside the safe house, spirits were burning out their last shred of patience, the pair almost reaching a breaking point. After three days of silence, Tonks under the concealment of her powers managed to make contact, Moody's message being delivered loud and clear, to stay hidden.

"Is he mad?" Talia immediately retaliated as if Tonks had a device on her ensuring Moody could hear the conversation or she held all the reasons behind his intentions to keep the pair hidden "This is not a plan, this is just cowering and running away." She ignored Talbott's dramatic eye roll, whishing she would have not looked at him at that very moment.

"We can't do anything rash, we need to come up with something solid and truly significant Talia." His deep voice reverberated inside the living room, Tonks stepping in as well.

"He's right, we can't risk anyone seeing you or him." She had hoped the small pout or her big eyes with somehow sway the wild animal inside her friends' chest.

And Talia knew that well, as far as Talbott was concerned, the knew she could not risk for her father's men to find him once more "I need to talk to Moody directly." Was all she offered before leaving the room. Her mind was already made up, a plan in full motion. She knew what needed to be done and she would not allow for her lover to be a part of it.

It took Moody an entire week to safely travel to the safe house, by which point Talbott and Talia were no longer able to even stand together in the same room for more than a few minutes. She had used her time wisely, grinding him down, using his own weaknesses against him. He still blamed himself for her stepping in front of him to take the blade, still keeping a distance of his own, thing that Talia further abused. She gave him mixed signals, confusing his ripe mind to the point where he could not tell what was fake and what was a real reaction from her.

They started fighting, especially when she related her plan to him, the same thing happening as she started speaking to Moody "I can't keep hiding, you won't draw them out unless they see me alive, that was the entire reason behind the attack. For them to prove that my heart is indeed fit."

Talbott scoffed before Moody even opened his mouth to speak "Yes, offer yourself up, what could go wrong?" crossing his hands over his chest he leveled Talia with a glare.

Ignoring him entirely, she kept a trained eye on Moody waiting for his input "I can't say I don't agree with Winger, despite his emotional display. If played wrong, if one mistake is made, you're caught and Constantine gets his wish." He could read it on her face, how her mind was already made up "And if your father succeeds in becoming immortal or prolonging his life far more than anyone?" pointing a finger at her chest he tried to break down some of her determination "This is bigger than you." Nothing, no reactions betrayed her so Moody pushed further "And if they decide to use him again?" he pointed over to Talbott.

"Call him my father one more time and you might need another replacement eye." Still not looking over Talbott him, she forced the following words out, as calmly as possible "I don't need him in this mission, he is a moot point, a hindrance if anything."

Upon hearing her words Talbott pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, leaving the room to go busy himself with something, anything to ensure he would not see her face "Bloody unbelievable."

Watching through the corner of her eye, Talia leaned in releasing a heavy sigh, hand coiling in Moody's jacket "You made me a promise." Blinking a couple of times he kept reading into how her teeth gritted together, eyes looking as if ready to burst into tears "Keep him away, let me go out there, you won't catch them otherwise." Pushing him slightly, she got up pacing the room.

"You'd best be careful with those threats unless you want to meet the ground young lady. He isn't my only priority." He whispered the last part out, still honoring the secret conversation they had, however Talia appeared to be ignoring his words entirely, instead focusing on the countless scenarios running through her mind "What if Snape can get in contact with him?"

She shook her head at the question asked, hands running through her hair, pushing it back and away from her face "We can't, he already risked so much by coming to Diagon alley that day." Glancing over at Moody she hesitated slightly before speaking again "Besides, school already started, he has other business to take care of, people who need him there as an active member. Also, he's much safer at Hogwarts." Despite the name not being spoken out loud, Moody knew the person she was referring to.

He glanced at the kitchen door, mechanical eye picking up on what Talbott was doing "Are you certain you're making the right decision with him?" while one eye was paying attention to his recruit leaning against the counter, holding his head in the palm of his hands, the other eye witnessed Talia struggling with herself before she spoke low, barely above a whisper.

"I'd rather he hates me now than die because of me." Taking a shuddered breath in, she bit her lower lip tears threatening to escape "Believe me, it's killing me, but it's the only way."

He allowed her a few moments to gather her wits, leaving Talbott to his own doing as he started moving once more around the kitchen.

"Keep telling yourself that." A dose of shock struck Talia upon hearing his words, yet she just inhaled slowly, calming down her nerves a fraction. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out an address "What's this?"

"It used to be my safe house." Cocking her brow she tried her best to suppress a smirk from forming on her lips "Trust me, I am well prepared if I ever need to run." Handing the paper to Moody she smiled bitterly "I'll be there, alone. As for him…"

"What about me?" she almost jumped upon hearing Talbott's voice "You really want to go through with exposing yourself?" placing down a tray he brought in with coffee, he turned on his heels, ignoring Moody altogether.

"It's the only way to get them to come out."

"And if we lose sight of you? What then Talia?" refusing to look him in the eyes only served to fuel his anger further "Tell me Talia, what then?" his hands gripped her arms tightly, forcing her to look up at him.

"This has nothing to do with you. They will kill you just to watch me suffer, they would have killed you in Knockturn alley if I hadn't stepped in." there it was, the same flash of raw pain shinning in his eyes at the very memory of losing her "I am to blame for all of this."

He shook her as if trying to make her see reason, Moody getting up to force some distance between them "Being a survivor is nothing to be ashamed of." He spat out, almost ready to swat his trainer's hand away before seeing reason, tone dropping, yet his eyes refused to repress his emotions "You're not alone in this. Plus you don't even know the limitations of your body right now, what you can and can't do."

Placing an open palm in front of her face she cocked a brow "I'm apparently not going to die unless my heart is taken out so how about we test that theory. What would actually happen if I was to cast the killing curse on myself?" her eyes traveled to Moody just to not look at Talbott. She knew very well she was being cruel, viciously tearing inside him with sharp venomous words "Can't send me to Azkaban for performing the spell on myself, there's no law relating to that."

"Really starting to regret letting you join." She knew well enough if she pushed it further, things could go from bad to worse in just a few seconds. Watching her lower her hand, he also loosened the grip on his staff "Good call, now listen up, both of you."

He had exhausted all options before even agreeing to it. Moody was well aware of her desire to finally see her father back behind bars, the threat annihilated or at least diminished for some time. As wrong as the plan sounded, they needed her as bait, after all she was the main pawn in her father's ritual or else it would be all for nothing.

"You will both be fallowed, kept an eye on, but you will be going separately."

Protest immediately left Talbott's lips "You really are mad, how is…"

Smacking him against the leg with his staff, Talbott gritted his teeth hissing in pain "That's a bloody order Winger, don't tell me you intend to disobey another one of them!" looking to the side he just shook his head "Good."

Talbott was no fool, he knew well enough his trainer was keeping tabs on him and his performance. While his first disobedience was glossed over in a sense due to recent events, there was no way he would overlook his attitude a second time. He was walking a thin line, one more wrong move and all his years of hard work would be tossed out the door alongside himself. There would be no other chance for him to become an Auror, not if Alastor Moody's feedback was in the balance.

"Anything else I need to know?" the question was addressed to Talia, which immediately received a nod.

"About the ritual." While she did not know the place required for it, she knew it had to be done in similar fashion to the first one. They needed a thunderstorm, heart taken out on the first lighting strike "So don't be late, it's autumn after all, plenty of rain to go around."

Talbott closed his eyes, slowly taking a deep breath, mind wandering for a few seconds before forcing himself back in the moment before him. For just a moment he refused to see the bitterness masked by sheer determination in Talia's eyes.

He allowed himself to drift back to when he was learning to become an Animagus, his mother explaining the process and steps needed to be taken. He hated the taste of that Mandrake leaf in his mouth for an entire mouth, he figured he could never get rid of it once the process was complete. However he busied his mind, swearing to eat all the sweets he could get his little hands on once done. The incantation he learned by heart since it needed reciting daily, _Amato Animo Animato Animagus._

Even now, his lips moved at the very memory of it, the rough translation alive in his mind "My love brings me life, I am obliged to become an animal wizard." His nose wrinkled at that, _Amato_ means "to love" but also "I am obligated to", _Animo Animato_ , both different conjugations of the same word "animate", and of course _Animagus._

Despite there not being a need for the word love in the incantation, he still believed it to have made its mark, after all, there was like a second heart beat inside his chest when his wand touched it during the incantation.

And then the potion drinking, during a thunder storm, the very memory of it making his eyes fly open.

"I'll see you two soon, wait for my signal, I need a bit of time to get everything ready." A collective nod followed from the pair before Moody took his leave, Talia walking him to the door.

Despite it being closed and locked, she remained staring at it, lost in her own thoughts. It felt like her mind was screaming at her with every rational possible thought, everything hammering against her skull "I know I was born to die." She spoke softly without turning to look at Talbott "But I want to fight, in my own way. I don't have the same principals and morals as you do and I can't pretend that I am all good." Looking over her shoulder, she offered him a small smile "But you are."

"I'm not." He refused to leave the spot he had claimed as his own inside the small living room, however she did, taking a cup of coffee from the tray, smelling it to ensure there was no sugar in "If Constantine manages..."

"Then just tear his heart out, that seems to work." She alone cringed at her words, despite the thought crossing her head multiple times on different occasions and days. It would have been a fitting end after all that he had done, however she had seen enough blood to last her a lifetime.

"Why are you doing this? And don't bloody have the audacity to lie to me." His tone was grave and she gave him all the credit for his anger, she understood it "And if you dare say it's to save me I swear I'll…"

"What? You'll do what?" the cup in her hands hit the table a tad to hard, coffee spilling "So what if it's for you, would you hold it against me if I want you to live a normal life?" this was her breaking point, her not being able to keep up with the charade.

"Normal?" his hands clenched to fists, teeth showing from between full lips "Voldermort is trying to make a comeback and you dare speak to me about normal? If you die would that help me? Fucks sake Talia!" she could feel those sunset eyes burning through her while at the same time freezing all her words in her throat for a while.

"You don't need to be caught up in the middle of this mess, you don't deserve it." Once more he countered, throwing the same words she had spoken back at her, Talia forgetting what normal breathing felt like inside her lungs. Her hands rose, drawing close together in front of her face as if she was begging him to see reason, her reason "Believe me, I want both of us to live through this, but I can't promise, I don't hold that power."

"Then run!"

With that single line anger flashed in her eyes, darkening her orbs "You run, you go. I refused to do that again."

Talbott leveled her with an unimpressed expression "Never." Within a couple of steps, the space between them was closed, resumed to nothingness as he pulled her flush against his chest, hands taking hold of her face, lips claiming hers in the most demanding way he had ever been "Never." He whispered over and over again between kissed.

Pushing him away slightly, they both appeared to be out of breath "Then don't ask me to do it." Accepting her lips once more, a single thought refused to quiet down.

Talia Hayes was still running away…away from him.


	35. Just an idea

Each day became a struggle in itself. An internal expanding and never-ending struggle. Talbott understood more after Moody's visit, he finally had a clear picture painted in front of his eyes, Talia was Hell bent on creating distance for the sake of protecting. It has nothing to do with her feelings for him changing, it had zero to do with their relationship, how he was, none of those. She just had to protect him. She would not allow for a third attempt at his life.

And it was clear to him she had the upper hand. He had no knowledge of her location, both being separated and looked after by different people. He loathed the idea of eyes on him, feeling as if someone had clipped his wings and he was no longer able to fly.

Like a caged bird, he fought daily to escape the steel bars, with no avail. He was not strong enough, never fast enough. He could not see the lock nor the door to the cage, everything circled him the same, jailing him in, suffocating.

However the biggest prison still remained his own mind. Thoughts were organized daily, ideas free to roam and created other scenarios, none of which held a happy ending. No matter how he tried to shape the information he held a firm grasp of, everything just ended. Escape became a foreign concept, she was having none of it, so soon the only true questions burning in his mind remained the following: When will it happen? When would Constantine decide to strike?

Every day Talbott would wait inside the Ministry, every morning sharp eyes searched for bright auburn hair to come into view. As long as her steps brought her back for training, she was safe, concealed behind the thick walls, alive to fight another day.

Moody on the other hand stole a page from Constantine's playbook, confusing the enemy with the help of Tonks and Pollyjuice potion. It ensured at least a couple of replicas would leave at the same time, making it hard to flesh her out without kidnapping or attacking. Talia did not agree to the plan, fought against it, however he won in the end.

They had to fight back in a way, they could not just offer her up for grabs and that was the end of it, a direct order, one she accepted with a death glare directed at everyone. At the trainers, at the volunteers, she was mad, yet submitted.

Or so she gave the impression since none knew what was actually going through her head.

Yet she fought harder, trained more, finally showing Finnemore the skills she had figured she possessed. The same went for Talbott. In a mere month he surpassed himself. Being forced to hide his anger, he put it to good use. In each move, spell cast, sparring session, he struck back tenfold.

Never to be caught off guard.

Never to be incapacitated.

He would fight with all his might.

On a day that held no specific meaning to it, Talbott leaned against a wall, eyes watching as Talia and her replicas were leaving the Ministry of Magic. Inside the pocket of his coat, he was fiddling with a small note she slipped him. It was the way he still knew if she was indeed alright or not. It was beyond the façade she kept up for everyone's sake. Yet in front of him, she still let her guard down, still showed him her true colors.

And she was scared, firstly for him, then for the ones impersonating her and lastly for herself " _Somedays I feel as if life is punishing me for having survived until this very moment. It feels as if I am being ripped away from everything I care for, stolen away from you, yet part of it is my fault. You are far more important than me and will always remain so."_

Closing his eyes, the paper crumpled inside his tight fist.

There was no fight or flight with her, just fight, one aspect he could not wrap his head around. The situation was not just dangerous, it was the ultimate danger, everyone following Constantine Crane ready to see her dead, willing to help in fulfilling that mission.

"Talbott." At the sound of his name being spoken, he opened his eyes to look over at the source of the voice, thoughts being reduced to whispers as he looked over at Bill Weasley waving from a few feet away. He just provided him a curt nod, glare focusing on Lazlo as his feet brought him near the two men.

"What are you doing here?" Bill's hand quickly pressed against Talbott's chest, pushing the imposing male away from his colleague.

"Don't do this, he came here to report that Karol had contacted him."

Lazlo chuckled seeing Bill step up to defend him despite him being smaller in size than him or Talbott "Leave him, I can take him on if needed. What's with that shocked expression, did you actually believe I was here to hurt her?" that was a solid "yes" inside Talbott's head, yet he kept his opinion for himself "Good call. Too bad I wasn't here when they attacked, would have loved to put my brother down in a duel."

Bill slowly removed his hand understanding that Talbott was not going to jump Lazlo any time soon while inside the ministry, yet he still did not like his attitude for the majority of the time. Not when it came to Talia, not when it came to his brother once he realized there was no turning back for him "I'll see you tomorrow Lazlo, go over our findings from the last mission." With a short lived goodbye between them, Bill and Talbott remained all alone, the redhead turning his full attention back to his friend "Care for a drink?"

"I do hope you have more than one to offer."

As the alcohol started to properly hit his system, Talbott found himself relaxing against the chair inside Bill's kitchen, despite them talking about the attack that went on in Diagon Alley. It was a familiar setting, a familiar face, the only things that helped ease him a fraction. He had run everything through his head so many times that it felt as if the nightmare of that day latched onto his soul, carved out a piece of him and was now living inside his heart.

He tried to appear unaffected, but Bill knew him better than what he gave him credit for. He even allowed for him to change the subject, circling back to Lazlo "Moody is going to try and use him as a mean to get closer to Constantine Crane." At the mention of that name, an involuntary glare lit up Talbott's eyes "He's not counting on it, but he's willing to use whatever he can get his hands on." Pushing the glass against his lips, his brows lifted at Talbott's question.

"And what if Lazlo decides to betray Talia as well? If you are to actually look at it, it's a decision between a woman he hates and his actual blood."

"No." Bill quickly answered shaking his head "Look, I don't like how he speak about her, he's very…opinionated let's say. But he is extremely set on seeing justice prevail. He wanted to be an Auror, yet failed his training."

At that last piece of information related, Talbott just scoffed, draining the alcohol from his own glass "Well let's just hope we are able to do something before Talia's stubbornness gets the better of her." Sighing, he lifted his eyes when Bill came closer in order to pour more fire whiskey. Pain darkened his features, his soul breaking at the seams "She won't run Bill." He needed a familiar face to confide in, someone to help even if it was just lending an ear and listen to him "I don't know what to do to convince her she isn't safe here, not anymore." And as more days passed, the more he felt as if she was swaying further away.

Bill nodded along to what Talbott was saying, a hand lifting to rub his chin, eyes focusing on the ceiling for a few seconds "Are you willing to go with her?"

Talbott felt as if he had just opened the Pandora box of his soul, especially when the first thought and word that left his mouth was "No. I have a duty, I need to be here and ensure I protect those who need protecting."

"Well then my friend, how do you expect for her to just go?"

It was not an answer Talbott could provide him with. Yet he still tried to justify everything in a sense. It did not need to be permanent, just a few months, time in which he would work harder, double his efforts in order to find Constantine. He was willing to do anything just to get her away for a bit so he could focus properly. So he would not have to fear on a daily basis that she might be captured and tortured by her father.

"Am I bad person for wanting to remain? For not being able to run with her?"

Shaking his head, Bill smiled "No, you're both using the same method actually. She is staying because she believes she needs to fight and you are staying because this is what you built yourself to be, an Auror, a seeker of justice, not a lover. But you deserve to be loved Talbott, don't let yourself forget that."

Exhaling softly through parted lips, he rested his head against the cool wall, letting the lower temperature clear his alcohol infused thoughts. Bill was right, he had spent his entire life vowing to become an Auror. He let so few people near him, chose them so carefully. How did he manage to mess up so much with Talia? He felt as if he never actually stood a chance in front of the power she possessed.

She was far more stubborn than he was. She was built on sheer determination, forced herself to never look back and right then she believed running away would be just that. A way of looking behind into her past. He however always looked behind, analyzed far more than it was needed, he used his past to further cement inside his head and heart the reasons behind every decision made.

Cognac colored eyes snapped open, focusing on Bill as he spoke "What if we can twist her arm into accepting?"

"I'm not following you." He replied leaning into his chair.

It was certain Talia would not leave the country, unless forced by certain circumstances. So when Bill started running his mouth about Charlie and the Romanian dragon sanctuary the idea started forming inside Talbott's head as well. What better fit than a remote place, hundred of kilometers away from England, guarded by magic and actual dragons? One would have to be insane to even attempt trying to enter it in order to made a threat on her life.

He could make arrangements if needed, at least as a second option which indeed made sense. Even if it was not possible or she could not be convinced for the very life of hers, they had to at least try, a question could not hurt.

Because at the end of the day once thing remained certain. If Talia somehow managed to bring her father down or survive by a miracle a second ritual, she still would not be safe. While the pool of people who knew about the barbaric magic performed and what her heart could do was getting smaller, there was still no telling how many were out there, how vast Constantine's web of manic ideas spread. She would not be safe, even after he was brought back to justice in order to answer for a second time for the crimes committed.


	36. Choose a side

It was around six in the morning when Talbott made his way outside in order to clear his head. The previous night did not sit too well with him, especially due to a headache that appeared to be even more stubborn than he was since it would not go away no matter what he took.

Popping up his collar he dipped his head, trying to shelter his exposed neck from the harsh late autumn wind, yet he refused to head back in order to pick up a scarf. Strong hands found shelter inside his pockets, quiet steps wandering the empty streets. There was no one in obvious sight that early Tuesday morning, however he still scanned the building tops and each alley or corner he came across. The feeling of eyes surveying him still made his skin crawl. There would never be a way for him to get used to being under surveillance.

The conversation he had with Bill still played inside his mind, despite it being just an idea. It was still a damn good one in his opinion, however getting Talia to even agree if it ever came to fruition was another struggle entirely.

Turning a corner, his steps led him inside a Muggle café that was opened twenty-four seven. It was not necessarily a place Talbott could be seen in, however he learned of it from Talia and since it was close enough to the Ministry, he fumbled through his pockets in search of Muggle money, paying off a medium size coffee.

Casting his eyes on the large television screen, he squinted them slightly. He could never truly understand technology and how it worked, however the scenes playing in front of him still captured his attention entirely "Thunderstorms are expecting to make their way around Friday afternoon so don't forget your umbrellas."

"Dreadful weather we're having recently." The barista tried to make small talk after noticing where his attention was directed. Lowering his eyes, her breath hitched as she locked eyes with Talbott, coffee shaking in her hands when she placed it on the counter in front of him "Your coffee sir. Have a good day."

Talbott just nodded politely her way before exiting the establishment, hot liquid warming up his cold kissed fingers through the paper cup. A few days, they had just a few days left. Passing several store windows, he stopped in his track, reflection catching his attention.

No wonder the barista looked terrified, that stare of his was menacing. That coupled with the unique eye color, his height and sharp features made him an imposing man, one not many dared to get close to. Behind him, across the street, he notices a figure keeping a careful eye on him, Talbott looking slowly over his shoulder, fingers ready to draw his wand.

The man just gave him a curt nod, indicating to him he was in the watch party, two fingers taping his chest where his badge resided concealed underneath the fabric. Relaxing a fraction, Talbott only offered him a subtle chinwag prior to turning around and walking towards the Ministry despite it being too early in the morning.

At least at that hour it was not as crowded as during the day. It offered him enough time to enjoy his coffee and read through the daily paper, get caught up on any new news, eyes always scanning for anything that might have looked suspicious. He always positioned himself on one of the benches closer to the entrance, that way having the ability to scan everyone coming and going.

It ensured he was the first one to see Talia walk in through the doors.

As an hour passed, people started making their way inside, the clock on the opposite wall was indicating he also had to make his way to the training room shortly. Yet Talia had yet to enter through those doors. He still did not panic, she never came in at the exact same hour. Maybe she even took a different entrance that morning, there were several plausible scenarios he conjured in order to not let his mind warp into a pit of despair.

He had finished reading the paper, now just using it as a mean to distract him. The coffee was long drained from the paper cup, however he could have gone for a second one, deciding in the end to get one when they would take a break from training that day.

It was not until several people whom he knew should have been on the lookout started entering the building that his hands discarded the paper altogether, body lifting from the bench, eyes scanning the doors without missing a beat, rarely blinking.

It was not until the clock indicated he had five minutes to arrive in the training room that he finally took the elevator, repeating to himself that Talia was fine, that she must have been in the training room and he just missed her. However his heart skipped a beat when in front of the room stood Moody and Finnemore, both turning a pair of questioning eyes.

"Where is she?" Finnemore just shook her head, Moody telling him that Tonks and another Auror assigned to keep an eye on Talia did not make it in that morning.

At that very moment Talbott's heart sank, Finnemore's voice barely registering "Let's give them a few more minutes before we start panicking. All three aren't in, perhaps they are just running late today." However his mind was already working ahead, trying to use what little information was offered to him.

All three spun around when the elevator was called back, eyes set on its doors, waiting for it to make another descent.

" _Please."_ Talbott begged inside his own mind, even the sound of his thoughts annoying him to no end. So weak and fragile, that was how his plea sounded to him, that was how it struck him to his very core. Yet the raw sinking feeling still filled him, despite his calm appearance. All his emotions screamed, his entire soul burning his chest alive, the fire of it chocking him " _Please."_

The elevator slowly made its way back down to their floor, however it appeared to not move as fast as everyone wanted. As the doors opened, Talbott's eyes widened at the sight before him. Wobbling on her feet was Tonks, one hand holding onto a rag that applied pressure to her head, half of her face bathed in crimson blood.

With the help of her other hand she held onto her colleague who was conscious however appeared to be in worse shape than her. Lastly, outside of the elevator, came out Lazlo, a severe limp indicating where his most severe wound was.

Everyone rushed to their side, healing being the first priority before questions were even asked. Tonks kept shaking her head, eyes burning through Talbott's as she continued to apologize, him hushing her since she was in no state to actually speak properly or make any sense.

Lazlo was the first however to even make sense, eyes focusing on the floor and not on Moody as he swore in a foreign language "Karol sent me an owl around four in the morning, the stupid thing scared me half to death." He shook his head, berating himself from being startled awake by such a silly thing when he had faced so many dangers throughout his career as a curse breaker.

"What did the note say boy?" Moody however was not in the mood for having the subject changed or the discussion swaying in another direction.

"Just to meet at a certain address, a street intersection, nothing special at seven in the morning." He focused back on Moody "He wasn't there, or at least, not him as in looking like him. But Talia was, three of her scattered around, but close by." His eyes travelled back to Tonks and the Auror who was with them "Talia caught my eyes only for a moment, sparing me a single glare."

"And that was enough to single her out." Despite Talbott wishing for his words to not be true, they were confirmed with a simple nod, Lazlo bowing his head in shame. Karol had used his own brother in order to capture Talia, used her hate for him. Moody glanced over at his pupil who just lowered his wand having finished healing Tonks "Long story short, they all know each other." There was no need for more information, they would not serve any purpose in finding her.

However they were still empty handed. Not only was Talia taken, but they also did not have in their custody anyone from Constantine's men.

Jumping to his feet, Talbott looked as if someone just struck him over the face out of the blue "Mirunna, I need your help." And for her it was clear what was going through her former student's mind, hunch that proved to be correct. While they did not have anyone in custody, they did have one single person who was captured and locked away, Jasper Munday, the start of it all.

And as Talbott explained it, it had to be him and Finnemore, he would not allow anyone else. Moody listened to his explanations, eyes jumping from his pupil to his colleague. Talbott was the exact mess Jasper needed to see, especially now that Talia was in the hands of the enemy. However as Talia explained after her visit, Jasper held certain feelings for her, despite how twisted they were. As for Finnemore? She would be the element, probably one of the few ones who actually genuinely cared for him throughout his life, reached out to him.

They would use his own feelings against him.

And in order to accomplish all that, Moody agreed, him going with Tonks to Hogwarts in an attempt to try and gather something from Dumbledore and Snape. He did not voice it, however he was proud at how Talbott kept a leveled head, brought ration ahead of his feelings. There would be moments when he would threat and break down, however he was certain those are reserved for his own solitude.

Finally, he was starting to think like an Auror.

* * *

As authorization was granted and they travelled towards Azkaban the following day, Talbott stopped feeling the cold wind against his face. His soul however felt as if it was freezing slowly, starting from the very jagged edges towards the flames burning inside of it, ice trying to snuff out everything inside of him.

"She would have been better off training with Moody." His cold eyes shifted to look at Finnemore. Her reaction was not immediate, her making sure he was done talking.

"I see, you are looking to throw the blame and think that if she was training with him, with you, she would have not been captured yes? Am I missing anything?" her voice barely registered as they entered the prison, steps coming to a halt so she could look up at him "You already started saying something so out with it."

"She would have been better off near me."

Her eyes scanned his tired face, noting the tension in his jaw, the sharp lines around his eyes, a thin pair of brows lifting "Perhaps you're right Talbott. But at the end of the day, we would still be here, because this is what Talia chose, for her to alienate herself."

He knew she was right, he played that scenario in his head, yet somehow a part of him still wanted to believe Talia would have chosen to take another path, see things differently.

"She's tired, she's sick of it." Talbott's eyes widened slightly upon hearing her words "She needs it to end one way or another, but be sure she will not go down without a fight." Pointing a finger at him she smiled "And that's because of you. Because someone dared to show her life is worth more. And that is why she is training with me. Now come on, we are wasting precious time."

That was the necessary boast Talbott needed to enter the room Jasper was in and he had to make certain he would not leave it empty handed.

As soon as the door closed behind them and Jasper locked eyes with his most recent visitors, he threw his head back, a sickening laugh resonating throughout the room, chains rattling with the motion of his body "If you're here, she's either dead or captured." Levelling Talbott with a glare, he grinned "Pathetic. I told her this would be the end result." His nose wrinkled in disgust as Talbott sat in a chair across from him.

Spreading his legs, he slid on the chair, getting comfortable, a bored expression taking Jasper in. He did not hold the same advantage as Talia, nor any wonder details he could whip up, however he did not need to know that "You used to call me a wild one, that until Talia proved you wrong, showed you she was actually the wild element." At the mention of her name, Jasper's eyes widened slightly.

"And it helped her very little now didn't it?"

Talbott's voice reverberate low through his chest "That depends."

Smirking did little to help hide how Jasper's brows lifted, however it was clear for Talbott that he knew why they were both there at Azkaban and not out looking for Talia. Turning his head, those dark beady eyes watched Mirunna "And let me guess, you believe I will help you out, for old times sake."

"I don't believe anything, assuming won't get me anywhere." They kept looking at each other, something else playing beneath the surface "But I do know for certain you could have killed me back at the camp, yet you didn't, you spared me. That is how I know where is still something in you worth saving."

Scoffing he looked back at Talbott although he was still speaking with her "There was no need to kill you. That was your for old times sake." Glaring at Talbott he sneered "But I don't owe you anything."

Leaning in, he rested his arms against the table "That's true, but I'm not here for myself and I think you know that."

"Obviously." Leaning in his chair, his chest pressed to the table "But I don't know where he is taking her given how I've been stuck here."

Nodding his head Talbott agreed with his last statement "But so was Constantine." Blinking slowly he pointed a finger at Jasper "And he's working with your men, the ones that you trained. Too bad Karol is a lose canon." That last statement intrigued the prisoner "He lets his ego cloud his judgement, takes matters into his own hands."

"Haven't had the necessary time to discipline that one." Jasper uttered arms raising slightly to show him the shackles.

Exhaling slowly, Talbott did not retaliate in any way to his statement "Talia Crane didn't heed your warning because she believes life should be lived differently. Running is not her operating mode, I thought you understood that much." Speaking that last name made him sick to his stomach, Jasper glaring daggers.

"Don't call her that."

"Why not? You basically tortured her in order to have that name leave her lips. You went through with everything because you believed she was that person. And you were right, she is after all a Crane, no shame in admitting it." He made his own skin crawl with how his voice remained the same, expression schooled in that stoic cold mask.

"It was too late to back down." Jasper spoke through his teeth "Everything was already in motion. From getting the dagger used on her from Hogwarts, to Constantine's escape plan, everything was set."

Talbott's hands rested on his legs under the table, coiling them to tight fists. After all this time, he finally learned what Jasper's henchman was doing at Hogwarts, the true purpose. Lifting his eyes, he leveled Jasper with a glare "Then chose a fucking side, here and now, what will it be, Talia or Constantine?"

Smirking he replied dryly "Well if you put it like that mister Winger."


	37. Carved in history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: there is mention of torture, blood, graphic depiction of violence.

A horrible migraine pounded against her temples relentlessly, however she still had not opened her eyes, breath slow and stable as to not alert her captors that she had regained conscious. The right side of her head raged in pain, pulsating viciously and she did not need to touch her face to know the sticky substance on her skin was blood. She knew its smell all to well as to confuse it with something else.

It was rather quiet where she was kept, yet she could still distinguish several voices talking not too far from her location.

Trying to focus, her mind drifted to where the mistake was made. She had two people with her, following at all times, yet she was found out when her eyes locked with Lazlo. Tonks passed him, ignoring his presence entirely. Talia did not have time to look behind her at the Auror who always had her back. One glare was all it took, that ominous aura of hers as if spreading outside her body, alerting everyone.

It all happened so fast.

From behind Lazlo, a shop door opened, Karol pointing a finger at her. And then chaos. The hit she took to the head knocked her out rather fast, last thing she could recall was Lazlo yelling her name as he turned to attack his brother.

"Is she awake yet?" that voice brought her back to the reality of the moment, a voice forever latched inside her head, sending shivers down her spine, Constantine Crane. A door was kicked open, footsteps echoing dangerously close next to her ear as she laid on the floor, not moving a muscle. A sigh left his lips as he bent to touch her face, assessing the damage to her fractured skin "You could have handled it better."

A few words were chanted, water being summoned, a cold rag being dragged down her skin, washing away the blood, yet she still did not stir. Despite it feeling as raw electricity was coursing through her limbs, she remained silent and still as if she was dead. However that would not be too far off, only a matter of time, now that she was within the heart of the enemy camp.

There was at least one more person besides Constantine, one that remained silent, more than likely not wishing to anger the demons inside him, further darkening his soul.

Two she could take on, was the last thought that echoed inside her head.

Wild eyes swung open, the colour of murky waters, hand immediately grabbing hold of his, burning through fabric and skin. Constantine fell back as he recoiled from the pain inflicted, Talia getting up in one swift move, Bombarda being launched at the second person witnessing everything. Casting Protego on herself, she kicked her father as hard as she could before making a run for it, sprinting towards the door.

She did not register how many people were following her, fire erupting from the palm of her hands as her feet carried her on uncharted terrain on adrenaline and muscle memory alone. She would burn the entire forest to the ground if needed be. She did not have an ace up her sleeve, nothing to conjure and spare her from the pain that would be inflicted on her by the hands of her father.

It was just her own strength.

Stumbling as she took a hit, she rolled on the ground, getting back up, her shoulder feeling as if it was on fire. As two henchmen Apparated in front of her, she hissed through her teeth, recognizing them immediately since they were Jasper's men.

As they took out their wands, Talia took a step back fire burning hot and bright, several footsteps from behind alerting her that more were approaching. It took one single word from Constantine for them to attack in whichever way they saw fit. Two she could deflect, even three on a lucky day when she was at her peek.

However, it seemed that for one kick or spell cast, two more hit her. Her eyes watered as she fell back not having time to decipher who kicked her in the face, the only clear thing for a moment being the sensation that she could not breath as blood ran down her lips and chin.

Constantine watched her struggled as she was being subdued by force, fire burning alive anyone who dared to approach. Just like a wild animal, she kicked and screamed, using everything at her disposal, wandless magic draining the power in her limbs "Hold her left hand down."

Through her bloody vision she saw him approaching, axe in hand as he smirked "There is only one way we can ensure you won't use your magic anymore."

Horror gripped her chest, Flippendo being cast from her right hand ensuring the person holding her let go. Turning over as much as space allowed it, she sank her teeth drawing blood from the leg of the other one stepping on her left hand, a scream echoing throughout the forest.

Another hand yanked her by the hair, a punch making her close her eyes on impact just as Constatine dropped the axe.

Silence covered its heavy blanket on the entire scene, Talia blinking rapidly, ragged breathes leaving her lips as she looked over at her father and his cold smile that never touched his eyes "It appears I have missed. Try that again Talia and I will ensure they find pieces of you to bury." With a single chin wag, several hands hoisted her on her feet "Make sure she stays put, if not, kill her."

"Pardon?" one of the men enquired in disbelief.

"You aren't here to ask questions but to execute, you heard your orders, I will not repeat myself." Rolling his eyes he pulled out his wand, casting the killing curse directly at her chest "I give it an hour maximum. Just don't damage the heart, because unlike her, you only have one pathetic life to give away."

The next hours did not register properly, one minute she was awake, ignoring the pain in her body altogether as she tried to fend off her captors, the rest being blank for whoever knew how long. They started betting on how fast she would recuperate and come back every time, their wild sickening laughter burning in her ears as they tossed a few galleons around.

When her brain caught up to it, understanding that in front of those men her life meant nothing, she just stopped reacting, saving strength instead, looking up at the ceiling of the small wooden cabin, not wishing to fuel their crazed minds any further.

Yet her own hectic mind worked relentlessly.

It had to be a couple of days since she had been captured and there was still no sign of anyone coming to her rescue. She had to come up with her own escape plan. The only one that appeared to know about the ritual and how to perform it was Constantine Crane, however he was not the type to dirty his hands until the right moment.

However when that certain moment came, Talia knew, solely by how his eyes burned. Those cold, lifeless eyes, the same turquoise pools she inherited from him. He always had this power over her mind, chilling her to her very bone marrow with a simple glance her way.

"I could just kill him." She thought as he bent to look at her, yet the angel on her shoulder spoke of more running away, of her turning into him. She was facing a monster, she had lived all her life in the shadows cast by him, the aftermath of his sins spreading their venom towards her.

"I see you have calmed down." Her upper lip twitched in a snarl, revealing blood stained teeth, however even that action caused pain. Despite having tried to preserve her energy, her body was far too beaten and broken by that point in order to actually face even one opponent in combat "To be fair Talia dear, I am happy you decided to make a mistake." Sitting on the floor next to her he continued "Because you made it willingly and so wholeheartedly. Since you remained here for him."

"Don't you even dare utter his name. He's far too good to have you soil it." Alert copper coloured eyes danced inside her memory, how long and full his dark lashes outlined those wide pools of wisdom. How they always reflected what he was thinking, even now betraying his intentions. Talbott remained the only sane thought she could form, more than likely the only reason she was not acting on her initial thoughts of killing her father.

Cocking his brows he nodded his head "I'm impressed, you really are a Crane, you have that fire inside of you, truly my child."

She would have raised her arm to at least hit him, however she was certain it was broken "Your child? No, I never was." A heavy sigh left her chest, the pain in her ribs radiating through her body "Never wish to be either."

"I see." Running a hand through his raven hair, his wand came in view, immobilizing her already restricted movements. Lifting his nose, he inhaled deeply "Can you smell that in the air? Rain is coming." Running a hand through her hair, he offered her the same shallow smile "And with it, your mission will finally be fulfilled. You did good, so, so good."

As he continued to caress her hair, his words started escaping her, instead being replaced with dread "Just so you know, even if you weren't the one sacrificed, I would have never allowed for you to be with someone like Winger. Such a nobody, insignificant in the grand scheme of things." Embers danced in her eyes, the only thing she still had control over, telling him she would destroy him if she ever could, if she possessed the power "Shhh, listen, can you hear the rain?" his eyes cast towards the ceiling, small water droplets hitting the wooden structure "It's time."

As she rain hit the earth beneath the clouds relentlessly, soil soaking up the water, a couple of men dragged Talia to the sacrificial site. Hands and feet were tied down to a wooden structure, Constantine chanting in old Latin, his voice resonating above the rain.

All of the sudden if felt as if all lessons learned over the years left her mind all at once. It appeared as if she was five once more, meat on her bones shaking despite the spell not allowing her to move.

As a cup was presented to him, hands lifting in the air, he drank the content whole, Talia feeling as if all a sudden she was drunk without having drank a single drop of alcohol. Yet the memory of the sensation was familiar, the ritual beginning to affect her, immobilizing spell dissipating however she still was not able to move. She could not struggle, however her voice worked once more.

Yet words were stuck inside her dry throat, fear chocking her.

As Constantine approached her tears bit at her eyes as he cut her shirt open, taking time to admire his former work. She recognized Karol who approached silently, offering her father the dagger meant to finish everything, to end all that she represented "This time I will do a better job. Cut right alongside the sternum, then carve the skin and muscle to reveal the rib cage. I promise I will cut in the shape of a heart." Leaning to look in her eyes, his finger gently wiped away the tears forming in her wide scared orbs "Don't cry, I will give you a fitting end. Your name will forever remain CARVED in history."

Digging the blade into her flesh, her voice broke out in a loud scream, echoing through the thick forest "Shhh, shhh, just a bit more. It will be over eventually." As the blade cut once more, Karol looked away, covering his mouth. It did little to help him as the vile bile crawled up his throat, eventually glared his way for a moment before speaking "Go guard the perimeter if you cannot stomach this." As the blade dug into tender flesh again Talia screamed once more, voice beginning to lose its edge, however not before she yelled out.

"SIT AND WATCH YOU COWARD! YOU MADE THIS A REALITY. NOW FACE IT!" A sickening laughter reached Karol's ears, Talia chocking as Constantine ignored her, continuing his meticulous work.

"I did tell you that you are a true Crane." smirking, his eyes burned maliciously "I am so proud of you."


	38. Under the pouring rain

Only just a couple of days have gone by, yet with the passing of each hour, desperation clawed deeper and deeper inside Talbott's soul. It had dug itself with its retched claws, as each location was being crossed off the map with a hasty scribble of a quill, however there was still no sign of Talia. It felt as if he could hear the sand inside the hourglass draining, each grain of it sounding like nails dragging against a smooth blackboard surface.

The fear bubbling in his gut was simmering dangerously close to a breaking point as his eyes scanned the last location on the map. Dark clouds brought with them high winds alongside the promise of a ruthless thunderstorm and there was no telling now much time they had left. It could have been mere seconds, a few minutes or an hour at best. The moment the first lightning struck, Talia's life would be snuffed from existence forever, her flame burning out completely.

Sharp eyes lifted to stare at the forest as his mind worked. It was far too vast, every element working against them. While him and Mirunna did manage to get Jasper to reveal the locations they were planning on using for the ritual, there were too many, spread way too far apart between one another, several teams having worked around the clock in order to scout.

While in Azkaban, Talbott decided to try his luck and went to visit Josephine Crane as well, see if he could pin her against Constantine for leaving her to rot in that cell. However as the door opened to the poor lit room she was kept in, he understood why that was the case and once more life reminded him that he had rotten luck to begin with.

Crouching near her, he found a woman with sunken pale cheeks, bones far too prominent to indicate she was in a healthy state. She rocked back and forth, muttering something under her breath as she stared at the wall in front of her with manic wide empty eyes. Talbott's brows knitted together as his ears picked up her words, lips pressing together in a tight line. She was talking to the wall as if it was a person reflecting from it, some words hushed, some more audible "Have you killed her yet Constantine, have you found that child?" she repeated it like a mantra, over and over again, in a never ending loop.

As Talbott got up, her head snapped to him, eyes taking him in and for a moment he actually believed there was a glimmer of realization sparking inside her brain "Have you found her? Have you killed her yet Constantine?"

"I am not Constantine." The woman nodded as if understanding his words, however the next thing she uttered was a repeat of her previous questions.

Snapping his mind back to the current events, he nodded as Moody pointed to an area on the map him and Bill would search. The group was not that large, a couple of Aurors that could be spared, the Ministry losing their patience with the resources wasted that always came back empty handed, despite the threat Constantine represented. However they never did know the depths of the events that resulted from his actions. The sins of their past mistakes, how they glossed over the entire event, still haunted them up till that moment.

However it was due to their actions that Talia managed to survive under the radar for so long. That uncertainty of whether or not she was alive bought her a few years.

Bill and Lazlo joined on their own accord after Tonks decided to ask. There was no hesitation and the more they had to help them, the more their chances of finding her increased. Mirunna and Moody of course were in it from the very beginning, however he could see the hope in their eyes dying out. If Jasper sent them on a wild goose chase, then all would be lost.

Why would he not at the end of the day? The only person his rotten infested soul ever cared for was taken away from him by someone carrying the Crane name. It mattered not if that child was a result of malintent. She still carried inside her skull the same cold eyes, turquoise depths reminding the world that another one of them walked the earth, another potential threat. Another cursed one carrying the Crane legacy.

However Talbott wanted to believe, that somewhere inside his dark soul, there was still some good and that he would associate that part that he tried to bury with all his might to Talia. Talbott desperately needed to believe that if he still wanted to maintain a modicum of calm.

Yet it was not long until that single logical feeling evaporated.

At the first touch of rain against his skin, he could feel inside his chest, not one, but two hearts beating frantically, breaking underneath his ribcage. Sucking a long breath of air through his teeth, his pupils skunk in paralytic fear. Glancing over at Bill, there was only determination lighting up his orbs "I need to scout from above. You will know if I find anything." With that being said, Bill's mouth flung open as Talbott morphed in his Animagus form and flew above the tree line.

To Hell with it all was the last thought that dared to form inside his brain.

Following his ascent into the cool air, darkening clouds could be seen approaching out in the horizon. Words did not make their way inside his ripe mind, they were not needed. Why would he need them anyway? For them to spell fear? Horror? Misery? What purpose could they possibly hold right then and there?

Tree lines appeared to morph together in a straight dark green line that soon appeared to be black with the heavy dark clouds above. The rain appeared to pour down relentlessly bringing with it, not the smell of fresh rain but of death.

It had not been once that Talbott Winger thought of death. How it would find him, how he would react in the face of it? He had always figured it would be in order to serve a higher purpose. All his life he worked his damn hardest to reach the point of becoming an Auror in training and a few years down the line a full fledged Auror.

However as his sharp eyes tried to pick up anything down below he felt as if that ending was far closer than he had ever believed it to be. He would rush in head first at the very sigh of something odd. He would not stop to think about it, he would not dwell on a logical variable, no. He would plummet through the sky if he had to, right on top of his enemy if so be it, anything to ensure she would live to breath another day.

He could still see her eyes, searching his face, as she glanced at him for a few moments in Nockturn Alley, ensuring he was still with her, seeing her. All that worry, all that suffering was now engraved inside his mind and would follow him for as long as he would live.

Talia Hayes, or whatever name she carried, would forever leave a mark on him.

Leaves and more leaves, grass and more grass, that was all that stretched for miles. Green and luscious and untouched by man.

Leaves and ever more leaves, grass and more fucking grass, burned grass.

"Burned?" circling around, his eyes were not deceiving him. There was an area below that appeared to be burned by fire.

The atmosphere felt heavy with electricity and for once he could not decipher if it was due to magic or nature playing a trick on his mind. However there was one thing he could always rely on, his eyes, his vision had never betrayed him, it was fresh, it was new and raw.

He had to be close to a magical barrier. The air did not feel the same, the winds appeared to go around it, something was happening right below him.

One chance, one opportunity.

Midair, he allowed for the transformation to take place, as he launched through the air red sparks, alerting his team mates of his location. Under his feet a few more chants were cast under his breath before feathers once more took over as he dove further.

Below the tree line, he could see several henchmen spreading out in order to intercept the incoming party, yet he payed them no mind as his wings continued to carry him to his only target.

His eyes picked up the gruesome scene before him, heart feeling as if it stopped beating. A crimson painted hand extended, small hatched being placed in it, almost loosing its grip on it due to the thick coat of blood. Talia's eyes were not focused on anything anymore, her blinking slowly, trying to just keep her eyes opened.

He did not think, he just attacked, sharp talons digging into Constantine's skin, drawing blood, his grip faltering as the hatchet dropped from his hand. As he managed to pry him off, Talbott morphed back into his human form casting Diffindo on one of Talia's hand binds before focusing back on his opponent.

With one hand free, Talia lifted her eyes slowly, trying to discern what was happening a few feet away from her. It felt as if she was not even there in person, everything appearing much farther away. All around her the faint sounds of fighting happened, yet she was still trying to discern events.

The only real thing remaining for her was the pain, the all too real flesh tearing pain that was radiating through her body, vibrating violently, the only reminder that she was still alive. Glancing at her other hand that was still bound, her mind could not come up with a solution on how to untie herself, her eyes casting back to Talbott fighting.

His moves were precise, however he was fighting differently. The way he carried himself spelled anger, how his eyes shinned whenever a spell illuminated his face showed he wanted to strike down Constantine at all cost.

"Do you think your cheep tricks can take me down boy?" the sound of her father's voice broke against her eardrums, far clearer than the rain pouring down on her.

In all the commotion she felt a pair of hands frantically trying to untie her ropes, Talia recognizing Karol. He was hurt, he was shaking, his wand was no where to be seen, yet he was trying to free her. He did not glance at her once, teeth gritted and lips pressed together tight as he struggled to keep himself together "What are you doing?"

The moment he heard her speak and his eyes travelled to her, every bit of composure he held dissipated as he turned in order to let out the acidic vomit bubbling in his stomach. Yet the binds loosened, Talia managing to wiggle her hand free. She refused his help, yet he still hoisted her up, placing his blouse over her head, the material immediately soaking up the crimson blood coming out from her broken skin "This changes nothing."

All Karol provided was a single nod as he secured her good hand over his shoulder, holding her upright. Of all the people that could have or would have helped her, he was the last she expected to turn around. He had always hated her, hated how his brother suffered after her. Despised how she carried herself, everything about her, but there he was, scanning the terrain, looking for a way out.

As lighting struck the very place Talia has been bound to, they both jumped, Constantine yelling at the top of his lungs. Talbott did not waste a moment, sparks flying from the tip of his wand, hitting him with brute force. Picking up his wand, he quickly immobilized Constantine, a vicious glare lighting up his eyes. However, he just laughed "You think this is over? As long as she is still alive, it will never be over."

"I know." Turning to Talia, he pointed his wand at Karol "On your knees, now." Slowly, he walked towards Talia, extending a hand out to take her into his embrace, hand immediately securing her waist as he pulled her close to his body. Pressing a kiss to the crown on her head, he exhaled slowly as he watched Karol get on his knees, Talbott immobilizing his too.

They had won, however nothing comes for free.

The moment Talia was in a stable state, interrogations took place. Why her? Who was she really? Why did Constantine target her? However she kept up the same façade as usual. She knew the story she had to tell, the web of lies to spill that would perfectly align with the camp incident.

All eyes were on her, yet she remained impassive, unaffected, cold.

Too cold.

But one event managed to change that for her, one single person being caught in the aftermath. When authorities entered her hospital room once more, she schooled her face to not reveal too many emotions, shutting down slowly.

Only that day they were not there for her "Talbott Winger you are under arrest for being an unregistered Animagus. You are to come with us and await trial for sentencing." It was then when all emotions burned inside her.

Seeing him just lower his head as he allowed for them to take him away without even uttering a word. All because he exposed himself, all because he came to save her.


	39. Judgement day

Stepping through the doors of the Ministry of Magic for Talbott's trial was one of the hardest tasks she had to perform in her life. Fear paled her face since she knew well enough what the sentence was for an unregistered Animagus. Somehow, he would be treated the same as a normal killer or forbidden curse user. He would be pilled with the worse of the worse, the most notorious criminals from the wizarding world and one of them was her father.

The very thought of them being inside the same room brought chills down her spine, but them being in the same prison, where Constantine had men at his disposal would only mean Talbott would not live to see even a week inside the walls of Azkaban.

Broken bones were healed, however she could feel the strain on her body as she focused more on walking normally. The aftermath of the ritual still lingered on her skin, chest stitched back together, Talia not even being able to face her own reflection in the mirror. She could not look at herself yet, scars sleeping upon scars, all in a gruesome tapestry carved onto milky white skin.

Those who knew her offered small smiles, some reluctant to even lock eyes with the survivor of Constantine Crane's ritual. Little did they know she went through the same ordeal early on in life "Talia, over here." Her eyes shot up to the source of the voice, Bill Weasley waving her over. Next to him, an unknown figure offered her a polite hello, extending out a hand.

"Arthur Weasley. Lovely to meet you." Cocking a brow, she shook the hand offered, turning a pair of questioning eyes towards her friend.

"Father managed to get in and see how he's doing. They won't allow for any visitors and since he doesn't have any family it's harder to convince them." She continued watching the two men, Arthur saying how Molly made some food that Talbott refused to even touch. Yet she expected this behavior. She predicted he would close up entirely, punishing himself further until the day of the trial "Are you certain you should be out of the hospital?"

Choosing the ignore his worried stare, she immediately answered "Yes Bill, I won't be of any good sitting in a bed waiting to hear from everyone. Plus, I am witness, it's better to be here." Her brows knit together as her eyes cast to the door leading to the trial room "Especially since it was Constantine's word that landed Talbott in jail."

Looking around, his eyes finally scanned his father's face before focusing back on Talia "Do you have a plan?"

"Always." She uttered placing an open palm against her chest "However it won't be pretty."

"There would be no need for that." Turning around Dumbledore offered them all a sincere smile, a hand being placed on Talia's shoulder "I have with me testimonies from all the professors, we will get mister Winger out." A gentle squeeze on her shoulder did little to calm her nerves. The Ministry was now on high alert, willing to do anything to silence the chaos created by Constantine and unfortunately Talbott was caught in the crossfire.

However she wanted desperately to hope.

As they all took a seat, the trial starting, Talbott was brought inside the room. Shackles dug into his skin, the men bringing him to the stand forcing him down despite him not opposing them. His usual slicked back hair was now hanging over his eyes, covering them as his head hung as if he was waiting for his executioner to finish carrying out his sentence. He made no eye contact, his voice barely registering as he stated his name in front of the jury.

They took turns in calling out witnesses, asking them to speak about the defendant. Initially her demons lay dormant, trust being placed in the hands of Albus Dumbledore sitting to her right. He spoke with great fondness about Talbott's accomplishments, who he had been during his stay at Hogwarts.

Moody took the stand, speaking next, about how training went, the potential he held for being an Auror. Upon hearing that Talbott just closed his eyes tight, it was just a dream, an unattainable dream. Bill received a silent short nod, him divulging how his friend transformed in front of him "However we would have not caught Constantine if he had not."

His words held great truth, however no one looked impressed by that statement. And she knew, she just knew that no matter the circumstances, positive words held no meaning inside that court room. The Ministry wanted to bury the events once more.

But when Talia got a chance to speak, anger laced her voice. Disgusted by how everyone looked at him, fed up with the system that never helped him or her "State your name for the record please."

Slowly she got up, the tightness in her chest igniting the dormant pain she felt "Does that look like the face of a criminal?" her hand cut through the air "This is how you chose to honor loyalty? How you treat potential?" darkness set upon her eyes like a veil as she glared "It's due to your inability to protect and save those who deserve it."

"Miss Hayes you need to follow procedure."

As her high heels rang across the marble floor, she scoffed rolling her eyes "Apologies, let me try again. The name is Talia Crane and you are making a mistake." Through the corner of her eye she saw Talbott shaking his head, however she refused to look at him. She kept her head high as the room erupted in hushed whispers, most of them questioning if they heard the name right. Her voice rang loud and clear, echoing off the walls "I am the daughter of Constantine and Josephine Crane."

"Their child died…"

"No." she interrupted the judge "You had no evidence of that, but I have proof." Taking out of her pocket, she held out a vial with her memories "I am a Crane and I am finally ready to stop running."

They took a break in order to analyze the new evidence presented, calling everyone back after a couple of hours "We have taken this time to review the new evidence, however I have to ask. How is this relevant to mister Winger's case?"

Pursing her lips, she did her best to suppress a smirk "It is, for one, he knew of my real identity and what he was up against. Second, it shows how the Ministry chose to gloss over events relating to the Crane family in fear of the ritual reaching the public." Shaking her head, she schooled her tone "I can understand that, it would have been chaos, now more so, since we know for a fact it works." Gesturing towards Talbott, she continued "He chose to a participant in all of it, despite knowing very well the consequences of his actions. However can you really blame him? Afterall, he was but a child when he lost his parents. Threats continued to arise during his school years and after. Please tell me, when would it have bene a proper time to register?"

"The law is absolute."

"Is it? Because I have not seen the good side of this law you speak of? Death eaters are still out there. People worse than Constantine, maybe even Voldermort is trying to come back." It created an uproar. In one sentence, the room exploded, her yelling "Imagine those people getting their hands on the ritual! Imagine immortality beating inside your chest! And yet here you are judging a soldier for doing the right thing! For bringing a monster to justice!"

Taking off her shawl, she unbuttoned her shirt "Look at what a monster can do! Look at it and tell me you don't need men like Talbott Winger on your side!"

"Silence! Everyone silence!"

"I dare you to try!" she continued yelling, Talbott calling out her name "Tell me how Talbott Winger is the bad guy here!" she refused to look at him, she knew he would ask her to stop, that enough was enough, that her exposing her real identity would result in her never being able to have a normal life. She knew it, she knew it well.

Talking out her wand, a silver line detached itself from her head, the room eventually quieting down due to their curiosity "This memory is about the ritual. No one except the Crane family knows it. If I were you, I would erase Constantine's memory. And before you decide you should do the same to me" releasing the memory it soon dissolved in thin air "please know that in several location across the world, there are now people ready to release the ritual to the public. And if anything happens to me, you won't be able to stop it. Talbott Winger's only crime is fear. Let him register, let him fight for you. Trust me, good people are very hard to find."

The judge raised a pair of questioning brows "Are you threatening us miss Crane?" the name rolling off his tongue caused him to twitch as a shiver took him over.

"Not at all. I am just relating your future to you. And it will be dark and vicious."

Talbott's voice reverberated dangerous and low "Are you mad?" his eyes burned with anger and fright, pupils shrinking as he addressed Talia "You are signing your own death sentence. It would all be for nothing."

"Not nothing." she finally turned to look at him "You are not nothing."

He shook his head, desperation lacing his voice as he turned to the judge "Please, if the world finds out she is Talia Crane this is the end of her. The Hell with what happens to me but please."

Raising a hand to silence him, the judge spoke once more "It's clear to me you both are fiercely loyal towards one another, however Mister Winger, she had made her choice today, by stepping up and telling the world she had survived. She made this decision willingly."

"No, no she didn't."

"HOWEVER" he spoke up "there is some truth to her accusation. The system did not aid you or her when you needed it most. You both lost a lot at a very young age. Usually we have unregistered Animagus cases where those abilities are used with malintent. You have very good friends mister Winger, all of them willing to risk a lot just to see you free. You have brought a notorious criminal to justice, saved Talia Crane and many more by not allowing for the ritual to be complete. You will have to register, you as an Animagus and you Talia under your real name, there will be no going around that. Refusing to do so mister Winger will send you directly to Azkaban."

He blinked in surprise "And if I do register?"

"Well this is not for me to decide, but I do believe you still have some training to go through in order to receive that badge."

His hands shook as he signed the paper attesting to the fact that he was an Animagus. With Voldermort trying to return, it would only be a matter of time until his past would come around to haunt him. He did not celebrate or smiled, his freedom meant something else.

Talia participated in her father's trial, new evidence finally being brought forth. He was sentenced back to Azkaban, memories being erased.

They did not publish her picture, however she did reach the front page "Talia Crane found alive after many years", "Talia Crane comes out of hiding to help the Ministry bring down her father" and all sorts of titles that she cared little for.

Dumbledore was the only one that waited for her outside the Ministry "That was a bold move Talia. Was there any truth to your statements?"

Smirking, she sighed "Well I had Severus threaten to erase my memories so many times that I did indeed save them up. I do know the ritual yes, but there is no conspiracy waiting to happen, no new Crane army ready to divulge to the world anything."

"So you lied I see." However there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"It's what kept me alive all this time. Thank you for being here, I won't forget it." Diverting her eyes, she stared at her feet "Now all I have to do is ensure Talbott is not too mad at me for what I did."

Looking at her from above his semicircle lens he smiled "Mister Winger is a rational man, I am certain he knows why you did it." As she locked eyes with him, he could see uncertainly washing over her "As for his emotion driven side, I cannot say, he was adamant in not exposing you."

Clicking her tongue she released another heavy sigh "Well I guess it's time I go home and find out exactly what he's thinking."


	40. A final decision

Turning the key in the lock, Talia gently opened the door to their apartment. She was met with silence despite all the lights in the house being on, an un uneasy feeling drilling inside of her. She knew after the stunt pulled in the court room things were not going to be an easy affair, however she had yet to discover with how much resistance she would be met.

Inside the kitchen, Bill sat all alone, head hung over a steaming cup of tea. Before she even addressed the question burning on the tip of her tongue, he rose his eyes, offering her a small smile.

Blinking a couple of time, he averted his eyes from her "Fancy a cuppa?" something was not right, it was not the friend she knew, something heavy hovering over him, something she could not see or understand.

Talia just shook her head, quickly excusing herself in order to look for Talbott. She found him inside their bedroom, wand out as he chanted, several of her belongings being placed inside a suit case "What are you doing?" the question came as she hesitated in her steps.

Turning to look at her, he swallowed before speaking "I'm packing all your stuff." Her eyes widened, lips pressing in a thin line as she waited for him to elaborate "You can't stay here anymore. I have arranged with Bill for you to go to the Dragon Sanctuary."

"Romania? You are sending me to Romania?" nodding once, she chuckled in an attempt to mock the situation presented to her "I see. So…how long has this been going on for, this elaborate plan?"

Placing his wand away, he took a seat on the bed "I have asked Bill to prepare this for some time now." However he was having a hard time looking at her directly "You can't stay here anymore."

Cocking a brow, she faked a smile, for a second thinking she did not hear him right "You said that twice already." Digging her teeth into her lower lip, she pulled on her skin, eyes circling the room. He was not mad, his entire demeanor did not spell anger at all. With how he kept his head lowered, slouching slightly, refusing to look at her, everything spelled shame to her.

But it hurt no less.

"Is it because I came out to the Ministry?" her voice was kept low, concentration being placed on her not stuttering or breaking apart right there in front of him.

However he was doing the same thing, controlling his reactions, shaking his head slowly "As I said, I have made this decision prior to that."

To his words she remained silent and still, mind trying to shut down slowly despite her heart rhythm picking up. It made no sense, it would have if Constantine was still out there, not now after he was sent back to Azkaban, with his memories erased no less. She was the last one that knew of the ritual, even if his followers would still come after her, they would not risk killing her. It would be redundant to say the least.

Slowly he got up, passing her "I will let you finish packing."

He barely finished his sentence, Talia pulling him by the hand, forcing him to come face to face with her. Bright large eyes analyzed him without a hint of hesitation. She searched for answers, taking note at how he tried to look away once more, her fingers guiding him back in order to lock eyes with her.

A different type of pain burned at the surface as his jaw clenched, every fiber of his body tense as he faced her. He rarely blinked, chest slowly expanding from time to time as if he was holding his breath "Why are you doing this if you clearly don't want to?"

"Because you're not safe here, not at the moment."

Blinking away the fog wishing to settle over her eyes, she wanted to break in front of him, to just rage and yell, yet she found herself unable to resent him "There never will be a moment, not soon, not with what's to come. And yet you are wishing me away." Caressing his cheek, she let her fingertips run across his lip "You have wished me away for some time. Am I really that much to stand darling?"

His eyes widened, teeth biting on his inner cheek, willing all emotions to settle down for even a moment, for with them hammering against his chest, it felt as if no words would travel past his lips. He would choke on them, feeling as if everything he would dare to utter would taste like ash on his tongue, all due to her looking at him like that.

"Well, I see you have made up your mind." She scoffed, taking a step back refusing to touch him anymore "Tallbot Winger managed to overpower two Crane members. Well then mister Winger, I hope you know what you're doing, because I for one don't."

"You are better off being away from here, away from what's to come, away from me." It felt as if someone was twisting a knife in an already open wound, his own voice sounding foreign "This is not your home anymore."

She exhaled slowly, nodding softly as she turned to check the luggage and what he packed, Talbott exiting the room. Bill silently waited inside the kitchen, sparing a single glance his way "Are you certain this still needs to happen?"

"Positive. As long as she's still here she will always chase after saving me. I can't have that anymore. I'd rather she hates me now, than end up dead in the near future." Strong fingers opened the window, Talbott morphing into his Animagus form before flying out, leaving Bill all alone to deal with the situation.

With a heavy sigh, he got up from the table, making his way to Talia "Let me know when you're ready. We'll stay at the Burrow tonight then leave in the morning." Placing a hand on her shoulder, she shinned away, his hand hovering for a few seconds before he apologized.

"I just need you to not touch me right now. I understand why this is happening, I just…" swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she exhaled a shaking breath "I just don't…I don't want to lose him." Blinking rapidly, she cast her eyes towards the ceiling, Bill approaching her slowly.

"This isn't permanent, so please don't hate him."

"Hate?" she searched his face hoping to see a hint of amusement, a sign that he was joking "I'm not a child Bill. I understand he wants to protect me, even if it means breaking off ties. I know he's hurting, he's not that good at hiding it." Taking off her Phoenix pin she placed it on his night stand "But this is permanent, because I never look back. Not even for him." Clearing her throat, she zipped up her bag and nodded "Come, we have a long trip tomorrow."

Molly Weasley greeted Talia as if she was her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug, one that almost made her burst into tears right there in the small kitchen. She did not refuse their company, even helping and staying for dinner, making certain she thanked them for all the help provided and inviting a stranger into their home.

However when sleep should have been her friend, all sort of thoughts roamed inside her mind. She would have to ask Bill to explain to everyone what happened. Cradling her head in her hands, regret decided to rear its ugly head. She saw herself back at the small Hogsmeade train station, back when she could have still left everything behind. Back when Talbott and her were just at the beginning, if even that , yet he was the one that ran after her, made her look back.

"What now?" she whispered into the silence sniffing her nose.

She should have been able to deal with it better, she knew better than to be crying as if she had lost him forever. Talia knew well enough how stubborn of a man Talbott could be, that you could rarely move him when he set his mind to something. They would still keep in touch, surely, and he would see the error of his ways, miss her like crazy at one point in time.

Turning the lights back on, she went to wash her face before rummaging through her bag for a sweater. Pulling it out, from between the clothes an envelope fell, Talbott's neat handwriting addressing the letter to her.

" _By the time you read this, you would have already arrived in Romania and have settled. Charlie Weasley will help you with everything you require in order to help you accommodate, but I know you are a lot more flexible than I and you will do just fine._

_You are far more resilient, stronger than I could or would ever be._

_Please know that the decision of letting you go did not come to me easy, however I feel and know it is best this way. You can't always come running to my rescue and frankly I can barely concentrate with you around. You have a certain effect on me no one had._

_You will be better off without me, away from everything. Despite all that happened, I do care about you, but I also have my limits. Moody and Finnemore will know you left because of me, I will not cover anything up._

_I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart to not be stubborn. Take care of yourself, don't do anything reckless. I know it is a lot to ask since you appear to conjure trouble from thin air, but please. Please just live Talia."_

The letter ended there, usual secure handwriting faltering at the very end. Pulling the letter close to her chest, she hoped to bury it deep within her scars and past mistakes. If she was not a Crane, if she was someone else entirely, he would have still been there with her. He would have not chosen to sacrifice his happiness, their future if she had been a different person.

Entering the bathroom, she washed her face countless time trying to stop the tears from falling, yet seeing her own reflection brought her more pain, more haunting feelings, bubbling above all the composure she faked to have.

She despised her eyes, she hated the scars that were still not healed properly, everything that she inherited from her father "Diffindo." Auburn locks fell in the sink, red rims lining her eyes "Muffliato". She continued to cut away at her hair, embers burning bright in her eyes, Talia wishing to have them shine forever in her vision and never die out. It replaced her natural color, it replaced the madness she was exhibiting as she wept in front of that mirror, chanting "Diffindo" as she chopped her long hair.

Innocence died screaming, at the age of five, innocence dissolved into nothingness for Talia. Hope died screaming, at the age of twenty-one, on an irrelevant autumn day. And with it, everything that she had forged under the Hayes name along with it. It all dissipated as for the first time, reflecting off a mirror, a woman by the name of Crane, with wild eyes and flesh deep scars stared, ready to once again leave everything behind.

"Never again."

She repeated the same line inside her head as she tried to ignore the worried stares from the Weasley family when she came down for breakfast with red puffy eyes. She did not answer any questions, instead just listened to Molly's advice as she took a pair of scissors and sculpted a proper hair cut.

As she took followed Bill to the train station in order to arrive to the pory key location, that's when it rang the loudest. Never again would she wear her heart on her sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got one more chapter to go until we end arc two for this story. Stay tuned because there is still so much more to unravel.


	41. A soldier is born

He did not sleep that night, instead losing hours flying aimlessly until he felt like his body could not handle anymore strain. And when it felt as if he could not lift his hands from near his torso, he chose walking instead.

If came as no surprise to him when he finally realized where he was. On some unconscious level he still worked, he still functioned despite it not being to his liking. He blinked rapidly, turning to look around, searching to see if there was anyone close by, yet he was all alone.

A single shadow, inside a small courtroom, in front of an empty billboard. The Ministry had yet to make something of the old Auror training camp, the silence making it even more eerie than before. Fragments of his memories tried to surface, Talbott desperately trying to push them back down. But at the same time, he knew he was punishing himself for going through with it.

He promised her and he failed _"I go where you go. That's my promise to you."_ He wanted to, so so much to be with her, however he also knew the timing for them was not the right one. He would have to become stronger, better, rid the world of all the nefarious powers threatening it.

Running a hand through his hair, he realized he was shaking. Everything inside his core was breaking apart under the weight of his emotions, the loudest circling his ripe mind being fear. He knew he needed to be alone in order to become an Auror. There was no scenario in which his enemies would spare someone he cared for.

And then the most hidden part of him came out to torment his already fragile composure. As if his subconscious held her voice, berating him, telling him she would have been by his side for whatever the world would throw at them. Like she had been when he had night terrors, when Jasper's men tried to end his life, when he was uncertain of her feelings and intentions. She was there, always by his side, saving him countless times, over and over again.

How could he tell her their apartment was no longer her home? She brought life to it, not him. She was the one enchanting him with a bright smile. And now he had only their memories to show for, to keep him company for what would come.

For he felt it in the air, how everything was far too heavy, toxic even. Evil was brewing and he had no leads to putting an end to it.

Entering what once used to be the library at the camp, his steps took him to the small table under the window where they poured themselves over different papers and books, devising the perfect plan in case of an attack. However, just as real life is, all those strategies proved to be worthless, lost somewhere at the back of their heads when danger stared them in the eye.

She would always sacrifice herself and he would do the same.

It was the only sane thought that kept him grounded as he buried his face in the palm of his shaky hands. She worked better alone and so did he, without having one another as a distraction.

But it did little to silence the burning pain growing inside his chest.

Talbott Winger cried two times for Talia and on both of those counts, he knew he had lost her. His body trembled with each sob that escaped him, every bright memory that he relieved inside his mind.

He did the same thing as her, pushed her away in order to deal with everything, yet that knowledge held no power in front of an aching heart.

He made his way back well after sun rise, eyes red and mind in shambles. The scent of her citrus perfume lingered inside the apartment, the ghost of her still alive inside those walls. Entering the bedroom, he wanted nothing more than to collapse, as he was, fully clothed and just close his eyes and rest.

But when his eyes landed on the silver pin left behind, adrenaline shot through his veins as he ran back outside, strong majestic wings taking flight. The last of his force was spent guiding him to the London train station, eyes frantically searching for the time and for two familiar faces. However the train was already in motion, already having left the station, well on it's way towards Bill and Talia's next destination.

Two weeks after, both him and Tonks received their Auror badges. They both did good, the Crane case earning them the desired role faster than normal. He held his head up with pride, not gesturing at all. You could not tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

He was an Auror, a soldier and he knew what his mission was.

Serve and protect.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

However for the ones that knew, the silver Phoenix pin never left his side, carefully placed and secured on the left inside of his coat, always close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter is shorter than normal, I still wanted to include it and also say a few words. As a fanfiction writer I usually keep quiet, but I wanted to thank you for reading and supporting me. I always say that if I xab touch at least one person with what I write, then my mission is complete.
> 
> With this chapter I end arc two of the story, but there is still so much to come. If you want to stay tuned for more updates, fanart or rants about how the thrid arc is going you can join me on Tumblr, user name is WhatWouldValeryDo :)
> 
> Hope to see you all soon.


End file.
